Von der Gezeiten Wechsel
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Die Pfade der Zeit halten viele Windungen bereit und manchmal wird aus einem Prinz eines Waldlandreiches ein Held im Ringkrieg. Dies ist Legolas' Geschichte.
1. Teil Eins: Vom Letzten Bündnis und der B

Diese Geschichte gehört zu meinen ältesten: 2009 begonnen, bis 2011 weitestgehend fertig, mit letzten Änderungen 2012 und mein erster Text, den ich gezielt für die Veröffentlichung schrieb. Abgesehen von ein paar Kleinigkeiten, wo es mir heute die Fußnägel kringelt, repräsentiert dieser Text meinen Hauptheadcanon zu Legolas, mit der Ausnahme, dass ich mit Túvial eigentlich gern mehr gemacht hätte. Ebenjene wurde nämlich in der letzten Änderung 2012 eingearbeitet und ich wollte nicht den ganzen Text ändern, weshalb ich mich dann für die in diesem Text präsentierte Lösung entschied. Auch wenn es mein Headcanon ist, repräsentiert der Text nicht mehr mich als Autor, behaltet das bitte im Hinterkopf. Ich wollte den Text trotz seiner deutlichen Mängel jedoch nicht in einer Schublade versauern lassen, auch wegen des Hauptheadcanons.

* * *

 **Teil Eins: Vom Letzten Bündnis und der Belagerung Barad-dûrs**

Noch etwas zum Aufbau: Der Text besteht aus zusammenhängenden OneShots. Selbige wurden nicht in chronologischer Reihenfolge geschrieben, von daher schwankt die Qualität mitunter.

Eine Spielerei mit meinem Headcanon findet sich unter dem Titel Mad World bei meinen Fanfictions.

Im Jahre 3441, zu Zeiten des Letzten Bundes, fand die Belagerung von Barad-dûr dank großer Taten ihr Ende und mit ihr das Zweite Zeitalter. Doch diese Geschichte beginnt sieben Jahre zuvor mit dem Beginn der Belagerung, denn in diesem Jahre 3434 war es, dass es begann, dass das Übel die Elben vom Eryn Galen, vom Grünwald, heimsuchte.

Oropher war ein Sindar-Fürst und König der Waldelben vom Eryn Galen, und obwohl er es nicht befürwortete, dass Galadriel und Celeborn sich in die Angelegenheiten von Lórien einmischten, so herrschte doch ein festes Bündnis zwischen seinem Volke und seinen Verwandten jenseits des Flusses. Doch genauso war er bestrebt, sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten irgendeines der anderen Völker Mittelerdes einzumischen, war jedoch klug genug, dennoch mit dem Letzten Bündnis in die Belagerung um Barad-dûr zu ziehen, obgleich sie unabhängig und nicht gewillt waren, sich dem Oberbefehl Ereinion Gil-galads zu unterstellen. Oropher wusste, dass es erst Friede in Mittelerde geben konnte, wenn Sauron endgültig vernichtet war; der Krieg dauerte schon zu lange. Eine große Armee war es, die er zusammenstellte und mit ihr gen Süden zog. Sein oberster Herold war sein Sohn Thranduil.

Und ebenjener war es, der dem König diesen Feldzug ausreden wollte.

„Vater, es nicht so klug, wie du denkst, in diese Schlacht zu ziehen", versuchte er seinen Vater zu überzeugen. „Sicher stimmt es, dass wir erst dann wieder Frieden haben, wie du sagt, wenn Sauron vernichtet ist, doch Elendil und Gil-galad werden dies auch ohne unsere Hilfe gelingen. Wir verfügen nicht über die Mittel, einen Kampf von solchen Ausmaßen ohne zu große Verluste zu überstehen. Sicher, unsere Kämpfer sind tapfer und verwegen, doch im Vergleich zu den Eldar des Westens ist unsere Ausrüstung mehr schlecht als recht. Geh nicht!"

Doch Oropher ließ sich nicht umstimmen, und Thranduil wäre nicht sein Sohn, würde er nicht wider besseres Wissen mit ihm kommen.

Und wie er staunen sollte, als sie beim Großen Strom Anduin zum Heere Elendils und Gil-galads zusammen mit ihrem Verwandten Malgalad aus Lórien und seinen Mannen stießen! Prächtiger gerüstet und schöner anzusehen und größer als jedes Heer Mittelerdes je zuvor war es anzusehen, außer als die Valar am Ende des Ersten Zeitalters gegen Thangorodrim zogen. Soweit das Auge reichte, erstreckte sich vor ihnen eine Stadt aus vielen tausend Zelten, einem Meer aus Blumen gleich. In der Mitte dessen oben auf einem Hügel flatterten die Standarten Gil-galads und Elendils, der beiden Heerführer, im Wind. Goldene Panzer klirrten und Schwerter blitzten in der Sonne auf. Bei diesem Anblick stocke Thranduil der Atem. Doch gleichzeitig verfestigte sich seine Meinung, dass sie hier nicht gebraucht würden; zu viele waren es und zu gut waren sie gerüstet (im Vergleich zu ihnen kam er sich schäbig vor).

Und doch wurden sie herzlich und mit Freuden empfangen, denn ganz gleich, was Thranduil behaupten mochte: Sie waren sehr wohl vonnöten. Freudig war daher ihr Empfang und der ihrer zahlreichen Krieger, Oropher aber gab sich kühl und stolz, wie es seit jeher seine Art den Noldor gegenüber war.

Lange Tage zogen sie weiter nach Süden, alle Völker der Elben vereint, und mit ihnen waren viele Menschen, ja selbst Tiere und Vögel und Durins Volk und einige andere Zwerge. Alles Leben, so hieß es, ergriff in diesem Kriege Partei für beide Seiten, ausgenommen die Elben. In der Dagorlad stießen sie dann auf Saurons Heer vor dem Schwarzen Tor von Mordor.

Die Orks, wild schreiend und wüste Verwünschungen ihren Feinden entgegenschleudernd, ließen ebenjenen kaum Gelegenheit, ihre Reihen zu ordnen, und gingen rasch zum Angriff über. Unglücklicherweise wurden gleich bei diesem ersten Sturm Malgalad und sein Heer von Hauptheer abgeschnitten und in die Totensümpfe getrieben. Malgalad kam ums Leben und mit ihm mehr als die Hälfte seines Gefolges. Doch auch die Verluste der Waldelben fielen schmerzlicher aus, als sie hätten sein müssen; sie waren nicht gut genug gerüstet.

„Ach, Vater, hättest du nur auf mich gehört!", klagte am Abend nach der Schlacht Thranduil.

„Du hast die Horden Saurons gesehen", entgegnete Oropher. „Hunderttausende sind es! Es ist nur rechtens, dass wir hier sind und unseren Beitrag zum Frieden für Mittelerde beisteuern."

Thranduil seufzte resigniert.

„Komm", sagte sein Vater in beschwichtigenden Tonfall. „Elendil will Kriegsrat halten mit den anderen Heerführern. Wir sollten dabei sein und uns anhören, was er zu sagen hat."

Allen war an diesem Tage das Herz schwer, doch machte ihnen Elendil wieder Mut, dass sie nicht schon jetzt verzagen sollten. Malgalads Beispiel sollte ihnen eine Lehre sein. Ja, Saurons Heer war mächtig, doch sie kämpften um ihr Land und nicht um das seine, ihr Wille sei frei, der der Orks gebunden an Knechtschaft und Furcht. Sich endgültig einig sein mussten sie sich, jeden Zwist, der in der Vergangenheit war, zumindest für diesen Krieg vergessend. Einen obersten Heeresführer bräuchten sie, und Elendil schlug Gil-galad vor, denn von seinem Volk waren die meisten in ihrem Heer vertreten.

Als dies gesprochen ward, da lachte Oropher voller Hohn, und er rief aus: „Ein Noldo, ein sogenannter _Weiser_?! Bedenket doch die Taten ebenjener in der Vergangenheit! Verrat und Lug und Trug und übles Zauberwerk brachten sie unter jene des vergangenen Beleriand, mordeten sogar andere _Elben_! Dem werde ich nicht folgen, der von solchen Leuten abstammt."

Gil-galad ertrug all den Spott schweigend und sagte nichts dazu.

Doch war Oropher der Einzige, der dies so sah, selbst Thranduil hielt zunächst zu Gil-galad. Sein Vater zürnte ihm deswegen sehr. „Warum tust du dies? Du kennst du die alten Geschichten!", rief er aus.

„Du hast doch gesehen, was mit Malgalad geschah", entgegnete sein Sohn. „Sollte dir dies nicht Lehre genug sein? Schon jetzt fielen unsere Verluste größer aus, als sie hätten sein müssen, und um dies in Grenzen zu halten, fehlt es uns an Mitteln dazu. Von Anfang an war ich dagegen, mitzuziehen, nun versuche ich, das Beste daraus zu machen."

Schlussendlich musste sich der störrische Waldelenkönig geschlagen geben.

Und so war es beschlossene Sache. Gil-galad erhielt den Oberbefehl, Elendil aus seinen Stellvertreter ernennend, und ordnete zunächst die Truppen neu. Dann, als sie ihre Wunden genügend geleckt hatten, da gingen sie ihrerseits zum Angriff auf Mordor über. An vorderster Front stand unter anderem Oropher. Thranduil argwöhnte, dass der König etwas im Schilde führte, und er ahnte nichts Gutes.

Wie Recht er behalten sollte!

Derweil nahmen auch die viel zu zahlreichen Orks und finstere Menschen, allesamt beseelt vom Hass auf die Freien Völker, Stellung auf. Oropher ließ seinen Blick über ihre Reihen gleiten. „Wie, der Verräter Sauron wagt sich nicht aus seinem Versteck in Barad-dûr?", rief er ihnen Spott entgegen. „Na, das wollen wir ändern!"

Und noch ehe Gil-galad den Befehl zum Vorrücken gegeben hatte, so stürmte er mit seinen Mannen voran.

„Vater, nicht!", rief ihm Thranduil noch hinterher. Welch Narretei! Noch eine letzten Blick auf seinen Heeresführer werfend eilte er seinem Vater hinterher und zur Hilfe.

„Oropher ist vom Wahnsinn gepackt, wir müssen ihn da heraus holen", rief Elendil entsetzt aus, als er die Reiterei der Waldelben voranstürmen sah, allen vornweg Oropher und sein Sohn.

Gil-galad, den Waldelbenkönig verfluchend und einen Irren schimpfend, gab endlich den Befehl zum Angriff; vielleicht konnten sie ja noch retten, was zu retten war.

Doch zu spät, ach zu spät sollten sie kommen.

Mit Mut, der Irrsinn war, trieb Oropher sein stolzes Schlachtross unbarmherzig an, sein Schwert weit ausholend schwingend. Mit donnernden Hufen folgten ihm seine Mannen, und sein Sohn war an seiner Seite. Mitten in die Reihen der Feinde ritten sie, weder auf Mann noch auf Tier achtend. Alles, was ihnen vor ihre Klingen und die Hufe der Pferde kam, wurde niedergemacht. Doch sah Oropher die Lanze nicht, die ein Ork ihm entgegenhielt, und sie traf ihn tief in die Brust, Panzer wie Fleisch gleichermaßen durchdringend, und riss ihn vom Pferde. Schreckensstarr zügelte Thranduil sein Pferd und wollte zu seinem zu Tode verwundeten Vater eilen, doch wurde er aufgehalten von einem der Herolde des Feindes. Ein hitziger Kampf wurde es, doch schließlich gelang es Thranduil, schwer verletzt, seinen Gegner niederzustrecken. Rasch eilte er zu seinem Vater, doch kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Bitter weinend beugte er sich über den Leib Orophers und betrauerte seinen schmerzlichen Verlust. Die tobende Schlacht um ihn herum beachtete er nicht mehr. Und so wäre es auch beinahe um ihn geschehen gewesen, wenn nicht eine Elbin aus Orophers Gefolge sich mutig dem Ork in den Weg stellte, der Thranduil hinterrücks überfallen wollte, und ihn erschlug.

„Komm mit, mein Prinz, du musst fort von hier!", rief sie ihn an.

Wie in Trance ließ er sich von ihr fortführen, überwältigt von Kummer und Schmerz, jedoch nur unter der Bedingung, dass der Leichnam seines Vaters geborgen würde. Sie brachte ihm in Sicherheit hinter die eigenen Linien und versorgte seine Wunden, blieb auch in den nächsten Tagen stets bei ihm. „Wer bist du, schöne Fremde?", fragte er daher, als er wieder klar denken konnte.

„Aramiel ist mein Name, und ich bin Heilerin und Kriegerin", antwortete sie.

Und so geschah es, dass sich sein Herz dem ihrem zuwandte, und ihres ihm, trotz all der Schrecken oder gerade deswegen. Noch wussten sie jedoch nichts von den Gefühlen des jeweils anderen zueinander.

Doch die Schlacht sollte sobald noch kein Ende nehmen und Thranduil, der nun der König der Waldelben war, musste alsbald an seines Vater Platz treten. Oftmals kämpften sie tagelang ohne Unterbrechung, bis Freund wie Feind vor Erschöpfung beinahe tot umgefallen wären. Hin und her wogte das Schlachtenglück, die Verluste waren zahlreich und schmerzlich. Doch niemand gab auf, wollte es nicht tun. Die einen kämpften aus Furcht vor dem Verlust der geliebten Heimat und die anderen aus Furcht vor dem gehassten Sauron, ihrem Feldherren. So gingen die Jahre ins Land, und Blut tränkte die Erde.

Wieder einmal hatte der Letzte Bund eine, wenn auch nur kurze, Verschnaufpause vor den erbarmungslosen Kämpfen. Thranduil hatte zahllose aber kleine Wunden aus dem letzten Kampf davongetragen, die nun Aramiel sorgsam versorgte. Nur sie tat dies, und er wollte es auch nicht anders; ihre Nähe gefiel ihm. Die Dunkelheit seines Zeltes und die Stille darin wurden nur von einer Schale mit einem knisterndem Feuer darin verdrängt, mehr brauchte er nicht an Licht und Wärme in den Nächten, die verdunkelt wurden von Saurons Schatten. Die beiden waren allein.

„Ach, sag mir, Aramiel, warum müssen wir nur so viel Grausames erleiden?", seufzte er schließlich. „Viele meiner Kameraden mussten bereits ihr Leben lassen, und ihre Leiber wurden zerhackt und geschändet von den Orks, der niederen Brut Saurons. Und dann, gleich beim ersten Angriff auf Mordor, fiel auch noch mein Vater. Nicht einmal ein ordentliches Begräbnis konnten wir ihm geben. Welch furchtbares Schicksal hat mich ereilt! Womit bloß verdiene ich es?"

Sie hielt inne, seine Wunden zu waschen, und sah ihm in die Augen. Schmerz und Kummer und großes Leid sah sie in ihnen und doch lächelte sie, denn er war immer noch ihr König. „Verdient hast du es bei weitem nicht", sagte sie. „Doch solange du uns in die Schlacht führst, werden wir dir folgen und nichts wird vergebens sein. Sauron wird fallen!"

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?", fragte er.

„Höre auch dein Herz", entgegnete sie und legte ihm seine Hand darauf. „Was sagt es dir?"

Eine Weile schwieg er. Doch dann begegnete er ihrem Blick und sagte: „Dass du wunderschön bist, das sagt es mir." Und er beugte sich vor und küsste sie, und nun fanden sie endlich zueinander.

Von nun an zog Thranduil wieder mit Hoffnung und neu gewonnener Stärke in die Schlacht. Die Belagerung Barad-dûrs wurde immer drückender, und schlussendlich musste der Hexer doch hervorkommen, wo doch schon alles gewonnen schien, den Einen Ring an seiner schwarzen Pranke. Er focht mit Elendil und Gil-galad und erschlug sie und ward nicht niederzuwerfen. Da ergriff Isildur die Bruchstücke seines Vaters, Elendils, Schwert Narsil und schnitt mit dem Heftstück dessen Sauron den Ring vom Finger und behielt ihn. Da war Sauron, der Feind aller Völker Mittelerdes, doch besiegt, wie es schien.

Doch zu welchem Preis war dieser Sieg erkauft? Gil-galad und Elendil waren gefallen im Zweikampf mit Sauron und Anárion, Isildurs Bruder, fiel mit vielen der Seinen in der Ebene von Gorgoroth. Auch die Waldelben hatten schmerzliche Verluste zu verzeichnen; Thranduil, der seinen Vater verlor, kehrte mit kaum einem Drittel seiner Armee in die Heimat zurück. Lange hatten sie danach Frieden, und die Zahl der Waldelben mehrte sich wieder. Doch sie waren unruhig und ängstlich und spürten die Veränderung, die das aufkommende Dritte Zeitalter bringen würde.

.

Einige Jahre später heiratete Thranduil Aramiel, und sie wurde seine Königin. Viele Jahre nach dem Beginn des Dritten Zeitalters dann wurde ihr erster und einziger Sohn geboren. Legolas nannte Thranduil ihn.


	2. Teil Zwei: Von den Nöten und Schrecken e

**Teil Zwei: Von den Nöten und Schrecken eines jungen Lebens**

Es war die Zeit des Wachsamen Friedens, in die der kleine Elbenjunge, Sohn von Königen, hineingeboren worden war. Schatten legten sich kriechend über die Welt, alles belauerte sich und wartete, was nun kommen möge. Freilich waren auch die Waldelben des Eryn Galen nicht untätig. Unentwegt rüstete Thranduil, König unter Eiche und Buche, sein geschwächtes Heer und beäugte misstrauisch die Lande um sein Reich. Er wusste so gut wie jeder andere, dass dieser schleichende Friede nicht von Dauer sein würde.

Außerdem sah er es als seine oberste Pflicht an, seinem kleinen Sohn eine so unbeschwerte Kindheit zu ermöglichen, wie es nur ging. Und dafür würde er durch die Feuer des Orodruin gehen.

Legolas liebte es, draußen zu spielen. Sein Vater erlaubte es ihm bis zu einer gewissen Entfernung von seinen teils unterirdischen Hallen an den Bergen, jedoch gab er ihm jedes Mal eine kleine Gruppe junger Soldaten mit, die auf den Jungen aufpassen sollten. Der König legte besonderen Wert darauf, dass diese Elben auch tatsächlich noch jung waren, denn für ein kleines Kind war es wohl kaum angenehm, ständig von altgedienten Kriegsveteranen verfolgt zu werden. Seine Rechnung ging auf.

Freilich gelang es Thranduil nicht, dass sein Sohn ganz so wie jeder andere Elbenjunge, der kein Prinz war, aufwachsen konnte, auch wenn er sich die größte Mühe gab. Legolas bekam es eben doch zu spüren, dass sein Vater ein König war. Eigentlich machte er sich nicht wirklich etwas daraus, für ihn war es ja normal. Doch was für ihn freilich nicht sonderlich schön war, war die respektvolle und teils sehr distanzierte Behandlung, die er von so manchem erfuhr und die ihn weitestgehend von den ohnehin wenigen Gleichaltrigen fern hielt.

Also suchte er sich kurzerhand selbst Freunde. Und das waren nun einmal diese jungen Elben, die Tag und Nacht um seine Sicherheit besorgt waren. Zudem waren sie genau in dem Alter, in dem jeder Halbstarke, egal ob Elb oder nicht, anfängt, sich nicht mehr und noch wieder nicht um Regeln und Normen zu scheren. Für sie war Legolas ein kleiner und ziemlich aufgeweckter, süßer Bursche, mit dem man allerhand Blödsinn zusammen aushecken konnte. Das mit dem Blödsinn gefiel Thranduil zwar weniger, doch verzichtete er weitestgehend darauf, die Jungspunde zur Resonanz zu rufen, lediglich, wenn sie es zu bunt trieben. Es war im Prinzip eine perfekte, idyllische Kindheit für Legolas.

Wäre da nur nicht die lauernde Gefahr in der Welt.

Zwar war Sauron geschlagen und würde in absehbarer Zeit nicht zu seiner alten Macht zurückfinden, doch seine Orks sollten nicht vergessen werden. Bei der Belagerung von Barad-dûr waren bei weitem nicht alle Orks vernichtet worden. Sie waren lediglich in alle Winde zerstreut und verkrochen sich nun in finsteren Löchern und an den Wurzeln der Berge. Dort leckten sie ihre Wunden und warteten geduldig auf den Ruf ihres Herrn und Meisters. Lediglich ihre eigene Bosheit trieb sie für den Moment an, und diese war nicht zu unterschätzen.

Eine kleine Gruppe von Orks war tatsächlich verwegen genug gewesen, sich in den Eryn Galen zu wagen, denn auch dort gab es schließlich Berge. Und da sie nur so wenige waren, gelang es ihnen, selbst an Thranduils Spähern vorbei zu schleichen, und diese waren immerhin Waldelben und damit mit dem Wald vertrauter als jeder anderer. An diesem Tag sollte Thranduil erfahren, was es heißen kann, auch nur einen winzigen Augenblick unachtsam zu sein, als sein kleiner wehrloser Sohn unversehens in allerhöchster Gefahr war. Wie aus dem Nichts hatte diese kleine Bande von Orks ihn und seine Freunde überfallen.

Niemand hatte etwas gehört, denn niemand konnte etwas gehört haben. Wie auf Kommando verstummten die Tiere des Waldes. Dann sprangen die Orks aus ihrem Versteck und fielen über die ahnungslosen Elben her. Hätten sie nicht das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer, wäre ihr Unternehmen vielleicht sogar gescheitert, doch so hatten sie rasch die Oberhand gewonnen.

Legolas schrie erschrocken auf, als die Orks so unvermittelt wie Ungeheuer aus einem Alptraum auftauchten. Leider war es nur kein Alptraum sondern blutige Wahrheit. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte und stand vor Schreck stocksteif da. Ihm kamen die Tränen.

„Los, beweg dich endlich! Lauf in den Wald, Kleiner!", rief einer der Elben.

Legolas schreckte auf und befolgte eilig seinen Rat. Doch noch ehe der Elb kaum zu Ende gesprochen hatte, sprang ein Ork von hinten auf ihn zu und spießte ihn vor den Augen des kleinen Jungen auf. Dieser schrie erneut auf, dieses Mal untersetzt mit einem Schluchzen, und nahm die Beine in die Hand.

Er achtete nicht wirklich darauf, wo lang er lief. Nur bloß weg von hier! Erst hinterher sollte er sich Vorwürfe machen, dass er seine Freunde im Stich gelassen hatte. Doch was sollte ein so kleiner Elb wie er schon ausrichtet? Im Moment rannte er einfach nur, so schnell ihn seine kleinen Beine trugen, in den Wald hinein. Niedrig hängende Äste und Gesträuch griffen nach seiner Kleidung und seinen Haaren und rissen daran. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, ja, er fragte sich nicht einmal (was Kinder hin und wieder in den absurdesten Situationen taten), was sein Vater zu seiner zerrissenen Kleidung und seinem wirren Haar mit den kleinen Ästen und Blättern darin sagen würde. Nur weg von hier!

Der Schreck und die Angst hatten ihm ungeahnte Kräfte verliehen und er war weiter gerannt, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Schließlich blieb er dann doch keuchend irgendwo in einem fremden Waldstück am Boden liegen und konnte sich keinen Millimeter mehr rühren. Ohne dass er es gemerkt hätte, liefen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen und er schluchzte. Die Dinge, die er hatte mit ansehen müssen, wollten ihn einfach nicht in Frieden lassen! Immer und immer wieder sah er die hässliche Fratze des Orks, wie er seinen Freund umgebracht hatte. Mit einem Wimmern drückte er Junge sich an einen Baum und machte sich ganz klein. Er dachte nicht einmal daran, auf den Baum zu klettern, wie man es ihm immer und immer wieder eingebläut hatte. Aber wer dachte schon in solchen Momenten an Ratschläge, die einem daheim vorm gemütlichen Kaminfeuer gegeben wurden?

Legolas wusste nicht, wie lang er so dasaß, doch musste es sehr lange gewesen sein. Kurzzeitig musste ihn auf die Erschöpfung übermannt haben und er musste eingeschlafen sein. Nun war es dunkle Nacht, und nur vereinzelt schien hier und da ein Stern durch das Blätterdach. Legolas sah kaum die Hand vor den Augen so dunkel war es. Er zog ängstlich die Knie noch enger an sich, schniefte und wischte sich dann die Nase am Ärmel ab. Nächtliches Getier kam nun hervor und beäugte ihn aus beunruhigend leuchtenden Augen, die ihn an die Orks erinnerten. Er vergrub das Gesicht unter seinen Armen und wünschte sich seinen Vater und seine Mutter herbei. Er wusste ja nicht einmal wo er war! Sie würden ihn bestimmt nie finden!

Der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den er hatte, war die Lichtung, auf der er heute Vormittag noch so unbeschwert mit seinen Freunden gespielt hatte. Doch die waren jetzt tot. Er schniefte erneut, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und schlich zurück, die Schneise, der er bei seiner Flucht hinterlassen hatte, war ja selbst bei diesen Sichtverhältnissen nicht zu übersehen. Wahrscheinlich war es am Ende das einzig Richtige, was er hatte tun können.

Vorsichtig machte Legolas sich auf den Weg; er wusste ja nicht, ob einer der Orks sich noch in der Umgebung herumtrieb. Ob überhaupt einer seiner Freunde überlebt hatte? Mittlerweile kamen Vorwürfe in ihm hoch, dass er nichts unternommen hatte. Dass er noch ein kleines Kind war, spielte für ihn keine Rolle. Sein Vater hatte schließlich auch schon allen möglichen Gefahren getrotzt! Und er war einfach weggerannt…

Am Ort des Geschehens angekommen, sollte er die ernüchternde Antwort erhalten: All seine Freunde waren tot, zerhackt von den Orks, die ach so wenig Erbarmen kannten und selbst kaum Opfer zählten. Der Junge bracht schluchzend zusammen und konnte nicht begreifen, dass dies das wahre Gesicht der Welt war. Die Starken fielen über die Schwachen her…

„Na, wen haben dir denn da?", hörte er eine boshafte Stimme zischeln.

Erschrocken fuhr Legolas herum und sah direkt in die hässliche Fratze eines Orks. Er hatte ihn für tot gehalten. Hätte er doch nur genauer hingesehen! Erschrocken kroch Legolas zurück, doch der Ork war natürlich schneller als er und rasch über ihm. Ängstlich drückte sich der kleine Elb an den Boden und befürchtete schon das Schlimmste. Seine Eltern waren bestimmt enttäuscht, wenn sie von seinem Ende erfuhren, so ganz und gar nicht tapfer und heldenhaft!

„Du scheint mir das kleine Prinzlein zu sein", fuhr der Ork mit boshaftem Grinsen fort. „Da wird dein lieber Vater aber ganz bestimmt nicht erfreut sein, wenn er erfährt, dass du so spät noch ganz allein draußen bist."

Legolas verstand ihn, denn Thranduil bestand darauf, dass sein Sohn nebst seiner Muttersprache auch Westron perfekt beherrschen sollte. „Er kommt bestimmt gleich mit ganz vielen Soldaten und macht dich tot, wie du meine Freunde tot gemacht hast!" Legolas hatte all seinen Mut zusammengenommen, um diese Worte zu sagen, doch viel schien es nicht gebracht zu haben.

Der Ork lachte nur. „Oh je, da habe ich aber Angst! Das wird er ganz bestimmt, vor allem, wenn er erfährt, dass du vorher ein kleines Tänzen für mich aufführen durftest." Das Grinsen wurde noch boshafter, und er hob das scheußliche Messer.

Legolas rutschte noch ein Stück zurück, doch viel mehr konnte er nicht mehr ausweichen. Da stieß seine Hand gegen ein glattes Stück Holz. Doch halt, das war nicht bloß ein Stück Holz, sondern vielmehr der Griff eines weißen Elbenmessers. Er schloss seine Hand fest darum. Gerade als der Ork zuschlagen wollte, ließ er das Messer vorschnellen und traf den Ork seinerseits mitten in die Brust.

Der Ork machte große Augen. Der Junge ebenso. Beide sahen erschrocken auf das Messer, das in dem Ork steckte. Dann kippte Besagter tot um und landete auf dem Jungen. Legolas schrie erschrocken, angeekelt und vor allem verängstigt auf und zappelte. Doch was er auch versuchte, er kam nicht frei. Der Ork war zu schwer.

Es war vielleicht Legolas' Glück, dass der Tag schon so weit fortgeschritten war, denn dadurch war er nicht zur vereinbarten Zeit wieder daheim gewesen. Als seine Eltern dann auch noch Nachricht erhielten, vereinzelte Orks wären gesichtet worden, hatten sie das Schlimmste geahnt und waren sogleich höchstselbst ausgeritten, um ihren Sohn zu suchen. Legolas musste zu seiner unendlichen Erleichterung nicht lang warten, da fanden sie ihn.

„ _Nana! Nana!_ ", schrie er schon in Panik, ihre eigenen Rufe erwidernd.

Sogleich sprangen König und König von ihren Pferden, und Thranduil zerrte nicht gerade umsichtig den Ork von seinem Sohn. Dieser hielt jedoch noch immer das Messer fest in der Hand, und da der Ork noch nicht allzu lange tot war, besudelte dessen Blut ihn, als das Messer aus seiner Brust glitt. Legolas zog angeekelt das Näschen kraus, doch seine Eltern kümmerte das nicht weiter, als sie ihn sodann fest in die Arme nahmen. Weinend und überglücklich erwiderte er ihre Umarmung.

„Ach, mein Sohn!", rief Aramiel überglücklich aus und war noch einmal um Einiges mehr erleichtert, als sie sah, dass Legolas nichts weiter geschehen war als ein gehöriger Schrecken.

Alsbald waren sie zurückgeritten. Legolas wurde sodann in eine Wanne gesteckt und ordentlich abgeschrubbt, danach in eine weiche Decke eingewickelt und zu seinen Eltern gesetzt. Ebenjene waren freilich ganz und gar nicht erbost, dass er weggerannt war, ganz im Gegenteil! Sie wollten sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was hätte geschehen können, wäre ihr Sohn geblieben. Doch nun war ja alles wieder gut, auch wenn der Tod der jungen Elben bedauerlich war.

Legolas hatte sich alsbald wieder halbwegs beruhigt und erstaunlich rasch eingesehen, dass er für den Tod seiner Freunde nicht verantwortlich gewesen war. Das Messer wollte er dennoch behalten. Als Andenken an seine Freunde, sagte er.


	3. Teil Drei: Von Schnee und anderen großen

**Teil Drei: Von Schnee und anderen großen und kleinen Übeln**

Winter war schön. Welcher kleine Junge dachte nicht so? Wäre da nur nicht das Problem, dass es zwar kalt war aber kein Schnee lag. Klein-Legolas stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen, hüpfte auf und ab und versuchte verzweifelt, aus dem Fenster gucken zu können. Mit wenig Erfolg. Frustriert stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf und sah sich im Raum um. Hier musste es doch irgendetwas Brauchbares geben! Da entdeckte er einen Stuhl und schob ihn unter das Fenster. Jetzt konnte er endlich nach draußen sehen. Doch da war noch immer kein Schnee!

„Legolas, raus aus meinem Arbeitszimmer! Du solltest schon längst im Bett sein!", hörte er da hinter sich die erboste Stimme seines Vaters.

Legolas ließ sich auf den Stuhl plumpsen und sah Thranduil mit großen Kinderaugen an. „Aber, _ada_ , ich hab doch kein Fenster in meinem Zimmer, da kann ich doch nicht gucken, wann Schnee fällt. Wann ist es denn endlich soweit? Ich will rodeln gehen!" Er zog eine Schnute. Ja, da der Palast seines Vaters teilweise unterirdisch angelegt war, existierte das Problem, dass bei weitem nicht jeder hier das Privileg des Sonnenlichtes durch ein Fenster hatte.

Thranduil verdrehte die Augen. Womit bloß hatte er solch einen Quälgeist verdient! Ständig bereitete ihm Legolas Kopfschmerzen, dachte man doch nur an den Vorfall mit dem Ork vor einigen Jahren zurück. Erfreulich war das beileibe nicht gewesen. Er bemühte sich um ein möglichst kinderfreundliches Gesicht und wuschelte seinem Sohn durch die Haare (wie konnte man auch solchen treubraven Augen wiederstehen?). „Der Schnee wird schon kommen, keine Sorge. Aber jetzt ab ins Bett, es ist schon viel zu spät."

„Ich will aber nicht!", quengelte Legolas und musste noch im selben Atemzug ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Legolas", mahnte Thranduil schon mit einem etwas strengeren Ton.

Der Junge zog den Kopf ein – manchmal war es nicht leicht, einen König zum Vater zu haben – und leistete Folge. „Aber, _ada_ , du bist doch der König, da kannst du doch dem Schnee befehlen, dass er kommen soll."

Und wieder konnte sich Thranduil seine Strenge nicht bewahren und musste lächeln. „So leicht ist es nicht immer", sagte er. „Aber ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

„Ui, toll!", jubilierte der kleine Elb.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte ihn dieses Thema jedoch noch immer nicht in Ruhe gelassen. „ _Ada_ , ist der Schnee schon da?", fragte Legolas beim Frühstück.

Thranduil seufzte innerlich und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ich weiß es nicht." Quälgeist! Aber er konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein. Aramiel jedenfalls schmunzelte fröhlich vor sich hin.

„Komm, las und doch nachschauen", sagte sie. „Dein Vater hat heute eh noch so viel zu tun."

Thranduil warf seiner Gemahlin einen dankbaren und erleichterten Blick zu.

Die Königin nahm ihren Sohn bei der Hand und ging mit ihm nach draußen vor die Hallen des Elbenkönigs. Legolas war ganz aufgeregt und hüpfte wie wild auf und ab. Aramiel musste lachen. Ein Segen war ihr Sohn! Auch wenn er in der Tat manchmal etwas stressig war, doch hatte Thranduil einfach nicht so viele Nerven wie sie. „Nerven aus Stahl hast du", behauptete er manchmal. „Und du welche aus Porzellan", entgegnete sie dann.

Die beiden erreichten das große Tor, der prachtvolle Eingang zu den Hallen. Und kaum waren sie draußen, da konnte Legolas auf einmal sein Glück kaum fassen. Schnee, so viel Schnee! Mit einem Jauchzer warf er sich in die erstbeste Schneewehe und tollte eine ganze Weile ausgelassen umher. Aramiel und die Wachen am Tor beobachteten ihn dabei amüsiert. Nach einer Weile jedoch kam Legolas zu seiner Mutter zurück, breit grinsend und über und über mit Schnee bepudert.

„Na, du kleines Schneemonster?", sagte Aramiel und klopfte ihm den Schnee ab.

„Das ist herrlich!", jubilierte Legolas. „Das muss ich unbedingt _ada_ sagen!"

„Legolas, das ist jetzt keine gute Idee, dein Vater hat Wichtiges zu besprechen", mahnte Aramiel, doch da war ihr Sohn schon davon gestoben. Sie seufzte. Warum bloß hatte sie keine Amme für ihn?

„Sollen wir ihn zurückholen?", erbot sich eine der Wachen.

„Nein, es ist schon gut", entgegnete Aramiel und eilte selber hinter Legolas her.

Jener war indessen in den Thronsaal gestürmt und mitten in eine wirklich wichtige Besprechung zwischen Thranduil und seinen Beratern hinein geplatzt und umarmte seinen Vater überschwänglich – wobei er ihm kaum bis zur Hüfte reichte. „ _Ada_ , du bist der Beste!", rief der kleine Elbenjunge aus.

Der König hingegen sah etwas überrumpelt aus, als er auf einmal dieses kleine, tropfende Anhängsel vorzuweisen hatte. Seine Berater schmunzelten; Legolas, dieser kleine quirlige Wirbelwind, war der Liebling aller. Thranduil, der wieder zu seiner Würde zurückgefunden hatte, räusperte sich streng.

Wovon sein Sohn erst gar nicht Notiz nahm. „Draußen ist ganz viel Schnee! So viel hab ich noch nie gesehen! Das musst du dir unbedingt anschauen!"

„Legolas, ich versuche hier zu arbeiten, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte", sagte Thranduil mit möglichst viel Stränge in der Stimme.

Legolas' Unterlippe begann, gefährlich zu zittern.

„Also Thranduil, wirklich, das kannst du doch nicht machen!", entrüstete sich einer seiner Berater mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Der König sah zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn, dessen Augen mittlerweile ebenfalls anfingen zu glitzern vor ungeweinten Tränen, hin und her. „Na gut", räumte er ein.

„Jippie!", rief Legolas aus und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Gehen wir jetzt rodeln?"

„Ja, kleiner Teufel." Thranduil zwackte ihn in die Seite.

„Wir kommen hier schon zurecht", beteuerte der Berater.

„Und das auf meine alten Tage", seufzte der König.

Kurze Zeit später befanden sich Vater und Sohn auf der Rodelbahn. Schon hatte sich Legolas auf seinen Schlitten geschwungen und stürzte sich todesmutig mit dem Schlachtruf „Bahn frei, Kartoffelbrei!" den Abhang hinab. Thranduil grinste verschmitzt.

Als Legolas sich wieder den Berg hoch kämpfte, den Schlitten im Schlepptau, bekam er auch schon einen Schneeball von seinem Vater entgegengeschleudert, der ihn mitten auf die Brust traf. Der kleine Elb strauchelte auf dem glatten Schnee und kollerte den Berg wieder herab. „Das ist gemein!", schimpfte er.

Thranduil lachte. „Na, warte erst einmal ab!", drohte er an. Und schon balgten sich die beiden fröhlich und lieferten sich eine Schneeballschlacht, die ihresgleichen sucht. Die jedoch ein jähes Ende fand, als Thranduil sich in seinem königlichen Mantel verhedderte und strauchelte, sodass Legolas die Gunst der Stunde nutze und ihn im Schnee vergrub. Aramiel, die nahebei stand, lachte herzlich. Ja, selbst Thranduil konnte noch immer manchmal wie ein kleines Kind sein.

In dem Moment kam ein anderer Elbenjunge dazu. Er war ungefähr in Legolas' Alter. „Du? Kann ich mit dir spielen?", fragte der Neuankömmling den anderen Jungen.

„Ja klar. Ich bin Legolas", sagte Legolas, während sein Vater noch immer mit den Schnee kämpfte, in dem er ihn vergraben hatte.

„Und ich Findrilas."

Und so wurden die beiden Freunde. Und zwar so dicke Freunde, dass nichts sie mehr auseinanderbringen konnte.


	4. Teil Vier: Von der Unbequemlichkeit des

**Teil Vier: Von der Unbequemlichkeit des Lernens**

Thranduil beobachtete seinen jungen Sohn, wie er inmitten von mehreren hohen Bücherstapeln in einem der Pavillons in den Gärten saß und gedankenversunken in einem dicken Foliant las. „Um ihn herum könnte die Welt untergehen, er würde es nicht bemerken", seufzte der König.

„Er liest so viel, dass er wohl bald mehr weiß, als wir ihm beibringen können. Eigentlich ein erfreulicher Umstand", meinte Aramiel lächelnd, als sie hinzutrat. Da fiel ihr etwas ein. „Ich beobachtete letztens, wie neuerdings die Mädchen unserem Sohn nachstellen, als er auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek war."

„Machen das nicht alle Halbwüchsigen?", sagte Thranduil und lächelte nun ebenfalls.

„Mit einer Ausnahme!", warf Aramiel lachend ein. „Unseren Sohn lässt das absolut kalt."

Aus irgendeinem Grund was Thranduil darüber erleichtert. „Nun ja, das hat ja auch noch Zeit." Er wandte sich wieder zu seinem Sohn um. „Er ist nun reif genug, eine Waffe zu führen. Es ist an der Zeit, dass er lernt, wie man mit Bogen und Schwert umgeht."

„Na, ob ihn das glücklich machen wird, bezweifle ich", warf Aramiel ein.

Doch Thranduil ging bereits zielstrebig auf den jungen Elben zu und stakste dabei vorsichtig an den Büchern vorbei. Er räusperte sich und begann: „Mein Sohn…"

Legolas schien ihn nicht zu bemerken und las ungerührt weiter.

Thranduil runzelte unwirsch die Stirn. Er mochte diese Marotte seines Sohnes nicht wirklich, manchmal war sie sehr lästig. „Legolas…", begann er von neuem und dieses mal etwas ungehaltener.

Legolas schreckte auf und bemerkte seinen Vater. „Oh, hallo", begrüßte er ihn. „Hab dich nicht bemerkt, hab gelesen." Als wäre das eine Erklärung.

„Das habe ich gesehen", sagte Thranduil und unterdrückte den Impuls, die Arme zu verschränken. „Ich möchte ein wenig mit dir reden, wir haben etwas zu besprechen."

Legolas hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Was gibt's denn?", wollte er wissen und folgte seinem Vater zu Aramiel.

„Du bist nun alt genug, eine Waffe zu führen", eröffnete ihm der König. „Von nun an wirst du den Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen sowie dem Schwert erlernen und auch die anderen Waffen sollen dir nicht unvertraut sein."

Legolas brummte missmutig. „Muss das sein?", maulte er.

Aramiel musste lächeln; sie hatte es geahnt. Nun durfte sich Thranduil also mal wieder gegen den Sturkopf seines halbwüchsigen Sohnes durchsetzten. Kinder wurden in diesem Alter meist unerträglich.

„Ja, Legolas, das muss sein", erwiderte Thranduil.

„Ich will aber nicht, wird bestimmt langweilig", grummelte Legolas.

Thranduil sah ihn streng an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Langweiliger als den lieben langen Tag zwischen Büchern zu hocken und zu lesen?"

„Definitiv!", bekräftige Legolas.

Aramiel legte ihrem Sohn die Hände auf die Schulter. „Legolas, es ist notwendig. Wir leben in unsicheren Zeiten und wir können dich nicht auf ewig behüten. Mir wäre wohler bei dem Gedanken, dass du dich auch selber deiner Haut erwehren kannst. Auch musst du an die Zukunft denken. Auch wenn es wohl noch in weiter Ferne liegen mag, wirst du eines Tages deines Vaters Platz einnehmen. Welcher König wärest du, wenn du deine Männer nicht selber in die Schlacht führen könntest?"

Legolas knirschte mit den Zähnen und senkte den Blick. „Na schön", murmelte er.

Aramiel lächelte zufrieden. Als sich Legolas wieder zu seinen Büchern begab, wandte sie sich an ihren Gemahl. „Bitte schön, da hast du's", meinte sie neckend. „Dass du auch immer mit deinem Holzkopf gegen die Wand rennen musst."

Er lächelte schief. „Aber dein sensibles Gespür für solche Dinge rettet mich immer wieder."

„Frauen haben für Kinder eben ein Händchen", lachte sie.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Legolas viel zu früh geweckt – jedenfalls empfand er es als zu früh. Missmutig machte er sich auf zu seiner ersten Trainingsstunde. Oh, er war ja so begeistert!, ging es ihm durch den Kopf und überkreuzte in Gedanken zwei Finger hinter dem Rücken, während er mit missmutiger Miene zum Übungsplatz stapfte. Dabei hatte er noch nicht einmal gefrühstückt! Als er dann seinem neuen Lehrer gegenüber trat, sank seine Laune zum Erdkern hinab, und finster sah er ihm entgegen.

Es war Silarion, der Heermeister seines Vaters, der dafür bekannt war, äußerst streng zu sein. Auch wenn er der beste Lehrer weit und breit war.

„Nicht so unmutig, junger Herr", begrüßte er Legolas, „sonst wird nie etwas aus dir."

„Ist auch besser so", grummelte der junge Elb.

„Was hast du gesagt? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden", behauptete Silarion, und Legolas war sich ganz sicher, dass er ihn sehr wohl verstanden hatte.

„Ist auch besser so", grummelte er lauter.

„Ganze Sätze bitte!", befahl Silarion.

War er sein Sprachlehrer oder sollte er ihn im Umgang mit Waffen unterweisen?! Er ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Bewahre Haltung! Junge, hast du denn gar nichts gelernt?"

Ein unterschwelliges Knurren entfloh sich seiner Kehle. Das konnte ja heiter werden…

Ein paar Wochen später kam Thranduil das erste Mal zu Legolas' Übungsstunden, um sich nach dem Fortschritt seines Sohnes zu erkundigen. Silarion wies Legolas an, seine Schießübungen fortzuführen, und eilte zum König. „Wie steht's um ihn?", wollte dieser wissen.

„Besser als gedacht", entgegnete Silarion. „Um genauer zu sein: viel besser! Anfänglich dachte ich, dass ich so meine Probleme mit ihm haben würde. Nun ja, bei ihm hat man gerne den Eindruck, er habe ein paar Ellbogen und Knie zu viel, er ist absolut unmotiviert und gelegentlich findet er auch schon mal Möglichkeiten, den Unterricht zu schwänzen, aber seht Euch das hier an." Damit hielt er drei Pfeile hoch. Zwei von ihnen waren gespalten. „Vor zwei Wochen gab ich ihm das erste Mal einen Bogen in die Hände. Gleich bei seinem ersten Schuss traf er die Scheibe in der Mitte. Und es war exakt die Mitte und nicht ein Millimeter daneben! Zunächst hielt ich dies für Anfängerglück und ließ ihn noch einmal schießen. Auch der zweite Pfeil traf genau in die Mitte und spaltete den ersten. Mit dem dritten Pfeil war es dasselbe. Ich mochte meinen Augen kaum zu glauben! So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen!"

Thranduil hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen und sah zu seinem Sohn, der konzentriert auf die Zielscheibe starrte und den Bogen für einen weiteren Schuss hob. Er hatte noch ein paar Haltungsfehler, doch war unverkennbar, dass er wusste, was er da tat.

„Das Schwert liegt ihm noch nicht so", fuhr Silarion fort. „Aber mit dem Bogen ist er schon jetzt äußerst geschickt." Er lachte auf. „Der Junge hat Talent. Ich hab's im Blut, dass er nicht das letzte Mal von sich hören lässt."


	5. Teil Fünf: Von der Liebe

Er hasste es, geweckt zu werden, zumal er den Grund nur allzu gut kannte. Legolas führte diese Diskussion schon seit Wochen mit seinen Eltern. Er war jetzt im heiratsfähigen Alter und hatte sich gefälligst eine Frau zu suchen. Der Konfliktpunkt: Er war durchaus vollkommen zufrieden mit seinen Büchern, warum sollte er sich da eine Frau anschaffen?! Doch das Problem war, dass sogar seine Mutter, die ihm oft seinem Vater gegenüber den Rücken deckte, der felsenfesten Überzeugung war, er bräuchte eine Gemahlin. Er sei der Prinz des Reiches, also habe er für die Erbfolge zu sorgen, war das Hauptargument. Er hasste diese Diskussionen, denn sie drehten sich stets nur im Kreis.

Mürrisch bequemte er sich aus dem Bett und machte sich daran, sich salonfertig zu machen. Manchmal hasste er es, dass sein Vater ein König war. Hätte Oropher sich nicht mit einem Fürstentum der Waldelben begnügen können? Wahrscheinlich nicht, das entsprach nicht seinem Charakter. Noch immer sehr schlechter Laune machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Eltern, die ihn so früh am Morgen noch in ihren Gemächern erwarteten. Wahrscheinlich gab es während diesen neuerlichen Streitgesprächs wenigstens Frühstück. Immerhin! Er versuchte es positiv zu sehen.

Mit finsterer Miene betrat er die Gemächer seiner Eltern. „Ihr kennt meine Argumente und ich eure", begrüßte er sie sogleich. „Wollt ihr also wirklich bei eurer Position bleiben?"

Thranduil seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Aramiel lächelte in sich hinein. „Die Jugend!", schimpfte der König. „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. Und jetzt setz dich erst einmal."

Legolas kam dem nach und setzte sich seinen Eltern gegenüber an eine kleine Tafel. „Wollt ihr mir das wirklich antun?", klagte er. „Ich bin noch jung, das kann doch noch warten." Allein der Gedanke, Vater sein zu sollen, ließ ihn erschaudern.

„Du bist mein Erbe, natürlich kann das _nicht_ warten!", behauptete Thranduil. „Je eher desto besser. Man weiß nie, wann Sauron wieder erstarkt."

Legolas verzog das Gesicht. „Was mir allerdings herzlich egal ist", maulte er. „Ich will das nicht! Kann ich nicht selbst entscheiden, wann ich mir wen zur Frau nehmen will?"

„Würdest du mitspielen, könntest du es sehr wohl", sagte Thranduil.

„Und warum bist du dann so sehr hinterher?", verlangte Legolas zu wissen.

„Weil du dich sonst nie entscheiden würdest, Sohn", knurrte Thranduil. „Meinetwegen haben wir ja alle Zeit der Welt, doch mein Reich nicht."

Langsam aber sicher wurde Legolas böse. „Und dir ist also dein Reich wichtiger als dein Sohn?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", rief Thranduil aus. „Doch auch du musst lernen, dass es das Wesen der Politik ist, hin und wieder seine eigenen Wünsche und Ziel zum Wohle aller hinten an zu stellen. Und das hier ist solch ein Fall. Such dir gefälligst eine Frau oder ich tu es für dich!"

Das war eine Kampfansage, die es Legolas im ersten Moment die Sprache verschlug.

„Aber, aber, streitet euch doch nicht", warf Aramiel beschwichtigend ein. „Legolas, mein Kleiner, sträub dich doch nicht so dagegen. Eine Familie ist etwas Wunderbares, glaub mir. Du musst ja nicht gleich Zwillinge in die Welt setzen. Wir beide sprechen schließlich aus Erfahrung."

Ein versonnenes Lächeln schlich sich auf Thranduils Lippen. Manchmal kam er sich immer noch vor, als sei er frisch verliebt.

Da kam Legolas ein völlig neues Argument in den Sinn. „Dabei solltest gerade du, Vater, mir nicht vorschreiben wollen, wann ich zu heiraten hätte", spielte er seinen neuen Trumpf aus. „Ich weiß ganz genau von dir, dass du Mutter erst sehr spät geheiratet hast!"

Nun war es an Thranduil, sprachlos zu sein. „Das... das ist etwas Anderes!", versuchte er sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. „Iss!"

Aha, er hatte ihn erwischt. Aramiel sah ihn tadelnd an, doch Legolas zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Auch wenn es ein ungerechtes Argument gewesen war, Krieg blieb Krieg. Dass ihm das nicht eher einfiel! Er machte sich daran, sein Frühstück zu verzehren. Alle drei schwiegen die ganze Zeit über. Es gab nichts hinzuzufügen, denn so schnell würde keiner von ihnen nachgeben.

Nach dem Essen beschloss Legolas, Findrilas aufzusuchen. Vielleicht wusste ja sein bester Freund Rat in seiner Misere. Doch insgeheim (und Legolas war eigentlich nicht bereit, sich dies einzugestehen), gab es noch einen weiteren, wohl zur Freude seines Vaters weiblichen Grund. Findrilas hatte ihm schon vor geraumer Zeit eine beinahe ebenso junge Elbin wie er selbst vorgestellt, Túvial mit Namen. Er mochte sie, sie waren innerhalb kürzester Zeit gute Freunde geworden. Wäre sie nur nicht so schüchtern ihm gegenüber! Dabei hatte Findrilas ihm versichert, dies sei eigentlich nicht der Fall, normalerweise wäre sie vor lauter Energie kaum aufzuhalten. Hm, seltsam. Aber wenigstens war es keine Scheu vor seinem Titel, sondern vor seiner Person. Obwohl gerade das Legolas hätte zu denken geben sollen, was es aber nicht tat.

Findrilas hatte ein kleines Haus im Wald, nicht weit weg vom Palast, und in der Regel war auch Túvial dort anzutreffen. Legolas beeilte sich, denn irgendwie erschienen ihm die dicken Palastmauern an diesem Tag drückend und düster, was nicht allein daran lag, dass ein Teil unterirdisch im Fels angelegt war. Der Streit mit seinen Eltern machte ihn zu schaffen und belastete ihn zunehmend. Er mochte das Junggesellendasein, was sollte ihn ein alter Brauchtum kümmern? Ehen, pah!

Inzwischen hatte er das Baumhaus seines Freundes erreicht. Besagter saß mit Túvial am Rande der Plattform und ließ die Beine baumeln, während sie gemeinsam eine Schale Tee am Morgen tranken. Nichts sei erfrischender, pflegte Findrilas zu sagen. Als sie nun Legolas herannahen sahen, sprang Findrilas sogleich auf, hangelte sich noch im selben Moment die Strickleiter hinab und begrüßte seinen Freund stürmisch. Túvial folgte weniger enthusiastisch und deutlich verhaltener.

„Ha, schau, wer uns mal wieder beehrt!", rief Findrilas aus und erwürgte Legolas, der in letzter Zeit tatsächlich kaum Zeit für Besuche gefunden hatte, fast mit seiner Umarmung.

„Hallo", nuschelte Túvial nur, wurde rot und senkte den Blick.

Es war etwas störend, befand Legolas, dass sie ihn wie etwas... Heiliges behandelte. Es fiel ihm kein passenderer Begriff ein. Sie hatte eine unglaubliche Scheu davor, ihm zu nahe zu kommen, geschweige denn, ihn zu berühren. Dabei hätte ihm gerade letzteres durchaus gefallen. Hand in Hand mit ihr durch den Wald zu gehen... Es hätte etwas an sich.

Findrilas schleifte ihn zurück zu seinem Hausbaum, pflanze ihn ebenfalls auf den Rand der Plattform und drückte ihm eine Schale mit Tee in die Hand. „Waldfrüchte, selbst geerntet!", verkündete er stolz.

„Dann lehne ich lieber höflichst ab", lachte Legolas und tat so, als wolle er die Schale zurückreichen.

„Nein, ich habe keine vergammelten Früchte genommen", ging Findrilas auf den Scherz ein. „Als würde ich es mir erlauben, dass sich unser verehrtes Prinzlein eine Magenverstimmung zuzieht!"

Inzwischen hatte sich Túvial auf die andere Seite von Findrilas gesetzt, sodass er nun zwischen Legolas und ihr saß. Die junge Elbin hielt einen auffallenden Abstand, schielte aber dennoch schüchtern zu Legolas.

„Hat es eine besondere Bewandtnis, dass du uns besuchen kommst?", wollte Findrilas dann wissen.

„Darf ich jetzt nicht einmal mehr meinen besten Freund ohne Grund besuchen?", konterte Legolas leichthin, wurde dann aber ernst. „Aber ja, dieses Mal ist es an dem. Diese elende Diskussion mit meinen Eltern wird langsam belastend."

„Dann gib doch einfach nach", sagte Findrilas, als wäre es das leichteste der Welt.

Legolas sah ihn entrüstet an. „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!", rief er aus.

„Es steht zwei gegen einen", erinnerte Findrilas ihn. „Und deine Eltern werden ganz bestimmt nicht nachgeben. Es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, dieses Mal muss dein Sturkopf hinten anstehen."

„Und was ist dann mit dir?", wollte Legolas wissen. „Warum sorgst du dich eher um deine militärische Laufbahn als um eine Familie?"

„Weil ich es zum einen bald bis zum Reiteroberst geschafft habe und ich zum anderen kein Prinz bin", behauptete Findrilas.

„Als wäre das Argument, ich sei der Prinz, so ausschlaggebend!", beschwerte sich Legolas.

Findrilas seufzte. „Armer Legolas", sagte er und meinte es in keiner Weise ironisch wie vielleicht sonst. „Doch so ist es nun einmal, auch wenn ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst."

Legolas schwieg eine Weile, trank gedankenverloren den Tee und starrte in die Ferne. „Also bleibt mir wohl nichts Anderes übrig, als zu heiraten", schloss er. „Ich _hasse_ diesen Gedanken."

„Vorstellbar", meinte Findrilas nur.

„Aber _wen_ soll ich heiraten?", fragte sich Legolas.

„Na ganz einfach: Eine, die du gern hast, die du lieben kannst", war sich Findrilas sicher.

„Das sagst du so leicht", beklagte sich Legolas. „Ich kenne keine Elbinnen von denen ich das behaupten könnte. Die bei Hofe sind alles eilte Schnepfen, die, wenn schon, nur auf meinen Titel aus sind. Von denen heirate ich gewiss keine!"

Findrilas lächelte verschmitzt. „Doch, eine kennst du."

Stimmt, da war ja noch Túvial! Legolas blickte zu der schlanken Elbin, in deren dunkle Haare bunte Bänder geflochten waren und die hoch nervös ihr Kleid knautschte, alles andere tat und bloß nicht zu ihm sah. Und wenn...? Noch war es nur ein hypothetischer Gedanke, der jedoch sehr schnell feste Formen annahm. „Und wenn ich dich frage, ob du meine Frau werden willst?", fragte er sie. Eigentlich war gegen diesen Gedanken, sie zu heiraten, nichts einzuwenden.

„Mich?", rief sie in einem sehr hohen Ton aus. „Ja, nein, ich meine, _wieso_?" Ihre Augen wurden größer und größer und jetzt starrte sie Legolas doch entgeistert an.

„Was spricht dagegen?", wollte Legolas wissen. „Außer, wenn du es nicht willst, versteht sich."

Túvial fasste sich ein Herz und bejahte nach so einigem Zögern seinen spontanen Antrag. Nun denn, dann war es eben amtlich.

Legolas unterbreitete noch am selben Tag seinen Eltern sein Vorhaben, und freilich fielen König und Königin aus allen Wolken. Es war allerdings trotz allem ein kleines Kunststück, sie von Túvial zu überzeugen, denn sie war nicht von Adel. Doch hier kam Legolas wieder die Ehe seines Vaters zugunsten, denn schließlich war Aramiel vor ihrer Heirat ebenso wenig adlig gewesen. Also wurde Túvial kurzerhand irgendein beliebiger Adelstitel zugesprochen und sodann wurde sie mit Legolas verlobt.

Es war ein übliches Vorgehen unter Elben, sich jung zu verloben, einige Zeit abzuwarten mit der Hochzeit und sich dann erst zu verheiraten. Sozusagen als Testphase, wenn man es so wollte. Und die war bei dem jungen Paar durchaus angebracht. Zu Beginn zeigte Túvial beinahe noch größere Ehrfurcht vor Legolas, vor ihrem _Verlobten_ , wie man ja nun eigentlich sagen musste, als vormals, und Legolas hatte so seine liebe Not mit ihr, ihr dies auszutreiben. Doch immerhin dämmerte es ihm nun, woran das lag: Sie war schon länger hoffnungslos in ihn verliebt gewesen. Ja, auch er hatte hin und wieder (eigentlich eher öfters) eine lange Leitung. Ob allerdings er mehr als nur Freundschaft mit ihr verband, wusste er zu Beginn noch nicht so wirklich. Doch je mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbrachten und je besser sie sich kennen lernten, desto klarer wurde es, dass sich allmählich eine zärtliche Beziehung zwischen den beiden entwickelte. Auch wenn Legolas zunächst gezweifelt hatte, Túvial war wohl doch die richtige Entscheidung.

Findrilas beschlich ein triumphales Gefühl, denn sein Kupplungsversuch war eindeutig erfolgreich verlaufen.

Die Hochzeit war für Legolas' Geschmack eindeutig zu pompös, aber was sollte er tun? Schließlich heiratete niemand geringeres als der Prinz des Eryn Galen! Er musste den Pomp wohl oder übel über sich ergehen lassen, versuchte aber weitestgehend auch im Interesse seiner noch Verlobten, es dennoch einzudämmen. Doch Thranduil war wieder einmal strikt dagegen. Erst als Aramiel zur Rettung ihres Sohnes und ihrer baldigen Schwiegertochter einsprang, gab der König nach und reduzierte das Ganze ein wenig. Allerdings wirklich nur ein wenig.

Am Tag der Hochzeit war Legolas so aufgeregt wie nie zuvor und wahrscheinlich war es wirklich der glücklichste Tag seines Lebens. Er konnte es kaum erwarten. So schnell konnten sich die Dinge selbst für einen Elben ändern, denn auch die Familienplanung war schon längst im Gespräch. Ein kleines Töchterchen mit Túvials Stupsnase und ihren rehbraunen Augen, das würde ihm gefallen.

Das Hochzeitszeremoniell und diese ganzen Formalitäten, mit denen Túvial in das Königshaus aufgenommen wurde, dauerten ihm viel zu lang. Konnten diese ganzen Elben sich nicht beeilen? Er wollte seine Frau in die Arme nehmen und ganz allein mit ihr feiern, dass sie nun endlich verheiratet waren! Ja, seine Mutter hatte wohl wieder einmal Recht behalten, dass eine eigene Familie etwas ganz Wunderbares war.

Schließlich hatten sie alle Formalitäten hinter sich gebracht und nicht einmal Thranduil konnte sie jetzt noch aufhalten, als sie sich davon schlichen und den Rest der Nacht auf ihre Weise verachten.

Es vergingen einige Monate, dann ein Jahr und noch ein weiteres, bis sich endlich abzeichnete, dass es sehr wohl etwas wurde mit dem kleinen Töchterchen. Túvial war schwanger. Als sie dies ihrem Gemahl offenbarte, hätte dieser es geschafft, gegen eine Mauer zu laufen, und hätte es womöglich noch nicht einmal bemerkt, so sehr war er durch den Wind. Legolas wusste vor Glück tatsächlich nicht, wo oben und unten war. Vater! Er! Das Jahr wolle und wollte ihm absolut nicht schnell genug vergehen, bis er endlich sein Kind in Armen halten konnte. Ob es tatsächlich ein Mädchen wurde? Ob es auch wirklich Túvials Stupsnase und ihre rehbraunen Augen bekam?

Sein Glück war wahrlich vollkommen, ging es ihm einige Monate später spontan durch den Kopf. Er saß in seinem mit Büchern übervollen Studierzimmer und las. Beziehungsweise starrte er das Buch an und führte sich allzeit Túvials Anblick vor Augen, obgleich sie doch nur einen Raum nebenan war, wo sie mit ihren Freundinnen Tee trank und allerlei Tratsch austauschte. Ach, was für ein Segen doch über ihn gekommen war! Wenn er daran dachte, wie es zu Beginn ausgesehen hatte, wo sie sich kaum dazu hatte überreden lassen, wenigstens im Nachbarraum zu seinem Schlafzimmer die Nacht zu verbringen. Und nun liebten sie sich innigst und hätten alsbald ihre eigene kleine Familie.

Er seufzte versonnen. Wie schön das Leben doch sein konnte.

„Legolas, Liebster?", hörte er Túvials Stimme hinter sich. Sie stellte eine Teeschale neben ihn auf den Tisch, trat hinter ihn und legte ihm ihre schlanken, langen Hände auf die Schultern. Saft liebkoste sie ihn ein wenig. Er erhob sich, schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Was gibt es denn, mein kleiner Nachtvogel?" Er nannte sie gern so und es gefiel ihr.

„Hab dich lieb", meinte sie keck und lachte. „Oh!", rief sie auf einmal aus und legte ihre Hände auf ihren dick geschwollenen Bauch.

Noch ehe sie weiter reden konnte, fragte er alarmiert: „Ist etwas mit dem Kind? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Túvial musste lachen. „Du meine Güte, du wirst von Tag zu Tag nervöser. Sie kann nur schon sehr kräftig treten, weißt du", beruhigte sie ihn. Sie sagte, sie würde in nur wenigen Wochen eine Tochter zur Welt bringen. Legolas hatte sich kundig gemacht, Elbinnen wussten anscheinend schon vor der Geburt, wo sie einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen austrugen. Und gewiss würde ihre Tochter die Stupsnase und die Augen ihrer Mutter bekommen! Ganz bestimmt!

Erleichtert atmete er auf und legte nun auch seine Hände auf ihren Bauch. Wenn er ganz genau darauf achtete, dann konnte auch er die Bewegungen des Kindes spüren. Wie es wohl sein musste, diese die ganze Zeit in sich zu spüren? Es musste wundervoll sein!

„Dann ist ja alles gut", sagte er und beugte sich zu einem Kuss vor. Eine ganze Weile standen sie so da, eng umschlungen und in ihrem Kuss versunken. Die Welt war perfekt. Schließlich meldete sich ihr noch ungeborenes Töchterchen wieder zu Wort und verlangte die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer jungen Eltern.

„Sie tritt ja wirklich derb", stellte Legolas verwundert fest. „Tut das nicht weh?"

Túvial knuffte ihn in die Rippen. „Ungefähr so", meinte sie. „Nur halt in den Magen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. Dann kniete er sich hin. „Hast du gehört, kleine Maus, du sollst deine Mutter nicht immer so treten, schließlich hat sie dir nichts getan", sagte er zu seiner Tochter. Túvial hatte gesagt, es sei gut, wenn er das tat, denn das Kind könne ihn hören und wüsste so, dass er der Vater war.

Túvial lachte wieder, und es klang in Legolas' Ohren wie das Zwitschern der Vögel und das Rauschen des Windes in seinen geliebten Bäumen. „Aber ein bisschen treten darf sie schon", sagte sie. „Wir sollten uns langsam einen Namen für sie überlegen, findest du nicht auch?"

Legolas betrachtete mit schief gelegtem Kopf ihren Bauch. „Wie wäre es mit _ninglor_?", schlug er vor.

„Wasserblume?", wunderte sich Túvial.

„Wieso nicht?", meinte Legolas. „Ich hätte sonst Tinúviel vorgeschlagen, doch dieser Name ist ja schon vergeben. Und Wasserblumen sind hübsch und unsere Tochter wird noch viel hübscher sein, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Na gut, mein Romantiker. Dann heißt unsere Tochter also Ninglor." Túvial lächelte und gab ihrem Gemahl einen weiteren Kuss. „Und ich werde jetzt Wasserblumen sammeln gehen. Willst du mitkommen?"

„Lieber nicht", meinte er. Das war so eine Frauensache von Túvial und ihren Freundinnen, die ihm persönlich nicht sonderlich zusagte. „Blumen sind hübsch anzusehen, doch ich glaube, ich würde sie doch nur zerdrücken."

„Einen Versuch war's ja wert", meinte Túvial augenzwinkernd. „Dann bis gleich."

Sie gaben sich einen letzten, innigen Kuss, dann wuselte die Prinzessin mit ihren Freundinnen davon. Sie wahr wahrlich ein Energiebündel und von nichts aufzuhalten. Nicht mal von Rückenschmerzen und geschwollenen Knöcheln. Kopfschüttelnd bemerkte Legolas für sich, dass seine Gemahlin all das anscheinend nicht einmal zu bemerken schien. Was für eine bemerkenswerte Frau sie doch war! Er setzte sich wieder und las weiter.

Es verging einige Zeit, als er auf einmal Tumult auf den Gängen vor seinen Räumlichkeiten vernahm. Er runzelte die Stirn. Gerade, als er aufstehen wollte, um zu fragen, was da los sei, wurde die Tür zu seinen Gemächern unaufgefordert aufgerissen und Findrilas stürmte hinein. Er wirkte aufgelöst, als sei irgendetwas Weitreichendes geschehen. Legolas sprang auf und trat ihm entgegen.

„Was ist los? Warum bist du so außer Atem?", wollte er wissen.

„Glaub mir, das willst du gar nicht wissen", entgegnete Findrilas tatsächlich außer Atem.

Plötzlich bemerkte Legolas, dass seine Frau noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. Ein flauer Verdacht befiel ihn. „Wo ist Túvial?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Findrilas sah ihn nur bedauernd an.

Der Verdacht verhärtete sich und wurde schwerer, dunkler und boshafter. „ _Wo ist Túvial?_ ", verlangte er mir mehr Nachdruck und Autorität in der Stimme. Panik befiel ihn. Ihr war doch nichts geschehen, oder? Oder?!

Findrilas schien mit sich zu ringen, bis er schließlich mühsam ein Wort hervor brachte. „Orks."

Der Verdacht wurde so unglaublich schwer, dass Legolas glaubte, daran ersticken zu müssen. „Was?", hauchte er atemlos.

Findrilas standen Tränen in den Augen. „Es tut mir so leid für dich", schluchzte er und nahm seinen Freund in den Arm. „Sie überfielen sie aus dem Hinterhalt, sie konnten nicht entkommen. Es tut mir so unendlich leid."

Legolas war zu keinerlei Regung fähig. Er starrte nur geradeaus an die Wand, während ihm stumm die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Wahrscheinlich wäre er sogar einfach zusammengebrochen, hätte Findrilas ihn nicht gehalten. „Und unsere Tochter?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein leiser, kaum hörbarer Hauch.

„Sie haben versucht, sie zu retten, aber..." Findrilas konnte endgültig nicht mehr sprechen.

Legolas konnte nicht beschreiben, was er empfand. So jäh und brutal war ihm so vieles genommen worden, was ihm lieb und teuer war. Nur ein paar Wochen, nur noch ein paar Wochen, vielleicht zwei oder drei, und er hätte sein Töchterchen das erste Mal im Arm halten können. Doch jetzt war alles vorbei, nie mehr würde er es können. Nie mehr würde er Túvial küssen können, nie mehr sie zart liebkosen und lieben. Nie mehr, nie! Sie war tot.

Diesen Gedanken zu fassen war, als würde auch er innerlich sterben. Nun brach er wirklich weinend zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Findrilas kniete sich neben ihn, hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt und wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind. Worte fand er keine, denn dafür gab es keine Worte.

Legolas bemerkte nicht, wie irgendwann auch seine Eltern hinzukamen, ihn ebenso in die Arme schlossen und versuchten, irgendetwas ansatzweise Tröstendes zu sagen. Doch er hörte nicht zu und war verloren in seinem Kummer und Schmerz. Er zerbrach innerlich, sein Herz war gebrochen. Es war, als sei ein Teil seines Selbst gestorben, der Teil, den Túvial angefüllt hatte. Und es war ein großer Teil gewesen. Es tat so unendlich weh!

„Ich will sie sehen", verlangte er schließlich mit rauer Stimme, als seine Tränen fürs Erste versiegt waren.

„Oh, mein armer kleiner Junge!", klagte Aramiel. „Doch tu dir das nicht an, es ist nicht gut für dich."

„Ich will sie sehen!", wiederholte Legolas nur und es war ihm egal, wenn er wie ein kleiner bockiger Junge klang. Er wollte ein letztes Mal Abschied nehmen können von Frau und Kind. Noch vor einer Stunde hatte er es schon einmal getan... Nur eine Stunde war es her, da hatte er noch Túvial küssen und zu Ninglor reden können. Und jetzt... Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, es ging alles so schnell.

Man brachte ihn in den Wald zum Ort des Geschehens, denn Legolas bestand beharrlich darauf, sooft ihm seine Eltern und Findrilas davon auch abrieten. In der Zwischenzeit hatte man die Körper der Frauen mit grünen Decken verhüllt und die Orks gejagt und erlegt. Legolas bedauerte fast, dass er bei der Jagd nicht selbst mit Hand hatte anlegen können, ein äußerst starkes Verlangen danach befiel ihn. Rache.

Wieder kamen ihm die Tränen, als er sich neben Túvials leblosen Körper kniete und die Decke ein wenig zurückzog, um ihr Gesicht offen zu legen. Überraschung und auch Furcht standen darin geschrieben, sie mussten wirklich völlig aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen worden sein. Er beugte sich über sie, seine Tränen tropften auf ihr Gesicht. Wie hatte es nur dazu kommen können?

„Vergib mir, bitte. Es ist wohl meine Schuld, das hätte nicht geschehen dürfen", sagte Thranduil leise.

„Zu spät...", sagte Legolas nur, und es war Thranduil wie ein harter Schlag in den Magen. Doch zu Recht? Wahrscheinlich.

Legolas fuhr seiner geliebten Túvial sanft über die Wange und küsste ein letztes Mal ihre einst so rosig weichen Lippen, doch nun kalt und leblos. Wie oft hatte er sie nicht liebkost, geschmeckt, erkundet? So oft und doch niemals genügend! Nie wieder würde er es können, nie wieder würde er ihre wunderschönen Augen bestaunen können, die nun für immer geschlossen waren. Sein Leben war vorüber, es war mit Túvial dahingeschieden.

Zart fuhr er mit den Händen durch ihr volles, seidiges Haar, bis sich seine Finger in einem der Bänder verfingen, die Túvial immer so gern trug. Er knotete es auf und wickelte es sich um die Hand. Er würde es behalten, wie er stets ihr Bild in seiner Seele und seinem Herzen tragen würde. Nie würde er sie vergessen!

„ _Milin cen_ ", hauchte er und nahm endgültig Abschied.

* * *

Kleiner Funfact: Der gesamte Text war eigentlich 2011 abgeschlossen. Dann stieß ich jedoch 2012 auf eine weitere Informationen, die dieses Kapitel notwendig machte. Die Idee zum genauen Inhalt kam mir während einer Ethik Klausur, die Klausur war damit vorbei. Ja, toll ... Ich wollte nicht den gesamten Text großartig umgestalten, also hab ich Túvial kurzerhand gemeuchelt. War die einfachere Lösung. In meinem eigentlichen Headcanon lebt sie allerdings, daher taucht sie in Texten wie The Eyes of a Child trotzdem auf.


	6. Teil Sechs: Von der Vertreibung der Wald

**Teil Sechs: Von der Vertreibung der Waldelben aus ihrer Heimat**

Es ist nun schon viele Jahre her, doch noch immer erzählen sich die Waldelben voller Trauer und Zorn von jenem Ereignis. Im Jahr als Sauron erneut erstarkte und die Elben des Eryn Galen angriff, geschah es.

Ein Elb kam urplötzlich in den Thronsaal des Waldelbenkönigs Thranduil unter Eiche und Buche und seiner Gemahlin Aramiel gestürmt, ohne sich wenigstens höflich zu verbeugen und völlig außer Atem. „Orks wurden gesichtet!", rief er aufgeregt.

„Wo? Wie viele?", fragte Thranduil besorgt. Er hatte die Befürchtung, dass der alte Feind erwachte.

Die Unruhe im Thronsaal war rasch bemerkt worden und so auch von Legolas, der dem eilends nachgegangen war und nun hinzukam.

„Zehntausende", stieß der fremde Elb, einer der Grenzwachen, hervor. „Sie kommen aus den Braunen Landen direkt auf uns zu. Nur noch ein oder zwei Tage, dann sind sie hier!"

Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal. Selbst Thranduil, sonst die Ruhe in Person, schien von dieser Neuigkeit überwältigt zu sein. Doch dann ging ein Ruck durch ihn, und er war wieder ganz der Alte. „Ruft alle waffenfähigen Männer hier zusammen; wir werden nicht zulassen, dass diese Unholde unser Land zerstören und die Bäume des Eryn Galen schänden!", rief er mit klarer Stimme. Und sofort wurden Boten losgeschickt, die diese Kunde in alle Teile des Reiches tragen sollten.

An Aramiel gewandt sagte der König: „Nimm du jene mit, die nicht kämpfen können. Geht tiefer in den Wald und versteckt euch; hier ist es bald nicht mehr sicher. Legolas, du gehst mit deiner Mutter."

„Aber–", wollte der junge Elb widersprechen. Orks! Der Tod seiner Frau war bei weitem noch lange nicht vergessen, er wollte nicht tatenlos danebenstehen müssen!

„Kein Aber, du tust, was ich dir sage!", hielt Thranduil dagegen.

Grummelnd fügte Legolas sich. Der Ärger verflog jedoch nicht sonderlich schnell. Túvial... Noch immer dachte er oft und voll Kummer an sie und brannte darauf, ihren Tod zu sühnen.

Aramiel ging zu ihrem Sohn und gemeinsam begaben sie sich zu ihren Gemächern. „Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen", sagte die Königin. „So ist es besser."

Legolas schwieg dazu. Schon längst hatte er aufgegeben, dagegen zu protestieren. Stattdessen fragte er: „Was hat das zu bedeuten, Mutter?"

„Dass wir unsere Sachen packen und nach Norden gehen", sagte Aramiel. „All die Jahre dieses zermürbenden Kleinkrieges haben womöglich nur hierauf abgezielt. Sauron hofft wohl, dass wir schwach werden. Doch das sind wir nicht, wir sind stark!"

„Aber dennoch sagte Vater, dass ich mit dir und all den Frauen und Kindern fliehen soll", sagte Legolas ein wenig beleidigt.

Aramiel blieb stehen und nahm die Hände ihres Sohnes in die ihren. Sie seufzte schwer und sagte dann langsam: „Wir… werden unseren Kriegern nicht im Wege stehen, sagen wir es so."

„Aber dennoch zieht Vater die Möglichkeit in Betracht, dass wir… verlieren könnten."

„Nein, das wird nicht geschehen, versprochen. Pack nun lieber deine Sachen. Und nimm nur das Nötigste mit!"

„Ja, Mutter." Er hatte einen gespielt genervten Ton anklingen lassen.

Schweigsam ging Legolas in sein Gemach und packte Wechselkleidung, ein wenig Proviant und ein, zwei persönliche Dinge in einen Quersack. Gerade wollte er ihn zuschnüren, als sein Blick auf sein weißes Messer fiel. Das musste mit, egal was sein Vater sagte! Also band er es sich an seinen Gürtel, nahm den Quersack und warf dann noch einmal einen letzten Blick auf sein Zimmer. Seit er denken konnte, hatte er hier gewohnt. „Und das werde ich auch in Zukunft tun", sagte er sich, doch Furcht schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. So viele Orks waren es, so verdammt viele!

Da fiel sein Blick auf das kleine rote Band, wie könnte er es vergessen? Er ergriff es und hielt es sich unter die Nase, auch wenn Túvials Duft schon lange nicht mehr daran haftete. Doch in seiner Fantasie bildete er es sich ein. Leise hauchte er ihren Namen. Es tat noch immer so sehr weh, an sie zu denken! Sie hatte sein Leben mit so viel Freude angefüllt und es in den schillerndsten Farben erstrahlen lassen. Nun war da nur noch Kälte und Leere. Er steckte das Band in sein Gepäck, damit er es nicht verlor.

Noch immer schweigend ging er zu seiner Mutter. Aramiel trug Reisekleidung, und auf ihre Rücken hing ihr Bogen und ihr Köcher mit Pfeilen. „Für den Fall, dass wilde Tiere uns zu nahe kommen, all unsere Warnungen nicht beachtend", sagte sie. Ihr Reisegepäck trug ihre Kammerdienerin.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zum großen Portal des Königspalastes. Dort erwartete sie bereits Thranduil. Draußen vor dem Portal befand sich eine kleine Reiterschar, umringt von jenen, die mit Aramiel gingen.

„Findrilas und seine Mannen werden euch als Geleitschutz dienen", sagte Thranduil. „Alles wird gut gehen, das verspreche ich euch. Dies wird kein solches Desaster wie damals am Orodruin; ich habe aus den Fehlern Orophers gelernt. Geht nun, und möge der Segen der Valar mit euch sein." Noch ein letztes Mal nahm er Frau und Sohn in den Arm. Dann ging er.

Aramiel trat gefolgt von Legolas vor das Portal und ließ den Blick über die kleine Gruppe von Elben gleiten. Es waren sämtliche Frauen und Kinder aus der Stadt und deren Umgebung. Die anderen ihres Volkes würden im Verlauf der Reise zu ihnen stoßen.

Zwei Pferde wurden für die Königin und ihren Sohn bereitgehalten, auf deren Rücken die beiden Elben sich nun setzten. Aramiel ritt zur Spitze des Zuges, während sich Legolas zu Findrilas begab.

„War wird nur aus uns?", seufzte der Prinz verzagt.

Findrilas schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Das Beste, hoffe ich doch." Sein kleiner Witz stieß jedoch nicht auf Resonanz. „Also los, Männer! Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt", ordnete er stattdessen an und ritt zur Königin, um ihr als Leibwächter zu dienen. Legolas folgte ihm und postierte sich an der anderen Seite seiner Mutter. Die Reiter indes verteilten sich und flankierten die Flüchtenden zu beiden Seiten.

Damit gingen sie los, um Schutz zu suchen unter den alten Bäumen des Eryn Galen.

Stunde um Stunde gingen sie dahin, schweigend und von Furcht und Bangen gepackt. Zu Beginn stießen immer wieder Frauen mit ihren Kindern oder alleine zu ihnen, dann wurden es weniger, je weiter sie in die Wälder gingen. Am Abend des dritten Tages waren sie vollzählig.

Unzählige kleine Feuer brannten zwischen den Bäumen an diesem Abend. Den Elben genügte normalerweise das Licht der Gestirne und frieren mussten sie auch nicht, denn es war ein milder Spätfrühling. Die Feuer sollten lediglich wilde Tiere abschrecken. Findrilas' Männer patrouillierten wie jeden Abend um das Lager, während der Hauptmann selbst am Feuer von Aramiel und Legolas saß. Die beiden hatten seit ihrem Aufbruch kaum ein Wort gesagt.

„Furcht trübt eure Herzen und Sorge eure Gemüter", sagte Findrilas, nachdem das Schweigen unangenehm wurde.

Aramiel, die bis jetzt ins Feuer gestarrt hatte, ihren Sohn im Arm, blickte auf. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um meinen König und Gemahl. Er und das Heer sind dem Feind weit unterlegen an Zahl. Vielleicht hättest du mit ihnen gehen sollen, Hauptmann, statt auf uns Acht zu geben."

„Was hätten wir dort beim Heer schon großartig verändern können, die paar Dutzend, die wir sind? Außerdem ist es eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe, über euch zu wachen", sagte Findrilas. „Merke dir zudem eines, meine Königin: Es ist nicht die Zahl der Kämpfer, die den Sieg erringt, sondern deren Geschick. Und das besitzen Thranduils Männer zur Genüge. Sie werden siegreich heimkehren!"

Aramiel lächelte leicht. „Was würde ich jetzt nur ohne dich tun?"

Er lächelte ebenfalls. „Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass du bezaubernd aussiehst, wenn du lächelst?"

Nun lachte sie leise. „Jetzt gehst du zu weit. Ich bin verheiratet!"

„Ich weiß. Aber darf man nicht einmal seiner Königin ein Kompliment machen?"

Legolas hatte nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört. Und so entging ihm, wie sonst so vielen anderen, das leise Knacken im Unterholz nicht. Auf einmal war ihm, als würde er beobachtet. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und spähte in die frinst're Nacht hinaus. Da war irgendetwas…Böses…

Und dann ging alles rasend schnell.

Ein Surren.

Ein dumpfer Aufprall.

Blut spritze.

Jemand schrie unterdrückt.

Dann noch ein Aufprall, als ein Körper zu Boden fiel.

Findrilas sprang auf und rannte zu seinem Pferd, während er brüllte: „Zu den Waffen! Zu den Waffen! Wir werden angegriffen!"

Sofort war alles in heller Aufregung. Frauen kreischten, Kinder weinten. Und Pfeile surrten durch die Nacht. Schwarze Pfeile. Zwischen alldem galoppierten die Reiter hindurch und versuchten, ihren Schutzbefohlenen bestmöglich Deckung zu geben. Zum Glück hatten jene oftmals selber Waffen, denn um sie effektiv mit so wenigen Reitern schützen zu können, waren sie einfach zu viele.

Nur Legolas konnte sich nicht rühren. Vom Schock und Schrecken gelähmt, konnte er einzig und allein auf Aramiel starren. Ein schwarzer Orkpfeil ragte mitten aus ihrer Brust, während das Leben in zähflüssigen, roten Strömen aus ihr floss. „Legolas…", keuchte sie leise und mühsam. Ein röchelnder Laut entfloh sich ihrer Kehle; der Pfeil hatte ihre Lunge durchbohrt.

Da erwachte er aus seiner Starre, kniete sich neben sie und hielt ihre Hand. „Ja, Mutter, ich bin hier. Bitte bleib bei mir, geh nicht. Nicht nach Túvial! Stirb nicht, hörst du? Du darfst doch jetzt noch nicht sterben!" Tränen verschleierten seine Sicht und versuchten, seine Stimme zu ersticken.

„Mir… mir ist kalt." Ihre Stimme war bald nur noch ein schwaches Flüstern. Doch da schien sie ein letztes Mal Kraft zu schöpfen. Sie packte Legolas beim Kragen und zog ihn zu sich herab. „Ich werde über dich und deinen Vater wachen, wo auch immer ihr in Zukunft sein mögt. Nun muss ich gehen, doch werde ich für immer in deinem Herzen weiterleben. Eines Tages werden wir uns wiedersehen, weit im Westen."

Und nach und nach wurde ihre Hand in seinem Griff schlaffer und fiel schließlich leblos herab.

„Mutter, hörst du mich? Bitte nicht, geh nicht! Ich brauche dich doch noch. Nein! _Nana_!" Legolas vergrub schluchzend das Gesicht an der Schulter seiner toten Mutter. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, nie und nimmer! Dies war nur ein böser Albtraum, und bald würde er aufwachen.

Doch er wachte nicht auf.

In Tränen aufgelöst und blutverschmiert fand ihn Findrilas. „Komm hier weg!", rief er Legolas zu. „Orks greifen uns an, wir brauchen dich zur Verteidigung!" Dann sah er den blassen Körper der Königin. „Ist sie…?", begann er vorsichtig.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht!", fuhr Legolas heftig auf. „ Sie… sie ist bestimmt nur ohnmächtig wegen des hohen Blutverlustes."

Findrilas beschloss, nichts mehr dazu zu sagen. Legolas' Urteilsvermögen hatte wohl unter seiner Trauer gelitten. „Dennoch musst du hier weg. Nimm sie mit und bring sie zu einem Heiler", sagte der Hauptmann stattdessen.

„Ja, du hast Recht", sagte Legolas leise und nahm sich der Waffen seiner Mutter an. Dann schulterte er ihren schlaffen Körper und legte ihn quer über den Rücken seines Pferdes, eh er selber aufstieg.

„Nun mach schon!", drängte Findrilas und ritt vornweg.

Legolas folgte ihm. „Einen Heiler, schnell!", rief er.

„Hier!", entgegnete eine Elbin.

Rasch wendete er sein Pferd und ritt zu ihr.

„Wo bist du verletzt?", fragte sie als er näher kam.

„Ich nicht, aber die Königin", sagte er und reichte der Elbin Aramiels Körper.

„Aber–", begann die Heilerin.

„Sei still und tu was du kannst!", fuhr er sie an und ritt davon. Noch immer wollte er nicht wahrhaben, dass seine Mutter nicht mehr lebte.

Inzwischen gingen die Orks in den Nahkampf über. Es waren gut tausend, die da den Elben aufgelauert hatten. Wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschah, dann hätten die Unholde bald jeden getötet.

Findrilas hatte inzwischen seine Reiter um sich geschart und ritt mit ihnen und Legolas, der sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte, immer wieder mitten durch die Orks. Viele wurden so nieder gemacht, doch bei weitem nicht genügend. Auch die Frauen und älteren Jungen und Mädchen verteidigten sich so gut es ging, doch waren sie den Orks hoffnungslos unterlegen. Viele wurden grausam getötet und ihre Leiber geschändet.

Findrilas fluchte. „Was haben wir den Valar nur getan, dass sie uns solches Pech senden?!"

Und da geschah das Wunder. Vielleicht waren ihnen die Valar doch noch wohl gesinnt.

Ein helles Licht flammte im Wald auf, und kurz darauf erschien ein einzelner Reiter zwischen den Bäumen. Er besaß die Gestalt eines alten, in einen grauen Mantel gehüllten Mannes mit Rauschebart, buschigen Augenbrauen und einem spitzen Hut. In der linken Hand hielt der die Zügel seines Brauen und in der Rechten hatte er einen großen Stab, dessen Spitze hell glühte.

„Mithrandir! Gandalf der Zauberer eilt uns zur Hilfe!", rief jemand erfreut.

Und so war es.

Gandalf hatte vor einigen Tagen Gerüchte über ein Heer von Orks, das Richtung Norden marschierte, gehört und war losgeeilt, um Thranduil zu warnen. Als er dann jedoch den Eryn Galen vor sich im Norden aufragen sah, waren die Orks nirgends zu sehen, ihre Spuren führten jedoch in den Wald der Elben. Durch einen Zufall, unglücklich oder nicht, war er am eigentlichen Heer vorbeigeritten und stieß dann auf diese Vorhut, die die Elben von Norden her angreifen sollte und der die Flüchtlinge mitten in die Arme gelaufen waren.

Nun trieb er sein Pferd an, lies seinen Stab noch heller erleuchten und schoss Blitze auf jeden Orks, der ihm in die Quere kam. So trieb er denn Saurons Gezücht in die Flucht, denn ihnen war auf einmal, als würden Hunderte Reiter auf einmal auf sie zu stürmen. Johlend und kreischend und jammernd flohen sie in den Wald und waren nie wieder gesehen.

Rasch blickte sich der Zauberer nach einem Mitglied der Königsfamilie um, und als er Legolas entdeckte, ritt er eilends auf ihn zu. Doch das finstere Gesicht des Prinzen ließ ihn schon schlimmes erahnen. „Legolas, wie schön, dich unbeschadet vorzufinden!", rief Gandalf aus. „Doch sag, wo sind deine Eltern? Ich muss mit ihnen sprechen."

Tiefer Schmerz zeichnete sich in Legolas' Gesicht ab, und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. „ _Adar_ kämpft weiter im Süden gegen ein Heer von Orks und _naneth_ …sie… sie…" Ihm versagte die Stimme und er begann zu weinen. Die Schlacht hatte ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt, und nun war er wieder in der Lage, klar zu denken. Doch so traf ihn der Verlust seiner Mutter nur umso härter. Warum musste er nur so vom Unglück verfolgt werden? Erst seine Frau und Tochter, nun seine Mutter!

Gandalf begriff. „Oh nein, schlimmer kann es kaum werden."

Und doch kam es schlimmer.

Hufgetrappel tönte aus dem Wald, und alsbald kamen einige Elben angeritten. Erst zehn, dann zwanzig. Es wurden immer mehr bis ihre Zahl auf einige Hundert anschwoll. Die Vorhut des Elbenheeres.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sich Findrilas.

„Flieht!", riefen die Elben. „Nehmt jedes Pferd, das ihr kriegen könnt und reitet um euer liebes Leben. Wir sind besiegt, die Orks sind dicht auf. Flieht!"

Legolas glaubte, in ein bodenloses Nichts zu stürzen. Das war in der Tat ein schwarzer Tag für die Waldelben. Erst verloren sie ihre Königin, und viele ihrer Frauen und Kinder wurden abgeschlachtet, und dann erlitten sie auch noch eine herbe Niederlage gegen die Horden Saurons. „Wo ist mein Vater? Wo ist der König?", rief Legolas den Soldaten zu. Oh, hoffentlich hatte er ihn nicht auch noch verloren!

„Der König folgt uns in der Nachhut", antworteten die Elben. „Er wird bald hier sein. Und mit ihm die Orks. Schnell, eilt euch!"

Viele der Pferde waren reiterlos und diese bekamen nun die Frauen und Kinder. So manch einer nahm noch den Körper eines Gefallenen mit, um ihn ja nicht den schändenden Orks zu überlassen. So auch Legolas, als er zu der Heilerin ritt und ihr seine tote Mutter abnahm.

Bald schon befanden sich alle Elben, die nicht getötet worden waren, auf der Flucht nach Norden. Hektisch lenke Thranduil sein Pferd zwischen den anderen hindurch, auf der Suche nach Weib und Kind. Furcht hatte sich seiner bemächtigt und schlimme Ahnungen trieben ihn voran. Bereits hatte es sich unter seinem Volke herumgesprochen, dass ein weiteres Heer im Dunkel des Waldes gelauert hatte. Wie ging es nur Legolas und Aramiel?, fragte der König sich immer wieder voller Bangen.

Als er seinen Sohn entdeckte, da hüpfte sein Herz vor Freude. Doch als er dann seine Gemahlin erblickte, da wurde sein Leben mit einem Schlage zerstört. „Bei allen Mächten Mittelerdes, lass es nicht wahr sein, was meine Augen da erblicken müssen", hauchte er entsetzt und trieb sein Schlachtross an, die schwarz gefiederten Pfeile, die ihm um die Ohren pfiffen, ignorierend.

Als er Legolas erreichte, stieß er atemlos hervor: „Was für ein Glück, dir fehlt es an nichts. Doch was ist mit deiner Mutter geschehen?"

Doch Legolas war außerstande, auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Stumm liefen ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht, während er den Leib seiner Mutter fest an sich drückte.

Findrilas kam hinzu und berichtete seinem König von diesen tragischen Ereignissen. Und nun hatte auch Thranduil mit Tränen zu kämpfen. Aramiel war sein Leben gewesen, ohne sie wollte er nicht mehr sein! Doch halt, er durfte jetzt noch nicht loslassen, sein Volk brauchte ihn jetzt mehr denn je. Ein innerer Zwiespalt war es, der da auf einmal in ihm tobte und ihn zu zerreißen drohte.

„So sind wir also auf der Flucht, ohne Königin und heimatlos", sprach er denn mühsam.

Findrilas sah ihn entsetzt an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Kaum mehr als tausend konnten den Orks entkommen", entgegnete Thranduil während Tränen in seinen Augen glitzerten. „Wir können sie nicht aufhalten, nur unser Heil in der Flucht suchen."

In Verlaufe der Nacht wurden die Elben weit versprengt. In kleinen Gruppen bis Grüppchen eilten sie tagelang durch den Wald. So manch ein Pferd wurde zu Tode gehetzt und sein unglücklicher Reiter musste notgedrungen den Orks überlassen werden. Das Schlachten an seinem Volke bereitete Thranduil zusätzlich zum Verlust seiner Gemahlin schrecklichen Kummer. So viele Tote hatten sie zu beklagen, so entsetzlich viele.

Unzählige und von Furcht und Schrecken angefüllte Tage lang flohen die Elben und in die Emyn Duir, die Dunklen Berge, wo sie sich Schutz erhofften und fanden. Denn viele Höhlen gab es in den hohen Gipfeln der Emyn Duir und dichte Tannenwälder. Der Eryn Galen wurde von nun an von allen nur noch voller Furcht Düsterwald der Große geheißen. Denn als Sauron die Waldelben erfolgreich aus dem Süden vertrieben hatte, nistete der Hexer sich in Dol Guldur ein. Dann warf er seinen Schatten über den Wald, und übles Gesinde, Orks und Spinnen und finstere Wesen, verkrochen sich darunter. Selbst die Bäume und Tiere wurden von diesem bösen Hauch verdorben. Taur-En-Daedelos, der Düsterwald, wurde der Wald nun genannt, und die Emyn Duir erhielten den Namen Emyn-nu-Fuin, Gebirge von Düsterwald, denn nun waren selbst sie Schlupfwinkel für viele von Saurons Kreaturen.

Die heimatlosen Elben jedoch entkamen zunächst in den Bergen den Orks. Als sie sich erholt hatten von ihren Wunden und dem Schrecken, die sie durchlebt hatten, gingen sie weiter nach Nordosten, auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat. Als Späher eines Tages von einem weitläufigen und gut verborgenen Höhlensystem berichteten, da erkannte Thranduil, dass dies ein geeignetes Bollwerk gegen den Feind sei. Und so baute er die Höhlen aus. Sein Vater Oropher war sindarischer Herkunft, und dessen Sohn folgte dem Beispiel König Thingols, doch waren seine Hallen bei weitem nicht mit denen von Menegroth zu vergleichen; die Waldelben hatten weder die Mittel noch die Kunstfertigkeit oder die Hilfe von Zwergen aufzuweisen, um dies zu bewerkstelligen. Und doch bauten sich die Waldelben eine neue Heimat auf, und bis zu den Emyn-nu-Fuin sollte ihr Reich und ihre Macht Bestand haben.

Dennoch, das erste, was Thranduil tat, als er die Höhlen erreichte, war, seiner Gemahlin ein ehrwürdiges Begräbnis zu geben und auch all die anderen Gefallenen zu ehren. Und es wird gesagt, dass Legolas am Grabe seiner Mutter einen Schwur tat, voller Bitternis und Zorn, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um ihren Tod zu rächen und Sauron zu stürzen. Denn: Mutter, Gemahlin und Tochter waren tot, wie sollte er es anders ertragen, als durch Rache? Nachdem er dies getan, wollte er ihr ihren Bogen mit in das Grab geben, doch Gandalf, der bis hierher die Elben begleitet hatte, hielt ihn auf. „Behalte ihn", sagte er. „Sie hätte es so gewollt."

Doch in Thranduils Herz nistete noch ein tieferer Schatten. Er hatte die Gräuel von Mordor gesehen und konnte sie nicht vergessen. Wann immer er nach Sünden blicke, ließ die Erinnerung das Licht der Sonne trüb werden; und obwohl er wusste, dass Mordor jetzt öde und verwüstet und unter der Wachsamkeit der Könige der Menschen lag, sagte ihm die Furcht in seinem Herzen, dass es nicht auf ewig besiegt war: Es würde sich erneut erheben.

So wird es berichtet, und die Lieder und Geschichten der Waldelben erzählen noch immer davon.


	7. Teil Sieben: Von Lethargie, einer gierig

**Teil Sieben: Von Lethargie, einer gierigen Welt und trauernden Gedanken**

Ein leichenblasser Vollmond stach durch das Geäst der düster drohenden Bäume, und seine silbernen Pfeile erleuchteten die Szenerie mit einem schaurigen Licht. Nebel waberte diffus schimmernd über den Boden, immer wieder unterbrochen von schaurigen Grabsteinen, die wie die Zähne eines Schädels drohend aufragten. In der Ferne schrie ein Käuzchen.

Zwischen den Schatten der eisig kalten, schneebedeckten Nacht war eine Gestalt auszumachen; lautlos und geschmeidig schritt sie einher, man könnte sie beinahe für einen Geist halten. Und so fühlte sich Legolas auch: kalt, leer und leblos. Seit dem Tode seiner Mutter war er endgültig nicht mehr derselbe, lebte trist vor sich hin, war wirklich nur mehr als Geist zu bezeichnen. Nirgends fand er genügend Ablenkung, wie sein Vater, um von seiner Trauer wegzukommen, ständig musste er an seinen schmerzlichen Verlust denken. Was sollte er nur tun ohne Mutter und Gemahlin? Nicht einmal sein Töchterchen hatte er auch nur einmal in Armen halten können! So sehr hatte er es sich doch gewünscht. Sein Vater hatte ihm oft beschrieben, wie es war, als er selbst geboren worden war, und Thranduil hatte seinem Sohn ein Gefühl von unbeschreiblichem Glück und Segen vermitteln können. Legolas jedoch war dies vergönnt und es würde ihm Zeit seines unsterblichen Lebens vergönnt bleiben. Denn wie könnte er es wagen, sich noch einmal zu verlieben? Sein Herz war gebrochen, bar jeder Liebe! Und dieser Schmerz ging tiefer als alles, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Die Welt war gierig und boshaft, allzeit bereit, ihre Opfer anzufallen, wann es ihr beliebte, bestrafte die Guten und belohnte die Bösen, das hatte er lernen müssen. Aber auf diese Lektion hätte er liebend gern verzichtet.

Langsam ging er zwischen den Gräbern hindurch, strich mit den Fingen über einen der Grabsteine, die so kalt waren wie sein Innerstes, und dachte an seine Mutter, die ihm so plötzlich genommen worden war, und an seine Heimat, die er ebenso plötzlich verloren hatte. Doch vor allem dachte er an Túvial. Warum nur konnte sie nicht bei ihm sein, um sein Schmerz mit ihrer Liebe zu lindern? Gerade das bräuchte er nun mehr denn je!

Das Schicksal war allmächtig. Was blieb da den Elben und Menschen, ja sogar den Orks anderes übrig, als fatalistisch ihren Weg zu beschreiten? Was geschehen war, war geschehen und konnte nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden, so sehr er es auch wünschte. So viele Tote hatte es gegeben, zu viele, dass sein Volk schwach geworden war und sich kaum noch der Schergen Sauron erwehren konnte.

Vor ihm im Zentrum des Friedhofes ragte ein steinerner Pavillon auf, und unter seinem Dach stand ein großer Sarkophag, auf dessen Deckel eine steinerne Figur den kalten Schlaf des Todes schlief. Neben dem Sarg stand eine weitere Figur, eine sitzende Elbin, die einen Säugling in ihren Armen hielt. Seine geliebte Túvial hatte hier ihr steinernes Denkmal erhalten, ihr Grab aber war fern im Süden. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass es hierher verlegt worden war. Am Grund des Sarges wiederum stand eine Schiefertafel, die mit geschwungenen Lettern davon kündete, wer hier seine letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatte:

Königin Aramiel

geboren & gestorben

unsterblich in der Erinnerung jener, die ihr Leben teilten

Es hieß, dass niemand wirklich starb, solange es Personen gab, die einen in Erinnerung behielten. Legolas hoffte, dass es sich so verhielt, und er hoffte, dass es seiner Frau und seiner Mutter dort, wo sie nun waren, gut ging. Aber er konnte nicht loslassen, noch nicht. Noch lagen der Tod Aramiels sowie Túvials und Ninglors in zu naher Vergangenheit, und die Trauer ging ihm noch zu nah.

Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick, als er in das steinerne Antlitz Aramiels blickte und den Schnee wegwischte. Seine Welt war zum Stillstand gekommen, war gefrorene Trauer, doch ganz entgegen der Gewässer würde sie im Frühling nicht wieder auftauen. Das würde sie nie wieder. Er sah zu der Engelsstaute am Kopfende des Sarges auf. Beschützend breitete der Engel seine mächtigen Flügel aus und streckte ein steinernes Schwert gen Süden, als wolle er sagen, Sauron hätte keine Macht über ihn und seine Schutzbefohlene. Stumm liefen Legolas nun die Tränen über die Wangen. Engel waren Geschöpfe des Lichtes. Doch wo war sein Licht? Hatte er es denn mit dem Tod Aramiels für immer verloren so wie sie ihres? Nichts war ihm von ihr geblieben, als ihr Bogen und seine Erinnerungen. Nirgends fand er Trost.

Und während er noch so den Engel betrachtete, da kam ihm nach und nach eine Idee. Nicht wenigen Elben erging es so wie ihm, vielleicht würden sich einige dazu bereit erklären, wider aller Gefahren noch einmal in ihre alte Heimat zurückzukehren, um aus den Trümmern der Vergangenheit ihre Erinnerungen zu bergen. Noch einmal wandte er sich Túvials Denkmal zu, entsann sich wie eigentlich fast immer ihres wahren Antlitzes und ihres Frohgemut, den nichts hatte trüben können und wünschte sich, dass alles anders gekommen wäre und dass er seine Tochter hätte sehen können, nicht nur als kalten leblosen Stein. Ehe er ging, hauchte er Túvials steinernem Abbild einen Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich dann ab.

Am nächsten Tag unterbreitete er seinem Vater die Idee. Und wie zu erwarten, schalte Thranduil ihn deswegen. „Das ist reinste Narretei", rief er aus, „und viel zu gefährlich. Niemand weiß, welche Untiere nun dort hausen. Und bedenke doch auch, wie nahe du Dol Guldur wärest, Legolas. Nein, ich werde dich nicht ziehen lassen."

Doch Legolas war gewappnet. „Und doch sehe ich in deinen Augen das selbe Verlangen nach einem letzten Erinnerungsstück an Mutter, das auch ich empfinde."

Thranduil stockte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Ich brauchte doch nur dich anzusehen, dann sehe ich deine Mutter vor dir", sagte er schließlich, und als er sah, dass erneut Tränen in Legolas' Augen schimmerten, da nahm er ihn fest in den Arm. „Ich will nicht auch noch dich verlieren", wisperte er leise wie ein Windhauch.

„Auf dich mag es zutreffen", sagte Legolas, „doch bei mir ist dies nicht der Fall. Ich werde gehen."

Und Thranduil, der wusste, dass er seinen Sohn nicht halten konnte, sagte: „Dann geh mit dem Segen der Valar und gib auf dich acht. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn auch noch du von uns gehst." Legolas wusste nur allzu gut, was sein Vater fühlte.

Und doch suchte er sich die mutigsten Elben, die mit ihm bereit waren, dieses Wagnis einzugehen, und zog mit ihnen gen Süden. Unter diesen zehn war auch Findrilas. „Du musst nicht mitkommen", hatte Legolas gesagt. „Du weißt, wie gefährlich dieses Unternehmen ist. Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn dir meinetwegen etwas zustößt."

„Du bist mein Freund."

Als würde dies alles erklären.

„Und ein Prinzentrottel." Findrilas hatte gegrinst.

Der andere hatte sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln durchgerungen.

Einige Wochen später verbargen sie sich in der Nähe des zerstörten Königspalastes im Dunkel des Waldes und warteten bangend auf den Bericht des Spähers.

„Und wie sieht dein Plan aus?", fragte Findrilas flüsternd.

„Reingehen und nachsehen, wie die Lage ist", entgegnete Legolas.

Findrilas verdrehte die Augen. „Umwerfend!"

Legolas' Augen blitzen schalkhaft auf. „Nein, ernsthaft. Ich überlege, ob es eine gute Idee ist, wenn ich uns in zwei Gruppen teile. Einerseits können wir den Palast dann schneller erkunden, andererseits sind wir dann eventuell zu wenige, um einer zahlreichen Orkbande zu begegnen."

„Dann verzichten wir eben auf die gewonnene Zeit und gehen gemeinsam."

„Vielleicht haben wir nicht allzu viel Zeit. Und wir sind wenige genug, um notfalls auch gemeinsam ungesehen an unser Ziel und wieder zurück zu kommen."

„Du musst es ja wissen", seufzte Findrilas. „Vorerst ist es wohl das Beste, wenn wir auf die Rückkehr des Spähers warten."

Was sie dann auch taten. Nach einer guten Stunde voll bangen Wartens kehrte der Späher zurück und erstattete Bericht:

„In der Stadt ist nichts zu hören noch zu sehen, was auf die Anwesenheit von Orks schließen könnte. Ebenso hatte ich eine Weile den Zugang zum Palast ausgespäht; auch dort rührt sich nichts. Beinahe könnte man das Gefühl haben, als ob unsere Feinde, obgleich sie eine geraume Zeit in der Stadt verbracht hatten, wie unschwer an ihren Hinterlassenschaften zu erkennen ist, jene doch vor einiger Zeit wieder verlassen hatten."

„Hast du den Palast betreten?", fragte Legolas.

„Nein, obwohl ich eine Weile lauschte, ob denn Lebenszeichen in nächster Nähe zum Portal zu hören seien. Dem war nicht so. Jedoch fand ich Brandspuren an den Flügeln des Portals."

„Das hat nichts zu bedeuten", entgegnete Legolas, „schließlich brannten viele Teile der Stadt, als wir sie verloren."

„Dazu waren die Brandspuren zu gezielt angebracht. Als hätte etwas das Portal für kurze Zeit intensiven Feuers ausgesetzt."

Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Wer käme infrage, zu solchen Taten fähig zu sein? Und warum hatten die Orks die Elbenstadt verlassen? War es gar am Ende diesem ominösen Jemand zuzuschreiben? Oder war es eine Falle? Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Wir warten bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit und gehen dann geschlossen in die Stadt", beschloss er.

Da niemand Einwände vorbrachte, war es beschlossene Sache. Nachdem die Sonne unter dem Horizont verschwunden war, schlichen die Elben lautlos in die Stadt, gingen mal hierhin mal dorthin und schwelgten in den Erinnerung an längst Vergangenes. Es schmerzte und erzürnte sie, die einstmals so prächtige Hauptstadt ihres untergegangen Reiches von Orks geschändet und verschmutzt zu sehen, und bei allen flossen Tränen, als sie ihr zerstörtes Heim vor sich sahen. Doch wenigstens mussten sie nicht den Anblick von Leichen ertragen, denn zum Zeitpunkt der Zerstörung der Stadt befand sich Thranduils Volk schon viele Meilen weiter im Wald auf der Flucht.

Schließlich machten sie sich auf, den Palast zu erkunden, denn sie hatten nur die eine Nacht Zeit. Die Waffen im Anschlag schlichen sie zum Portal, das einstmals reiche Verzierungen aufwies, nun aber nur noch ein an vielen Stellen von Äxten zersplittertes und verkohltes Stück Holz mit einer Mithrilfassung war. Legolas öffnete einen der beiden Flügel einen Spalt weit und lugte hindurch, lauschte stets in Erwartung eines Angriffes. Doch alles war ruhig. Also gab er das Zeichen zum Vorrücken und schlüpfte durch den schmalen Spalt. Die anderen folgten ebenso leise und geschickt.

Drinnen angekommen, benötigen ihre Augen zunächst eine Weile, um sich an das kaum vorhandene Licht, das durch einige hohe Fenster in den großen Saal fiel, zu gewöhnen

Einst war dies der Thronsaal gewesen. Erinnerungen kamen in Legolas, hoch, Erinnerungen an eine längst vergangene, bessere Zeit, an seine Kindheit, so unbeschwert und fröhlich, wie man es sich nur wünschen konnte. Er dachte an seine Mutter, sah sie vor sich, hörte ihre sanfte Stimme, fühlte ihre Liebe, und er dachte an Túvial, ihre viel zu kurze gemeinsame Zeit und all die Zärtlichkeiten, die sie verbanden. Die Erinnerungen drohten, ihn zu überwältigen, Tränen brannten in seinen Augen.

Da spürte er eine sanfte Berührung an der Schulter. „Legolas, wir müssen weiter, wir können hier nicht verweilen", drang Findrilas' drängende Stimme in sein Bewusstsein.

Er raufte sich zusammen und eilte weiter, immer darauf bedacht, im Schatten zu bleiben. Die königlichen Gemächer waren sein Ziel.

Der Weg war nicht allzu weit, jedoch voller gewundener Gänge und tiefer Schatten. Denn wie auch der jetzige Palast, war auch dieser tief in den Felsen gegraben, wenn auch noch einige Teile oberirdisch angelegt waren. Einst als Trutz- und Fluchtburg gegen die Feinde angelegt, hatten sich nach und nach immer mehr Elben in der Umgebung des Palastes angesiedelt, bis schließlich die blühende Hauptstadt entstand.

Legolas hätte den Weg, den er wählte, auch im Schlaf bewältigen können. Immer wieder blieb er schweigend stehen und tauchte ein in süße Erinnerung, suchte Trost in ihr. Und doch bemerkte er, dass es zu still war in den Gängen, so still, dass er schon beinahe wieder das Gefühl hatte, etwas lauere in den Schatten, wartete darauf, zuzuschlagen und seine wehrlose Beute zu fangen. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Und doch ging er weiter.

Bald schon erreichten sie die Gemächer, die einst die Königsfamilie bewohnt hatte. Legolas' Herz pochte wie wild, als er vor der Tür stand und mit zittriger Hand nach dem Türknauf griff. „Lasst mich allein", bat er leise.

„Sei vorsichtig", sagte Findrilas noch einmal.

Doch sein Freund beachtete ihn nicht und trat ein.

Auf ihrem Weg hatten sie an vielen Stellen sehen müssen, wie rabiat die Orks auf ihrem Eroberungsfeldzug vorgegangen waren. Überall waren die prächtigen Gobelins zerstört oder von den Wänden gerissen, die Möbel zertrümmert und als Brennholz verwendet und die prächtigen Gemälde und Stauten zerstört und geschändet worden. Doch an diesen Ort hatten die Orks sich nicht getraut. Legolas war mehr als nur erleichtert, als er alles an seinem Platz und von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt vorfand.

Er achtete nicht darauf, wohin seine Füße ihn führten, und so fand er sich alsbald in dem Zimmer wieder, das seit seiner Geburt seines und schließlich auch Túvials gewesen war. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah sich um. Alles war noch immer so, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Selbst sein alter Stoffteddy saß noch immer am Kopfende des Bettes, wo er ihn hatte zurücklassen müssen. Er nahm das gute Tier, dem das rechte Auge fehlte, und betrachtete es nachdenklich. Er wusste noch genau, wann und wie er zu dem Teddy gekommen war, über den Túvials sich so liebend gern amüsiert hatte. Thranduil musste wie so oft an die Grenzen in vielerlei kleinere und größere Scharmützel mit den Orkbanden aus dem Gebirge ziehen, und damit ihr kleiner Sohn nicht so alleine war, hatte Aramiel Legolas den Teddy genäht. Seitdem war er der treue Begleiter des kleinen Elben gewesen; er hatte sich noch nicht einmal nach vielen hundert Jahren von ihm trennen können, auch wenn er noch so schäbig war. Dazu bedeutete das Stofftier ihm zu viel; zu viele Erinnerungen hingen an ihm.

Bilder aus der Vergangenheit kamen in ihm hoch. Bilder, wie seine Mutter in seinen Kindestagen ihm abends immer aus Märchenbüchern vorgelesen hatte. Bilder, wie sie ihn in den Schlaf sang, wenn die Ungeheuer der Nacht, die ein Kind zuweilen in den Schatten erkannte, ihn zu sehr ängstigten oder er einfach nur einsam war, wenn sein Vater in Schlachten kämpfte oder wichtige Staatsbesuche tätigte. Und nun konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und weinte bitterlich, als er seinen Teddy fest an sich presste und wieder das kleine Kind war, das seinen Vater vermisste. Doch dieses Mal vermisste er nicht den Vater, sondern trauerte um Frau und Mutter, die nie wieder zu ihm zurückkehren würden.

Irgendwann einmal versiegten die Tränen, und er saß einfach nur da, starrte mit Leere in den Augen vor sich hin, denn Leere war in ihm. Warum? Warum musste so etwas geschehen? Was hatte er falsch gemacht, dass er so gestraft wurde, dass er so etwas Grausames erleiden musste?

In seinem Zustand des Halb-Deliriums bemerkte er nicht, wie irgendwann einmal Findrilas die Gemächer betrat. Es schmerzte den Elben sehr, als er das Häufchen Elend sah, zu dem sein bester Freund zusammengeschrumpft war, und mitfühlend legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, auch wenn er es nicht zu bemerken schien. „Es tut mir leid, mein Freund", mehr sagte Findrilas nicht. Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen.

„Warum ich?", hörte er da Legolas mit brüchiger Stimme sagen.

„Du bist nicht alleine", entgegnete Findrilas. „Doch niemand kennt die Wege des Schicksals."

„Warum ich?", wiederholte Legolas und wandte sich zu seinem Freund um.

Findrilas zuckte innerlich zusammen, als er das tränenverquollene Gesicht seines Freundes sah. Trost spendend nahm er ihn in den Arm, und sie schwiegen für lange Zeit einfach nur.

Dann, nach einer Weile, sagte Findrilas jedoch: „Die Männer haben da etwas entdeckt, das du dir ansehen solltest, Legolas."

Der andere hob den Kopf. „Was ist es?", wollte er wissen.

„Wisch dir deine Tränen fort und sieh selbst."

Legolas nickte und stand auf. Aber bevor er ging, hatte er noch etwas zu erledigen. Findrilas folgte ihm stirnrunzelnd, als er auf das Schlafgemach seiner Eltern zusteuerte. „Du solltest dir das lieber nicht antun", sagte er.

Legolas schüttelte jedoch nur stumm den Kopf. Doch kurz bevor er die Tür öffnete, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Findrilas um. „Du bist mir der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann, und ich danke dir es viel zu wenig. Verzeih mir." Dann trat er ein.

Findrilas blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück. Verrückter Elb!

Nach einigen Minuten kam besagter verrückter Elb wieder aus dem königlichen Schlafgemach. In der Hand hielt er ein kleines Portrait seiner Mutter, das auf dem Nachttisch seines Vaters gestanden hatte, und verstaute es samt Teddy sicher in seinem Gepäck. Dann ließ er sich von Findrilas zu besagtem „Etwas" in einen der vielen Tanzsäle des Palastes führen.

Dort hatten sich die zehn Elben um etwas Kleines, Fauchendes versammelt, das am Boden in ihrer Mitte kauerte, und bedrohten es mit ihren Waffen. Im Dunkel des Saales lag etwas Großes, das anfing, verdächtig nach Verwesung zu riechen. Legolas lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab. Dann ging er zu dem kleinen Wesen im Kreise der Elben. Es besaß einen seltsam faltigen, schuppigen Eidechsenkörper und kleine Hörnchen auf dem Kopf. Als es dann sein Mäulchen öffnete, ihn anfauchte und dabei kleine Zähnchen entblößte, gefolgt von einigen Funken, da erkannte er das Wesen. Es war… „Ein Drache!", entfuhr es ihm. Und zwar ein sehr kleines und vor allem blutjunges Exemplar jener den Elben verhassten Rasse.

„Wohl wahr", stimmte Findrilas ihm zu. „Und da hinten ist seine Mutter fröhlich am Verwesen. Geh lieber nicht näher heran, der Anblick ist nicht gerade erfreulich. Damit wären dann wohl auch unsere Fragen, warum hier keine Orks zu sehen sind, geklärt. Womöglich hat sie die Unholde vor einiger Zeit von hier vertrieben, die dann zurückgekehrt sind und sie in einem Kampf so schwer verletzten, dass sie wohl, nachdem sie vermutlich die Orks von neuem verjagt hatte, ihren Wunden erlag. Und das scheint noch nicht einmal allzu lange her zu sein. Wir sollten von hier verschwinden, nachdem wir das da getötet haben."

Der Jungdrache fiepte ängstlich, als die Elben ihn mit ihren Waffen zu Leibe rückten.

„Nein, halt!", rief Legolas. „Lasst ihn."

„Das da ist ein Drache!", protestierte Findrilas.

„Und zudem einer, der uns wohl kaum bis zu den Knien reicht", hielt Legolas dagegen, hockte sich vor den kleinen Drachen und hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen. Zunächst wich das Geschöpf misstrauisch zurück, doch dann überwog doch die Neugierde. Es kroch vorsichtig näher und beschnupperte die ihm dargebotene Hand, ließ sich dann schließlich sogar von Legolas streicheln. Drachen waren nicht dumm, und sie erkannten, wenn jemand ihnen Gutes oder Böses wollte.

„Wir sollten ihn mitnehmen", beschloss Legolas, dessen Schicksal dem des kleinen Drachen so ähnlich war.

Findrilas verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bitte dich!"

„Die Kampfkraft eines Drachen ist nicht zu unterschätzen. Zumal dieser hier noch sehr… formbar ist." Damit hatte Legolas ihn um den kleinen Finger gewickelt und besaß von nun an ein recht eigenwilliges Schoßtier. Auch wenn sein Vater von seinem Mitbringsel zunächst nicht sonderlich begeistert war, versteht sich.


	8. Teil Acht: Vom Auftrieb, tückischen Fall

**Teil Acht: Vom Auftrieb, tückischen Fallwinden und der Unmöglichkeit des Landens**

„Was machst du da, großer Bruder?", fragte der kleine Drache und sah aus großen Augen zu Legolas auf. Er war doch tatsächlich schon nach einigen Monaten dazu übergegangen, ihn _Bruder_ zu nennen! Erstaunlicher Weise störte ihn dies nicht, er sah sein Schoßtier sogar selber mehr und mehr als seinen kleinen Bruder an. Denn irgendwie waren sie das schon nach kurzer Zeit füreinander geworden: Brüder im Geiste.

„Ich lese", sagte er und hielt das Buch hoch, in dem er gerade geblättert hatte. Bereits seit geraumer Zeit suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit, seinem kleinen Drachen das Fliegen beizubringen. Bisher mit wenig Erfolg, wohlgemerkt. In sämtlichen Büchern des Reiches fanden sich nur Berichte über Drachen als jene mordende Bestien, für die er sie immer gehalten hatte, aber nirgends auch nur die Andeutung, wie man einen Jungdrachen großzog. Er war am Verzweifeln.

„Dann ließt du aber sehr schnell", stellte der kleine Drache fest.

Er seufzte. Zumindest schienen Jungrachen genauso gerne Fragen zu stellen, wie Kinder. „Ich überlege, wie ich dir das Fliegen beibringen kann", erklärte er.

„Wieso? Muss ich das denn können? Du kannst es doch auch nicht." Der kleine Drache legte fragend den Kopf schief.

„Aber ich habe auch keine Flügel, wie du."

„Und wie willst du mir dann das Fliegen beibringen, wenn du's dann nicht einmal vormachen kannst?"

„Genau deshalb schaue ich ja in den Büchern nach."

„Hast du schon etwas gefunden?"

„Ich denke schon."

Aufgeregt wedelte der kleine Drache mit dem Schwanz. „Zeigst du es mir? Bitte!"

„Ich werde es versuchen. Lass uns raus auf die Lichtung gehen, dies scheint mir ein geeigneter Platz." Er klemmte sich das Buch unter den Arm und hob den kleinen Drachen hoch, ehe sie sich nach draußen begaben.

Bald schon betraten sie eine Lichtung, die Legolas für geeignet hielt – oder hoffte, dass sie geeignet war. Er setzte sich in das Gras und schlug das Buch auf, ein Text über den Vogelflug, dann deutete er auf eine Abbildung. Sein kleiner Drache sah ihm neugierig auf die Finger. „Und so muss ich das machen?", hackte er nach.

„Ich denke doch", antwortete Legolas. „Versuch es einmal."

Der kleine Drache besah sich aufmerksam die Zeichnungen, die einen fliegenden Vogel darstellten, breitete dann seine Flügel aus und begutachtete sie eingehend, ehe er langsam mit ihnen zu schlagen anfing.

Legolas beobachtete ihn kritisch. „Ich glaube, du musst, wenn du deine Flügel abwärts bewegst, gleichzeitig nach hinten schlagen, um Vortrieb zu erzeugen. So erzeugst du nur Auftrieb", sagte er.

„Als wenn ich schwimmen würde?", wollte der kleine Drache wissen.

„So jedenfalls interpretiere ich die Zeichnungen hier."

Der kleine Drache probierte es.

Legolas lobte sich insgeheim selber, dass er darauf bestanden hatte, schon vor Wochen damit zu beginnen, die Brustmuskulatur des kleinen Drachen zu trainieren. Zusätzlich hatte er den Flug der Vögel studiert. So konnten sie nun vom der Theorie gleich zur Praxis übergehen. „Versuche es schneller", spornte er ihn an.

Der kleine Drache tat es, und bald schon zerzauste er mit dem von seinen Flügeln erzeugten Wind Legolas die Haare.

„Sehr gut", lobte dieser.

„Und jetzt?", wollte der kleine Drache wissen.

„Jetzt wirst du das solange üben, bis du das Gefühl hast, dies perfekt zu beherrschen", sagte er.

„Aber das Gefühl hab ich schon", protestierte der kleine Drache.

Er zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja!"

„Wenn du meinst. Dann wirst du jetzt das Losfliegen üben. Wenn du es denn schon jetzt schaffen solltest, dann schlage nicht ständig mit den Flügeln, sondern gleite auf dem Wind. Nutze ihn, um Kraft zu sparen. Es ging Luftströmungen, auf denen du reiten kannst, und thermische Aufwinde, die dir helfen, an Höhe zu gewinnen. Nutze deinen Schwanz, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten und die Richtung zu ändern. Doch hüte dich vor den Fallwinden; wenn du kein geschickter Flieger bist, dann können sie dir sehr gefährlich werden.

Mehr kann ich dir nun nicht mehr sagen, du musst den Rest von alleine ausprobieren. Und jetzt lauf so schnell du kannst zum anderen Ende der Lichtung und schlage dabei kräftig mit den Flügeln, wie du es eben tatest. Wenn du glaubst, genügend Schwung zu haben, dann spring hoch in die Luft."

„Und dann soll ich weiter mit den Flügeln schlagen?"

„Ja."

„Aber du hilfst mir dann doch weiter?"

„Ich kann dir nicht mehr helfen. Du bist der Drache, nicht ich. Jetzt musst du dir alles Weitere selber beibringen."

Der kleine Drache musterte ihn nicht gerade begeistert. Dann jedoch fasste er sich ein Herz, nahm die gegenüberliegende Seite ins Visier und spurtete los.

Sein erster Versuch scheiterte daran, dass er sich auf die Flügel trat.

Recht sang- und klanglos überschlug er sich und landete auf seinem Allerwertesten. Betrübt ließ er die Flügel hängen. Doch dann rappelte er sich auf und stapfte zurück. Legolas musste schmunzeln über den fest entschlossenen Blick in den großen Kinderaugen. Es war zu niedlich.

Der kleine Drache versuchte es erneut.

Dieses Mal war es sein Fehler, dass er zu wenig Schwung hatte.

Er war noch nicht weit über dem Boden, als er wieder herabstürzte, dieses Mal mit der Schnauze voran.

Legolas sprang erschrocken auf und eilte zu seinem kleinen Drachen, denn der Unfall sah sehr schmerzhaft aus. Er hob ihn hoch und hielt ihn vor sich. „Ist dir etwas geschehen?", fragte er besorgt.

Doch der kleine Drache strahlte ihn nur breit an. „Ich bin geflogen! Ich bin geflogen!", jubilierte er.

Legolas atmete erleichtert auf. „Na ja, fliegen kann man dies nicht gerade nennen. Man kann es wohl gerade mal als Hüpfer bezeichnen." Er lächelte. „Los, versuch es noch einmal, schließlich sind aller guten Dinge drei."

Man mochte es kaum glauben, doch nach diesem dritten Versuch flog der kleine Drache! Zwar nicht gerade elegant, aber er flog. Fasziniert sah Legolas seinem kleinen Drachen hinterher, wie er stolz seine Runden über der Lichtung drehte. Immerhin versuchte er keine waghalsigen Manöver, doch das Fliegen schien ihm in die Wiege gelegt worden zu sein.

Dann fiel es ihm siedend heiß ein. Grundgütiger, er hatte seinem kleinen Drachen vergessen zu sagen, wie er in der Theorie landen sollte! Natürlich stellte sein kleiner Drache in ebenjenem Moment genau diese Frage.

„Großer Bruder, kannst du mir beim Landen helfen, ich kann nicht mehr", rief der kleine Drache.

Nun, an seiner Ausdauer mussten sie noch arbeiten – in einigen alten Schriften hieß es, dass Drachen mehrere Tage ohne Unterbrechung fliegen konnten. Doch war dies zunächst nebensächlich, jetzt musste erst einmal der kleine Drache ohne Verletzungen wieder auf den Boden kommen.

Er raufte sich die Haare. Dass er daran nicht eher gedacht hatte! Was machte er jetzt bloß? Sein kleiner Drache schien die Frage jedoch für sich zu beantworten und vertraute seinen Instinkten.

In dem Moment betrat Findrilas die Lichtung, um nach Legolas und seinem wunderlichen Schützling zu sehen. Er hatte nur ein Problem: Er stand genau in der Anflugbahn des kleinen Drachen.

„Fin, pass auf!", rief Legolas. Gleichzeitig fiepte der kleine Drache erschrocken und streckte instinktiv seine Pfoten aus, und Findrilas riss vor Schreck die Augen weit auf, als er den anfliegenden Drachen bemerkte. Doch zum Ausweichen war es zu spät. Die beiden prallten ineinander.

Es gab ein fürchterliches Durcheinander und Gewirr von Gliedmaßen, durchsetzt von einigen arg heftigen Flüchen Findrilas', während die beiden übereinander purzelten und Findrilas schließlich auf dem Rücken liegen blieb. Der kleine Drache hockte schreckensstarr auf ihm und rührte sich kein bisschen. Seine Klauen hatten sich tief in Findrilas' Hemd gekrallt.

Legolas eilte zu den beiden und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Immerhin bist du weich gelandet, kleiner Drache. Ungeschickt aber weich."

Findrilas knurrte verstimmt. „Ihr solltet an der Landung definitiv noch üben. Und jetzt nimm das Vieh von mir runter!"

Vorsichtig löste Legolas die Klauen des kleinen Drachen aus Findrilas' Hemd und hob ihn hoch, ehe er seinem Freund auf die Beine half. „Aber euch ist nichts passiert?", fragte er.

„Das Vieh hat mich gekratzt!", protestierte Findrilas.

Legolas drückte den kleinen Drachen beschützend an sich. „Warum kannst du ihn nicht zufriedenlassen? Er ist doch noch immer nicht darüber hinweg, dass du ihn töten wolltest."

„Er ist ein Drache!"

„Und zwar ein sehr junger!"

Der kleine Drache sah vorsichtig von einem Elb zum anderen und zupfte dann Legolas an seinen Haaren. „Du, kann ich gleich noch mal fliegen? Das hat Spaß gemacht. Hast du gesehen, ich bin geflogen! Ich bin wirklich geflogen! Und morgen bringst du mir dann das Feuer Spucken bei, ja?" Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Legolas lächelte. „Vielleicht ein andermal. Immer eins nach dem anderen." Er war froh, dass sein kleiner Drache in seinem kindlichen Ungeschick gerade einmal ein paar klägliche Funken zustande brachte. Immerhin hatten schon diese gereicht, einige seiner Bücher in Brand zu stecken. Das Feuer Spucken hatte also noch Zeit.


	9. Teil Neun: Von Jugendstreichen, die jede

**Teil Neun: Von Jugendstreichen, die jedermanns Laster sind**

Lautlos schlichen sie durchs Unterholz.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist."

„Jetzt komm schon! Hab dich nicht so! Irgendwann musste ich dich ja mal aus deiner Käseglocke namens königlich-väterliche Obhut holen."

„Ach, ich weiß nicht, Findrilas. Wir handeln uns noch eine Menge Ärger ein. Was hast du eigentlich vor?"

„Anscheinend war es höchste Zeit, dich da raus zu holen, Legolas…"

Der Angesprochene seufzte. Findrilas hatte ihn zu einem Ausflug in den Wald überreden können. Nicht allzu weit weg von der Zivilisation, das verstand sich natürlich von selbst. Doch hatte er dabei dieses seltsame Glitzern in den Augen, wie immer, wenn er was ausheckte. Legolas ahnte nichts Gutes.

„Duck dich und sei leise!", zischte Findrilas auf einmal.

Sie warfen sich bäuchlings hinter einen Busch. Legolas hatte sein Messer gezückt.

Gekicher und Planschgeräusche waren zu vernehmen.

Er steckte sein Messer weg und sah entrüstet zu seinem Freund. Pures Entsetzten bemächtigte sich seiner. „Du hast doch nicht etwa das vor, wovon ich gerade denke, dass du es vor hast…"

Findrilas grinste und amüsierte sich über den fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck von Legolas. „Extra für dich organisiert", behauptete er ironisch. „Und jetzt schau." Damit schob er vorsichtig die Zweige des Busches auseinander.

„Vergiss es!", zischte Legolas und drehte den Kopf weg.

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so!", entrüstete sich Findrilas in Flüsterton.

„Fin, beim Besten Willen, das ist…" Er wollte es nicht aussprechen.

„Das macht doch jeder mal. Los, trau dich. Umbringen wird's dich nicht. Oder fürchtest du dich etwa vor ein paar Schönheiten?"

Legolas funkelte ihn wütend an.

Das Kichern und Planschen ging unbeeindruckt von der Debatte der zwei Freunde weiter.

„Das geziemt sich nicht!", versuchte Legolas an den Anstand seines Freundes zu appellieren.

Mit wenig Erfolg, das sollte hier angemerkt sein.

„Kommt schon", drängte Findrilas stattdessen

„Niemand von meinem Rang und Namen tut so etwas!"

„Du bist auch bloß ein Mann. – Ach, was für eine Augenweide!"

Legolas zog die Nase kraus. Manchmal war Findrilas unausstehlich! Und vor allem unbelehrbar. Er sollte gehen. Sollte sein Freund doch machen, was er wollte, hier machte er nicht mit.

„He, schau mal da!" Findrilas zupfte ihn am Ärmel und deutete auf einen Punkt zu ihrer Rechten. „Das wird ja immer besser!"

„Was soll da sein? Oh!" Jetzt sah Legolas den anderen Elben anklagend an. „Ich bitte dich!"

Er hatte auf eine Ansammlung von Kleidern gedeutet.

„Wunderblümchen. Habe ich vielleicht dein Keuschheitsgelübde verpasst? Kommt mir so vor", schimpfe Findrilas. „Ein Spielverderber bist du!"

„Das ist einfach nicht schicklich!"

„Vergiss deine Erziehung und hab' wenigstens einmal ein wenig Spaß. Es muss doch langweilig bis zum Tode sein, tagein tagaus mit diesen Speichelleckern am Hof über sinnlose Gesetze zu diskutieren."

„Immerhin besser als das hier. Und so sinnlos sind die Gesetzte überhaupt nicht. – He, komm sofort zurück!"

Findrilas dachte gar nicht erst daran, Legolas zu gehorchen, und schlich zu den Kleidern. Mit einem geflüsterten Fluch folgte Legolas ihm. „Du sollst das lassen, hab ich gesagt!"

„Scht, sei gefälligst leiser!", zischte Findrilas, während er vorsichtig die Kleider einsammelte. „Ich will sie ja nicht verbrennen, nur ein Stück weiter im Wald verstecken.

Legolas seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Womit hab' ich das nur verdient?" Als Findrilas mit seiner Beute verschwinden wollte, stellte er ihm ein Bein. Er fiel und landete genau auf einem Ast.

Es knackte.

Das Gekicher hörte mit einem Schlag auf.

Findrilas funkelte Legolas wütend an. „Toll! Darauf hab ich gehofft!", sagte er mit Zynismus in der Stimme.

Schritte waren zu hören. Dann wurde der Strauch, hinter dem sie sich verbargen, auseinandergezogen.

Legolas riss die Augen weit auf und sein Unterkiefer machte sich selbstständig. Dann besann er sich seiner Manieren, rappelte sich rasch auf und räusperte sich. „Äh, guten Tag die Dame", brachte er mühsam hervor. Das Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht und er versuchte überall hin zu sehen, nur nicht zu der splitterfasernackten Elbin vor ihm.

Neben ihm grinste Findrilas anzüglich.

„Na, wen haben wir denn hier?", knurrte die Elbin verstimmt und mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen. „Legolas Grünblatt und sein Freund, der Hauptmann Findrilas. Soso."

„Ich bin höchst entzückt, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, schöne Dame", gurrte Findrilas und wollte die zarte Hand der Elbin ergreifen, um einen Kuss darauf zu hauchen.

Stattdessen erntete er eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Au! Was soll das?", jammerte er.

„Das fragst du auch noch?!", keifte die Elbin. „Ihr ungehobelten Lausbengel! Hat man euch denn gar keinen Anstand beigebracht?! Eine Unverschämtheit! Kielholen sollte man euch, beide!"

Jetzt durfte auch Legolas Bekanntschaft mit ihrer Hand machen. „Was habe ich denn getan?", beschwerte er sich.

„Du stehst hier, das hast du getan", versprühte die Elbin ihr Gift.

„Ich wollte Fin davon abhalten", rechtfertigte er sich.

„Das kann jeder sagen!", konterte sie. Dann schnappte sie sich die Kleider – „Die gehören uns. Euch werden sie wohl kaum passen" – und stiefelte zu ihren Badegenossinnen, die alsbald verschwunden waren.

„Das war nicht gerecht!", jammerte Findrilas.

„Tja, was habe ich dir gesagt?", grinste Legolas.

Der andere jammerte und rieb sich die feuerrote Wange.

„Los komm, ich geb' dir einen aus. Sozusagen als Trösterchen für den armen, zurückgewiesenen Hauptmann."

Findrilas gab seinem Freund einen Knuff gegen die Rippen und grinste.


	10. Teil Zehn: Vom Vergnügen der Jagd

**Teil Zehn: Vom Vergnügen der Jagd**

Die Waldelben des Düsterwalds liebsten Feste, das war nichts Neues. Nebst dem Wein durfte da natürlich auf gar keinen Fall ein prächtiger Wildbraten auf des Königs Tafel fehlen. Und der sollte an diesem Tag erlegt werden.

Unaufgefordert platzte Findrilas in Legolas' Gemächer, den Bogen in der Hand. „Es gibt eine Jagd?", rief er aus.

Legolas war soeben dabei, sich auf besagte Jagd, die er anführen würde, vorzubereiten. „Auf dass Vater ein Paar Pfund mehr auf den Rippen haben wird", bestätigte er und stellte seinen eigenen Bogen vor sich auf den Boden. Er grinste.

Sein kleiner Drache flatterte ihm auf die Schulter. „Und ich darf mit!", quiekte er stolz und paffte ein paar Rauchfahnen aus.

„Na dann, auf, auf in den Kampf gegen das Unterholz!" Findrilas reckte seinen Bogen.

Legolas musste lachen; zum einen war es eine Ehre, für den König jagen zu dürfen und zum anderen war es ein Spaß und eine Herausforderung für sich, das beste Wild ausfindig zu machen. „Zieh dir lieber etwas Ordentliches an, sonst verscheuchst du uns ja noch unsere Beute", neckte er seinen Freund. Er selbst hatte bereits seine Jagdkleidung angelegt, bestehend aus bequemer grün-brauner Lederkleidung und einem Umhang. Dazu hatte er sich einen Hut mit einer Fasanenfeder aufgesetzt.

„Was du nur gegen meine Paraderüstung hast?", fragte sich Findrilas und warf sich in Schale.

Legolas klopfte gegen den Brustpanzer. „Blechbüchse", meinte er augenzwinkernd.

„Können wir jetzt los?", quengelte der kleine Drache. Es war seine erste Jagd.

Legolas packte die letzten Sachen und auch Findrilas machte sich daran, sich auf die Jagd vorzubereiten. Bei den Stallungen trafen sie sich. Dort hatten sich bereits die anderen Jäger eingefunden und Stallburschen bereiteten die Pferde vor.

Legolas hob das silberne Jagdhorn, das er an der Seite trug, und hielt es seinem Drachen hin, der immer noch auf seiner Schulter saß. „Probier' mal."

Der kleine Drache blähte die Backen und blies hinein. Ein zartes Tuten erklang, gefolgt von erheitertem Gelächter. Der kleine Drache ließ die Flügel hängen.

„Noch einmal, aber dieses Mal fester", ermutigte Legolas ihn.

Der kleine Drache holte tief Luft, seine Brust wölbte sich. Dann stieß er, so fest er konnte, in das Horn, Schwanz und Flügel weit abgestreckt. Dieses Mal quakte das Horn kläglich und eine Stichflamme züngelte heraus.

„Na, na, brenn es mir nicht gleich ab", lachte Legolas und tätschelte ihm den Kopf. Dann wandte er sich an die Jäger. „Los, schwingen wir uns in den Sattel und hetzen den Weißen Hirsch. Es ist zur Jagd geblasen!"

Findrilas führte sein eigenes Pferd und das von Legolas herbei. Rasch waren die Elben aufgesessen und ritten aus den Stallungen. Die Hufe klapperten, als sie über die Brücke und in den Wald ritten. Der kleine Drache hatte sich auf den Kopf von Legolas' Pferd gesetzt und thronte dort wie ein kleiner König. Dem Tier schien das jedoch nicht sonderlich zu gefallen und es schüttelte den Kopf. Der kleine Drache protestierte quiekend und setzte sich auf Legolas' Schulter.

Indes waren sie in den Schatten des Waldes getaucht, das Laub dämpfte die Schritte der Pferde zu einem dumpfen Trappeln. Legolas ritt vorweg, Findrilas an seiner Seite, während seine Jäger ihm singend folgten. Die Jagdhunde liefen um sie herum und schnüffelten am Boden herum. Die Glocken an den Bändern, mit denen die Elben ihre Pferde geschmückt hatten, klingelten hell.

Legolas führte die Gesellschaft zu einer ganz bestimmten Stelle im Wald, von der es hieß, dies sei das Revier des Weißen Hirsches. Sie schickten die Hunde voraus, die ihnen das Kleingetier vor die Bogen scheuchten. So schossen sie schon auf dem Weg einige Vögel und Hasen.

Schließlich ließ Legolas halten und blickte sich um.

„Hier sieht es erfolgversprechend aus", sagte Findrilas und deutete auf einen kleinen Teich vor ihnen. Tierspuren waren im Schlamm zu erkennen. „Wie es aussieht, war unser Weißer erst jüngst hier. Diese Hirschspuren sind größer und tiefer als andere."

Legolas nickte. „Wir scheinen Glück zu haben und die Jagd wird vielleicht nicht unangenehm lang", sagte er. „Schwärmt aus! Wer ihn sieht, gibt Signal und treibt ihn zu mir."

So hielten sie es. Legolas und Findrilas ritten in den Wald, einige Hunde an der Seite. Sie spähten in das Unterholz, ob denn nicht irgendwo weißes Fell aufblitze. Die Hunde tollten hechelnd um sie herum und warteten auf ihre Befehle. Legolas schickte sie immer wieder voraus, worauf sie bellend davon sprangen, allerdings schon bald mit heraushängenden Zungen wiederkehrten.

Plötzlich schlugen die Hunde an und nicht weit von ihnen ertönte ein Hornsignal. Legolas blies in seines als Zeichen, dass er vernommen hatte. Dann trieb er mit lauten Rufen sein Pferd an. Schnaubend sprang es voran. Findrilas folgte. Die Hunde schossen bellend an den Hufen der Pferde vorbei und ins Unterholz. Weißes Fell blitze vor ihnen auf, und Legolas hieß sein Pferd, noch schneller zu reiten. Er duckte sich tief über den Hals des Tieres und doch streiften gelegentlich Äste seinen Rücken. Seinen kleinen Drachen hielt er schützend an sich gedrückt. Der kleine quiekte vergnügt ob der Geschwindigkeit.

„Schneller, schneller!", rief Findrilas in den Wald hinein. „Er entwischt uns noch!"

Von überall waren Hundegebell, Pferdegetrappel und helle Rufe zu hören. Und vor allem jagte der Weiße Hirsch wie ein Geist durch das Unterholz. Dass Orks sie plötzlich überfallen könnten, darum sorgte Legolas sich nicht; sie machten wahrscheinlich genug Lärm, um als Heer durchgehen zu können, sodass sämtliche Orks panisch die Flucht ergreifen würden.

Der Hirsch floh vor ihnen. Den Treibern war er entkommen, doch nun war Legolas ihm dicht auf. Er glaube schon beinahe, dem weißen Fell zum Greifen nahe zu sein. Der kleine Drache wand sich aus seinen Armen, breitete die Flügel aus und flog davon. Im ersten Augenblick war Legolas erschrocken, doch dann sah er, dass sein kleiner Drache ohne Probleme mit den Pferden mithalten konnte und geschickt allen Hindernissen auswich. Bald schon war er an dem Hirsch heran, ließ sich auf seinem Rücken nieder und grub die Krallen in das Fleisch. Das Rot des Blutes bildete einen starken Kontrast zu dem Fell. Der kleine Drache quiekte triumphierend, und Legolas musste lachen. Drachen sollten wahrlich gefürchtet sein, wenn sie es schon in solch zartem Alter furchtlos mit einer so großen Beute aufnahmen!

Der Beute entfloh sich ein panisches Röhren und der Hirsch warf den Kopf nach hinten. Legolas schrie erschrocken auf, doch der kleine Drache presste sich flach auf den Rücken des Tieres, sodass dessen Geweih ihn verfehlte. Der Hirsch machte einen gewaltigen Satz und entfloh den Elben. Doch das Pferd setzte unerbittlich nach, denn es war aus Elbenzucht. Legolas hatte seinen Bogen zur Hand und einen Pfeil an der Sehne, doch er hatte kein freies Schussfeld, um einen sicheren Treffer zu landen.

Langsam schob sich der kleine Drache vorwärts. Flammen züngelten aus seinem Maul, versengten dem Hirsch sein Fell und versetzten das Tier in heillose Panik. Es bockte und warf sich herum, doch der kleine Drache war nicht abzuwerfen.

Indes hatte er den Hals des Tieres erreicht. Hier waren sämtliche Jagdinstinkte am Werk, denn rasch biss der kleine Drache zu. Seine Zähne gruben sich tief in das blutige Fleisch, doch sein Maul war schlicht und ergreifend nicht groß genug, um dem Hirsch die Luft abzudrücken. Der kleine Drache flatterte verzweifelt mit den Flügeln und warf den Kopf zurück. Ein Fleischbrocken löste sich aus dem Hals des Tieres. Es rollte mit den Augen und war völlig von Sinnen, während der kleine Drache an seiner Kehle hing.

Da trat der Weiße Hirsch in eine Bodensenke.

Er brach sich den Lauf, strauchelte und fiel hin. Legolas' Pferd gelang es gerade noch, über den gefallenen Hirsch hinweg zu setzten, und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und das Geweih hätte dem Pferd den Bauch aufgeschlitzt.

Rasch wendete Legolas sein Pferd, um den Hirsch den Gnadenstoß zu geben. Doch der Überlebenswille des Tieres war äußerst stark. Es musste unglaubliche Schmerzen erleiden, und doch stemmte es sich wieder hoch. Dann stürzte es sich auf Legolas, den Kopf gesenkt, das Geweih vorgestreckt. Der kleine Drache krallte sich erschrocken in den Hals des Tieres.

Der Pfeil traf das stolze Tier genau zwischen die Augen.

Legolas' Pferd bäumte sich wiehernd auf. Der Hirsch stürzte erneut und blieb dieses Mal endgültig liegen, genau vor den Hufen des Pferdes. Er schnaubte ein letztes Mal, dann war er still.

Still war es auch mit einem Mal im Wald geworden, als der Weiße Hirsch erlegt worden war. Der kleine Drache saß stocksteif im prächtigen Geweih des Hirsches. Legolas keuchte. Sein Pferd zitterte und schnaubte. Erst da bemerkte er, dass er schon lange die übrigen Jäger abgeschüttelt hatte.

Noch etwas steifbeinig stieg er vom Rücken des Pferdes und beruhigte es, während er sich einige Zweige und Blätter aus den Haaren klaubte. Dann hob er seinen kleinen Drachen hoch, drückte ihn an sich und strich ihm über den Kopf.

„Wunderbar hast du das gemacht, mein Kleiner!", lobte er ihn. „Jetzt bist du ein richtiger Jäger."

Der kleine Drache strahlte vor Glück. „Du bist der tollste große Bruder der Welt!", rief er schwanzwedelnd aus. Er reckte den Hals und leckte Legolas über die Wange.

Im Wald waren Rufe nach ihnen zu hören; die anderen suchten sie. Legolas hob sein Horn und blies ein Signal. Sogleich antwortete ein weiteres und nur wenig später brach Findrilas auf seinem Pferd aus dem Unterholz.

„Was für eine Jagd!", rief er aus. „Und auf einmal warst du weg! Auf und davon, wie der Wind!"

Legolas zeigte auf das erlegte Tier. Der kleine Drache hüpfte von seinem Arm und ließ sich erneut im Geweih nieder. Indes waren auch die anderen Jäger eingetroffen, und ein vielstimmiges Hurra setzte ein, als sie den Jagderfolg erblickten. Die Hunde schnüffelten um die Beute herum, doch der kleine Drache breitete drohend die Flügel aus, fauchte und zischte und versengte auch den Hunden ihr Fell. Jaulend machten sie sich aus dem Staub. Jetzt fühlte sich der kleine Drache tatsächlich (und auch zu Recht) wie ein König.

Findrilas stieg vom Pferd. Anerkennend klopfte er seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Wahrlich: Was für eine Jagd!", rief er aus. „Davon werden die Sänger noch lange berichten, wie du den Weißen Hirsch für den König erlegt hast!"

„Nicht ich allein", korrigierte Legolas. Der kleine Drache nickte eifrig.

Findrilas kniete sich vor den kleinen Drachen hin. „Dann soll auch von dir gesungen werden", sagte er.

Der kleine Drache strahlte, und ein nicht geringer Stolz auf ihn erfüllte Legolas.

Sie weideten den Hirsch noch an Ort und Stelle aus und ließen die Innereien für die Tiere des Waldes. Dann befestigten sie mehrere Jagdspeere aneinander und banden die Läufe des Hirsches daran. So ritten sie zurück, Legolas und der kleine Drache an der Spitze des Zuges, sodass jeder wusste, dass sie den Weißen Hirsch erlegt hatten.

„Einen König für den König!", jubelten die Elben, als sie zum Palast zurückkehrten. Dort erwartete sie bereits Thranduil, um sie zu ihrem Jagderfolg zu beglückwünschen. Zweifelsfrei machte es ihn nur noch stolzer zu sehen, dass sein Sohn die Jagd zu diesem erfolgreichen Ende gebracht hatte. Rasch berichtigte Legolas auch ihn und betonte, dass nicht er allein erfolgreich gewesen war.

Thranduil hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Dann muss ich auch dir ein silbernes Horn geben, ganz wie es sich für einen königlichen Reiter gehört", sagte er zu dem kleinen Drachen.

„Au ja!", jubilierte der kleine Drache.


	11. Teil Elf: Von allerhand Irrungen und Wir

**Teil Elf: Von Allerhand Irrungen und Wirrungen**

Wer brauchte schon einen triftigen Grund zum Feiern? Thranduil befand, dass es keines triftigen Grundes bedurfte. Außer vielleicht, um dem Wein – ein wirklich vorzüglicher Tropfen aus Dorwinion! – ein wenig mehr als sonst zuzusprechen. Also saßen die Waldelben einmal mehr in einem großen Rund aus Klötzen von zersägen Baumstämmen auf einer Lichtung im Wald zusammen und feierten. In ihrer Mitte brannte ein Feuer, das die Schatten der Nacht vertrieb, und rings um sie steckten an manchen Bäumen Fackeln.

Vor kurzem hatten die Jäger einen prächtigen weißen Hirsch erlegen. Dessen köstlich zubereitetes Fleisch ließen sich die Elben nun munden. Doch auch allerhand andere Köstlichkeiten gab es. Natürlich durfte man den Wein nicht vergessen. Legolas schloss genüsslich die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Ja, so müsste das Leben immer sein. Der Wein steuerte seinen nicht geraden geringen Teil dazu bei, dass seine Gedanken ein wenig abschweifen und er unaufmerksamer wurde.

Und so entgingen ihm die hungrigen Augenpaare, die die Elben aus einem Gebüsch heraus beobachteten. Auf einmal bewegten sie sich, es schien als würden die Besitzer kopflos aufspringen. Schon standen sie auf der Lichtung. Da entpuppten sich die Augenpaare als ein Knäuel Zwerge und etwas, was nach einem sehr kleinen, bartlosen Zwerg aussah.

Legolas schreckte auf, sobald einer der Zwerge auf der Wiese stand. Sofort war er hellwach. Mit einem Handwink von ihm erloschen die Fackeln. Ein anderer Elb trat ins Feuer, und es schoss raketengleich und mit schillernden Funken gen Himmel. Dann herrschte allumfassende Finsternis. Die Elben verschwanden lautlos und ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen im Wald. Hinter ihnen polterten die ungebetenen Besucher blind durch die Nacht.

Findrilas eilte an Legolas' Seite. „Kannst du mir verraten, was _Zwerge_ hier tun?!", stieß er hervor.

Legolas zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß. Aber sicher hat es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten; Zwergen kann man nicht trauen."

Da grinste Findrilas mit einem Male. „Aber sag mal, wo ist denn dein Schoßtier, der kleine Drache? Er könnte uns doch von dieser Plage namens Zwerge befreien."

„Erstens ist er _nicht_ mein Schoßtier und zweitens ist er noch immer viel zu jung zum Kämpfen", zischte Legolas beleidigt und erbost.

Ja, der kleine Drache, den er vor so vielen Jahren in seiner alten Heimat gefunden hatte, war seitdem kaum gewachsen, auch wenn ihm beste Pflege zuteilwurde. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er keine Lust hatte zum Wachsen, vielleicht lag es an etwas anderem.

„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du Mutterinstinkte entwickelst?", stichelte Findrilas weiter.

„Das ist völliger Schwachsinn!"

„Du tust es…"

Findrilas wurde von Legolas in den Schwitzkasten genommen.

Alsbald trafen einige weitere Elben zu ihnen. Als sie die etwas beunruhigten Gesichter der anderen sahen, fragen sie, was denn geschehen sei. Legolas erklärte es ihnen. „Aber es sind nur Zwerge; für sie wird es wohl zu dunkel sein, als dass sie viel sehen können", sagten sie. „Lasst uns zu einer anderen Wiese gehen und dort weiterfeiern."

Welcher Waldelb ließ sich das zweimal sagen? Bald darauf saßen sie erneut in einem Kreis auf einer Lichtung, fröhlich lachend und singend und schmausend. Dutzende Lichter erhellten erneut die Szenerie. Doch auch dieses Mal sollten sie nicht ihre Ruhe haben, denn nach einer Zeit stolperte der seltsame, bartlose Zwerg urplötzlich aus dem Schatten unter den Bäumen hervor und wieder verschwanden die Elben lautlos. Doch dieses Mal belegten sie den Zwergen mit einem Bann, dass er in tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Legolas stöhnte genervt, während sie sich auf zu einem neuen Festplatz machten. „Das gefällt mir nicht. Lasst nach meinem Vater schicken; er soll sich das ganze ansehen und einige Elben zur Verstärkung mitbringen. Wer weiß, wie viele da noch sind", ordnete er an. Sogleich eilte ein Elb los, um dem Folge zu leisten.

„Willst du wirklich gleich deinen Vater herbeizitieren?", fragte Findrilas. „Ich meine, hast du dir mal diese Kerle angesehen? Auf mich wirken sie nicht sonderlich gefährlich. Eher sahen sie wie hungrige Lumpenbettler aus."

„Es sind immer noch Zwerge."

„Denkst du gerade wieder an den alten König Thingol Graumantel?"

„Ja. Auch er hatte sich mit Zwergen eingelassen, und ihre Habgier war sein Tod."

Findrilas ließ einen genervten Seufzer vernehmen. „Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass Thranduil so viele Schätze anhäuft und dabei auch noch den Altvorderen nachstrebt, aber dass auch noch du jetzt diese Masche anschlägst… Jedenfalls seine Denkweise scheint dein Vater dir schon eingetrichtert zu haben."

Auf einer weiteren Lichtung trafen sie auf König Thranduil und einige weitere Elben. Erneut setzten sie sich zusammen, dieses Mal um eine lange Tafel mit allerhand Speisen darauf, und Legolas berichtete, was ihnen zugestoßen war. Der König lauschte stillschweigend und mit einem Stirnrunzeln dem Bericht seines Sohnes. „Aber nun sind wir viele", sprach er schlussendlich. „Niemals würde es ein Haufen Zwerge wagen, uns anzugreifen. Lasst uns lieber feiern!"

Mit einem Schlag flammten alle Lichter auf der Lichtung auf, und dieses Mal wurde es ein wahres Festgelage. Die Elben hatten ihre schönsten Gewänder angelegt, besetzt mit schillernden Edelsteinen, und ihr Haar war mit Blumen geschmückt. Die Saiten von Harfen wurden gezupft und allerhand liebliche Lieder gesungen. Schüsseln mit köstlichen Speisen und Getränken gingen reihum und es wurde viel gelacht. Am Kopfende der Tafel saß Thranduil mit der Blätterkrone auf seinem goldenen Haar und wachte über das Fest.

Doch als sich die Nacht schon dem Ende entgegen neigte, da erschien auf einmal wieder einer dieser seltsamen Zwerge. Doch dieses Mal war es kein planloses Erscheinen, eher ein würdevolles Einherschreiten des Zwerges, der doch sehr an eine Autoritätsperson erinnerte.

Mitten im Ton verstummten die Harfen, und die Lichter erloschen erneut und zum dritten Mal in dieser Nacht. Und wieder verschwanden die Elben lautlos in die Wälder, und wieder belegten sie den Zwerg mit demselben Bann wie schon einmal.

„Du hattest recht, Legolas", sagte Thranduil. „Das sieht mir ganz nach einer geplanten Aktion dieser Zwerge aus. Nach einer Drohung! Wir sollten das Ganze im Auge behalten. Doch für heute ist es genug mit dem Feiern. Lasst uns gehen."

Am nächsten Tage machten einige Elben einen aufsehenerregenden Fund: einen der Zwerge, und zwar der, der zuletzt in den Lichtkreis ihrer Feuer getreten war. Sie fanden ihn schlafend mitten auf der Festwiese vor, wo sie zuletzt feierten, und packten die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe, ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Vielleicht hätte er ein paar nützliche Informationen parat? Nicht gerade sanft, denn sie hielten den Zwerg in ihrem Misstrauen Fremden gegenüber für einen Feind, schleppten sie ihn also in Thranduils Kerker. Als die Elben jedoch ihren Bann von ihm nahmen, da begann er wüst zu schimpfen, dass sie ihn beinahe wieder mit ihrem Zauber belegt hätten. Noch am selben Tage wurde er dem König vorgeführt, der dem Zwergen viele Fragen stellte. Doch dieser sagte immer nur eines: dass er am Verhungern sei.

„Warum hast du mit deinen Leuten dreimal versucht, mein Volk während eines Festes anzugreifen?", fragte der König.

„Wir haben euch nicht angegriffen", antwortete der Zwerg; „wir wollten nur um etwas zu essen bitten, weil wir am Verhungern waren."

„Wo sind deine Freunde jetzt, und was tun sie?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich nehme an, sie sind im Wald und haben Hunger."

„Was wolltet ihr im Walde?"

„Nahrung und Wasser suchen, um nicht zu verhungern."

„Aber weshalb seid ihr überhaupt in den Wald gekommen?", fragte der König verärgert.

Da klappte der Zwerg den Mund zu und sagte kein Wort mehr.

„Na schön!", sagte der König. „Nehmt ihn mit und verwahrt ihn sicher, so lange, bis er bereit ist, die Wahrheit zu sagen, und wenn es hundert Jahre dauern sollte."

Nachdem die Elben ihren Gefangenen gefesselt und abgeführt hatten, lehnte sich Thranduil entnervt in seinem Thron zurück. Legolas hatte die ganze Zeit über neben ihm gestanden und alles mit wachsamem Auge verfolgt. „Verfluchte Gauner!", murmelte der König. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Sohn. „Finde die anderen. Und zwar möglichst rasch", sagte er.

Legolas nickte und eilte von dannen. „Findrilas, folge mir mit deinen Männern!", ordnete er an. Jener beeilte sich, dem nachzukommen.

Alsbald hatten sie sich bewaffnet und befanden sich auf der Suche im Wald. Aber obwohl sie sehr gründlich und systematisch vorgingen, fanden sie erst in der frühen Nacht eine Spur, denn einer der Elben hörte mit einem Male ein Knacken und Schnaufen im Unterholz. Rasch sprangen die Elben hinter die Bäume und hielten die Fackeln verdeckt. Stampfende Schritte waren zu vernehmen; es mussten die Zwerge sein. Als sie schon mitten unter den Elben waren, sprangen jene mit gespannten Bogen und Speeren aus ihrem Versteck und umkreisten ihre Gefangenen. Doch jene setzte sich einfach ermüdet – wie's schien – auf den Boden und machten keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu wehren. Misstrauisch beäugte Legolas sie und ließ sie in einer Reihe Aufstellung nehmen, dass die Elben ihnen die Hände fesselten, ihnen die Augen verbinden und sie dann zählen konnten. Zwölf Zwerge waren es an Zahl. Dann führten sie die Gefangenen ab, und obwohl all dies lautlos vonstattenging, bemerkten sie ihren kleinen unsichtbaren Verfolger nicht.

Als sie schließlich die Hallen des Elbenkönigs erreichten, da begannen die Krieger fröhlich zu singen und brachten ihre Gefangenen vor den König. Er schaute die Zwerge zwar finster an, befahl aber seinen Männern, ihnen die Fesseln abzunehmen, denn er sah, wie abgerissen und erschöpft sie waren. „Außerdem brauchen wir hier keine Stricke", sagte er. „Durch meine magischen Türen entkommt keiner, der einmal darinnen ist."

Lange und eingehend befragte er die Zwerge, was sie hier wollten, wo sie hingingen und wo sie herkämen; aber er bekam nicht viel mehr aus ihnen heraus als aus dem ersten Zwerg. Sie waren mürrisch und beleidigt und gaben sich nicht einmal Mühe, höflich zu sein.

„Was haben wir getan, o König?", sagte der eine, der der älteste schien. „Ist es denn ein Verbrechen, sich im Walde zu verirren, hungrig und durstig zu sein und den Spinnen in die Netze zu laufen? Sind die Spinnen vielleicht deine Schoßtiere, dass es dich so erzürnt, wenn wir einige getötet haben?"

Die Frage erzürnte den König natürlich nur noch mehr, und er antwortete: „Es ist ein Verbrechen, ohne meine Erlaubnis durch mein Gebiet zu ziehen. Habt ihr vergessen, dass ihr euch in meinem Königreich befandet und den Weg benutztet, den mein Volk angelegt hat? Habt ihr nicht dreimal im Wald mein Volk bedrängt und belästigt und mit eurem Krawall und Gebrüll die Spinnen aufgescheucht? Nach all euren Ruhestörungen habe ich ein Recht zu erfahren, was euch hierher führt, und wenn ihr es mir jetzt nicht sagen wollt, dann bleibt ihr so lange im Gefängnis, bis ihr Vernunft und Manieren annehmt!"

Dann gab er Befehl, jeden er Zwerge einzeln in eine Zelle zu sperren und sie mit Speise und Trank zu versorgen. Ihr enges Gefängnis sollten sie nicht verlassen dürfen, solange nicht wenigstens einer von ihnen bereit sei, ihm zu sagen, was er wissen wollte. Aber er verriet ihnen nicht, dass er auch den dreizehnten Zwerg gefangen hielt.

So vergingen zwei Wochen. Gelegentlich ritten einige Elben aus zur Jagt oder anderen Geschäften in den Ländern im Osten. Manches Mal begleitete sie Thranduil. In der Zeit jedoch häuften sich die Fälle, dass mancherlei Nahrungsmittel spurlos verschwanden. Einige schoben diese Vorfälle zwar auf Legolas' kleinen Drachen, was er jedoch vehement abstritt; er wusste, dass der kleine Drache solches niemals tun würde, dazu war er zu gut erzogen. Dennoch, es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein im Düsterwald, nachdem die Zwerge in ihren Zellen saßen – und schwiegen. Nun, es kehrte fast Ruhe ein, denn über diesen Umstand war der König hochgradig erzürnt; doch er konnte weiter nichts tun, als abwarten. Eine verflixte Pattsituation war es. Er wusste ja nicht, dass der dreizehnte Zwerg, der, den sie zuerst gefangen hatten, schon einen Plan hatte.

O ja, die Waldelben feierten sehr gerne. Bei ihnen war es Tradition, jedes Jahr im Herbst ein großes Gelage zu veranstalten, wo beinahe das gesamte Volk zusammenkam. So waren nur der Kellermeister des Königs, Galion, und der Hauptmann der Wache, um die Zwerge zu bewachen. Doch für den Wachhauptmann und den Kellermeister gab es am nächsten Morgen ein böses Erwachen. Denn als man den Gefangenen am darauffolgenden Tage ihr Essen bringen wollte, waren jene nicht da. Legolas höchstselbst schleifte die beiden verkaterten Elben vor seinen wutentbrannten Vater, obwohl er fürchtete, dass Thranduil die beiden womöglich eigenhändig köpfen würde, so wütend wie er war. Doch man konnte ihm das nicht verdanken. Seine Strafe war, nachdem er eine wüste Schimpftirade über die zwei Elben niedergehen ließ, sie vom Dienst zu suspendieren und für sie ein striktes Weinverbot von einem Jahr auszusprechen.

Danach zog sich der König zurück und dachte über diesen seltsamen Vorfall nach, doch er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären, wie die Zwerge entkommen seien oder wo sie jetzt steckten. Einige Tage später sollten wenigstens einige seiner Fragen beantwortet werden, als seine Flößer von Esgaroth wiederkehrten, denn die Waldelben betrieben Handel mit den Menschen vom Langen See und hin und wieder schickten sie sich Wahren in Fässern über den Waldfluss zu. Die Flößer jedoch brachten dieses Mal nicht nur Wein und andere mehr oder weniger nützliche Dinge, denn sie konnten berichten, dass die Zwerge – es waren vierzehn an der Zahl, wo der vierzehnte auf einmal her kam wussten sie nicht – in Esgaroth gesichtet worden waren und dass ihr Anführer behauptete, Thorin Eichenschild, der König vom Einsamen Berge, zu sein. Noch allerhand mehr berichteten sie, was die Zwerge in der Stadt hatten verlauten lassen. Einen Schatz wollten sie bergen und den Drachen töten, und Thorin wollte sein Königreich wieder. Thranduil schickte Späher an die Ufer des Sees und nach Norden soweit zum Berg hin, wie sie sich getrauten, und wartete ab. Aber er mochte – oder konnte – nicht glauben, dass die Zwerge einen Drachen wie Smaug, der zu der Zeit sein Unwesen in der Gegend trieb, bekämpfen oder gar töten konnten.

Doch einige Zeit danach sollte das Undenkbare geschehen. Legolas hatte gehofft, dass nach der Aufregung der letzten Tage endlich wieder ein wenig Ruhe einkehrte im Reiche seines Vaters, und die Zwerge Frieden geben würden. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Nachrichten verbreiteten sich schnell in Mittelerde. Vor allem dann, wenn sie vom Tod eines Drachen kündeten. „Smaug ist tot", zwitscherten die Vögel, raschelten die Blätter und raunte der Wind. Bis zu den Kiefernwäldern des Nebelgebirges gelangte die Nachricht und kam so selbst den Orks in ihren dunklen, tiefen Höhlen zu Ohren.

„Ich fürchte, dies wird das Letzte gewesen sein, das wir von Thorin Eichenschild hören", sagte Thranduil. „Er hätte doch lieber mein Gast bleiben sollen. Trotzdem, es bläst ein böser Wind", fügte er hinzu, „der niemandem Gutes bringt." Auch er wusste von Thrórs sagenhaften Schätzen. Und so machte er sich mitsamt Legolas und vielen weiteren Speerträgern und Bogenschützen auf den Marsch zum Einsamen Berg, dort wo der Drachenschatz nun unbewacht lag. Doch auf ihrem Wege begegneten sie einigen Menschen, die sich als Bards Abgesandte vorstellten. Auf Thranduils Fragen hin, wer denn dieser Bard sei, sagten sie, jener hätte Smaug getötet, doch gelang jenem dieses Kunststück erst, nachdem Esgaroth schon lichterloh im Drachenfeuer brannte. Und nun ersuchte er bei den Waldelben Beistand, denn die Bürger Esgaroths sein auf Gedeih und Verderb und schutzlos den schlechten Wetterbedingungen ausgeliefert.

Da Thranduil aber der Herr über ein gutmütiges, hilfsbereites Volk war, änderte er seinen Plan und eilte so schnell es ging den Menschen zur Hilfe. Boote und Flöße hatte er nicht genügend für sein Heer, darum mussten seine Krieger den viel längeren und beschwerlicheren Weg zu Fuß nehmen; aber was er an Vorräten entbehren konnte, schickte er zu Wasser voraus. Da Elben sehr leichtfüßig sind, erreichten sie nur fünf Tage nach dem Tod des Drachen das Ufer des Langen Sees und sahen die Trümmer der Stadt. Sie wurden herzlich empfangen, und die Menschen und ihr Bürgermeister waren bereit, dem Elbenkönig seine Hilfe mit jeder Abmachung, die er sich für nur wünschen konnte, zu vergelten.

Nun packten die Elben kräftig mit an und halfen den Menschen, ihre Stadt wieder aufzubauen: Sie fällten Bäume und begannen zunächst einfache Hütten am Ufer zu bauen, um die Menschen vor dem nahenden Winter zu schützen. Gemeinsam mit dem Bürgermeister machten sie neue Pläne für eine neue, schönere und größere Stadt, doch etwas weiter nördlich und näher am Ufer, denn in die Nähe des Ortes, wo Smaug niedergestreckt lag, wollte keiner mehr.

Legolas aber ergriff die erstbeste Gelegenheit beim Schopfe, wo er mit einem kleinen Boot ungesehen auf den See hinaus rudern konnte. In all den Jahren, wo er sich nun hingebungsvoll um den kleinen Drachen kümmerte, da hatte sich seine Meinung zu dessen Rasse in vielerlei Beziehung geändert. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Stelle im See, wo Smaug abgestürzt war, und die Edelsteine, die am Bauch des mächtigen Drachen hafteten, glitzerten unheilverkündend im Mondlicht. Drachen waren nicht immer böse und grausam, das wusste er jetzt, sie konnten auch freundlich und liebreizend sein. Und vor allem unglaublich niedlich, wenn sie noch so klein und tollpatschig waren. Er musste lächeln, als er daran dachte, wie sein kleiner Drache noch immer auf die Nase fiel, wenn er sich mal wieder auf die Flügel trat. Schade nur, dass er ihn bei Findrilas hatte zurücklassen müssen, doch das hier war nichts für den Kleinen.

Alle waffenfähigen Männer aber und die meisten Krieger Thranduils machten sich bereit, zum Einsamen Berg im Norden zu ziehen. Und elf Tage nach der Zerstörung der Stadt durchschritt ihre Vorhut das Felsentor am Ende des Sees und drang in das Ödland vor bis sie in der Dämmerung ihr Lager in den Ruinen der von Smaug zerstörten Stadt Thal aufschlugen. Zwei Berggrade umfingen die Stadt, und ein Fluss kam vom Berge her, entsprang, so hieß es, dem Vordertor zum alten Zwergenreich.

Am nächsten Tag schickte Thranduil eine kleine Schar von Elben und Menschen unter Legolas' Führung aus, um das Vordertor auszuspähen. Über ein Geröllfeld gelangten sie schließlich an ihr Ziel, nahe bei den Wasserfällen, über die der Fluss hinab nach Thal floss. Sie staunten nicht schlecht als sie auf einmal einen breiten Teich vorfanden, der sich von der Bergwand bis hin zu den Wasserfällen erstreckte. An das Tor gelangte man, ohne zu schwimmen, nur über einen schmalen Sims, der sich, von der Felswand aus gesehen, auf der rechten Seite an der Felswand entlang zog. Doch das Tor selber fanden sie vermauert vor. In die Mauer waren Löcher eingearbeitet, vielleicht Schießscharten, vielleicht Gucklöcher, vielleicht beides, durch welche nun ein Zwerg zu ihnen sprach, während sie noch diskutierten, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. „Wer seit ihr, die ihr wie zum Krieg gerüstet vor meinem Tor steht?", rief der Zwerg mit laut hallender Stimme. „Ich bin Thorin Thrainssohn, König unter dem Berge. Was begehrt ihr?" Er bekam keine Antwort.

Ein leises Lachen stieg in Legolas' Kehle aus. „Dieser Thorin spielt sich ja auf, als hätte er ein ganzes Heer dort drinnen", sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Na schau einer an, da lebten die Zwerge wider Willen also doch noch.

„Vielleicht hat er das auch", gab einer der Menschen zu bedenken.

„Nein. Es sind vierzehn Zwerge, keiner mehr oder weniger. Wären noch andere hier vor uns angekommen, wir wüssten es schon längst." Legolas begutachtete noch eine Weile die Befestigungen, dann kehrte er um und erstattete seinem Vater Bericht.

Das Lager wurde an diesem Tag ans Ostufer des Flusses verlegt, an eine Stelle, wo die beiden Berggrade schon dicht zusammenrückten. Wie seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr hallten die Felsen wider von Stimmen und Gesang. Auch liebliche Klänge von Elbenharfen waren zu hören; und ihr Echo schien die kalte Luft zu erwärmen und mit einem Hauch von blühenden Waldblumen im Frühling zu erfüllen.

Thranduil jedoch hatte sich mit seinem Sohn und Bard in seinem Zelt zusammengesetzt, und sie berieten sich über die momentane Pattsituation.

„Thorin sitzt also im gemachten Nest, und wir stehen vor einer verschlossenen Tür und sind nicht im Besitz des Schlüssels für die Tür", seufzte Thranduil.

„Du willst ja unbedingt diesen Schatz", sagte Legolas halblaut.

Thranduil warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu.

„Dann müssen wir also den Schlüssel finden", warf Bard hastig ein. „Fragt sich nur, wie dieser Schlüssel aussehen mag."

„Wir müssen sie mit irgendetwas herauslocken", sagte Legolas. „Es muss etwas sein, dass sie mehr als alles andere begehren, vielleicht Edelsteine oder ähnliches."

„Zufälligerweise haben diese verflixten Halblangen dort drinnen mehr Edelsteine als sie sich wohl jemals hätten erträumen lassen", warf Thranduil mürrisch ein. Eine beachtliche Menge Scherereien wegen einem dahergelaufenen Haufen Zwerge! Langsam aber sicher neigte sich seine Geduld dem Ende entgegen.

„Dann fällt mir im Moment keine andere Option ein als Verhandlungen", sagte Bard.

„Warum greifen wir sie denn nicht gleich an?", entgegnete Thranduil. „Das würde uns sicher viel Zeit und Arbeit sparen. Sie sind nur vierzehn Zwerge, wir haben ein ganzes Heer."

„Und wiederum haben wir zufälligerweise keine Angriffsmöglichkeit", sagte Legolas mit einem leicht spöttischen Ton. „Wir können doch nicht einen ganzen Berg zum Einsturz bringen, nur um an ein paar Zwerge heranzukommen, die wir dann bekämpfen! Nein, Bard hat Recht. Zudem würde seine Lösung unnötiges Blutvergießen verhindern. Es sind nur Edelsteine, _adar_!"

Schlussendlich musste sich Thranduil geschlagen geben.

Also ging Legolas am nächsten Tag erneut zum Tor, dieses Mal zusammen mit Bard und einem Trupp Speerträger. Das grüne Banner Thranduils und das blaue Banner der Seestadt wurden ihnen vorangetragen, und sie kamen so nah wie möglich an die Mauer vor dem Tor.

Wieder rief Thorin sie mit lauter Stimme an: „Wer seid ihr, und warum kommt ihr in Kriegsrüstung an Thorin Thrainssohns Tor?" Dieses Mal erhielt er Antwort.

Bard trat vor und rief: „Sei gegrüßt, Thorin! Warum verschanzt du dich wie ein Räuber in seiner Burg? Noch sind wir nicht Feinde. Wir freuen uns, dass ihr noch am Leben seid – wir hatten es nicht erwartet, als wir hierher kamen. Aber da wir uns nun hier begegnen, haben wir über einiges zu reden und zu verhandeln."

„Wer bist du, und über was willst du verhandeln?"

„Ich bin Bard, und ich habe den Drachen getötet: Nur deshalb konntest du deinen Schatz wiedererlangen. Findest du, dass dich das nichts angeht? Außerdem bin ich der Nachkomme und rechtmäßige Erbe Girions von Thal, und dein Schatz ist mit vielem vermischt, das einst Girions Hallen und seine Städte zierte, wo Smaug es geraubt hat. Ist dies kein Thema, über das wir zu reden hätten? Und weiter: In seinem letzten Kampf hat der Drache die Häuser der Menschen von Esgaroth zerstört, und ich stehe noch im Dienst ihres Bürgermeisters. Ich möchte für ihn sprechen und dich fragen, ob dir Leid und Elend seines Volkes gleichgültig sind! Sie haben euch aus der Not geholfen, und zum Dank habt ihr ihnen bisher nur Verderben gebracht, wenn auch gewiss nicht absichtlich."

„Du erhebst deinen schwächsten Anspruch an letzter und wichtigster Stelle", antwortete Thorin. „Auf den Schatz meines Volkes hat niemand deshalb Anspruch, weil Smaug, der uns den Schatz geraubt hat, auch ihm etwas geraubt hat, sei es das Leben oder sein Haus. Da der Schatz dem Drachen ihm nicht gehörte, können seine Untaten nicht mit einem Anteil daran vergolten werden. Für die Güter und die Hilfe, die wir aus der Seestadt empfangen haben, werden wir einen anständigen Preis zahlen – zu gegebener Zeit. Doch _nichts_ geben wir her, keinen Pfennig, wenn man uns mit Gewalt droht. Solange ihr mit einen Heer in Waffen vor unserer Tür steht, betrachten wir euch als Feinde und Räuber.

Ich frage mich übrigens, welches Erbteil ihr wohl unserer Sippe überlassen hättet, wenn ihr den Schatz unbewacht und uns tot vorgefunden hättet."

„Eine berechtigte Frage", antwortete Bard. „Aber ihr seid nicht tot, und wir sind keine Räuber. Und der Reiche könnte sich wohl der Bedürftigen erbarmen, besonders wenn sie ihm Freundschaft erwiesen haben, als er in Not war. Außerdem hast du zu meinen übrigen Ansprüchen noch nichts erwidert."

„Ich verhandle nicht mit Bewaffneten vor meinem Tor, wie schon gesagt. Und schon gar nicht mit dem Volk des Elbenkönigs, das ich nicht in guter Erinnerung habe. In diesem Handel habe die Elben nichts zu suchen. Verschwindet jetzt, ehe wir unsere Pfeile fliegen lassen! Und wenn du noch einmal mit mir reden willst, dann schicke zuerst das Elbenheer wieder in die Wälder, wo es hingehört, und wenn du dann wiederkommst, leg erst die Waffen ab, bevor du dich unserer Schwelle näherst!"

Legolas kochte vor Wut. Was erlaubte sich dieser räudige Köter eigentlich! Niemand sprach so über sein Volk und seinen Vater, niemand! Er überlegte, ob er schnell genug einen Pfeil abschießen konnte, eh Thorin in Sicherheit springen konnte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Für diese Ratte würde er niemals auch nur einen Pfeil verschwenden; er würde schon eine andere Möglichkeit finden.

Bard bemerkte seine Wut und bedeutete ihm, sich zu beherrschen. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und beließ es vorerst dabei.

„Der Elbenkönig ist mein Freund, und er hat den Menschen vom See in ihrer Not Hilfe gewährt, ohne anders als durch Freundschaft dazu verpflichtet zu sein", antwortete Bard. „Wir wollen dir Zeit lassen, deine Worte zu bereuen. Nimm deinen Verstand zusammen, ehe wir wiederkommen!" Dann wandte er sich ab und ging zurück ins Lager.

Dort angekommen berichtete er Thranduil, was vorgefallen war. Dem König fiel es schwer, der Versuchung zu wiederstehen, gleich zum Angriff zu blasen. Stattdessen ließ er sein Ultimatum an Thorin verkünden. Nach wenigen Stunden schon kamen die Bannerträger wieder, und Trompeter traten vor und bliesen eine Fanfare.

„Im Namen der Stadt Esgaroth und im Namen des Waldes", rief einer, „sprechen wir zu Thorin Thrainssohn Eichenschild, der sich König unter dem Berge nennt, und fordern ihn auf, den erhobenen Ansprüchen stattzugeben, oder er wird zu unserem Feind erklärt. Zumindest ein Zwölftel des Schatzes soll er an Bard, den Drachentöter und Girions Erben, abtreten. Aus diesem Anteil wird Bard selbst zur Hilfe für Esgaroth beisteuern; doch wenn Thorin sich in den Nachbarländern Freundschaft und Achtung bewahren will, wie seine Vorväter sie einst genossen, so sollte er auch für seinen Teil etwas zur Unterstützung der Menschen am See beitragen."

Da flog auf einmal ein Pfeil dem Sprecher entgegen, den Thorin abschoss. Er traf seinen Schild. Zitternd blieb der Pfeil darin stecken.

„Wenn das deine Antwort ist", rief der Sprecher, „so erkläre ich den Berg für belagert! Ihr sollt nicht herauskommen, solange ihr nicht eurerseits Waffenstillstand und Verhandlungen anbietet. Wir werden euch nicht angreifen, sondern euch auf eurem Gold sitzen lassen. Vielleicht könnt ihr es ja essen!"

Nach diesen Worten zogen sich die Boten rasch zurück, und die Zwerge hatten nun Zeit, sich das Für und Wider zu überlegen.

Die Tage zogen sich dahin, ohne dass etwas geschah; nirgends ließ sich auch nur die Bartspitze eines Zwerges blicken. Es war Abend, und Legolas saß zusammen mit einigen Elben in der Nähe der Wachposten an einem Tisch und spielte mit ihnen Karten. Natürlich nicht um Geld, das würde er nie tun, doch sie mussten ja irgendwie die Zeit totschlagen. Da hörten sie auf einmal ein lautes Platschen ihm Fluss. Rasch nahmen sie ihre Laternen und gingen sie in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam.

„Das war kein Fisch", sagte Legolas. „Hier schleicht ein Späher herum. Verdeckt eure Laternen! Die nützen ihm mehr als uns. Womöglich ist es das unheimliche Kleine Kerlchen, das ihr Diener sein soll." Mittlerweile hatten sie von den Menschen erfahren, dass der vierzehnte Zwerg, der Bartlose, gar kein Zwerg war sondern ein Hobbit.

„Von wegen Diener!", hörten sie da eine Stimme im Dunkeln schnauben, gefolgt von einem Niesen. Sofort sammelten sich die Elben an der Stelle, wo das Geräusch herkam.

„Macht doch mal ein bisschen Licht!", sagte die Stimme. „Hier bin ich, wenn ihr mich sprechen wollt." Der Besitzer der Stimme trat hinter einem Felsen hervor.

Trotz ihrer Überraschung hatten sie ihn schnell im Griff. „Wer bist du? Bist du der Hobbit, der bei den Zwergen ist? Was machst du hier? Wie bist du an unseren Wachposten vorbeigekommen?", fragten sie einer nach dem anderen.

„Ich bin Bilbo Beutlin aus Beutelsend unter den Bühl", antwortete Bilbo. „Thorins Gefährte wenn ihr's wissen wollt. Euren König kenne ich gut vom Sehen, obwohl er sich wahrscheinlich nicht an mich erinnern kann. Aber Bard wird sich erinnern, und den möchte ich vor allem sprechen."

„Soso!", sagte Legolas. „Und in welcher Sache?"

„In meiner eigenen, ihr braven Elben! Aber wenn ihr aus dieser kalten, öden Gegend je wieder in eure Wälder zurückzukehren habt", antwortete Bilbo bibbernd, „dann bringt mich jetzt ganz schnell erst mal zu einem Feuer, wo ich meine Sachen trocknen kann, und dann lasst ihr mich bitte schleunigst bei euren Chefs vor. Ich habe nur ein oder zwei Stunden Zeit."

Die Elben sahen zu Legolas. Dieser betrachtete den Hobbit misstrauisch; er traute der harmlosen Fassade nicht wirklich. Aber dann sagte er sich, dass sie immer noch weit überlegen waren, selbst wenn dies eine Falle sein sollte. Er nickte. „Tut, was er wünscht. Ich werde vorgehen und meinem Vater und Bard Bescheid geben."

Und so kam es, dass er bald darauf an einem warmen Feuer vor dem Zelt des Königs saß, Bard und Thranduil gegenüber, die ihn neugierig musterten. Einen Hobbit in einer Elbenrüstung, teilweise eingehüllt in eine Decke, hatten sie noch nie gesehen. Legolas befand sich etwas weiter hinten im Zelt und wartete gespannt darauf, was dieses kleine Kerlchen vorzubringen hätte.

„Also, wissen Sie", sagte Bilbo im schönsten Geschäftston, „die ganze Affäre ist doch unmöglich! Ich persönlich hab das alles gründlich satt. Ich wünschte, ich wär wieder zu Hause im Westen, wo die Leute vernünftiger sind. Aber ich bin nun mal an der Sache beteiligt – zu einem Vierzehntel, genau gesagt, laut einem Brief, den ich glücklicher Weise aufbewahrt habe." Aus einer Tasche seiner alten Jacke, die er noch über dem Panzerhemd trug, zog er einen zerknitterten und vielfach gefalteten Brief.

„Ein Anteil an den _Profiten_ , wohlgemerkt", fuhr er fort. „So viel ist mir klar. Persönlich bin ich nur zu gern bereit, all Ihre Ansprüche genau in Rechnung zu stellen und das, was Ihnen zusteht, vom Gesamtbetrag zu subtrahieren, ehe ich meinen Anspruch geltend mache. Aber sie kennen Thorin Eichenschild nicht so gut, wie ich ihn heute kenne. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, der ist imstande, auf seinem Goldhaufen sitzen zu bleiben und zu verhungern, während Sie hier draußen sitzen."

„Na, soll er doch!", sagte Bard. „Geschieht ihm recht, wenn er so dumm ist."

„Könnte man meinen", sagte Bilbo. „Ich verstehe, dass Sie es so sehn. Andererseits, der Winter steht vor der Tür. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann haben wir Schnee und was nicht noch alles – mit Versorgungsschwierigkeiten sogar für die Elben, würde ich meinen. Und es wird noch andere Probleme geben. Haben Sie noch nichts von Dain und dem Zwergenvolk aus den Eisenbergen gehört?"

„Natürlich haben wir von Dain gehört, schon seit langem; aber was hat er mit der Sache zu tun?", fragte der König.

„Hab ich mir gedacht! Ich sehe, ich habe einen Informationsvorsprung. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, Dain befindet sich jetzt keine zwei Tagesmärsche von hier mit mindestens fünfhundert kampferprobten Zwergen, viele davon mit Erfahrung aus den grässlichen Kriegen mit den Orks, wie sicher bekannt ist. Wenn die ankommen, könnte es hier heiß hergehen."

„Warum sagen Sie uns das? Wollen Sie ihre Freunde verraten, oder wollen sie uns drohen?", fragte Bard finster.

„Mein lieber Bard!", piepste Bilbo. „Nicht so hastig! So etwas von Misstrauen! Ich möchte allen Beteiligten nur Ärger ersparen. Und jetzt will ich ein Angebot machen."

„Wir hören!", sagten sie.

„Ihr könnt es sogar sehen", sagte er. „Das hier!" Und er holte einen wunderschönen Edelstein hervor und warf den Lappen weg, in dem er eingewickelt war.

Sogar der Elbenkönig, dessen Augen den Anblick von Herrlichkeiten und Wunderdingen gewohnt waren, stand auf vor Erstaunen. Auch Bard und Legolas blickten sprachlos vor Verwunderung auf den Stein. Es war, als hinge vor ihnen eine mit Mondlicht gefüllte Kugel in einem feinen Netz aus den Strahlen eisig funkelnder Sterne.

„Dies ist Thrains Arkenstein", sagte Bilbo, „das Herz des Berges, und er ist auch Thorins Herz. Er ist ihm mehr wert als ein Fluss voller Gold. Ich gebe ihn euch. Er wird euch die Verhandlungen leichter machen." Damit reichte er Bard den Stein, der ihn wie erstarrt in den Händen hielt. Doch Legolas schien es, als ob Bilbo dies mit etwas Widerstreben tat.

„Aber wie ist er in Ihren Besitz gekommen, dass Sie ihn hergeben können?", zwang sich Bard schließlich zu fragen.

„Ach so", sagte der Hobbit verlegen. „Er gehört mir eigentlich nicht, aber, nun ja, ich bin bereit, auf meinen ganzen Anteil zu verzichten. Mag sein, dass ich ein Dieb bin – oder jedenfalls sagen sie, ich bin einer: meinerseits bin ich mir nie so vorgekommen –, aber ein ehrlicher Dieb, hoffe ich doch, mehr oder weniger. Jedenfalls, ich muss jetzt zurück, und dann sollen die Zwerge mit mir machen, was sie wollen. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt etwas damit anfangen."

Thranduil sah Bilbo mit neuer Verwunderung an. „Bilbo Beutlin", sagte er, „du bist würdiger, die Rüstung eines Elbenprinzen zu tragen, als manch einer, der stattlicher darin aussah. Ich frage mich nur, ob Thorin Eichenschild das auch so sehen wird. Ich kenne die Zwerge vielleicht doch besser, als du sie kennst. Ich rate dir, bleibe bei uns, wo du ein dreifach willkommener Ehrengast bist."

„Vielen Dank, natürlich", sagte Bilbo mit einer Verbeugung, „aber ich glaube, ich kann meine Freunde nicht so im Stich lassen, nach allem, was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben. Und ich habe auch versprochen, den alten Bombur um Mitternacht zu wecken. Ich muss nun wirklich gehen, und zwar schnell."

Durch nichts, was sie sagten, ließ er ich zurückhalten; also gaben sie ihm eine Eskorte mit, und sowohl der König wie auch Bard ergingen sich in Ehrenbezeichnungen, als sie ihn verabschiedeten.

Als Thranduil sich wieder gesetzt hatte, trat Legolas auf ihn zu. „Wie war das? Dieser Hobbit wäre würdiger, die Rüstung zu tragen, als manch ein Elbenprinz, der stattlicher darin aussah?", sagte er mit einem schalkhaften Glitzern in den Augen.

„Und was ist, wenn ich die Noldor gemeint hätte?", entgegnete der König ebenso.

„Dann sei es dir verziehen."

Die beiden lachten, und Bard stimmte alsbald mit ein.

In dem Moment kam ein Elb zu ihnen herein und verbeugte sich vor Thranduil. „Mein König, soeben traf Gandalf ein."

Am nächsten Tage schickte Thranduil erneut einen Läufer zu den Zwergen, der ihnen neuerliche Verhandlungen unterbreitete. Thorin stimmte zu.

Gegen Mittag nahm ein Trupp von zwanzig Mann, unter ihnen Thranduil, Bard und Legolas, vor dem Tor Aufstellung, nachdem sie ihre Waffen abgelegt hatten, wie Thorin es forderte. Es verwunderte Legolas schon ein wenig, dass sich sein Vater dazu herabgelassen hatte, hier zu erscheinen, doch womöglich wollte er seinen Triumph, ein Druckmittel gegen Thorin und die Zwerge zu besitzen, voll auskosten. Mit ihnen kam Gandalf, auch wenn er sich noch verdeckt hielt, und er trug ein hölzernes, von starken Eisenbändern umschlossenes Kästchen.

„Sei gegrüßt, Thorin!", sagte Bard. „Bist du noch immer derselben Meinung?"

„Meine Meinung ändert sich nicht alle paar Tage", antwortete Thorin. „Bist du gekommen, um mir müßige Fragen zu stellen? Das Elbenheer ist noch immer nicht abgezogen, wie ich befohlen hatte. Bis das nicht geschehen ist, verhandle ich nicht mit dir."

„Gibt es denn nichts, wofür du etwas von deinem Gold hergäbest?"

„Nichts, das du und deine Freunde zu bieten haben."

„Auch nicht Thrains Arkenstein?", sagte Bard, und im gleichen Augenblick öffnete Gandalf das Kästchen und hielt das Juwel hoch. Hell und weiß sprang das Licht aus seiner Hand in den Tag.

Thorin war sprachlos vor Erstaunen und Verwirrung. Eine ganze Weile sagte niemand ein Wort.

Schließlich brach Thorin das Schweigen; seine Stimme war heißer vor Wut. „Dieser Stein gehörte meinem Vater, und er ist mein", sagte er. „Warum sollte ich um mein Eigentum feilschen?" Aber er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen und fügte hinzu: „Aber wie ist dieses Erbstück meines Hauses in eure Hände gekommen – wenn es denn nötig ist, Dieben eine solche Frage zu stellen?"

„Wir sind keine Diebe", antwortete Bard. „Wir werden dir zurückgeben, was dein ist, wenn du uns gibst, was uns zusteht."

„Wie seid ihr dazu gekommen?", brüllte Thorin in unbezähmbarer Wut.

Anscheinend gab Bilbo selber die Antwort, denn Thorin wandte sich zu ihm um und zeterte heftig und fluchte wüst auf seinen Meisterdieb. Als er schon drauf und dran war, Bilbo ein Leids zu tun, da schritt Gandalf ein und schlug Mantel und Kapuze zurück.

„Hier ist Gandalf!", sagte er. „Und nicht zu früh, wie mir scheint. Wenn du mit deinem Meisterdieb auch nicht zufrieden bist, tu ihm bitte nichts! Lass ihn los und hör dir erst an, was er zu sagen hat!"

„Es scheint, ihr steckt alle unter einer Decke!", sagte Thorin und stellte Bilbo auf die Mauer. „Nie wieder will ich mit einem Zauberer oder seinen Freunden etwas zu schaffen haben. Was hast du zu sagen, du Rattensohn?"

Daraufhin schilderte Bilbo seine Geschichte der vergangenen Nacht.

Als dies getan, sprang Thorin über die Mauer hinweg und wandte sich zu den Elben und Menschen. Dann trat er doch tatsächlich den vierzehnten Teil seines Schatzes ab als Auslösung für den Arkenstein und jagte Bilbo hinfort.

„Was ist mit dem Gold und Silber?", fragte der Hobbit.

„Das kommt nach, sobald es sich machen lässt", sagte Thorin.

„Bis wir es haben, behalten wir den Stein!", rief Bard.

„Bis jetzt machst du als König unter dem Berge keine sehr gute Figur", sagte Gandalf. „Aber es kann ja alles noch anders werden."

Damit eilte Bilbo zu der Gesandtschaft, und Bard bestimmte, dass der Schatz am nächsten Tage zur Mittagszeit für sie bereit läge, und wenn das ohne Betrug geschähe, würden sie sich zurückziehen, und die Elben würden in die Wälder zurückkehren. Dann gingen sie zurück zum Lager.

Was sie jedoch nicht wussten, war, dass Thorin durch Roac den Raben Botschaft zu Dain schickte, in höchster Eile zum Einsamen Berg zu kommen, denn er hoffte, mit deren Hilfe den Arkenstein zu erhalten ohne einen Teil des Schatzes abtreten zu müssen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Legolas recht unsanft von Trompetenschall geweckt. Er fragte sich, was dies denn zu bedeuten hätte, bis jetzt lief doch alles reibungslos, und zog sich murrend die Decke über die Ohren. Wieder ertönten die Trompeten. Und dieses Mal erkannte er das Signal. Es bedeutete, dass sich Feinde näherten. Sofort war er hellwach, sprang aus dem Bett und wäre beinahe über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert, eher er seine Sachen angelegt und sich mit seinen Waffen gegürtet hatte. Er eilte nach draußen zu seinem Vater, den er am Rande des Lagers vorfand.

Gemeinsam mit Gandalf beobachteten sie, wie ein Heer von Zwergen in das Tal Einzug hielt und wie Bard mit einigen ihrer Abgesandten verhandelte. Kurz darauf schickte er Boten zum Tor (obwohl jene dort nichts von Gold oder anderen Zahlungsmitteln vorfanden) und befahl viele Bogenschützen und Speerträger in die Felsen über der rechten Flanke von Dains Herr – denn um dieses handelte es sich bei den Zwergen. Dann kehrte er zurück und spottete über die Zwerge, wie sie sich so unachtsam so dicht unter die Bergflanken drängen konnten.

Aber der Elbenkönig sagte: „Noch lange möchte ich abwarten, ehe ich diesen Krieg um Gold beginne. Die Zwerge können nicht an uns vorbei, wenn wir es nicht zulassen, und sie können auch sonst nichts unternehmen, ohne dass wir es bemerken. Hoffen wir, dass eine Versöhnung noch nicht ganz ausgeschlossen ist! Unsere Überzahl wird den Ausschlag geben, sollte es am Ende doch zu dem unseligen Kampf kommen."

Doch da kannte er die Zwerge schlecht. Denn zu wissen, dass sich der Arkenstein in den Händen der Belagerer befand, erhitze ihre Gemüter ungemein, und ohne Vorwarnung griffen sie an. Bogen surrten und Pfeile schwirrten durch die Luft; jeden Augenblick konnte es zum Handgemenge kommen.

Doch da kam urplötzlich und wie aus dem Nichts ein mächtiges Gewitter auf einem rasenden Wind auf und prallte mit seinen dunklen Wolken gegen die Flanke des Berges. Blitze zuckten und erhellten die plötzliche Dunkelheit und Donner krachten. Und unter dem Gewitter kam eine zweite dichte Wolke von Norden; es schien, dass sie ganz aus Vögeln oder ähnlichem bestand.

„Halt!", rief Gandalf, der plötzlich allein mit erhobenen Armen zwischen den beiden Fronten stand. „Halt!", brüllte er mit seiner Gewitterstimme. „Vernichtung droht euch allen. Sie naht schneller als ich ahnte. Die Orks rücken an. Bolg aus dem Norden kommt, o Dain, dessen Vater du in Moria erschlagen hast! Seht, die Fledermäuse flattern seinen Scharen voraus wie ein Meer von Heuschrecken. Er kommt mit Wolfsreitern und Wargen."

Und so kam es zu der Schlacht der Fünf Heere. Auf der einen Seite kämpften die Orks und die wilden Wölfe, auf der anderen Elben, Menschen und Zwerge. Doch wie war es dazu gekommen?

Nach dem Tod ihres großen Fürsten war der Hass der Orks auf die Zwerge neu entzündet, und sie hatten sich gesammelt und auf eine Gelegenheit zum Angriff gewartet, auf ein großes Unwetter. Dann ereilte sie die Nachricht vom Tod des Drachen, was sie maßlos erfreute. Und so eilten sie denn Nacht für Nacht durch die Berge und erschienen unversehens auf der offenen Ebene.

Eilends setzte sich Gandalf also mit Thranduil und Bard, ja sogar mit Dain zusammen, und gemeinsam überlegten sie sich schleunigst einen Plan, denn nun nahte ein gemeinsamer Feind. Auf die Schnelle mussten sie versuchen, die Orks zwischen die beiden Berggrade zu locken und dann selber die Grade besetzten. Doch war dies gefährlich, wenn der Feind stark genug war, um einen Teil der Streitmacht über den Berg zu schicken, denn dann wären sie es, die eingekesselt wären. Doch in der Eile konnten sie keinen besseren Plan fassen.

Thranduil ging also mit den Elben zu den unteren Hängen des südlichen Berggrades und an dessen Fuß, die Menschen und Zwerge nahmen am östlichen Grad Aufstellung. Bard kletterte mit einigen der gewandtesten Menschen und Elben bis auf den Gipfel der östlichen Bergschulter, um einen Blick nach Norden zu erhalten. Bald schon sahen sie die Orks und wie die Wolfsreiter schon in die Schlucht einbogen. Man hatte einige wenige Menschen dort Aufstellung nehmen lassen, um Widerstand vorzutäuschen, und nicht wenige von ihnen fielen, ehe die Übrigen zu beiden Seiten hin fliehen konnten. Dann waren die Orks heran und die eigentliche Schlacht begann.

Der Hass der Elben auf die Orks war kalt und bitter, und sie waren es auch, die den ersten Angriff unternahmen. Legolas hatte sich zu den Bogenschützen seines Vaters begeben, die nun Pfeil um Pfeil den Orks entgegen sandten, und ihre Waffen leuchteten im unheimlichen Zwielicht mit einem kalten Blau auf.

Es schien, als dass sich das Schlachtenglück schon bald zugunsten der Verteidiger wendete, und Legolas jubilierte schon innerlich, dass er jetzt endlich wieder Ruhe hatte vor all den Scherereien der letzten Tage und Wochen. Doch sobald sollte es nicht dazu kommen, denn ein Teil der Orks fiel ihnen mit einem Mal in den Rücken, als sie den Berg von der anderen Seite her umrundeten und nun von den Hängen vor dem Tor herab strömten. Die Verteidiger waren zu wenige, um die Zugänge, über die die Orks gekommen waren, zu versperren; sie hatten nur dem ersten Ansturm getrotzt, immer schwerer fiel es ihnen, sich zu verteidigen; schon befürchteten sie, diese Schlacht nicht zu gewinnen.

Doch hatten sie den König unterm Berge vergessen. Denn auf einmal hörten sie ein lautes Getöse am Tor und heraus kamen die dreizehn Zwerge, allen voran Thorin, und von ihren Äxten wurden viele Orks gefällt. Mit seiner mächtigen Stimme rief Thorin die Verteidiger zu sich, und da kamen die Zwerge Dains zu ihm geeilt, um ihm beizustehen, und mit ihnen kamen viele Menschen Esgaroths und Speerträger der Elben. Nun waren wieder die Verteidiger im Vorteil, als Thorin gegen Bolgs Leibwache vorrückte; doch deren Reihen konnte er nicht durchdringen.

Lange hielt dieser Vormarsch nicht an, und nun wurden die Angreifer ihrerseits von den Orks angegriffen und langsam ins Tal abgedrängt.

Legolas hatte mit seinem Vater und Gandalf auf dem Rabenberg Stellung bezogen, und beobachtete die Schlacht nun mit schrumpfender Hoffnung auf einen Sieg. Grauen bemächtige sich seiner, und das Ende schien nicht mehr fern. Er sah zu dem Zauberer. Gandalf saß auf dem Boden, tief in Gedanken versunken. Vielleicht bereitete er sich auf einen letzten Gegenschlag vor. _Aber doch hoffentlich bald, sonst wird vielleicht keiner mehr von uns eines der schönen Feste daheim erleben_ , dachte Legolas.

Da rissen auf einmal die Wolken auf und ein Sonnenstrahl schien ihm ins Gesicht. Und im gleichen Moment hörte er einen aufgebrachten Schrei, gefolgt von einem Ruf, die Stimme klang nach der des Hobbits: „Die Adler! Die Adler! Die Adler kommen!"

Er blickte hoch, und siehe da! Da waren in der Tat die Silhouetten eines ganzen geflügelten Heeres am Himmel zu seien. Die Adler kamen, um sie zu retten! Bald schon nahmen die Elben den Ruf auf, dass er durchs ganze Tal hallte und jeder zum Himmel blickte.

Mit rauschenden Schwingen eilten die Adler unter der Führung des Windfürsten Gwaihir herbei und verjagten die Orks von den Berghängen, dass die Elben und Menschen den Zwergen unten in Tal Beistand leisten konnten. Aber noch immer waren die Verteidiger in der Unterzahl. Doch in dieser letzten Stunde war Beorn wie aus dem Nichts auf dem Schlachtfeld erschienen. Er kam ganz allein und in Bärengestallt, doch die Kampfeswut schien ihn ins fast Riesenhafte vergrößert zu haben. Er fiel über die Nachhut der Orks her und durchbrach ihren Belagerungskreis wie ein Donnerkeil. Auf einem runden Hügel hielten die Zwerge noch stand, um ihre Fürsten geschart. Dort beugte Beorn sich nieder und hob Thorin auf, der von Speeren durchbohrt gefallen war, und trug ihm aus dem Getümmel.

Gleich darauf kam er wieder, in vermehrter Wut, und nichts konnte ihm widerstehen, nicht einmal Bolg. Als er sodann Bolg tötete, packte die Orks Entsetzten, und sie flohen. Die Verteidiger aber fassten neuen Mut und setzten ihnen nach und ließen nicht viele entkommen. In den Liedern hieß es später, drei Viertel der Orksoldaten des Nordens seien an diesem Tage umgekommen, und danach hatte das Gebirge etliche Jahre lang Frieden.

Einige Tage später dann begruben sie Thorin tief unter dem Berg, und mit ihm Fili und Kili, denn auch sie waren gefallen, als sie ihn mit ihren Schilden und ihren Leibern deckten, denn er war der ältere Bruder ihrer Mutter.

„Hier soll Thorin nun ruhen, bis der Berg einstürzt", sagte Bard und legte Thorin den Arkenstein auf die Brust. „Möge er all seinem Volk Segen bringen, das bald wieder hier wohnen wird!"

Auf Thorins Grab legte Thranduil dann das Schwert Orcrist, das Thorin in der Gefangenschaft abgenommen worden war. In den Liedern heißt es, immer wenn Feinde nahten, würde das Schwert im Dunkeln aufleuchten, und so könnten die Zwerge in ihrer Festung nie überrascht werden.

Bard aber erhielt wie vereinbart den vierzehnten Teil des Schatzes, was ein gewaltiges Vermögen war, mehr als viele Menschenkönige besaßen. Davon gab er Thranduil Girions Smaragde, die Edelsteine, die er am höchsten schätze, und den Menschen der Seestadt ließ er eine Menge Gold zukommen.

Das Elbenheer, welches betrüblich zusammengeschmolzen war, befand sich auf dem Rückmarsch und mit ihnen waren Gandalf, Bilbo und auch Beorn, und trotz der Schrecken der vergangenen Tage waren viele froh, dass nun alles vorbei war und die Nordlande für lange Jahre Frieden hatten. Als sie an den Saum des Düsterwaldes ankamen, mussten sie sich von ihren drei Begleitern verabschieden, denn sie mochten den Wald nicht betreten, so höflich Thranduil sie auch einlud, für eine Weile seine Gäste zu sein.

„Lebe wohl, o Elbenkönig!", sagte Gandalf. „Glücklich sei der Grünwald, solange die Welt noch jung ist! Und glücklich sei dein ganzes Volk!"

„Lebe wohl, o Gandalf!", sagte der König. „Mögest du stets dort auftauchen, wo man dich am dringendsten braucht und am wenigsten erwartet! Je öfter du in meine Hallen trittst, desto mehr soll es mich freuen."

„Ich bitte dich, o König", sagte Bilbo stotternd und auf einem Bein stehend, „dies als Geschenk von mir anzunehmen." Und erholte ein Halsband von Silber und Perlen hervor, das Dain, der nun König unter dem Berge war, ihm zum Abschied geschenkt hatte.

Legolas konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen (der Hobbit war ja doch recht possierlich), doch Thranduil nahm das sehr ernst.

„Womit habe ich ein solches Geschenk verdient, o Hobbit?", sagte der König.

„Na ja, äh, ich dachte, nicht", sagte Bilbo ziemlich verwirrt, „dass eine kleine, äh, Erkenntlichkeit für deine, äh, Gastfreundschaft angebracht wäre. Ich meine, auch als Einbrecher hat man doch seinen Stolz. Ich habe viel von deinem Wein getrunken und von deinem Brot gegessen."

 _Dann war das alles also im Magen von Herrn Bilbo gelandet!_ , durchfuhr es Legolas und er musste grinsen. _Fragt sich nur, wie er das zwei Wochen lang unbemerkt bewerkstelligt hat._

„Ich nehme dein Geschenk an, o Bilbo, du Freigiebiger!, sagte der König feierlich. „Und ich ernenne dich zum Elbenfreund und segne dich. Möge dein Schatten nie blasser werden oder das Stehlen würde zu einfach! Lebe wohl!"

Dann wandten die Elben sich dem Walde zu, und ihre Wege trennten sich.

„Wieso hast immer du den ganzen Spaß, während ich hier vermodern und auf dein Schoßtier aufpassen musste, nur weil der König die Reiterei nicht dabei haben wollte!", rief Findrilas erbost aus. Er saß zusammen mit Legolas in einer der betuchteren Gasthäuser des Düsterwaldes bei einem Krug guten Elbenweines und ließ sich diese merkwürdige Geschichte erzählen.

„Tja", machte Legolas nur und beließ es mit einem frechen Grinsen dabei.


	12. Teil Zwölf: Von Überraschungen

**Teil Zwölf: Von Überraschungen**

Sein Vater hatte ihn schon sehr früh aus dem Bett rufen lassen. Maulend quälte er sich aus seinem ach so schön warmen, weichen Bett und schlich gähnend zu seinem Vater. Was er wohl von ihm wollte? Es musste wichtig sein, sonst würde Thranduil seinen Sohn wohl niemals um dessen Schlaf bringen. Legolas ordnete ein letztes Mal seine Haare und trat dann in den großen Thronsaal, den er mit lagen Schritten durchmaß. Sein kleiner Drache trippelte eilends hinter ihm her und fiepte dabei kläglich, dass er doch bitte langsamer gehen könne.

Legolas fand seinen Vater etwas abseits des Thrones an einem Tisch stehend. Ihm gegenüber stand ein Meldereiter aus Bruchtal. Zwischen den beiden Elben auf dem Tisch lagen verschiedene Karten des Nebelgebirges und der Gebiete östlich und westlich zwischen dem Düsterwald und Bruchtal. Sie diskutierten über irgendetwas und schienen Legolas zunächst nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Der Elb aus Bruchtal sah ihn als erstes. „Guten Morgen, mein Prinz", sagte er mit einer Verbeugung.

„Lass den Titel weg", sagte Legolas automatisch und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Manche lernten es nie! „Du hast nach mir rufen lassen, _adar_?", wandte er sich an ebenjenen.

Er war indes an dem Tisch angekommen. Sein kleiner Drache, der schlaftrunken hinter ihm her getorkelt war, hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er stehen geblieben war, und stieß fiepend gegen sein Bein. Legolas hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf den Tisch. Der Bote riss die Augen erstaunt auf, als er den kleinen Drachen sah, der ihn kleinkindlich angrinste.

„Uns erreichte in dieser Nacht Kunde aus Imladris", sagte Thranduil und deutete auf den Boten. „Im Nebelgebirge sind vermehrt Orkverbände gesichtet worden, die sowohl Imladris als auch uns unbequem werden könnten. Herr Elrond bittet daher um unsere Hilfe, damit wir diese Sache gemeinsam angehen können."

Legolas ahnte schon, worauf sein Vater hinaus wollte. „Wie viele Männer soll ich mitnehmen?", fragte er daher.

„Findrilas und seine Reiter sollen dich begleiten", entgegnete Thranduil. „Elronds Söhne werden euch westlich des Hohen Passes erwarten. Ihr sollt noch heute aufbrechen."

Legolas verzog das Gesicht. Es war Herbst und nun würde eine Reise über das Gebirge nicht gerade angenehm sein. Sein kleiner Drache schob die Unterlippe vor und sah ihn weinerlich an. Er strich ihm tröstend über den Kopf.

Thranduil hatte indes nach Findrilas rufen lassen, und sie besprachen die Einzelheiten mit dem Boten. Danach machten sich Legolas und Findrilas daran, alles für den Aufbruch vorzubereiten. Gut zwei Stunden später waren sie soweit. Sie verabschiedeten sich, nahmen noch einige Glückwünsche entgegen, dann ritten sie in den einsetzenden Nieselregen.

Findrilas seufzte und zog wie die fünfzig anderen Reiter hinter ihm die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. „Deinem Vater kommen zu den unpassendsten Momenten die schlechtesten Ideen", murmelte er an Legolas gewandt.

„Oh ja!"

Der Bote, der sie begleitete, sah sie irritiert an, als sie so über den König sprachen, wurde aber einfach ignoriert.

So zogen sie einige Tage nach Osten bis sie schließlich den Waldrand und dann auch den Anduin erreicht hatten. Dort wandten sie sich nach Süden, gingen im gebührenden Abstand an Beorns Behausung vorbei, die sie vorsichtshalber schnellstmöglich passierten, sahen den Carrock in der Ferne und erreichten schließlich die Alte Waldstraße und die Alte Furt. Dort konnten sie den in dieser Gegend sonst schnell dahinfließenden Anduin überqueren und an sein Westufer gelangen. Von hier aus war es nicht mehr weit bis zum Gebirge und dem Gebiet der Orks.

Das Wetter war in den vergangenen Tagen sehr unbeständig und so schnell würde sich dies auch nicht geben, wie es für diese Jahreszeit typisch war. So waren sie die meiste Zeit durch Nebel oder Regen geritten, der Himmel war oftmals wolkenverhangen und regenschwer. Nur selten ließ sich die Sonne blicken, und wenn sie einmal zu sehen war, dann hielt sie sich nie lang und ihr Licht war schwach und nicht allzu wärmend. Ein unangenehmer, frischer Wind pfiff ihnen in all den Tagen um die Ohren.

Nun auf der Westseite des Flusses angekommen, verstärkten sie des Nachts ihre Wachen, denn dies war wildes Land, Orkgebiet, wo die Macht der Waldelben ihr Ende gefunden hatte. Hatten sie in den vergangenen Tagen auf ihrem Weg noch Lieder gesungen, um wenigstens den Gedanken an das schlechte Wetter zu vertreiben, so ließen sie aus Vorsicht auch dies nun bleiben. Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg ins Gebirge fort.

Ein steiniger Pfad führte ins Gebirge, fortwährend ansteigend, bis er schließlich immer schmaler wurde und sich rechts von ihnen eine tiefe Schlucht auftat. Zu ihrer Linken aber erhob sich steil und mächtig die Bergflanke und ragte weit in den Himmel auf. Ab hier mussten sie absteigen und ihre Pferde bei den Zügel führen, denn der Weg war schmal und gefährlich. Falls es denn möglich war, wurde das Wetter noch ungemütlicher.

„Das ist kein Herbst mehr, das ist Folter!", knurrte Findrilas.

„Und uns wird in wenigen Stunden dort oben der Winter erwarten", fügte Legolas mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor in der Stimme an.

Findrilas brummte missmutig. „Du solltest deinem Vater solche Ideen wirklich abgewöhnen!"

„Ja, das sollte ich wirklich…" Legolas schlang seinen Mantel fester um sich. In den letzten Tagen war keiner von ihnen je wirklich trocken geworden, und langsam schlich sich ein Gefühl von Kälte in seine Knochen.

Der Weg wurde mit der Zeit steiler und steiniger, sodass sie nur noch unter Mühe vorankamen. Weiter oben im Gebirge setzte schließlich der von Legolas bereits düster prophezeite Schnee ein. Schwermütig stapften sie dahin und kämpften sich durch den immer höher werdenden Schnee. Schließlich fanden sie einen Überhang, unter dem der Schnee nicht allzu hoch lag und sie Schutz vor der Witterung fanden. Sie räumten den Schnee weg und schlugen ihr Lager auf, erschöpft und froh, hier für den Moment Ruhe zu finden.

Am nächsten Tag brachen sie schon früh auf. Ihr Weg führte sie geraume Zeit noch höher in die Berge, dann jedoch ging es zu aller Erleichterung fast nur noch bergab. Allmählich näherten sie sich dem Westrand des Gebirges. Es war bereits Abend und Licht war kaum noch vorhanden, als sie, die Schneegrenze schon lange hinter sich, die bewaldeten Hänge weiter unten erreichten. Zwischen den dunklen Bäumen in einiger Entfernung sahen sie ein kleines Feuer brennen und in graue Mäntel gehüllte Gestalten darum sitzen. Legolas ließ halten, doch der Bote hieß ihnen, ihm zu folgen.

„Denn diese dort vorne sind Dúnedain und bei ihnen werden sicherlich Elladan und Elrohir sein", sagte er.

Und wie auf Kommando traten Besagte hinter einem Baum hervor und vor Legolas' Pferd. „Ah, da seid ihr ja, wir haben euch schon erwartet", begrüßte Elrohir ihn und seine Leute. Oder war es Elladan? Legolas konnte sie einfach nicht auseinander halten, aber das konnte wohl kaum jemand.

Er stieg von seinem Pferd und begrüßte nun seinerseits die Zwillinge, die die Neuankömmlinge zu dem Feuer geleiteten. Tatsächlich waren die grau gewandeten Gestalten Dúnedain, Waldläufer des Nordens. Legolas war von dieser Entdeckung etwas erstaunt und überrascht; er hatte Elben aus Bruchtal erwartet, mit denen Elladan und Elrohir ihnen zur Seite stehen würden.

„Wir kämpfen schon lange mit den Dúnedain zusammen", erklärte Elladan auf Legolas' verwunderten Blick hin, „seit unsere Mutter von Orks angefallen wurde. Dies ist Halbarad, der Anführer dieser Gruppe von Waldläufern." Er deutete auf einen Mann, der nun vortrat und sich vor Legolas verbeugte.

„Ich bin erfreut, Eure Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen, Prinz Legolas vom Düsterwald", sagte er.

Findrilas musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Legolas seufzte schwer. Der nächste, der es lernen musste… „Bitte, Halbarad, mein Name genügt völlig", sagte er resigniert. „Dies ist Findrilas, mein Freund, er und seine Reiter haben mich hierher begleitet", stellte er nun seine Begleiter vor.

„Es erfreut uns, dies zu hören", sagte Elladan. „Wir hatten mit einigen Bogenschützen und Jägern gerechnet, jedoch nicht gleich mit Thranduils Reiterei. Gut, gut."

Sie setzten sich um das Feuer und entzündeten noch einige andere und berieten sich zu ihrer momentanen Situation. Die Zwillinge berichteten den Neuankömmlingen, wie sie mithilfe der Waldläufer die Spuren der Orks gesucht und heimlich verfolgt hatten. Die Orks schienen, so sagten sie, sich immer weiter fort von ihren Höhlen im Gebirge und weiter in das Tiefland hinein zu wagen. Sie vermuteten, dass ihre Zahl wieder gewachsen war, sodass sie nun mutiger wurden als zuvor und das Umland auskundschafteten nach neuen Gegenden, wo sie Böses tun konnten. Jedoch, so vermuteten die Zwillinge, betraf dies nur einen einzigen Stamm am Rande des Gebirges, weshalb sie vermuteten, dass es auch gut möglich sei, dass andere Orks ihnen Ärger verursachten und sie aus ihren Höhlen vertrieben. Welche Möglichkeit nun stimmte oder nicht, wussten sie nicht, auf alle Fälle durften sie dies jedoch nicht länger zulassen.

Zwei der Waldläufer hatten in der Zwischenzeit einen Hirsch und einige Kaninchen im Wald erlegen können, welche sie nun zu Abend verspeisten. Danach teilten sie die Wachen ein und Ruhe legte sich über das Lager.

Am nächsten Tag teilte sich die Gruppe in kleinere Grüppchen auf, sodass sie die Gegend weiterhin und nun auch effizienter durchsuchen und bewachen konnten. Als sie sich am Nachmittag wieder bei ihrem Lager trafen, hatte jedoch niemand etwas Neues zu berichten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir den Orks eine Falle stellen und einfach abwarten, bis sie hinein tappen", schlug daher Findrilas vor. „Vielleicht wissen die Orks ja mittlerweile von unserer Anwesenheit und sind gewarnt, und ganz unauffällig sind wir jetzt ja nun auch nicht mehr."

Zwar war dies keine schlechte Idee, nur leider waren sie damit nicht die Ersten.

Plötzlich knackte ein Ast im Unterholz.

„Still", zischte Halbarad. „Sie sind hier."

Sie alle erstarrten und wagten kaum zu atmen. Die Elben des Düsterwaldes traten vorsichtig zu ihren Pferden und flüsterten beruhigende Worte in ihre Ohren, dass sie ihnen nicht ein verräterisches Geräusch von sich gaben. Legolas lauschte angestrengt und spähte den nahen Wald nach verräterischen Bewegungen aus. Ja, das mit der Falle war wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, wären sie diejenige, die sie zuerst ausgeführt hätten. Die Orks mussten ihnen hier aufgelauert sein!

Plötzlich surrte aus dem dämmrigen Wald ein schwarzer Pfeil heran. Gleichzeitig spürte Legolas einen brennenden Schmerz in seiner Schulter. Der Pfeil hatte ihn zwar getroffen, doch zum Glück nur gestreift und einen tiefen Kratzer hinterlassen. „Zu den Waffen!", rief er, doch war sein Ruf unnütz, denn schon hatten die Anderen die Angreifenden bemerkt und gingen zum Gegenangriff über.

Auch Legolas griff nach seinem Bogen und spannte ihn noch in derselben Bewegung. Er zielte auf den erstbesten sich bewegenden Schemen im Wald und schoss treffsicher. Ein Jaulen ertönte. Gleichzeitig kamen die Orks aus ihren Deckungen gesprungen. Legolas musste zurückweichen, um genügend Freiraum für seinen Bogen zu haben. Sein treues Pferd trabte an seine Seite, und eilends sprang er auf den Rücken des Tieres, von wo aus er seinem Feind besser gegenübertreten konnte. Findrilas' Männer taten dasselbe. Sie ritten im Galopp um das Lager, und trieben die Orks aus ihren Verstecken und in die Mitte des Lagers, wo sie sie umkreisen konnten. Die Dúnedain sowie Elronds Söhne fielen dort über die in die Enge getriebenen Orks her, während die Pfeile der Waldelben ebenfalls nicht wenige töteten. So war der Spuk rasch vorbei.

„Ist jemand verletzt?", rief Elrohir über die Lichtung.

Einige Meldungen von diversen Kratzern und einer etwas ernsteren Fleischwunde wurden gemacht. Als Findrilas bemerkte, dass auch sein Freund verletzt war, wollte er sich die kleine Wunde genauer ansehen.

„Es ist doch nur ein Kratzer", wehrte Legolas ab.

„Das sagst du auch, wenn dir der Kopf abgehackt wird", entgegnete Findrilas vorwurfsvoll. „Alter Sturkopf… Und jetzt lass mal sehen." Orks verwendeten gerne Gifte, doch schien dieser es nicht getan zu haben. „Dein Glück", grinste Findrilas und klopfte Legolas auf die Schulter. Dann riss er sich einen Streifen aus seinem Hemd und band ihm um Legolas' Arm, damit kein Schmutz in die Wunde kam.

„Ha! Das war ein Leichtes!", rief Halbarad aus. „Und wenn ich mir die Leichen ansehe und mit unseren Erkenntnissen der letzten Tage vergleiche, dann würde ich sagen, dass dies alle waren. Gute Arbeit!"

„Lasst uns zurück nach Imladris gehen, es ist nicht mehr allzu weit", sagte Elrohir und so hielten sie es.

Sie gingen auf geheimen Pfaden rasch durch die Wildnis und erreichten Bruchtal noch vor Mitternacht. Legolas fragte sich, welche Wege sie wohl genommen haben mochten, denn weder er noch ein anderer Waldelb kannte sie. Und da es dunkel war, hatte er sie nicht erkennen können. Schade, so wäre er in Zukunft wesentlich schneller in Bruchtal gewesen, wenn seine Wege ihn hierher führen sollten. Nun gut.

Schließlich jedoch erreichten sie das verborgene Tal von Imladris, und als sie schließlich auch die Wasserfälle rauschen hörten, verabschiedeten sich die Waldläufer von ihnen. Die Elben gingen alleine weiter in Schweigen und dem Genuss der Stille Bruchtals. Sie mussten wohl schon früh von den Wachen bemerkt worden sein, denn in Bruchtal angekommen, empfing sie Elrond vor seinem Haus.

„Auch ich danke euch, dass ihr uns so schnell zur Hilfe geeilt und, wie's aussieht, siegreich gewesen seid, denn sonst währet ihr wohl nicht hier", sagte er.

Legolas und Findrilas verbeugten sich vor ihm, Findrilas ein wenig tiefer, wie es sich gehörte. „Es war uns ein Selbstverständliches", sagte der Hauptmann.

Man gab ihnen Unterkünfte und Verpflegung, Legolas wurde jedoch von Elrond beiseite gewunken. „Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?", fragte der Herr Bruchtals.

„Natürlich!", beteuerte Legolas. „Worum handelt es sich?"

„Es ist zwar schon sehr spät, doch zurzeit weise ich Estel in die Heilkunst ein."

Wer wohl Estel war? Legolas folgte Elrond in einen kleinen Raum voller Heilkräuter und medizinischer Geräte. Vielleicht war Estel ja ein junger Elb, der bei Elrond in die Lehre ging? Kurz darauf sollte er die Antwort erhalten.

Ein kleiner brauner Schopf lugte kurze Zeit später durch die Tür zu dem Zimmer. Unter den dichten Locken lugten verschlafene Kinderaugen hervor, die Legolas schüchtern musterten. Und mit Erstaunen erkannte der Elb, dass das Kind vor ihm ein Mensch von kaum zehn Sommern war!

„Was ist, _adar_?", fragte der kleine Mensch mit dem elbischen Namen Estel im perfekten Sindarin an Elrond gewandt.

Wahrscheinlich entglitten in diesem Moment Legolas die Gesichtszüge, und er dachte alles Mögliche nur nicht das Richtige. Er schnappte nach Luft, stammelte etwas Unverständliches und sah Elrond fragend an.

„Das ist mein Ziehsohn Estel", sagte dieser und ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Ach so…", murmelte Legolas perplex. Du meine Güte! Wahrlich ein Tag voller Überraschungen.

Estel sah ihn indes irritiert an. „Haben dir meine Brüder nichts von mir erzählt?", wollte er wissen. „Oh je. Dabei lebte ich schon seit einigen Jahren hier. Aber dich habe ich hier noch nie gesehen. Woher kommst du? Du trägst so fremdländische Kleidung."

„Estel, sei ein wenig höflicher", mahnte Elrond.

Der kleine Mensch zog den Kopf ein. „'tschuldigung", murmelte er.

Nun musste Legolas lächeln, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. „Ich heiße Legolas und komme aus dem Düsterwald", stellte er sich vor.

„Das liegt jenseits des Gebirges, stimmt's?", wollte Estel wissen. „Davon habe ich schon gehört! Wie toll! Erzählst du mir etwas über deine Heimat?"

Das Ungestüm des Jungen war allzu erfrischend! In Gewisser Weise erinnerte sie Legolas an seinen kleinen Drachen.

„Ein Andermal", kam dem Elrond zuvor. „Zuerst eine Lektion."

Estel schmollte. Elrond hieß Legolas, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzten, und nahm dann seinen Verband ab. Nun wurde also Legolas Zeuge einer Lektion Estels in elbischer Heilkunde und durfte dabei auch noch den Probanden spielen. Irgendwie amüsierte ihn dies.

Die Wunde war schnell versorgt und Estel hatte alles gehört, was er musste. Elrond schickte ihn zurück auf sein Zimmer und entließ dann auch Legolas mit einem neuerlichen Dank.

In dieser Nacht fanden die Waldelben erholsamen, genesenden Schlaf unter dem Dach des Letzten gastlichen Hauses an der Grenze zur Wildnis. Hier konnten sie für einige Stunden die Beschwernisse des Weges vergessen (und wurden endlich einmal trocken…). Am Morgen jedoch mussten sie schon wieder aufbrechen und bereiteten in aller Frühe alles zu ihrer Abreise vor. Das sah ein gewisser Junge namens Estel jedoch anders.

Heimlich lugte er hinter einem Baum im Hof von Bruchtal hervor und beobachtete die Waldelben, wie sie ihre Sachen packten und ihre Pferde damit beluden. Als Legolas jedoch auf sein Pferd steigen wollte, um den Trupp von Bruchtal fortzuführen gen Heimat, wusste er es zu verhindern. Er sprang hinter dem Baum hervor. „He, Legolas, du hast mir noch nichts vom Düsterwald erzählt, das wolltest du doch!", rief er dem fremden Elben hinterher.

Dieser musste unwillkürlich grinsen und hielt seine Leute zurück, die soeben Protestworte einlegen wollten. „Nun, unsere Abreise kann noch ein wenig warten", sagte er zu ihnen, wendete sein Pferd und kam zu Estel geritten. Bei ihm angekommen, stieg er ab. „Aber nur, wenn du mir Bruchtal zeigst", lachte er.

Findrilas war seinem Freund gefolgt und nun ebenfalls abgestiegen. „Wer ist er?", wollte er wissen und erstaunt fügte er an: „Er ist ja ein Mensch!"

„Hallo", begrüßte ihn Estel. „Eigentlich heiße ich Aragorn, aber hier nennen mich alle Estel. Ich bin Herr Elronds Ziehsohn."

Findrilas war wohl nicht minder überrascht wie Legolas am Abend zuvor.

Da sein Freund anscheinen die Sprache verloren hatte, stellte Legolas ihn vor. „Das ist Findrilas, mein bester Freund. Er befehligt die Reiterei meines Vaters, die du dort hinten siehst."

„Wirklich? Das muss aufregend sein!", meinte Estel.

„Oh, nein", lachte Findrilas, der nun seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. „Als Reiter bei einem Waldvolk hat man nicht wirklich viel zu tun außer gelegentlich einen öden Botenritt zu tätigen."

„Und wer ist dein Vater?", wandte sich Estel wieder an Legolas.

Findrilas grinste. „Oh, du weißt es nicht? Nun denn: Der König Thranduil unter Eiche und Buche ist's." Das Grinsen wurde breiter und gehässiger, je mehr Estels Augen aufgingen.

„Wirklich?", hackte der kleine Mensch nach.

„Fin…", knurrte Legolas.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich bin dein bester Freund", erwiderte dieser zuckersüß.

Estel kicherte.

„Nun, Estel, unsere Leute warten", sagte Legolas. Irgendwie dauerte dies ihn. Er mochte den kleinen Menschen.

„Schade…", meinte dieser. „Aber du kommst bald wieder? Dann können wir Freunde sein und du kannst mir alles vom Düsterwald erzählen, ja?"

Legolas lachte und zerwuschelte dem Kleinen die Haare. „Versprochen", sagte er.


	13. Teil Dreizehn: Von der vorzüglichen Heil

**Teil Dreizehn: Von der vorzüglichen Heilkraft des Ingwer**

Die Hufe des Pferdes klapperten auf den Steinen, als es in den Hof galoppierte. Herbstlich bunte Blätter wirbelten auf und wurden vom milden Wind davon geweht. Legolas zügelte sein Reittier, das schlitternd zum Stehen kam, und betrachtete Bruchtal, immer wieder aufs Neue ein lohnender Anblick. Auch sein kleiner Drache, der vor ihm im Sattel saß, betrachtete seine Umgebung mit großen Augen; es war das erste Mal, dass er sich mit Legolas auf eine so weite Reise begeben hatte.

In dem Moment erblickte Legolas den jungen Mann, der erfreut auf ihn zugeeilt kam. Er sprang vom Pferd und begrüßte sein Gegenüber. „Estel, wie schön dich zu sehen!", rief er aus. Aragorn oder Estel, wie er in Bruchtal genannt wurde, war ihm schon gut Freund gewesen, als der Mensch noch ein kleiner Junge von wenigen Sommern gewesen war. „Kaum ist man ein Jahr nicht zu Besuch und muss schon wieder mit ansehen, wie du erneut gewachsen bist. Wann hörst du endlich auf?!", lachte Legolas.

„Jaja, ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen", grinste der Ziehsohn Elronds. „Ein Jahr ist seit deinem letzten Besuch vergangen, was führt dich dieses Mal zu uns?"

„Irgendeine Ausrede finde ich immer, um den Hallen meines Vaters zu entkommen."

Estel lachte. Da bemerkte er den kleinen Drachen, der ihn die ganze Zeit über neugierig gemustert hatte. Er lächelte und ging auf das kleine Geschöpf mit den großen Augen zu, gleichsam fasziniert von dem Drachen, wie dieser von ihm. „Du bist also der kleine Drache, von dem ich so viele Geschichten gehört habe", begann er.

Das fremdartige Geschöpf hob die Lefzen. Aragorn wich etwas irritiert zurück. Legolas legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge", meinte er. „Das ist seine Art zu grinsen. Ich glaube, er mag dich." Der Elb lächelte verschmitzt. „Aber nun muss ich euch beide für kurze Zeit allein lassen, das eine oder andere habe ich dann doch mit Herrn Elrond zu besprechen." Damit war er verschwunden.

Nun war Aragorn also alleine mit dem kleinen Drachen und wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte von Legolas schon allerhand über dessen kleinen „Bruder" erfahren, und so bizarr er diese Vorstellung auch fand, noch eigentümlicher war es, Besagtem nun gegenüber zu stehen. Er kannte Drachen nur aus Geschichten und alten Bildern, nun aber einem leibhaftig gegenüberzusehen, das hätte er sich nicht einmal in seinen Träumen ausmalen können.

„Ähm, nun…", begann er.

In dem Moment breitete der kleine Drache seine Flügel aus, flatterte ein wenig mit ihnen und landete auf Aragorns Schulter. „Zeigst du mir hier alles?", wollte er wissen.

Nun musste er lachen. „Wie du wünschst."

Nach einer Weile stieß Legolas wieder zu ihnen, und gemeinsam spazierten sie durch das herbstliche Bruchtal. Der kleine Drache thronte dabei stolz auf Aragorns Schulter, sah sich aufmerksam um und löcherte seine beiden Begleiter mit unzähligen Fragen.

„Sagte ich nicht, er mag dich?", sagte Legolas mit einem Lächeln.

„Sieht ganz danach aus", erwiderte Aragorn. „Doch sag, du scheinst es ja richtig zu genießen, wieder hier zu sein. Wie erging es dir in letzter Zeit?"

„Wärest du nicht auch froh, nicht andauernd beengende Palastmauern um dich herum zu haben und dich nicht ständig mit irgendwelchen politischen Nebensächlichkeiten des Reiches herumschlagen zu müssen?"

Aragorn lachte. „Zum Glück hat mir Herr Elrond nicht so eine Bürde aufgeladen."

„Prahle du nur, du Bürschchen! Lass dir erst mal einem Bart wachsen, dann reden wir wieder."

„Aber bitte nicht so ein Gestrüpp wie das der Zwerge."

„Hab Erbarmen, verschone mich! Von denen habe ich für die nächste Zeit genug."

Sie sahen sich kurz an und mussten dann herzhaft lachen.

„Erzähl mir von dieser Geschichte", bat Aragorn, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten. „Ich hab bisher keinen einzigen Bericht von jemandem gehört, der zugegen war, als Smaug fiel und die Fünfheeresschlacht geschlagen wurde. Du warst doch dabei?"

„O ja, eine nervenaufreibende Angelegenheit", stöhnte Legolas. „Die verbliebenen der dreizehn Zwerge haben es uns wahrscheinlich noch nicht verziehen, dass mein Vater sie gefangen nehmen ließ."

„Warum tat er das eigentlich?"

„Weil sie Zwerge sind…" Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber wahrscheinlich erinnerte er sich an König Thingol und wollte lieber abgesichert sein. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte."

Er berichtete eine ganze Weile, während sie ihren Weg durch Bruchtal fortsetzten. Irgendwann kamen sie an einen etwas abseits gelegenen kleinen See, der durch einen Gebirgsbach gespeist wurde. Nachdem Legolas' Geschichte zu Ende war, schwieg der Elb geraume Zeit und sah nachdenklich auf das Wasser hinaus. Aragorn respektierte das Schweigen, denn er wusste, dass sein Freund in solchen Momenten über irgendwelche tiefsinnigen Dinge nachdachte, die wahrscheinlich nur ein Elb nachvollziehen konnte.

Jedenfalls tat er das meistens.

Dieses Mal jedoch anscheinend nicht.

„Komm, Aragorn, lass uns schwimmen gehen", sagte Legolas fröhlich.

Das war nun wahrlich kein sonderlich „tiefgründiger" Gedanke, aber immerhin konnte ihn wahrscheinlich wirklich nur ein Elb nachvollziehen.

„Falls das der einzige Schluss ist, zu dem du soeben gekommen bist, dann tut es mir für dich leid", sagte Aragorn, jedoch im scherzenden Ton. „Es ist Herbst und das Wasser ist unter Garantie eisig kalt. Ich will mir nicht den Tod holen. Vielleicht mag das für dich gelten, also bitte."

„Komm schon, sei kein Spielverderber", bettelte Legolas. „Seit wann kneifst du?"

„Seitdem ich soeben angefangen habe, mich zu fragen, was ihr Elben euch manchmal denkt."

„Dann eben nicht…", grummelte Legolas und schwamm eben die paar Runden ohne Aragorn.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Aragorn zusammen mit Elrond und dessen Zwillingssöhnen Elladan und Elrohir beim Frühstück und fragte sich, wo Legolas blieb; eigentlich hatte auch jener anwesend sein wollen. Aragorn schielte aus den Augenwinkeln immer wieder zu der Tür und wurde nach und nach ein wenig unruhig. Es war doch nichts geschehen? Aber er schob den Gedanken hastig beiseite. Was sollte denn schon geschehen sein?

In dem Moment schien Legolas dann doch die Gnade gefunden zu haben, beim Essen zu erscheinen. Aragorn befand, dass er recht… mitgenommen aussah. Um genauer zu sein, erkannte er sofort, dass der Elb eine mächtige Erkältung zu haben schien. Er hätte beinahe augenblicklich losgelacht, konnte es aber noch zu einem unterdrückten Prusten abschwächen. Legolas funkelte ihn bitterböse an und setzte sich schweigend an seinen Platz, ein Niesen unterdrückend. Er schniefte kläglich.

„Was habe ich dir gestern gesagt?" Aragorn konnte sich diese schadenfrohe Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.

„Was du nicht sagst", knurrte Legolas. Er klang sehr verschnupft.

Nun mussten auch die drei anderen Anwesenden grinsen.

Legolas zog peinlich berührt den Kopf ein. Dass er sich ausgerechnet von einem Menschen, so sehr er ihm auch Freund war, eines Besseren hatte belehren lassen müssen!

Elrond zwinkerte Aragorn in sich hinein lächelnd zu und dieser sagte: „Du legst dich jetzt wieder hin und deckst dich schön zu. Ich komm gleich zu dir."

Erstaunlicher Weise leistete Legolas dem ohne zu murren Folge. Wie ein getretener Hund schlich er zu seinen Gemächern zurück, warf sich ins Bett und zog die Decke bis über die Ohren. Sein kleiner Drache piepste besorgt und stupste ihn mit der Schnauze an. Kurze Zeit später traf Aragorn ein, eine Tasse mit dampfendem Tee in der Hand. Er zog einen Stuhl neben das Bett und setzte sich. Dann reichte er Legolas die noch recht heiße Tasse.

„So, und jetzt trink das, das wird dir helfen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen", sagte er.

Legolas warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick und schnupperte dann vorsichtshalber an dem Tee. Ein angenehm aromatischer Geruch irgendeines fremden Gewürzes stieg ihm in die Nase. „Was ist das?", wollte er wissen, während er erneut ein Niesen unterdrücken musste.

„Ingwer", grinste Aragorns. „Elronds Allheilmittel. Du wirst staunen, wogegen es alles Wunder wirken kann."

Legolas runzelte die Stirn und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck. Aragorn grinste noch ein wenig breiter. Gleichzeitig bemerkte Legolas, dass Ingwertee ganz und gar nicht so aromatisch schmeckte wie er roch. Ein fürchterlich brennend scharfer und würziger Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus und es fühlte sich an, als stünde sein ganzer Körper in Flammen. Er keuchte und fächelte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. Ihm brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Wahrscheinlich lief er im Gesicht auch rot an. Den Rest des Tees schüttete er über Aragorn aus.

„Au!", rief dieser aus und sprang auf.

„Willst du mich umbringen?!", rief Legolas aus. „Was ist das für ein Gesöff?"

„Gute Medizin muss nun einmal bitter schmecken, damit sie hilft", meinte Aragorn mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen. „Aber wie war das? Ich solle mir erst einmal einen Bart wachsen lassen? Vielleicht solltest du dich dann doch mal an die eigene Nase fassen." Er zwinkerte dem armen Elben zu. „Du kommst nicht um deine Medizin herum, Freundchen. Das hast du dir selbst eingebrockt" Er verschwand, nur um einige Zeit später mit einer neuerlichen Tasse wiederzukehren. Dieses Mal jedoch achtete er sorgfältigst darauf, dass Legolas auch noch den letzten Tropfen austrank. Schicksalsergeben sank der Elb in die Kissen und ließ die Prozedur über sich ergehen. Wenigstens sein kleiner Drache schien Mitleid mit ihm zu haben.


	14. Teil Vierzehn: Vom Beginn der Fahrt der

**Teil Vierzehn: Vom Beginn der Fahrt der Ringgemeinschaft**

Im Winter des Jahres 3017 des Dritten Zeitalters trug es sich zu, dass der Dúnadan Aragorn mit einer mitleiderregenden Kreatur vor den Toren zu Thranduils Palast auftauchte und um Einlass bat. Er war müde und zerkratzt, hier und da blitze durch seine Kleidung eine Bisswunde von seinem Begleiter hindurch; ebenjener schien ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse zu sein. Trotz Aragorns wildem Aussehen wurde ihm der Einlass dennoch gewährt. Der Thronsaal war sein Ziel, die gefesselte Kreatur hinter sich herziehend, die sich dabei wie ein wildes Tier dagegen sträubte. Tuschelnd steckten die Waldelben die Köpfe zusammen und sahen verwundert dem ungleichen Paar hinterher. Was mochte dies zu bedeuten haben?

„Nein, nicht zu garstigen Elben! Sie werden uns wehtun! Nein, nicht!", kreischte die Kreatur und schimpfte mit üblen Flüchen auf die Elben des Waldreiches.

„Sei still, Gollum!", befahl Aragorn und zog einmal kräftig am Seil. Gollum fiel hin und schwieg und kuschte für den Rest des Weges.

Als sie vor dem Portal zum Thronsaal Thranduils standen, begann er wieder zu schimpfen. Erst als Aragorn den Waldelbenkönig erwähnte, behielt Gollum seine Verwünschungen für sich, ob aus Respekt oder aus Selbstnutzen ist ungewiss. Aragorn bat um eine Audienz; sie wurde ihm gestattet.

Ein Elb öffnete das Portal, und Aragorn trat ein – oder versuchte es, denn Gollum krallte sich im Türrahmen fest und schimpfte schon wieder lauthals. Hinter sich hörte er das amüsierte Hüsteln des Königssohnes Legolas. Erst mit der vereinten Kraft zweiter Elben und Aragorns bekamen sie Gollum frei. Er seufzte leise auf; lästige Kreatur! Den sich immer noch wehrenden Gollum schleifte er nun vor dem Thron und versuchte dabei, wenigstens ein wenig Würde zu wahren, was dank Gollum mit einer etwas missglückten Verbeugung quittiert wurde.

Legolas trat immer noch amüsiert vor, und betrachtete diese sonderbare Kreatur von Nahem. Gollum wich kreischend so weit wie möglich zurück. „Wer ist das denn?", fragte der Elb lächelnd. Sein kleiner Drache stiefelte aufgeregt um den Neuankömmling herum und beschnupperte ihn ausgiebig.

„Dies ist Gollum oder Sméagol, wie er einst genannt wurde", antwortete Aragorn. „Ich würde dir und deinem Vater gerne seine Geschichte erzählen, und ihn dann bitten, ihn in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Wäre das machbar?"

„Au, ja! Geschichten!", jubilierte der kleine Drache und strahlte breit zu Aragorn auf.

„Aber natürlich", sagte Thranduil freundlich. Aragorn war seit langem bei den Waldelben gut bekannt. „Werft diese Kreatur in den Kerker!"

Die zwei Elben, bewaffnet mit Bögen und Köchern mit Pfeilen auf dem Rücken und der Lanze in der Hand, ergriffen Gollum und zerrten ihn weg, sich seiner Verteidigungsversuche tapfer erwehrend. Thranduil stand mit einer eleganten Bewegung auf und ging mit seinem Sohn und dessen Drachen in einen angrenzenden Raum. Aragorn folgte ihnen. Es handelte sich um einen kleinen und gemütlichen von Kerzenschein erhellten Raum, in dessen Mitte ein Tisch stand. Daran setzen sich nun König und Sohn. Aragorn gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Bring dein Anliegen vor", bat Thranduil, als der Mensch saß.

„Nun, dies ist eine lange Geschichte", begann Aragorn und erzählte dann von seiner langen Jagt mit Gandalf nach Gollum. Die ganze Zeit hörten Thranduil und Legolas gespannt zu und hin und wieder stellte einer von ihnen eine Zwischenfrage, aber ansonsten schwiegen sie und nickten nur ab und zu einmal. Der kleine Drache aber hing förmlich an den Lippen des Waldläufers und nahm jedes Wort von ihm gierig auf.

Aragorn endete mit diesen Worten: „Dies ist meine Geschichte. Gollum ist wahrlich kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse, und er hat mir viele schlaflose Nächte beschert. Trotzdem möchte ich dich bitten, ihn für längere Zeit in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Ich würde es gerne selber tun, aber vorerst habe ich andere Dinge zu erledigen. Er erscheint mir zu wichtig und gefährlich, als dass wir ihn frei herum streunen lassen können. Gollum mag an Wuchs ein kleiner Kerl sein, aber er ist groß im Unheil Stiften. Seine Tücke ist groß und verleiht ihm Kräfte, die man einem so hageren und ausgemergelten Bürschchen nicht zutraut. Unheil stiften könnte er noch viel, wenn er frei herumliefe. Und ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass er nur zu einem bösen Zweck aus Mordor entlassen wurde."

Legolas schauderte, als er daran dachte, dass diese Kreatur, mag sie noch so bösartig sein, im Schwarzen Land gefangen gehalten und in Saurons Kerkern gefoltert wurde. Er wollte es sich lieber nicht vorstellen. Aber Sméagol… Der Name kam ihm bekannt vor. Gab es nicht vor fünfhundert Jahren Gerüchte über einen der Starren an den Schwertelfeldern, der so hieß? Handelte es sich dabei um diesen Gollum? Aber was war dann mit ihm geschehen, dass er nun so… elendig aussah?

„Es ist dein Wunsch, Aragorn, und so sei es", sagte Thranduil. „Wir werden Gollum gut bewachen und es nicht zulassen, dass er entkommt. Du kannst gehen. Man wird dir ein Zimmer geben, wo du dich waschen und ausruhen kannst. Ein Heiler wird sich um deine Wunden kümmern."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Aragorn, und Thranduil entließ ihn mit einem Kopfnicken.

Wenige Tage später traf Gandalf ein. Er wollte nach Gollum sehen und trug den Elben auf, ihn Tag und Nacht zu bewachen, so sehr sie es verdross. Er sprach ihnen Mut zu und gab ihnen neue Hoffnung, dass Gollum zu heilen sei. Aber lange brachten sie es nicht übers Herz, ihn immer in den unterirdischen Verliesen eingesperrt zu halten, wo er nur wieder auf seine finsteren Gedanken verfallen konnte.

Es war ein schöner Sommertag, als Legolas mit Findrilas und seinem kleinen Drachen in den Kerker ging und die Tür zu Gollums Zelle aufschloss. Findrilas trat ein und legte Gollum einen Strick locker um den Hals. Die erbärmliche Kreatur begann zu wimmern, dass das Seil ihm und seinem „Schatz" wehtue, doch Legolas drohte ihm, dass er seine Wasserration verkürzen würde, wenn er nicht sofort ruhig sei. Dies zeigte erstaunlicher Weise Wirkung, und Gollum schwieg. Wie ein braves Hündchen folgte er Findrilas an der Leine aus seiner Zelle und fragte sich, was die Elben mit ihm vorhatten. Aber da er mittlerweile viel zu viel Angst vor ihnen hatte, schwieg er.

„Meinst du, dass das so eine gute Idee ist?", fragte Findrilas. „Ich mag es ja auch nicht gerade, dass er den ganzen Tag hier unten eingesperrt ist und will nicht in seiner Haut stecken. Aber trotzdem…"

„Vater hat eingewilligt und dabei noch nicht einmal lange gezögert", erwiderte Legolas.

Findrilas zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wenn der König einverstanden war, dann war es nur rechtens. Sie gingen nach draußen und in den Wald, wobei sie natürlich ihre Waffen dabei hatten. Wer wusste schon, was sich alles zwischen den Bäumen des Düsterwaldes herumtrieb?

Gollum konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, dass er wieder frische Luft riechen konnte, und er bedanke sich unterwürfig bei Legolas für seine Gnade, bis dieser genug von der nervenaufreibenden Kreatur hatte und ihn angewidert mit dem Fuß von sich schob. Gollum schwieg und freute sich im Stillen. Schon schmiedete er Pläne, wie er den garstigen Elben entfliehen konnte.

Die Elben führten Gollum auf eine Wiese, in dessen Mitte sich ein hoher Baum befand, der vereinzelt und von den anderen entfernt stand. Legolas blickte sich skeptisch um und fand, dass dies ein guter Platz sei, um Gollum ein wenig umher laufen zu lassen. Er nahm Gollum hoch, der es ohne zu murren über sich ergehen ließ, und setzte ihn auf den untersten Ast des Baumes. Dann nahm er ihm das Seil ab und lies ihn den Baum hinaufklettern, wo er den Wind in den Haaren spüren konnte. Findrilas schickte er zurück, damit er ein paar Wachen holte, die auf Gollum aufpassen sollten.

Die nächsten Wochen und Monate blieben ereignislos, und fast jeden Tag durfte Gollum ein paar Stunden den Baum hinaufklettern. Doch eines Tages weigerte er sich, wieder herunterzukommen und die Wachen hatten keine Lust, ihm nach zu klettern, da Gollum sich mit den Händen ebenso gut festklammern konnte, wie mit den Füßen. Also warteten sie.

In derselben Nacht, einer Sommernacht, aber ohne Mond und Sterne, wurden die Elben unversehens angegriffen, doch sie konnten die Orks verjagen, denn diese waren zwar zahlreich und streitbar, doch kamen sie von jenseits des Gebirges und waren ungeübt im Waldkrieg. Nach dem Scharmützel befürchtete Legolas schon das Schlimmste, und er eilte mit elf weiteren Elben zu der Lichtung, wo sich Gollum befand. Doch mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass die Bewacher entweder erschlagen oder gefangen genommen worden waren. Da wurde ihnen klar, dass der Angriff dem Zweck gedient hatte, Gollum zu befreien. Er musste irgendwie von außen Hilfe bekommen haben. Sie wussten nicht, wie dies bewerkstelligt wurde, doch Gollum war schlau und die Kreaturen, die im Jahr, als der Drache getötet ward, vertrieben wurden, waren in größerer Zahl zurückgekommen, und außerhalb von Thranduils Reich war der Düsterwald wieder eine üble Gegend.

Die zwölf Elben suchten nach einer Spur und als sie sie gefunden hatten, verfolgten sie diese wie Jagdhunde auf einer frischen Fährte, denn es war von äußerster Dringlichkeit, dass Gollum wieder in die Gefangenschaft kam. Deshalb schickte Legolas lediglich einen Boten zurück zu seinem Vater, dass er Bescheid wüsste, und machte sich unverzüglich an die Verfolgung der Orks. Er hatte schon oftmals die Waldelben in den Kampf geführt, da würde dies hier wohl keine so große Herausforderung darstellen.

Sie verfolgten die Fährte neun Tage lang und verkürzten indes immer mehr den Abstand zu den Orks. Es waren, wie sie festgestellt hatten, zwanzig an der Zahl. Kein großes Problem für die Elben. Schließlich ließ Legolas anhalten. Eine Weile verharrten sie in geduckter Haltung und lauschten. Aus dem Wald keine fünfzehn Fuß vor ihnen ertönten raue Stimmen und das Wimmern verletzter Elben. Dies war die Gruppe Orks, die sie suchten.

Legolas lies seinen geübten Blick über die Feinde schweifen und bedeutete den Schützten, sich zu verteilen. Rasch und lautlos, wie es ihre Eigenart war, leisteten die Elben Folge und kletterten auf die Bäume. Die Orks befanden sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung und hatten sich in einen Kreis um die Gefangenen und Gollum gesetzt. Es waren fünf Elben, die gefesselt und geknebelt waren. Die gefangenen Bewacher Gollums, die überlebt hatten, waren sie. Manche hatten üble Wunden davongetragen. Auch mit Gollum war man nicht gerade sanft umgegangen, aber es ging ihm wesentlich besser, als den Elben. Ein leises Knurren kam aus Legolas' Kehle. Dafür würden die Orks mit ihrem Blute zahlen! Er nahm lautlos seinen Bogen und legte einen Pfeil an.

„Schießt erst, wenn ich es sage", flüsterte er dem ihm am nächsten stehenden Elb zu. Dieser nickte und gab den Befehl weiter.

Legolas wandte sich wieder den Orks zu. Sie hatten ein Feuer entzündet, aßen aber dennoch rohes Fleisch. Anscheinend mit Genuss. Legolas schauderte. Er wollte nicht wissen, von wem das Fleisch stammte. Um die Gefangenen kümmerten die Orks sich nicht im Geringsten. Gollum jedoch hatte einen Hasen bekommen und verschlang ihn gierig. So unaufmerksam, wie sie alle waren, würden sie leichte Beute werden.

Der Elb hob den Bogen und zielte auf den Anführer der Orks. Jedenfalls vermutete er es, da die Scheusale in seinen Augen alle gleich aussahen. Die Anderen taten es ihm gleich. Dann sangen die Bogensehnen.

Die Orks sprangen verwirrt auf, als elf ihrer Kameraden tödlich getroffen zu Boden sanken. Die Gefangenen jedoch jubelten, als sie erkannten, dass Hilfe gekommen war. Panisch versuchten die Orks, den tödlichen Geschossen mit erhobenem Schild zu entkommen und gleichzeitig Gollum festzuhalten, der kreischend und um sich spuckend versuchte, sich dem Griff der Orks zu entwinden. Doch irgendwie gelang es ihm, und er rannte weg. Legolas war so geistesgegenwärtig, um zu rufen: „Los, schnell! Ihm nach!"

Die Elben töteten flink die verbliebenen Orks und rannten Gollum hinterher in den Wald. Drei blieben jedoch bei den Gefangenen, befreiten sie und versorgten ihre Wunden.

„Ich habe es satt, immer hinter dieser Missgeburt hinterherzulaufen und auf sie aufzupassen!", rief Findrilas nach einer Weile erzürnt. „Hätten wir ihn doch im Kerker gelassen."

„Still jetzt", befahl Legolas. „Oder zweifelst du an meinem Vater? Lauscht in den Wald und schaut auf den Boden, ob ihr Gollums Spuren findet."

„Verzeih, dass ich gezweifelt habe", sagte Findrilas kleinlaut. Dann eilte der Trupp weiter.

Sie rannten Tag und Nacht, denn Elben konnten im Laufen ruhen. Schließlich hielten sie an. Findrilas, der vorausgegangen war, kam ihnen entgegen und sagte: „Die Spuren von Gollum werden hier deutlicher. Doch sind wir sehr nah an Dol Guldur, Legolas."

„Wie weit ist es noch bis zu diesem Schreckensort?", fragte dieser.

„Zu nahe…", antwortete Findrilas.

„Wir sind zu weit nach Süden gekommen", meinte Legolas resigniert. „Wir müssen umkehren. Auch wenn Gollum entkommt."

Also kehrten sie schweren Herzens um, um dem König diese Nachricht zu überbringen.

„Schlechte Nachricht, die du da überbringst, mein Sohn", sagte Thranduil. „Aber ich denke du hast dein Bestes gegeben, um Gollum wieder einzufangen. Geh und ruh dich aus. Komm morgen wieder."

Legolas wollte soeben den Audienzsaal des Königs verlassen, als er sich noch einmal zu Thranduil umwandte. Seine Miene war betrübt. „Verzeih mir, Vater, dass ich Gollum entkommen ließ", sagte er leise.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen", entgegnete Thranduil. „Mehr, als du geleistet hast, hättest du nicht erreichen können. Ich bin froh, dass du wohlbehalten wiedergekehrt bist. Ob uns nun aber Gollums Entkommen zum Gute oder Schlechten gereicht wird, vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Geh nun, du benötigst Ruhe. Wir können morgen wieder darüber sprechen."

Nun mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen ging Legolas zu seinen Gemächern, wo er bereits von seinem kleinen Drachen erwartet wurde.

Am nächsten Tag saßen Vater und Sohn in einem gemütlichen Raum und besprachen ihr weiteres Vorgehen, während sie ein Glas Wein genossen. Thranduil lauschte mit nachdenklicher Miene dem Bericht seines Sohnes über die Jagd nach Gollum.

„Nun", sagte der König schließlich, „Gollum ist entkommen. Die Frage ist nun, was wir als nächstes tun. Sollen wir in weiter verfolgen, bis er endgültig aus dem Wald verschwunden ist oder sollen wir die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen?"

„Wir sollten einen Boten nach Imladris schicken und Elrond benachrichtigen", sagte Legolas. „Auch Aragorn sollte davon erfahren, wie ich finde. Sie beide werden Rat wissen. Ich selber halte es für zu gefährlich, Gollums Spur wieder aufzunehmen; schon wir hatten uns zu sehr in die Nähe des Feindes begeben."

„Und wen gedenkst du zu schicken?", fragte Thranduil.

„Ich möchte selber gehen, um wieder gut zu machen, dass ich Gollum entkommen ließ. Schicke mich, _adar_."

Thranduil seufzte, denn sein Sohn machte den Eindruck, als sei er durch nichts von seiner Meinung abzubringen. Dennoch wagt er einen schwachen Versuch: „Bist du dir sicher? Es ist ein langer und gefährlicher Weg nach Imladris…"

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich bin ein guter Kämpfer und weiß, mich meiner Haut zu erwehren", sagte Legolas mit Nachdruck.

Thranduil schwieg eine Weile und überlegte. „Dann", sagte er, „geh, wenn du es wünscht. Nimm mit, was du brauchst."

Legolas' kleiner Drache sah mit großen traurigen Augen zu ihm auf. „Aber du nimmst mich doch mit, oder?", flehte er mit weinerlicher Stimme.

„Nein, dieses Mal nicht; es ist zu gefährlich", entgegnete Legolas mit einem entschuldigenden Blick.

Der Drache sprang zu ihm auf den Schoß und schnurrte wie eine Katze. „Ach bitte!", bettelte er. „Du bist in letzter Zeit immer so oft weg."

„Ich weiß und es tut mir leid, doch habe ich keine andere Wahl, kleiner Bruder. Ich kann es nun mal nicht ändern."

„Ist das ein Nein?"

„Leider ja."

Die Unterlippe des kleinen Drachen zitterte gefährlich. „Aber du kommst doch bald wieder, großer Bruder?!"

Legolas sah verzweifelt zu seinem Vater, der ihm jedoch nur einen Blick zuwarf, der so viel bedeutete wie: „Du warst nicht viel anders."

Legolas brach noch am selben Tag auf. Er hatte sich Proviant für viele Tage und ein schnelles, weißes Elbenpferd genommen und nun führte ihn sein Weg über den Hohen Pass des Nebelgebirges. Es war eine beschwerliche Reise, obwohl Legolas, wie alle Elben über den Schnee laufen konnte und der Sturm, welcher über die Gipfel fegte, ihm nicht viel anhaben konnte. Doch besaß sein Pferd nicht diese Fähigkeiten und musste so mühsam durch den Schnee pflügen. Ein Feuer ließ sich nicht entzünden, denn das Holz war durch den Schneefall nass geworden. So deckte Legolas sein Pferd mit Decken zu und schmiegte sich eng an dessen warmen Körper.

Schließlich ließ Legolas den Hohen Pass hinter sich, und er erreichte Eregion, das vergangene Elbenreich in Nachbarschaft zu Moria. Um seinem Pferd Ruhe zu gönnen, machte er eine Rast. Am nächsten Tag ging es im scharfen Galopp weiter nach Imladris, und schon am frühen Abend erreicht der Elb das letzte gastliche Haus.

Freundlich wurde er vom Elrond, dem Hausherren von Imladris, in Empfang genommen und zu seinen Gemächern geleitet. „Schon einige Zeit vor dir erreichte mich ein geflügelter Bote deines Vaters", sagte Elrond. „Ungefähr zu derselben Zeit war es, als ich meinerseits Kunde zu euch in den Düsterwaldschicken wollte. Ein Rat muss gehalten werden, Beunruhigendes hat sich ereignet."

„Ein Rat? Wieso? Was ist geschehen?", fragte Legolas verwundert.

„Der Ring wurde gefunden."

Abrupt blieb Legolas stehen. „ _Der Eine Ring?!_ Wie kann das sein?"

„Er wurde von einem Hobbit gefunden. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an das Volk, das einst zwischen dem Düsterwald und dem Nebelgebirge am Oberlauf des Anduin hauste, bis sie nach Westen zogen. Bilbo Beutlin fand ihn vor sechzig Jahren tief im Nebelgebirge, als er auf eine Kreatur namens Gollum stieß."

Legolas schluckte. Und jetzt war Gollum ihnen entkommen. Das konnte nichts Gutes verheißen. Aber auch der Name Bilbo Beutlin sagte ihm etwas. „War dieser Bilbo nicht dieser Periannath, der vor ebenjenen sechzig Jahren bei uns zur Fünfheeresschlacht auftauchte?"

„Ja, genau der."

„Und da sollte er den Ring schon bei sich gehabt haben?"

Elrond nickte.

Und Legolas lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab. Die Waffe des Feindes war so nah gewesen… Aber immerhin erklärte dies einige Irrungen und Wirrungen. „Wo ist der Ring jetzt?"

„Bilbo gab ihn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit an seinen Neffen Frodo weiter. Zurzeit weilt Frodo hier in Imladris und erholt sich von seiner Reise hierher. Das solltest du jetzt auch tun. Was du zu berichten hast, kannst du morgen beim Rat vorbringen."

Mit einem dankenden Nicken betrat Legolas seine Gemächer und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Verzweifelt versuchte er, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Der Ring war hier in Imladris! Dinge kamen nun, wie's schien, ins Rollen, die die Geschichte verändern sollten. Das versprach, spannend zu werden.

Am nächsten Morgen sah sich Legolas in Imladris um. Nur selten hatte er die Gelegenheit, hierher zu reisen, und so genoss er es immer wieder aufs Neue. Die Ruhe und Schönheit der Lage Bruchtals ließ jeden rastlosen Wanderer für einen Moment zur Ruhe kommen und sich besinnen. Balsam für Geist und Körper. Legolas achtete nicht darauf, wo er hinging, wahrscheinlich würde er eh wieder zur Bibliothek kommen; solche zogen ihn magisch an, er liebte Bücher über alles.

Doch er kam nicht zur Bibliothek, sondern traf in einer der vielen Hallen auf ein kleines sonderbares Kerlchen. Alt sah es aus, fand er. Doch was wussten die Elben schon von solch nun wirklich _sterblichen_ Angelegenheiten? Tief beugte es sich über ein rotes Buch und schrieb, völlig versunken in seine Arbeit, etwas hinein. Neugierig geworden setzte sich Legolas ihm gegenüber und beobachtet es eine Weile, bis es schließlich aufmerkte und ihn seinerseits einer gründlichen Musterung unterzog. „Ist was?", sagte es zur Begrüßung.

Legolas musste lachen. Seltsamer Kauz! Der ihm bekannt vorkam.

„Närrisches Elbenvolk!", blaffte es und zog an seiner Pfeife.

Der Elb sah sein Gegenüber ganz genau an und stellte sich den alten Mann jünger vor, ohne Falten im Gesicht und mit lockigem dunklem Haar auf dem Kopf. Und da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Du bist Bilbo Beutlin, stimmt's?"

„Und du bist der Sohn des Waldelbenkönigs", entgegnete Bilbo ein wenig verstimmt; offensichtlich mochte er es nicht, in seiner Arbeit unterbrochen zu werden.

„Legolas mein Name. Freud mich, dich persönlich kennen zu lernen." Legolas hielt Bilbo seine Hand hin, und der Hobbit schlug ein. Erstaunlich, dass Bilbo sich noch an ihn erinnern konnte; sie hatten sich nur ein paar Mal kurz gesehen.

„Ich sollte mich vielleicht für die Angelegenheit vor sechzig Jahren entschuldigen, als ich so für Chaos bei euch gesorgt hab", sagte Bilbo, nun schon freundlicher. „Ich hoffe doch, die beiden Elben hatten nicht allzu viel Ärger bekommen?"

„O doch, das hatten sie sehr wohl", entgegnete Legolas lachend. Ihm gefiel Herr Beutlin. „Ich glaube, sie werden nie wieder auch nur einen Tropfen Wein trinken. Aber eigentlich bin doch ich es, der sich im Namen meines Vaters entschuldigen muss. Peinliches Missverständnis."

„Lass gut sein", winkte Bilbo freundlich ab. „Immerhin bin ich kein Zwerg und auch nicht so stur wie die." Er lachte und schien in diesen Moment etwas draußen auf der Terrasse zu bemerken. „Oh, da ist Gandalf. Wenn du mich bitte entschuldigen würdest? Du bist doch auch zum Rat eingeladen, dann sehen wir uns nachher ja wieder." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und trippelte zu dem Zauberer. Legolas sah ihm lächelnd hinterher und sah noch, wie die beiden, tief in ein Gespräch vertieft, um eine Ecke verschwanden. Dann setzte auch er seinen Weg fort.

Nicht einmal eine Stunde später rief ein heller Glockenton zum Rat, und seufzend trennte sich Legolas von dem Buch, das er soeben anfangen wollte zu lesen. Auf seinem Weg zum Rat begegnete er Aragorn. „Elrond hätte ruhig noch ein wenig mit seiner Versammlung warten können", begrüßte er den Menschen lächelnd. „Gerade habe ich ein Buch entdeckt, das ich hier noch nie gesehen habe."

„Dann hätte Elrond wirklich noch warten können!", lachte Aragorn. „Aber dich hier anzutreffen freut und überrascht mich zugleich. Was führt dich zu uns?"

„Ich komme mit Botschaft meines Vaters, und ich fürchte, es wird keine sehr erfreuliche sein", entgegnete Legolas. Wie wenig erfreulich seine Botschaft in der Tat sein sollte, erfuhr er jedoch erst beim Rat, und welche Folgen sie haben würde, konnte er jetzt noch lange nicht ermessen, das konnte wohl niemand.

Beim Rat kamen ihm allerhand Neuigkeiten zu Ohr, und kaum eine war wirklich erfreulich. Der Feind trat nun offen hervor und erstarkte von neuem. Schon jetzt war er unglaublich mächtig und zog seine Fäden um sie herum zu. Besorgt und erstaunt lauschte er dem, was besprochen wurde, und allerhand Sorgen kamen ihm in den Sinn, als er erkannte, dass ihnen nun offener Krieg bevorstünde. Alte Gedanken und Erinnerungen an frühere Zeiten kamen in ihm hoch, und er fragte sich bang, ob das Reich seines Vaters noch einmal eine solch gewaltige Kraftprobe mit den Dunklen Herrscher bestehen könnte. Schon einmal waren sie von ihm vernichtend in die Knie gezwungen worden…

Als die Rede jedoch auf Gollum kam, da hielt er es für angemessen, seine Botschaft zu überbringen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, wurde sie nicht erfreulich aufgenommen. Er fühlte sich schuldig dafür, dass er Gollum nicht mehr hatte einfangen können, und doch hätte er sich beinahe vergessen, als Glóin ihm erneut die Geschehnisse vor sechzig Jahren unter die Nase rieb. Er musste sich mächtig zusammennehmen, um nichts Böses zu sagen, und warf dem alten Zwerg einen finsteren Blick zu, der ihn zusammenzucken ließ.

Nun jedoch begann er langsam zu ahnen, dass Gollums Flucht mehr als nur dessen erneute Freiheit nach sich ziehen würde… Er hoffte so sehr, dass ihnen dies nicht noch zum Schlechten gereicht werden würde.

Nachdem dies gesagt, hüllte er sich wieder in Schweigen und lauschte den Geschichten, von denen Gandalf und die anderen berichteten. Hin und wieder wanderte sein Blick zu den beiden Beutlins, Bilbo und Frodo, und er fragte sich, welche Rolle ihnen in dieser Geschichte noch zuteilwerden würde.

Bis schließlich Gandalf verlauten ließ, was sie mit dem Ring zu tun gedachten…

Er stockte und senkte den Blick. Den einen Ring nach Mordor schicken! Er betrachtete das kleine goldene Ding, das da in ihrer Mitte auf dem Tisch lag. So klein und doch so entsetzlich gefährlich! Wenn sie die Waffe des Feindes im Feuer des Schicksalsberges vernichteten, dann würden sie auch Sauron endgültig vernichten. Und dann, ja dann wäre seine Mutter gerächt. Als ihm dieser Gedanke kam, wurde ihm kurzzeitig schwindelig. Endlich, nach so langer Zeit war er seinem Ziel greifbar nahe!

Feurig brannte die Schrift auf dem perfekten Gold des Ringes. Hell, lodernd, bedrohlich, boshaft. Saurons ganze, verderbliche Macht floss in diesem makellosen Rund, Abscheulichkeit, verborgen unter Glanz. _Ein Ring, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden, ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden. Ash nazg durbatuluuk, ash nazg gimbatul,_ _  
_ _Ash nazg thrakatuluuk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._

Aber würde er es wagen, den Ring selber zu nehmen und nach Mordor zu bringen? Würde er es wagen und sich freiwillig der Macht des einen Ringes aussetzten? Nein, das konnte er nicht, und mit Erstaunen wurde ihm klar, dass er diese Kraftprobe auch nicht bestehen würde.

Doch plötzlich und unerwartet meldete sich Frodo zu Wort, und niemand hätte mit den Worten gerechnet, die ihm über die Lippen kamen: „Ich werden den Ring tragen, obwohl ich den Weg nicht weiß."

Erstaunt sah Legolas zu dem kleinen Hobbit, und tiefe Ehrfurcht ob dessen Wagemut ergriff ihn. Aber eines konnte er tun: Er konnte Frodo begleiten auf seiner Fahrt und ihm helfen, seine Mission zu erfüllen.

Gleich nach dem Rat machte er sich auf die Suche nach Elrond und fand ihn alsbald. „Ich muss dich sprechen!", platze er heraus.

„So? Was gibt es denn so dringendes?", wollte Elrond wissen.

„Ich möchte darum bitten, den Ringträger begleiten zu dürfen", sagte Legolas.

„Nun, eigentlich dachte ich an jemanden anderen, der Frodo für die Elben begleiten sollte", entgegnete Elrond.

„Ich weiß, dass hier viele sind, die geeigneter sind als ich für solch eine Mission, und doch… Du weißt sehr wohl, warum ich dies tun möchte."

„Es ist wegen Aramiel, habe ich recht?"

„Ich wage nicht, den Ring selber zu nehmen, doch werde ich denjenigen, der es tut, mit allen Mitteln dazu verhelfen, ihn zu vernichten, selbst mit meinem Leben, wenn es denn sein muss. Der Tod meiner Mutter muss endlich gerächt werden!"

„Wenn es denn dein Wunsch ist, so sei es. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich Kundschafter ausschicken, die die Umgebung ausspähen sollen, ehe wir etwas unternehmen werden. Sie werden zu den Waldläufern gehen und vielleicht schicke ich sie auch zu deinem Vater."

„Oh, äh, aber bitte sage ihnen, dass sie ihm nichts von meinem Vorhaben berichten. Er würde es nicht billigen und es mit Gewissheit schaffen, mich aufzuhalten."

Elrond lächelte. „Wie du wünscht. Aber natürlich sollst du nicht allein mit Frodo und Sam gehen, ich werde noch einige andere finden, die den Ringträger begleiten werden. Neun sollt ihr sein. Doch ich denke, bis zum Aufbruch habt ihr noch einige Zeit, zwei Monate, denke ich."

„Hab Dank", sagte Legolas mit einer Verbeugung.

„Aber dir macht doch noch etwas zu schaffen", sagte Elrond.

„Ja, Glóin", grummelte Legolas. „Dass er immer noch darauf herum hacken muss!"

Nun grinste Elrond. „Legolas, er ist ein Zwerg, vergiss das nicht. Sie sind nun mal stur. Aber geh nun und bedenke noch einmal, was du heute gehört hast", fügte er an.

Und so wurde Legolas einer der neun Ringgefährten.


	15. Teil Fünfzehn: Von alten Ärgereien

Ein Zwerg, ausgerechnet ein _Zwerg_! Warum musste denn unbedingt ein Zwerg mit?! Neun Gefährten waren sie, als sie vor einigen Tagen von Bruchtal aufgebrochen waren. Gandalf der Zauberer war dabei und Aragorn, sowie Boromir von Gondor, und natürlich er, ein Elb. Vier dieser recht seltsamen Hobbits begleiteten sie. Und ein verdammter Zwerg!

Legolas knirschte mit den Zähnen und warf Gimli, der vor ihm lief, immer wieder giftige Blicke zu. Glóins Sohn, warum denn unbedingt Glóins Sohn?! Glóin, den er nun wahrlich nicht in guter Erinnerung hatte. Gimli, als hätte er die Blicke des Elben im Rücken gespürt, sah zu ihm hinter und zuckte unwillkürlich unter seinem stechenden Blick zusammen, ehe er ihn genauso erwiderte. _Wage es ja nicht, etwas Gemeines zu sagen!_ , schien er sagen zu wollen. Legolas kniff lauernd die Augen zusammen und war kurz davor, es dennoch zu tun.

Der Zwerg war jedoch nur das kleinere Übel, das Wetter war wesentlich unangenehmer. Ein kalter Wind pfiff von den Bergen im Osten zu ihnen herab und der Himmel war grau und regnerisch. Ihnen wurde nie richtig warm, egal, wie sehr sie sich in ihre Mäntel und Decken hüllten. Sie wanderten bei Nacht und rasteten bei Tage und versteckten sich vor den Augen des Feindes in Felsmulden und unter struppigen Dornenbüschen. Auch wagten sie es nicht, ein Feuer zu entzünden, aus Angst, sie könnten entdeckt werden. So waren ihre nicht gerade reichlichen Mahlzeiten kurz vor Morgengrauen und am Nachmittag, wenn sie wieder aufbrachen, stets kalt.

Legolas hob den Blick und sah zu Horizont. Schon schimmerte er im Osten ein wenig heller; die Sonne ging bald auf, es war Zeit, dass sie sich ein Versteck für den Tag suchten. Gandalf hatte dieselben Gedanken, und er ließ Rast machen. Sogleich ließen sich die Hobbits auf den Boden fallen, wo sie waren, und begannen zu schnarchen.

Aragorn grinste. „Spätestens, wenn sie das Essen riechen, sind sie wieder munter", behauptete er.

„Etwas zu Essen könnte ich jetzt auch vertragen", verkündete Gimli und fügte grummelnd an: „Und am liebsten was Warmes."

Legolas verdrehte die Augen und versuchte krampfhaft, Ruhe zu bewahren. _Ich tu das hier nur für dich, Mutter, nur für dich…_ , sagte er sich.

Am späten Nachmittag weckte sie der Wachtposten. Widerwillig standen sie auf und bereiteten sich auf eine weitere Etappe ihrer Reise vor. Schweigend, wie er es immer hielt, aß Legolas sein Frühstück. Er redete generell nicht allzu viel. Warum auch? Es gab keinen Anlass dazu. Er war hier, um das Versprechen, das er seiner Mutter vor so langer Zeit an ihrem Grab gegeben hatte, einzulösen. Und das würde er auch tun, komme was da wolle. Er warf einen raschen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu Frodo, den Ringträger. Er bewunderte den kleinen Hobbit dafür, dass er den Mut aufbrachte, dieses Ding an sich zu nehmen und nach Mordor zu bringen. Um ihn zu schützen und ihm dabei zu helfen, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, würde er sein Leben geben.

Sam schien jedoch sehr wohl an einem Gespräch mit dem Elb interessiert zu sein, egal wie verschwiegen er sich gab. Legolas hatte schon längst bemerkt, dass der Hobbit ihn öfters verstohlen musterte, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte.

„Ein ganzes Stück ist schon geschafft", sagte da Gandalf unvermittelt und unterbrach den Elben in seinen Gedankengängen. „Dennoch ist's noch ein langer Weg…"

Pippin seufzte theatralisch. „Warum müssen wir eigentlich zu so unsäglichen Zeiten reisen?", fragte er. „Die Nacht ist doch zum Schlafen da und nicht zum Laufen. Meine Füße sind schon ganz wund."

„Ist es nicht leichter, mit so großen Füßen zu laufen?", wollte Boromir wissen.

„Aber andererseits muss es doch schrecklich schmerzen, wenn man die ganze Zeit barfuß ist", dachte Gimli laut.

Frodo musste lachen. „Nein, Herr Zwerg, so ist's nicht. Unsere Fußsohlen sind dick und ledrig und außerdem sind wir es ja von Geburt an gewohnt. Und ob es sich mit so großen Füßen besser läuft, weiß ich nicht, denn ich kenne es ja nicht anders."

„Also kennt ihr keine Schuhe?", fragte Boromir verwundert.

Mittlerweile höre Legolas interessiert zu. Dieses kleine Völkchen schien recht sonderbar zu sein.

„Und wir fragen uns immer wieder", entgegnete Merry grinsend, „wie ihr vom großen Volk nur Schuhe tragen könnt. Ist das nicht unbequem?"

Nun war es an Boromir zu lachen. „Und auch dazu kann auch ich nur sagen: Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, den ganzen Tag lang barfuß zu sein."

Legolas' Blick fiel auf Sam. Rasch wandte der Hobbit den Blick ab und errötete leicht; er hatte den Elb schon wieder beobachtet. Doch dann schien er mit einem Male Mut zu schöpfen und hob an zu sprechen. „Was ist mit dir, Herr Elb? Gibt es nichts zu erzählen oder magst du einfach nicht mit uns reden?", wollte er wissen. „Ich würde so gern mehr über dich und dein Volk erfahren." Dann jedoch verstummte er, senkte verlegen den Blick und wurde rot im Gesicht, dass Legolas schon beinahe dachte, sich einer Tomate gegenüberzusehen.

„Ihr habt mich nie nach etwas gefragt, worüber ich euch berichten soll. Und da es sehr viel in meinem Leben gib, das zu hören ihr sicher gewillt seid, und ich nicht einfach alles mit einem Male erzählen kann, schwieg ich", sagte er und lächelte freundlich.

Gimli schnaubte abfällig. Legolas warf ihm erneut einen bösen Seitenblick zu; er hatte es nicht bös' gemeint.

„Aber Sam hat recht", sagte Frodo. „Ich würde gern mehr über dich erfahren. Du bist einer der Waldelben des Düsterwaldes, soviel kann ich deiner Kleidung entnehmen."

„Pah, Waldelben!", schnaubte Gimli. „Sie sind mir nicht in guter Erinnerung geblieben."

Falls es möglich war, wurde Legolas' Blick noch giftiger. „Wenn du damit die Geschichte mit dem Drachen meinst, dann ist dies doch schon längst aus der Welt geschafft. Sechzig Jahre dürften dafür ja wohl reichen."

„Meinst du _den_ Drachen?", fragte Pippin und seine Augen glitzerten hoffnungsvoll.

„Smaug?", hackte Legolas nach.

„O ja", bestätigte Pippin mir verträumten Blick. „Bilbo hat uns schon so oft davon erzählt, ich liebe diese Geschichte. Warst du dabei?"

Doch Legolas sollte nicht zu einer Antwort kommen, als Gimli ihn unterbrach. „Euer König hatte meinen Vater und seine Gefährten ohne Grund beleidigt und eingekerkert!", brauste er auf.

„Dein Vater und seine Begleiter haben _uns_ auf einer unserer Feiern angegriffen und bedroht!", behauptete Legolas wütend. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, musste er denn jetzt auch noch damit anfangen?! „Sie konnten froh sein, dass wir sie nicht gleich erschossen sondern nur mit einem Zauber belegt haben."

Frodo hielt sich lieber zurück, immerhin betraf dies ja auch Bilbo. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Legolas damals zugegen war.

„Ihr hattet sie nicht erschießen können, weil ihr zu betrunken war, so sieht's aus", konterte Gimli.

Legolas wollte schon zu einem schlagkräftigen Argument ansetzten, als der Zwerg auch sogleich weitersprach:

„Mit euren verlogenen Zaubern habt ihr sie zu euch geführt und in diese Falle gelockt", behauptete er.

Legolas schnappte empört nach Luft, und es juckte ihm schon mächtig in den Fingern, zu seinen Waffen zu greifen. „Wage ja nicht zu viel, _naug_!", zischte er. „Du weißt nicht, wen du beleidigst. Erzähl keine Lügen, wir hatten lediglich gefeiert, bis jene Zwerge kamen."

Gandalf hielt es nun für ratsam einzuschreiten. „Legolas, Gimli, schweigt!", donnerte er. „Nur _ein_ Zwerg und _ein_ Elb müssen anwesend sein, und kaum machen sie den Mund auf, streiten sie sich. Könnt ihr es denn selbst nach _Jahrhunderten_ noch immer nicht lassen?! Wisst ihr denn nicht mehr, dass sich einst Elb und Zwerg Freund waren?"

Legolas wollte protestieren, wurde jedoch durch einen strengen Blick des Zauberers rasch zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Legolas hat recht, die Elben hatten damals nur gefeiert und wussten nicht, dass die Zwerge in der Nähe waren", fuhr der Zauberer fort. „Was danach geschah, kann nicht eindeutig geklärt werden. Und außerdem weißt du wirklich nicht, wen du beleidigst, wenn du so mit Legolas sprichst, Gimli."

„Ach ja? Und wen denn?", grummelte Gimli skeptisch.

„Zufälliger Weise ist Thranduil mein Vater", eröffnete Legolas.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen.

„Oh", brachte Gimli schließlich zustande.

Legolas sah ihn verachtend an. Er mochte es nicht, wenn andere zu sehr Wert auf seinen Titel legten, doch hin und wieder war er ganz praktisch. _Zum Beispiel, um vorlaute Zwerge zum Schweigen zu bringen_ , dachte er.

„Du meinst… den Waldelbenkönig?", fragte Merry vorsichtig. „Er ist dein Vater?"

„Ja."

„Und warum habt Ihr dann nie gesagt, dass Ihr ein Prinz seid?", platzte es aus Sam heraus. Bewunderung und Faszination glitzerten in seinen Augen.

„Belasse es beim Du, Herr Samweis", sagte Legolas. „Es bestand kein Grund, es euch zu sagen. Gandalf und Aragorn wussten es und ihr anderen habt nie gefragt."

Aragorn grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. _Typisch du_ , schien sein Blick sagen zu wollen.

Gimli senkte den Blick und kuschte. Für's Erste.

Und Legolas genoss mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln seinen kleinen Sieg.


	16. Teil Sechzehn: Vom Zauber Lothlóriens un

**Teil Sechzehn: Vom Zauber Lothlóriens und alten Geschichten**

„Gimli, wach auf!", sagte Legolas leise und rüttelte den Zwerg an der Schulter. „Komm, ich will dir Lothlóriens Wälder zeigen." Seit ein paar Tagen schon weilten die Gefährten in Lórien, und auch wenn es Winter war, so hatte doch der liebliche Anblick der _Mellyrn_ ihnen allen ein wenig geholfen, über den Schmerz hinwegzukommen, der ihnen Gandalfs Verlust zugefügt hatte auch wenn er noch längst nicht vergessen war.

Gimli brummte missmutig, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Geh weg, Elb", maulte er verschlafen. „Du magst von Worten und Gesang allein leben können, aber ich brauch hin und wieder doch ein wenig Schlaf."

„Du wolltest doch wissen, wo ich mich in den letzten Tagen herumtrieb", entgegnete Legolas lachend. „Jetzt zeig ich's dir, Schlafmütze."

„Ach, du gibst ja doch keine Ruhe, Elb", knurrte Gimli und stand auf.

„Trampel leiser, Schwerfuß, du weckst ja unsere Freunde", flüsterte Legolas übertrieben, während er schon auf dem Zelt tänzelte, in dem die Gefährten nächtigten. Er selber hatte hier nur die erste Nacht geschlafen und ließ sich dann alsbald kaum noch bei ihnen blicken.

Doch so leise sie auch sein mochten, Aragorn hatte gute Ohren und einen leichten Schlaf. „Wo geht's denn hin?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich will Gimli Lothlóriens Zauber zeigen und mit ihm unter diesen herrlichen Bäumen wandeln", sagte Legolas.

Aragorn hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. „Mit Gimli, sagst du?", wiederholte er erstaunt. „Na dann."

„O, ich freu mich ja so sehr", grummelte Gimli. „Aber was tut man nicht alles, damit das Spitzohr endlich Frieden gibt?"

Aragorn grinste und legte sich dann wieder schlafen.

Legolas indes führte Gimli ein Stück in den Wald hinein und spähte dabei die Baumwipfel aus. Schließlich schien er gefunden zu haben, was er suchte und ging zielstrebig auf einen _Mallorn_ zu.

„Warum weckst du mich eigentlich so unsäglich früh?", fragte Gimli. „Es fängt gerade erst zu dämmern an."

„Im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne entfaltet Lórien seinen Zauber und schöner wär's noch, wären wir im Frühling hier. Gleich wirst du sehen, was ich meine." Mit diesen Worten sprang er hoch und packte einen Ast, der über seinem Kopf hing. Elegant schwang er sich auf ihn und hockte da wie ein Vogel.

Gimli sah ihm zweifelnd hinterher. „Aber du hast nicht vergessen, dass ich kein Eichhörnchen bin, Elb?", sagte er.

„Dann lass dir Flügel wachsen und folge mir", lachte Legolas und war im Laubwerk verschwunden.

„Ich hab mich wohl verhört!", empörte sich Gimli schnaubend. „Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, du Elb! Kannst es einfach nicht lassen mit der Ärgerei!"

In dem Moment wurde eine Strickleiter zu ihm herabgelassen. „Hier sind deine Flügel, Gimli", rief Legolas aus der Baumkrone. „Komm hoch, die Aussicht ist herrlich."

Schnaufend machte sich Gimli an den Aufstieg. Legolas wartete indes geduldig auf einem _Flett_ oder _Talan_ , wie die Elben jene Plattform nannten, die sich hoch oben im Baum zwischen den Ästen spannte. In der Mitte war ein Loch, zu dem die Strickleiter führte. Als Gimlis Kopf dort auftauchte, reichte Legolas dem Zwerg seine Hand und half ihm das letzte Stück bis auf das Flett.

„Sieh dort", sagte er und deutete nach Osten. „Du bist gerade rechtzeitig gekommen, Gimli. Die Sonne geht auf."

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den Rand des Fletts, ließen die Beine baumeln und beobachteten den wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang. Noch versteckte sich die Sonne hinter dem Horizont und lugte vorsichtig über den Rand der Welt. Doch bald schon stieg sie höher und sandte ihre rotgoldenen Strahlen über das Land hinaus. Der Himmel badete in wunderschönen Farben und der Wald wurde getaucht in alle möglichen Rot- und Goldtöne. Legolas seufzte.

„Was hast du?", wollte Gimli wissen und sah zu Legolas, der betrübt den Kopf hängen ließ. „Was liegt dir denn gerade jetzt auf dem Herzen? Ist's noch immer die Dunkelheit Morias?"

„Nicht nur", sagte Legolas leise und blickte zum fernen Horizont, wo sich eine große, dunkle Silhouette ausmachen ließ. „Allzu lang schon sind meine Wanderungen durch Mittelerde her und ebenso lang liegt mein letzter Besuch bei meinen Verwandten hier im Süden zurück. Lieblich sind die Wälder Lóriens, und ich wünschte, auch die Wälder meiner Heimat wären so. Der Düsterwald ist eine finstere Gegend und nicht einmal in unserem Machtbereich können wir Saurons Schatten ganz vertreiben. Dunkelheit trennt uns von unseren Vettern in Lórien und allzu selten sehen wir einander."

Gimli wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er ließ den Blick umherschweifen. Die tiefe, nachdenkliche Stille des Waldes und die lichte Umgebung beeindruckten ihn; nie hätte er gedacht, dass Wälder sich so sehr von denen des Düsterwaldes unterscheiden können. Auch die angenehm kühle Luft tat ihm gut, wie ein Bad in einem Sommersee, und es schien ihm beinahe, als wäre schon Vorfrühling, obgleich jenseits der Grenzen Lóriens doch Winter herrschte.

„Sag, Legolas", fuhr Gimli nach einer Weile fort, „mein Vater erzählte mir einst eine seltsame Geschichte. Er sagte mir, dass er damals bei eurem Prinzen – also bei dir – einen kleinen Drachen sah. Wie ist das möglich?"

„Oh, du meinst meinen kleinen Bruder?"

„Bruder?!"

„Wieso nicht?"

Gimli sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Was hast du?", wollte Legolas lachend wissen.

„Du nennst einen Drachen deinen _Bruder_?"

„Nenn' mir einen Grund, der dagegen spricht."

„Ich mein… ein _Drache_!"

„Ich kann dir versichern, mein kleiner Drache ist ganz und ganz und gar nicht so, wie man sich im Allgemeinen einen Drachen wie Smaug oder Ancalagon oder gar Glaurung höchstselbst vorstellt."

„Und wie dann?"

„Klein eben." Legolas grinste.

Gimli schnaubte. „Na gut. Wie du willst. Aber wie bist du denn dann an ihn gekommen?"

Legolas wandte seinen Blick in die Ferne und weit in die Vergangenheit zurück. „Vor langer Zeit in den Trümmern vergangener Hoffnungen", sagte er leise. „Seine Mutter war von Orks erschlagen worden, also nahm ich ihn mit."

„Ich verstehe nicht recht…"

Doch Legolas schwieg und sagte nichts mehr.

Gimli hielt es für angebracht, nicht weiter nachzuforschen und verfiel nun ebenfalls in Schweigen. „Was ist das dort am Horizont?", fragte er nach einer Weile und deutete auf den dunklen Schatten, der dort zu sehen war.

„Dies ist der Düsterwald", sagte Legolas. „Doch ist's der Süden, wo wir nun nicht mehr wohnen, seit uns Sauron vor zweitausend Jahren vertrieben hat. Wir verloren unsere Heimat und zogen in den Norden, wo wir uns seitdem gegen Dol Guldur erwehren, den Sauron im Süden errichtete." Die Erinnerung daran schmerzte ihn und sein hübsches Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Gram.

„Ihr lebtet nicht immer im Norden?", fragte sich Gimli. „Wo kommt ihr denn eigentlich her?"

„Du willst also die Geschichte der Waldelben hören?", entgegnete Legolas.

„Wenn du sie mir zu erzählen gewillt bist", sagte Gimli.

„Dann lausche der Geschichte meines Volkes, wie sie die alten Schriften berichten und mein Vater mich lehrte", sagte Legolas und begann:

„Unsere Vorfahren sind jene Teleri, die auf der Großen Wanderung der Eldalië nicht nach Westen gingen, ob aus Liebe zu ihrem König Elwe, der als einziger von ihnen das Licht Valinors gesehen hatte, jedoch in die sternenbeschienene Nacht von Mittelerde zurückgekehrt und dann bei der Maia Melian in Doriath geblieben war, oder weil sie schon auf der Großen Wanderung nach Wesen Furcht hatten, die Hithaeglir, das Nebelgebirge, zu überschreiten. Von jenen, die damals an den Ostufern des Flusses, der nun der Große Anduin genannt wird, verweilten, wandte sich wiederum einer aus Olwes Schar, die am weitesten zurückgeblieben war, ab und führte ein zahlreiches Volk nach Süden, und sie waren für viele Jahre vergessen. Ihr Führer hieß Lenwe der Vater Denethors, und sein Volk war das der Nandor, von dem mein Großvater abstammt. Sie wurden ein Volk für sich und wussten mehr über alles, was lebt und wächst, als die übrigen Elben. Auch liebten sie das Wasser und lebten bevorzugt an Wildbächen und Wasserfällen.

Sie wurden ein Waldvolk und kannten keine Waffen, die sie vor den Untieren Morgoth Bauglirs hätten schützen können, die in diesen Tagen wieder begannen, in Mittelerde herumzuschnüffeln und herumzustreunen, denn sie warteten auf die Rückkehr ihres Herrn, der in Aman, in Ketten geschlagen, von den Valar gefangen gehalten wurde. Daher führte Denethor, als er von der Macht Elwes hörte, einen Teil der Nandor über das Gebirge nach Beleriand, wo sie fortan in Ossiriand und Doriath lebten und vor den ihnen überlegenen Untieren sicher waren.

Dieses Elbenvolk, das damals als einziges in Mittelerde hauste, nannte sich selber Teleri, jedoch wurden sie von den verbannten Noldor Sindar genannt, Grau-Elben, denn sie sahen bis auf Elwe nie das Licht der Zwei Bäume von Valinor, und sie schweiften in den Wäldern umher und sagen ihre Lieder, lange bevor Beleriand im Meer versank und der Weg in den Westen krumm wurde.

Morgoths Macht jedoch wuchs in jenen Tagen wieder, als nach drei Altern Gefangenschaft unter den Valar des Westens seine Entlassung geschah, und er tötete mit Ungolianth, der großen Spinne, die Zwei Bäume Laurelin und Telperion und kehrte nach Angband, seiner Festung im Norden Beleriands, zurück. Nun wurden die Orks frech und stark und unversehens fiel ein starkes Heer nach Beleriand ein. Zu jener Zeit lebte alles Volk weit verstreut und nur um Menegroth, den Tausend Grotten, dem prächtigen Haus von Thingol, war das Volk zahlreich und lebte dicht beisammen. So geschah es, dass die Elben Beleriands unvorbereitet auf diesen Schlag waren und viele wurden getötet, denn sie waren den Horden des Feindes nicht gewachsen. Als Thingol von Círdan abgeschnitten wurde, denn gegen ihn richtete sich der erste Schlag der Orks, wandte er sich an Denethor, und er kam ihm zur Hilfe. Doch wurde sein Heer, nur leicht bewaffnet und den Orks kaum gewachsen mit ihren langen Spießen und den eisenbeschlagenen Stiefeln, abgeschnitten, und Denethor wurde auf dem Amon Ereb umzingelt und erschlagen. Zwar wurde er bitter von Thingol gerächt und die Orks zunächst besiegt, doch Denethors Volk trauerte lange um seinen König und nahm nie wieder einen. Diese Ereignisse jedoch hatten sie so sehr mit Furcht erfüllt, dass sie nie wieder offen in den Krieg zogen uns sich eher auf Heimlichkeit und Verborgenheit verschrieben. Man nannte sie später die Laiquendi, die Grün-Elben, weil sie fortan Kleidung ganz wie meine trugen. Viele von ihnen gingen aber in Thingols Reich, geschützt durch Melians Gürtel, wie der Bannkreis genannt wurde, und verschmolzen mit seinem Volk. In dieser Zeit kam Feanor nach Losgar und verbrannte dort die weißen Schiffe der Teleri fern im Westen, und große Ereignisse nahmen ihren Lauf.

Doch als am Ende des Ersten Zeitalters Morgoth niedergeschlagen und Thangorodrim geschleift wurde, versank Beleriand in den Fluten von Belegaer, und alles floh in den Osten. Lange schweiften sie umher, bis sich schließlich Oropher, meines Vaters Vater, mit einigen wenigen seines Volkes bei den Waldelben östlich des Gebirges niederließ. Alsbald gingen sie in jenen auf, nahmen deren Sprache und Namen an und kehrten zu jenem einfachen Leben zurück, das, wie sie sagten, allen Elben gegeben ward, bevor die Verlockung der Valar es zerstört hatte. Sie taten all dies freiwillig, denn sie wollten wirklich Waldleute werden und zogen weit weg vom Meer, wonach es ihnen jedoch noch immer verlangt; und auch verspürten sie kein Verlangen, Mittelerde zu verlassen und zu den Noldor zu gehen, auf die sie nicht sonderlich gut zu sprechen waren, oder mit den anderen Sindar Mittelerdes zu verschmelzen, die ja beherrscht wurden von den Noldor-Emigranten.

Eine Weile lebten sie so in Lórien, bis schließlich Galadriel und Celeborn kamen. Und da Oropher ja nicht sonderlich gut auf die Noldor zu sprechen war – und Galadriel stammt ja aus diesem Volk –, verübelte er ihnen ihre Einmischung in Lóriens Angelegenheiten, und er zog nach Norden über die Schwertelfelder, auch um Abstand zwischen sich und Moria zu bringen, das zu jener Zeit zur größten Heimstätte der Zwerge geworden war. Aber noch lange sollte fester Verkehr zwischen dem Grünwald und Lórien herrschen, der erst zum Erliegen kam, nachdem der Letzte Bund in die Schlacht zog und Schatten uns trennten.

Doch der Feind schlief nicht. Morgoth war zwar vernichtet, doch Sauron war entkommen. Lange versteckte er sich und schürte seine Macht. Gerüchte wurden laut, der Feind rüste sich für einen neuerlichen Krieg, und aufgeschreckt davon überschritt Oropher den Fluss und zog nach Norden. Jetzt, wo ich Lóriens Wälder erblicke, wünschte ich, es wäre nicht so. Aber vielleicht hatte er Recht, und es war gut so, was er tat. So verließen die Waldelben also ihre alte Heimstätte beim Amon Lanc, der heute Dol Guldur heißt, und dreimal zogen sie nach Norden, bis sie sich an den Westhängen der Emyn Duir niederließen, der Berge des Düsterwaldes, wie sie nun heißen. Dort sollte sein nun zahlreiches Volk lange leben und umherschweifen in den Wäldern und Tälern. Bis zum Anduin nach Westen und nördlich der alten Zwergenstraße zogen sie umher.

Doch dann, o weh, rief Gil-galad, der letzte Hohe König der Noldor, die Heere Mittelerdes zusammen, um mit ihm in die Schlacht gegen Mordor zu ziehen. Auch Oropher folgte dem Ruf, doch schien er, so habe ich das Gefühl, von Anfang an nicht geneigt, sich Gil-galads Oberbefehl zu unterwerfen, wie Elendil vorschlug, und er beging einen törichten Fehler, der sein Leben forderte. Gleich beim ersten Ansturm auf Barad-dûr eilte er mit seinem Heer voran, noch ehe Gil-galad das Zeichen dafür gegeben hatte. Kühn stürmte er auf seinem Schlachtross vorwärts und machte alles nieder, was ihm vor die Hufe seines Pferdes oder die Klinge seines Schwertes kam. So übersah er die Lanze, und er wurde von ihr durchbohrt und verstarb. Beinahe wäre auch dies das Ende meines Vaters gewesen, der Oropher zu retten versuchte.

Nach sieben langen Jahren dann siegte der Letzte Bund, als Isildur Sauron den Ring von seiner Hand schnitt. Doch er verriet ihn, wie du nun weißt, und der Ring ging verloren. Nun begann der tausend Jahre währende wachsame Frieden. Thranduil, der nun König der Waldelben war, kehrte mit einem geschwächten und doch noch starken Heer in seine Heimat zurück."

Er hielt kurz inne und konnte nur noch mit Mühe weiter reden. „Um das Jahr Tausend des Dritten Zeitalters erstarkte Sauron von neuem, denn er war bei weitem noch nicht vernichtet, nur geschwächt. Unversehens griff er mit einem mächtigen Heer an, nachdem er sich jahrelang mit einem ermüdeten Kleinkrieg begnügt hatte. Wir konnten dem nicht widerstehen und nur noch unser Heil in der Flucht suchen. In jener Zeit verlor ich das, was ich am meisten liebte. Es war schrecklich, Gimli, einfach schrecklich! Viele, viele Tage hindurch hetzten uns die Orks ununterbrochen und schlachteten mein Volk. Ich glaube, nicht einmal die Hälfte von uns hat dies überlebt. Nach langen Tagen des Grauens und des Leides jedoch entkamen wir Saurons Schergen und verbargen uns in den Bergen."

Erinnerungen an jene leidvolle Zeit kamen in ihm hoch, und tiefe Trauer und großer Schmerz zeichneten sich in seinem Gesicht ab. Gimli blickte ihn mitfühlend an und frage sich, wie schrecklich es denn sein musste, dass Legolas noch immer an den Erinnerungen litt. Aber was hatte Legolas gemeint, als er sagte, er habe das verloren, was er am meisten liebte? Er wagte nicht, danach zu fragen.

Inzwischen hatte Legolas ein kleines Stoffband aus seiner Kleidung gezogen. Es war abgewetzt, die rote Farbe war kaum noch zu erkennen, anscheinend war es also sehr alt. Das Band erinnerte Gimli sonderbarer Weise an die, die er schon bei einigen Elbinnen in Lórien dieser Tage gesehen hatte, wie sie sie in ihre Haare flochten. Doch warum trug Legolas solch ein Band bei sich? Welche Geschichte verbarg sich dahinter? Zumal er es nun so versonnen anstarre. Da war etwas in seinem Blick, das Gimli absolut nicht deuten konnte.

Der Elb hob den Blick und sah nach Nordost, wo die Hallen seines Vaters lagen. „Nachdem wir den Orks entkommen waren, zogen wir nach Norden bis schließlich unsere Kundschafter uns von einem weitläufigen Höhlensystem berichteten. Mein Vater erkannte, dass dies eine geeignete Zuflucht und Trutzburg gegen den Feind war, und er ließ die Höhlen ausbauen und wohnte dort fortan. Doch die Meisten meiner Leute leben heute im Umland in den Wäldern und nur in Notfällen kommen sie alle in den Höhlen zusammen. In den kommenden Jahrhunderten lebten wir weitestgehend unbehelligt und unsere Zahl stieg wieder. Doch Sauron hatte seinen Schatten über den Wald geworfen und vergiftete Tier und Baum. Wir bemühen uns zwar stehst, die Orks und Spinnen ganz zurückzudrängen, doch scheint mir dies eine nahezu unmögliche Aufgabe, solange nicht Sauron endgültig vernichtet wird. Und der Rest ist, wie man so schön sagt, Geschichte.

Weißt du, Gimli", sagte er unvermittelt, „Oropher hatte sie gesehen und mein Vater ebenso, die Hallen von Menegroth, die Hallen vom alten König Thingol Graumantel und der Maia Melian. Er hatte sie erblickt und konnte ihre Pracht und Majestät mit eigenen Augen sehen, und nie hatte er sie vergessen. So hielt es auch mein Vater, und als er seine Hallen im Norden des Düsterwaldes erbaute, wie der Wald genannt wurde, seit Sauron Einzug hielt, da erinnerte er sich Menegroth und errichtete es neu. Doch, welch Kummer, wir besaßen nicht die Kunstfertigkeit der alten Elben des untergegangenen Beleriand, noch besaßen wir die Mittel für solch ein Meisterstück oder die Hilfe der Zwerge. Dennoch sind die Hallen meines Vaters ein lohnender Anblick, das verspreche ich dir, Gimli.

Dies also ist unsere Geschichte", schloss er.

Eine Weile schwieg Gimli, dann sagte er: „Danke, mein Freund."

Legolas sah ihn fragend und verwundert an.

„Danke, dass du mir dies erzählt hast", sagte Gimli. „Ich, denke, nun verstehen wir vielleicht einander besser."

Legolas lächelte. „Dann danke ich auch dir, mein Freund."


	17. Teil Siebzehn: Von der Befreiung Pelagir

**Teil Siebzehn: Von der Befreiung Pelagirs**

Eine Flotte von schwarzen Korsarenschiffen kreuzte den Anduin hinauf. Die Segel waren straff gespannt vom Seewind im Rücken, die Taue und Planken knarrten. Salzgeruch vom Meer hing in der Luft, Möwen begleiteten die Flotte und schrien klagend. Graue Gestalten eilten geschäftig umher und gingen ihrem Tagwerk auf und unter Deck nach. Eine einzelne Gestalt, hochgewachsen und schlank, stand im Bug und genoss den frischen Wind in den langen Haaren. Nahebei saß eine kleinere, gedrungenere Gestalt, und schmauchte eine Pfeife.

„Boote, immer wieder Boote", schimpfte Gimli der Zwerg.

„Mir gefällt's", warf Legolas ein. Der Elb hatte sich nicht zu seinem Freund umgewandt und sah auf die um den Bug schäumenden Wasser hinab. „Ist es nicht herrlich? Wie fliegen ist's! Liebling singt das Meer sein Lied in meine Ohren und ruft mich von fern. 'Heim, heim!', ruft es, und ich bin geneigt zu folgen. Welch Jammer, dass dieser Weg mir noch verschlossen ist! Mein Herz schlägt nun für die See und allein für sie."

Gimli wurde ernst. Er erhob sich und begab sich zu seinem Freund. Auf seine Axt gelehnt, sah er über die Reling, auch wenn er kaum hinüber reichte. „Erinnerst du dich noch an Galadriels Worte?

 _Legolas Grünblatt, du lebtest bisher_

 _Im Wald voller Freude. Meide das Meer!_

 _Hast du einmal das Schreien der Möwen gehört,_

 _Ist der Frieden der Bäume für dich zerstört._

Dies war ihre Botschaft für dich, die Gandalf aus Lórien überbrachte. Jetzt denke ich, es wäre vielleicht besser, du hättest auf die Königin des Goldenen Waldes gehört, und ich wünschte es auch. Ich glaube, es wäre besser für dich."

Legolas senkte den Blick und wirkte beinahe betroffen. „Du magst vielleicht recht haben, doch noch bereue ich nichts", sagte er. „Ich befürchte aber, die Herrin Galadriel wird Recht behalten, so wie sie es immer tut. Doch denk nicht, ich ginge unüberlegt in mein womögliches Zerbrechen. Nein, freilich nicht! Freundschaft und Treue war's, wie bei dir, als du dieses Schiff betratest. Wohl überlegt tat ich es und, wie ich sagte, nichts bereue ich, doch kann ich in Gegenzug zur Herrin Galadriel nicht sagen, was die Zukunft mir bringen mag, auch wenn ich nichts Gutes ahne."

Gimli paffte an seiner Pfeife. „Ihr seid ein seltsames Volk, ihr Elben. Ich kann dich nicht verstehen."

Nun musste Legolas lächeln. Er strecke eine Hand aus und nahm Gimli die Pfeife aus dem Mund. „Und ich verstehe dich ebenso wenig", sagte er. „Habe ich dir nicht schon oft gesagt, dies sei ungesund? Aber bei dir rede ich ja gegen eine Wand und ebenso bei unserem Freund Aragorn und bei Gandalf, ganz zu schweigen von den Periannath."

„Lass das!", rief Gimli und schnappte sich seine Pfeife, die Pippin ihm in Isengart geschenkt hatte, da er seine in Moria verloren hatte. Doch in des Zwergen Augen blitze es auf und unter seinem Bart lächelte er. „Wahrlich, davon kannst du Milchbart nichts verstehen. Das hier ist Langgrundblatt! Frag unseren Freund Meriadoc, er kann dir noch viel mehr von der Kunst des Rauchens berichten, als ich es jemals könnte."

Legolas betrachtete schmunzelnd die lange Hobbitpfeife. „Vielleicht magst du Recht haben, was ihr an dem blauen Nebel nur finden könnt, werde ich wohl nie begreifen. Oder wie siehst du das, Freund Aragorn?" Er wandte sich zu dem langen Dúnadan um.

„An dich kann man sich einfach nicht anschleichen, egal was man tut", bemerkte Aragorn, selbst die Pfeife zwischen den Zähnen. „Aber was ich sage? Dass ich euch bitten muss, eure philosophischen Dispute für eine Weile beiseite zu legen und zu euren kostbaren Waffen zu greifen. Bald erreichen wir Pelagir. Siehst du nicht schon den Totenkönig und sein Heer, Legolas?"

Der Elb ließ den Blick seiner scharfen Augen umherschweifen. „Ja, ich sehe sie deutlich vor mir, auch wenn ihr sie vielleicht nicht zu sehen vermögt. Sie scheinen aufgeregt und eilen zwischen den Dúnedain umher. Gerade jetzt ist ihr König nicht fern von uns und beobachtet uns."

Gimli erschauderte. „Was für Verbündete wir haben müssen!"

„Wäre es dir lieber, allein mit dreißig Dúnedain und einem Elb, eine Flotte und anschließend eine Stadt zu erobern?", wollte Aragorn wissen.

„Solange mein Freund Legolas dabei ist, gehe ich überall hin, sogar über die Pfade der Toten und in den Fangornwald", war sich Gimli sicher.

„Es ehrt dich, dass du so über mich denkst, und mich freut es, dass du so große Stücke auf mich hältst", sagte Legolas. „Doch ich fürchte die Geister der Menschen nicht und bin froh, diese Verbündeten bei uns zu wissen. Dreißig Dúnedain mögen eine auf ihre graue Weise prächtige Truppe sein, doch besser mag in dieser Hinsicht ein untotes Heer sein, und noch besser wären hundert Bogenschützen aus dem Düsterwald."

„Ja, zusammen mit einigen fleißigen Axtschwingern vom Erebor wäre dies das beste", sagte Aragorn. „Doch dem ist nicht so und wir müssen uns mit dem begnügen, was uns zur Verfügung steht. Es wird auch so gehen."

„Es muss", brummte Gimli. „Sag, Legolas, hattest du nicht gesagt, du hieltest dir einen Drachen? Warum hast du ihn nicht mitgenommen? Was für eine Schlagkraft wir besessen hätten!"

„Doch allzu auffällig wären wir gewesen", gab Aragorn zu bedenken.

„Auch Drachen waren einst klein, und meiner ist es noch immer", sagte Legolas, und etwas Verträumtes kehrte in deinen Blick ein. „Was ist sein Fünkchen schon im Vergleich zu Smaugs Feuersturm? Nein, es wäre ein unnützes Risiko gewesen, ihn auf diese Fahrt mitzunehmen."

„Elb, du bist seltsam", stellte Gimli zum wiederholten Male fest.

Aragorn lachte. „Ihr seid mir die vielleicht sonderbarsten Freunde, denen ich je begegnet bin." Dann richtete er sich auf und wendete den Blick der zerstörten Hafenstadt zu. Eine Hand lag auf dem Heft von Andúril. „Nun denn, auf zu großen Taten und in die Schlacht."

„Mir wird die Axt in der Hand schon ganz unruhig", sagte Gimli. „Diese Ostländer werden wohl ebenfalls so lange Kerle sein, also werde ich ihnen die Beine unter dem Leib weg schlagen. Das wird ein Spaß!"

Ein verwegenes Lächeln stahl sich auf Legolas' Lippen. „Ganz wie wir Gimli kennen! Möge deine Axt an diesem Tag viele zu Fall bringen."

„Und jetzt verbergt euch hinter der Reling, während wir in den Hafen einlaufen", wies Aragorn sie an.

So hielten sie es. Indes eilte Aragorn mit seinem Vetter Halbarad über das Schiff, gab seine Anweisungen und ließ sie mittels Flaggen an die anderen Schiffe weitergeben. Pelagir war indes deutlich näher gerückt, eine Ruine der einstigen Hafenstadt im Süden Gondors. Einige weitere schwarze Schiffe lagen im Hafen vor Anker, doch an Bord war niemand zu sehen. Auch in den Straßen waren wenige Menschen auszumachen, denn niemand erwartete den kommenden Angriff. Im Gegenteil, es wurden sogar weitere Verbündete erwartet.

Auf den einlaufenden Schiffen war indes niemand mehr zu sehen. Allein Legolas konnte erkennen, dass es die Toten waren, die die Schiffe steuerten. Ihr König stand nahe bei den drei Gefährten und beachtete sie nun kaum noch. Sein Blick war starr auf die Stadt gerichtet.

Die Schiffe fuhren in den Hafen ein und hielten an den Kais. Noch immer bemerkte niemand, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aragorn sah zu seinen Freunden, zu denen sich mittlerweile Halbarad gesellt hatte. Alle drei erwiderten seinen Blick und nickten fest. Gimli packte seine Axt, Legolas hatte einen Pfeil an der Sehne und Halbarad legte eine Hand an das Heft seines großen Schwertes. Auch Aragorn zog Andúril. Die Schiffe kamen vollends zum Erliegen. Dann, wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen, erschien mit einem Male die Totenarmee und stürmte voran. Auch die Graue Schar sprang mit lauten Kriegsrufen von den Schiffen und fiel über ihre ahnungslosen Feinde her.

Legolas sprang flink vom Schiff auf den Kai und sandte sogleich seinen ersten Pfeil zielgenau in eine Gasse. Ein Schrei ertönte, der rasch in ein Gurgeln überging. Indes war auch Gimli etwas polternd vom Schiff gesprungen, die kurzen Beine fest auf den Boden gestemmt und die große Streitaxt in den Händen.

„Ha!", rief er. „Das erscheint mir ein Spaß zu werden. Komm, Freund Legolas, gemeinsam wird es sicherlich noch amüsanter."

Gemeinsam stürzten sie sich in den Kampf. Legolas zupfte die Bogensehne, dass sie einen hellen Ton wie ein Lied von sich gab, und Gimli schwang seine Axt weit ausholend. Vom plötzlichen Auftauchen und raschen Vorstoßen der Angreifer überrumpelt, wurden viele der Korsaren schnell niedergemacht und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie eine Gegenwehr aufgestellt hatten, und selbst diese war zu Anfang schwach. Legolas und Gimli waren schon bald tief in die feindlichen Reihen eingedrungen und so leicht konnte ihnen niemand widerstehen. Wie er getönt hatte, schlug Gimli den Menschen die Beine unter dem Leib weg und Legolas erledigte sie endgültig, wenn die Zwergenaxt nicht schon ihr blutiges Werk vollbracht hatte.

Plötzlich war niemand mehr zu sehen, den zu bekämpfen es galt. Legolas und Gimli waren durch die Reihen des Feindes gedrungen und standen ihm nun im Rücken.

„Sieh da, Legolas! Da sind noch mehr!", rief Gimli und stürmte in eine Seidenstraße.

Legolas folgte rasch. „Unermüdlich bist du, mein Freund!", lachte er.

Es waren vielleicht sieben oder acht der Korsaren, die sich da in der schmalen Straße verschanzt hatten. Zunächst wirkten sie überrascht, ob der Ankunft und des raschen Angriffes der ungleichen Freunde, doch dies gab sich rasch und sie wappneten sich zur Verteidigung. Doch welche Möglichkeit zur Verteidigung bot sich, wenn ihnen die Axt eines Zwerges und ein Bogen der Galadhrim gegenüberstanden? Wohl ebenso wenige wie allen anderen. Rasch waren sie überwunden, und Legolas und Gimli suchten weiter nach Gegnern. Würdige sollten sie keine finden.

Es sollte ein kurzes Gefecht werden, nur ein kleines Zwischengeplänkel während der großen Kriege. Die Dúnedain fegten zusammen mit den Toten durch die Straßen Pelagirs und säuberten sie von allem Übel. Den beiden Freunden blieb so kaum Arbeit, denn ihr Ruf eilte ihnen voraus, und schon bald ergaben sich so manche derer, die sie stellten. Gimli wollte auch an ihnen sein Tagwerk vollbringen, doch Legolas hielt sie zurück.

„Lass sie ziehen", riet er ihm.

„Du hast ein zu weiches Herz", schimpfte Gimli, als sie auf dem Weg zu Aragorn waren, allesamt unverletzt und wohl auf. „Sie sind doch unsere Feinde!"

„Das mag sein", räumte Legolas ein. „Doch sind sie es allein durch schwarze Worte geworden. Sie sind fehlgeleitet, und ich finde, wir sollten ihnen gegenüber Milde walten lassen. Auch Aragorn sieht dies so, wie ich weiß."

Gimli brummte, beließ es aber dabei und hielt seine Axt ruhig.

Indes waren sie bei Aragorn angekommen, dem gegenüber der König der Toten Position bezogen hatte, um auf die Erfüllung beiderseitiger Versprechen zu warten. Sie hätten ihren Eid erfüllt, nun sei es am Erbe des Isildur, seinen Teil des Handels zu erbringen. Noch einmal murrte Gimli leise, sie seien ihm zwar noch immer nicht geheuer, doch eigentlich seien sie doch ganz praktisch. Aragorn beachtete ihn für den Moment nicht weiter und sah den Eid für erfüllt. Ein frischer Wind kam auf, ein fernes Stöhnen wehte über das Land und die Toten fanden endlich ihren Seelenfrieden.

Die Gefährten fanden sich wieder mit ihren Verbündeten auf den Schiffen ein, wo Wunden versorgt und die Weiterreise vorbereitet wurden. Legolas hatte sich wieder im Bug des Flaggschiffes eingefunden, wo er auf der Reling saß, gedankenverloren sein langes Messer wetze und zum Himmel aufsah. Wieder kreisten dort weiße Möwen.

Gimli betrachtete ihn nachdenklich und auch besorgt. „Aber unser Gespräch ist noch nicht beendet", sagte er.

Legolas wandte ihm den Blick zu und sah ihn beinahe bedauernd an. „Ich weiß...", sagte er nur. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass mir im Eifer des Gefechts der Kopf nicht mehr von solchen Dingen schwirrt, doch so kurzweilig kann ein Elb nicht sein."

„Ich wünschte nur, dass ich dich dieses eine Mal verstehen könnte", seufzte Gimli.


	18. Teil Achtzehn: Von der Schlacht unter de

**Teil Achtzehn: Von der Schlacht unter den Bäumen**

Schweigend saß Thranduil in seinem Thronsaal und war tief in Gedanken versunken. Und während Minas Tirith belagert wurde und Sam Frodo in Cirith Ungol fand, dachte der König unter Eiche und Buche an seinen Sohn, der nun irgendwo im Süden in all den Kämpfen verwickelt war und von dem er so lange schon nichts mehr gehört hatte – falls er denn noch lebte. Erschrocken über diesen Gedanken wehrte er ihn ab. Nein, Legolas würde zurückkehren; wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen wäre, er hätte es gespürt. Sein Blick fiel auf den kleinen Drachen, der ruhig vor seinem Thron lag und sehnsüchtig den Ausgang des Saales beäugte. Auch jener Drache, den Legolas seinen kleinen Bruder nannte, wäre nicht so friedlich, wenn er wüsste, dass Thranduils Sohn in ernsthafter Gefahr wäre. Mit Staunen hatte Thranduil gesehen, wie der kleine Drache in den letzten Monaten gewachsen war. Von jetzt auf gleich war er um einiges größer geworden als ein Pferd, wo er doch all die Jahre kaum die Größe eines Hundes hatte. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er bald nicht einmal mehr durch den Haupteingang zu Thranduils Hallen passen. Dennoch nannten ihn noch immer alle „kleiner Drache", denn das war seit jeher sein Name gewesen.

Die Andeutung eines Lächelns stahl sich auf Thranduils Gesicht, als er an den Tag vor so langer Zeit zurück dachte, wo Legolas mit einem kleinen Jungdrachen auf dem Arm von einer Reise in den Süden zurückkehrte und felsenfest behauptete, er wolle das kleine Wesen behalten und aufziehen. Natürlich war er darüber sehr erzürnt gewesen, verwies immer wieder auf Glaurung und andere Drachen und war nur sehr schwer davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Sohn den kleinen Drachen behalten durfte. Dass ebenjener nun aber vor ihm lag, zeugte davon, dass er wieder einmal seinem Sohn nichts abschlagen konnte. Schlussendlich hatte auch er den kleinen Drachen in sein Herz geschlossen.

Der kleine Drache stieß einen Seufzer aus und sah zu Thranduil. „Wann kommt Legolas wieder?", wollte er wissen. „Er hatte versprochen, dass er bald wieder da ist, aber das tat er nicht. Dabei hat er immer gesagt, dass man Versprechen halten muss."

Seinen kindlichen Charakter hatte er trotz des plötzlichen Wachstumsschubs beibehalten.

Thranduil stand auf und trat zu ihm. Sanft strich er dem kleinen Drachen über die weichen Nüstern und sagte: „Ich kann nicht in die Zukunft sehen, schließlich bin ich nicht Galadriel oder Elrond." _Zum Glück_ , fügte er lakonisch in Gedanken an. „Doch Legolas ist ein erfahrener Kämpfer, so schnell stößt ihm nichts zu."

Oh, was war er wütend gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass Legolas mit acht Gefährten von Imladris aufgebrochen war, um den Ringträger nach Mordor zu begleiten, ohne auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon zu sagen. Für kurze Zeit hatte der Zorn ihn überwältigt, und er hatte getobt und geschrien und Elrond einen einfältigen Narr und Schlimmeres geschimpft, dass er dies einfach zugelassen hatte. Schließlich hatte er es einfach hingenommen und versucht, die Ängste um seinen Sohn zu verdrängen; etwas an der ganzen Sache zu ändern, war nun eh nicht mehr möglich. Nach dieser Botschaft war es für eine Weile still geworden, eh er freundlicher Weise Kunde von Celeborn erhalten hatte, als die Gefährten in Lothlórien ankamen. Mithrandir sei wohl nicht mehr bei ihnen gewesen, hieß es. Eine schlimme Nachricht, fürwahr, aber immerhin sei den anderen Gefährten nichts zugestoßen, hatte Celeborn geschrieben. Danach war es für lange Zeit still geworden um die Gefährten, obwohl Thranduil seit einiger Zeit Gerüchte zu Ohren kamen, dass Mithrandir von den Valar zurückgeschickt und gemeinsam mit einigen anderen der Gefährten, darunter – und das hatte Thranduil hocherfreut – Legolas, in Rohan gesehen worden war. Jetzt aber hieße es, dass Mordor zum vernichtenden Schlag gegen Gondor ausholte. Und wie Thranduil seinen Sohn kannte, war er wohl mitten im Geschehen. Er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um ihn.

Da wurde er von einem Elben aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als dieser sich höflich vor ihm verbeugte und sagte: „Mein König, soeben traf ein Bote aus Lórien ein, der dich zu sprechen erbittet."

Thranduil sah auf. „Seine Bitte sei ihm genehmigt. Lass ihn ein."

Der Elb nickte und eilte davon. Kurze Zeit später betrat der Bote den großen Thronsaal. Er sah erschöpft aus, wie nach einem langen Ritt, und der Staub der Straße haftete noch an seinen Kleidern. Auch er verbeugte sich vor Thranduil – und beäugte ein wenig verwundert den kleinen Drachen –, eh er sagte: „Bitte verzeiht mir mein Aussehen, es ist Eurer sicher nicht würdig, doch komme ich mit Botschaft meines Herrn Celeborn und der Frau Galadriel zu Euch, die keine Verzögerung erlaubt."

„Es sei dir verziehen", sagte Thranduil und deutete auf eine lange Tafel, die an einer der Wände aufgestellt war. „Komm, setz dich und trinke ein wenig, dein Weg hierher war sicherlich lang und gefährlich." Der König setzte sich in einen hochlehnigen Sessel an der Stirnseite der Tafel, ehe es der Bote ihm nachtat und mit ein wenig Abstand links von ihm Platz nahm. Ein Diener eilte herbei und reichte zuerst Thranduil, dann dem fremden Elb einen Weinkelch.

Thranduil wartete, bis der Elb ausgetrunken hatte. „Welche Botschaft führt dich also hierher?", begann er dann.

„Ich wurde losgeschickt, als Lórien vor drei Tagen von Dol Guldur angegriffen wurde", berichtete der Bote. „Der Feind konnte erfolgreich zurückgeschlagen werden, doch rüstet er derzeit zu einem neuerlichen Angriff."

Thranduil horchte auf. Das waren beunruhigende Neuigkeiten.

„Doch das ist nicht alles", fuhr der Bote fort. „Auf meinem Weg hierher traf ich auch ein weiteres Heer des Feindes, das gewillt ist, auch Eure Grenzen anzugreifen."

 _Das_ waren noch beunruhigendere Neuigkeiten. Thranduil zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wie viele sind es? Wann werden sie hier sein?", fragte er.

„In zwei Tagen", sagte er Bote. „Ich zählte zweitausend Orks und einige Warge, vielleicht fünfzig."

Zweitausend Orks waren zweitausend zu viel und fünfzig Warge waren ebenfalls fünfzig zu viele. Dann war es jetzt also an Thranduil, auch seinen Teil dazu beizutragen, Sauron und seine Heerscharen endgültig zu vernichten. Die alte Welt würde brennen, sie tat es schon, das war ihm durchaus bewusst, und aus der Asche würde eine neue emporkommen, ob nun zum Guten oder Schlechten. Alle Länder Mittelerdes würden nun auf die Probe gestellt, ob sie dem drohenden Dunkel standhalten konnten – oder auf immer im Schatten versinken würden. Und ihm war ebenso schon seit langem bekannt, dass die Feuer auch vor seinen Wäldern nicht Halt machen würden. Jetzt war es soweit, dass er sich erheben und den Düsterwald von all den bösen Schatten befreien konnte. Und er war vorbereitet.

Er schickte den Boten fort und ließ seine Heermeister kommen, mit denen er die letzten Details besprach. Schon einige Stunden später trat das Heer zusammen. An seiner Spitze ritt der König auf seinem weißen Schimmel und gerüstet mit einer prächtigen Rüstung, dem Schwert der Waldelbenkönige und einem jener kleinen Bogen, die die Waldelben gerne benutzten. Der kleine Drache schritt neben ihm einher, denn er hatte ihm gestattet, mit ihnen zu ziehen. Ein Drache sei eine mächtige Waffe, hatte Legolas vor langer Zeit einmal gesagt, und wenn er _mit_ ihnen kämpfe, statt _gegen_ sie, dann könne es ihnen nur zum Vorteil gereicht sein. Der kleine Drache hingegen war Feuer und Flamme – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – und ging stolz erhobenen Hauptes neben dem Ross des Königs einher, während ihm kleine Flammen aus dem Maul züngelten.

Schon nach einem Tag strammen Marsches trafen die zahlreichen Elben auf die Orks. Späher hatten Thranduil vorgewarnt, dass die Orks nicht mehr fern seien, und er hatte den Befehl gegeben, sich in den Bäumen zu verstecken. Lautlos verharrten die Elben eine ganze Weile, und ihre grün-braune Kleidung verbarg sie vor den Blicken von Dol Guldurs Streitkräften. Selbst der Wind schwieg und raschelte nicht mehr im Geäst, und auch die Vögel waren verstummt. Ja, beinahe schien es Thranduil, dass sogar die Bäume die Luft anhielten und der Dinge harrten, die da bald auf sie zukommen würden.

 _Dieses Mal werden wir siegen_ , sagte sich Thranduil im Stillen, als die ersten Orks schon mitten unter ihnen waren. _Dieses Mal werden wir nicht weichen. All das Leid muss ein Ende finden._ Er sah hoch zum Himmel. Dort kreiste der kleine Drache, selbst für einen Elben kaum mehr als ein undeutlicher Schemen. Nein, dieses Mal waren sie besser gerüstet und organisiert – und bei Weitem zahlreicher.

Ein großer Schatten glitt über ihnen hinweg und im gleichen Moment griff der kleine Drache die Feinde an. Ganz in der Nähe war eine Lichtung, wo sich viele der Orks befanden; sie alle wurden vom kleinen Drachen verbrannt. Doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass einige nahestehende Bäume Feuer fingen. Die Orks jaulten erschrocken auf und manche schossen halbherzig Pfeile auf den kleinen Drachen ab. Doch keiner traf, denn der kleine Drache war schon längst weitergezogen.

So begann die Schlacht unter den Bäumen.

„Angriff!", befahl Thranduil mit weit hallender Stimme und hob seinen Bogen. Im gleichen Augenblick surrten viele hundert Pfeile durch die Luft, und da die Waldelben auf jenen Bäumen saßen, unter denen gerade die Orks entlanggehen wollten, war es den Feinden, als kämen die Pfeile von überall her. Verwirrt hoben sie die Schilde und waren zunächst nicht in der Lage, sich zu wehren.

Erneut strich der kleine Drache über die Baumwipfel dahin.

„Die Wolfsreiter!", rief ihm Thranduil zu.

Der kleine Drache nickte und tauchte ein in das Blätterdach des Waldes. In einiger Entfernung glühte sein Feuer erneut auf und verheerte ein ganzes Stück des Waldes mitsamt den Orks. Nun sahen diese eine Gelegenheit gekommen, sich gegen die Elben zu wehren, und sie eilten los, um mit dem entzündeten Feuer weitere Bäume in Brand zu stecken. Bald schon tobte eine fauchende und brüllende Feuersbrunst, die sich noch über weite Teile des großen Waldes erstrecken sollte.

„Von den Bäumen herunter!", befahl Thranduil. _Törichter Drache!_ , durchfuhr es ihn zornig. Mit einer schwungvollen Geste zog er sein Schwert und sprang vom Ast und drei Schritt in die Tiefe. Er ging in die Knie und rollte sich sogleich zur Seite, als er sich dem geifernden Maul eines Warges gegenüber sah. Das Untier knurrte wütend und schnappte nach ihm, gerade, als er auf die Beine gekommen war. Im letzten Moment konnte er ausweichen und schlug nach dem Kopf des Warges. Natürlich verfehlte sein Schwert das Ziel nicht, das tat es nie; es war schließlich eine Elbenklinge.

Im letzten Moment schaffte es der Ork, von seinem enthaupteten Reittier zu springen und stellte sich Thranduil. Der Elbenkönig packte sein Schwert, das in einem kalten Blau aufleuchtete, fester und ging sogleich zum Angriff über. Der Ork parierte seinen Schlag, doch wurde ihm seine Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen, die in weitem Bogen davonflog. Thranduil rammte ihm sein Schwert in die Brust.

Er sah sich hektisch um. Das Feuer war nahe, zu nah. „Nach Osten!", rief er, denn aus dem Osten wehte der Wind. „Weg vom Feuer!" Er sah nach oben, als der kleine Drache über ihm dahinflog. „Und du sei vorsichtiger mit deinem Feuer, oder du brennst den gesamten Wald nieder!", schallt er ihn erbost.

Der kleine Drache nickte kleinlaut und drehte bei, eh er erneut in den Wald eintauchte und nun den Orks mit seinen Krallen und Fängen und seinem kräftigen Schwanz zusetzte, mit seinem Feuer aber nun wesentlich bedächtiger umging.

Im letzten Augenblick sah Thranduil die Klinge im Augenwinkel aufblitzen, und er warf sich zu Boden. Die Klinge verfehlte ihn nur um Haaresbreite und drang tief in das Holz des Baumes ein, vor dem er gestanden hatte. Noch im Fallen schlug er dem Ork die Beine unter dem Leib weg. Er ließ ihn einsam sterben.

Für einen König geziemte es sich, dass er stets der Erste beim Angriff und der Letzte beim Rückzug war, und so hielt es Thranduil auch dieses Mal. Während er also mit den letzten Elben nach Osten eilte, hatte er erneut seinen Bogen zur Hand und verschoss seine Pfeile auf die Orks hinter sich, die sie hartnäckig verfolgten. Sie eilten hastig voran und suchten immer wieder hinter den Bäumen Deckung, während sie auf die Orks schossen. Doch diese hielten es ebenso. Gut drei Meilen hetzten sie sich durch den Wald, und aus lauter Bosheit legten die Orks währenddessen weitere Feuer und schossen ihrerseits auf die Elben.

Schließlich wurde es Thranduil zu bunt. „Halt!", befahl er. „Wir greifen an, das Feuer ist weit genug entfernt."

Die Elben zogen ihre Schwerter und wandten sich um. Die Orks waren zunächst überrascht ob der plötzlichen Wendung, doch hatten sie sich bald davon erholt und bildeten eine Angriffslinie. Auch die Elben formierten sich neu, und ihre bläulich schimmernden Waffen blitzten bedrohlich.

Thranduil blickte den Orks grimmig entgegen und stürmte mich hoch erhobenem Schwert voran. „ _Gurth an Glamhoth!_ ", rief er. „ _Lacho calad! Drego morn!_ " Und sein Ruf wurde von vielen hundert Kehlen aufgenommen und den Orks entgegen geschleudert.

Doch waren jene kampferprobte und wilde Soldaten, wenn auch nicht sehr geübt im Waldkrieg, was ihnen bald zum Nachteil gereichen sollte. Und so ließen sie sich nicht einschüchtern von den heranstürmenden Elben und streckten ihrerseits die Waffen.

Sogleich sah sich Thranduil einem Speer gegenüber. Er schlug den Schaft zur Seite und führte einen weiteren Schlag gegen den Besitzer der Waffe. Der Ork fiel mit gespaltenem Schädel vor seine Füße. Doch dem einen folgten viele andere und die Schlacht unter dem Bäumen wütete lange Zeit, und die Wälder wurden verheert, denn viele Brände wüteten. Und als die Elben dies sahen, da griffen sie mit vermehrter Wut an und am Ende sollten sie siegreich bleiben. Die Orks aber wurden bis auch den Letzten vernichtet, und als er tot zu Thranduils Füßen lag, da reckte er sein Schwert und rief: „ _Auta i lóme!_ "

Und die Elben antworteten ihm: „ _Aure entuluva!_ "

„ _Utulië'n aure!_ ", rief der König. „ _Aiya Eldalië, utulië'n aure!_ "

Doch hatte der Wald schrecklich gelitten, und als es zu regnen anfing, da standen sie nun mehr auf einer weiten Fläche voller Asche, wo vorher noch mächtige Bäume standen. Trauer bemächtigte sich der Elben und sie beweinten all die toten Bäume und gefallenen Kameraden.

Doch noch immer lag der Wald unter Schatten und Bosheit gefangen, und sie brachen nach Süden auf gegen Dol Guldur. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin wurden ihnen jedoch mit einem Male leichter ums Herz und unvermittelt fiel einige Tage später Saurons Zauber vom Wald unter Nachtschatten. Und ihre Verwunderung wurde noch größer, als die Vögel zurückkehrten und aufgeregt zwitscherten; und da die Waldelben der Sprache der Vögel mächtig waren, verstanden sie, was da gesagt wurde: „Der Hügel der Magie ist eingenommen und die lichtbekränzte Maid riss seine Mauern ein! Der Wald ist gesäubert!" Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, dass vor wenigen Tagen Frodo und Sam die Sammath Naur erreicht hatten und Celeborn soeben erfolgreich Dol Guldur angegriffen hatte.

Mit Staunen vernahmen sie diese Nachricht, und am Neujahrstag der Elben (die Hobbits schrieben den 6. April des Jahres 1419) trafen sie in der Mitte des Waldes auf Celeborn und sein siegreiches Heer. Er berichtete ihnen, wie Lórien, nachdem er seinen Boten ausgesandt hatte, noch weitere zwei Mal angegriffen wurde, die Angriffe jedoch stets zurückgeschlagen wurden, auch wenn die prächtigen Wälder an den Grenzen schwere Schäden davongetragen hatten. Darauf hatte er mit einem starken Heer und vielen Boten den Anduin überquert und griff seinerseits den Dol Guldur an; und Galadriel schleifte seine Mauern und legte die tiefen Verließe bloß. Thranduil berichtete seinerseits von der Schlacht unter den Bäumen.

„So will ich denn diesem Wald einen neuen Namen geben: _Eryn Lasgalen_ , Wald des grünen Laubes", sprach der König am Ende, „denn dank Eurer ist der Schatten des Hexers endgültig gewichen; so will ich weiter Euch das Gebiet südlich der großen Ostbucht überlassen, während ich weiterhin mein Reich im nördlichen Wald bis zu den Bergen darin regieren werde. Das Land dazwischen soll den Beorningern und den Waldmenschen gehören."

„So will ich also Ost-Lórien regieren, wie Ihr es mir zustandet. _Hannon le_ ", sprach Celeborn, und als Thranduil sich schon zum Gehen wendete, sprach er feierlich:„ _Anar caluva tiëlyanna!_ "

„ _Namárië!_ ", entgegnete daraufhin Thranduil und neigte leicht das edle Haupt; und von nun an waren sie für einige Jahre Nachbarn, bis schließlich auch Celeborn in den Westen segelte.


	19. Teil Neunzehn: Von diversen Unstimmigkei

**Teil Neunzehn: Von diversen Unstimmigkeiten untereinander und allerhand Wehwehchen**

Der Ring war vernichtet worden und Sauron für immer besiegt, und nachdem all die großen Geschichten ein Ende gefunden hatten, da hatte er mit seinen Freunden die Welt bereist, die nun neu aufgeteilt und im Begriff war, sich zu erneuern. So hatte er seine Abmachung eingelöst und hatte den Glitzernden Grotten von Helms Klamm einen Besuch abgestattet und danach erfüllte sein kleiner Freund seinen Teil der Abmachung und ging mit ihm in die tiefen Wälder Fangorns, und sie unterhielten sich mit den Ents.

Nun befanden sie sich auf dem Heimweg, und da Gimli zu Erebor gehen wollte und Legolas zurück zu seinem Vater, und da beide somit denselben Weg hatten, gingen sie auch diesen gemeinsam. Schon durch Galadriel und Celeborn, die mit Herrn Elrond und Arwen Undómiel nach Minas Tirith gekommen waren, hatten sie Kunde vom Fall Dol Guldurs und der Schlacht unter den Bäumen erhalten. Legolas hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie unverzüglich nach Ost-Lórien aufbrachen, wo er sich dann alles genau ansah und die Trümmer Dol Guldurs begutachtete. Schon da hatte er den starken Wandel bemerkt, der in dem Wald, der nun den Namen Eryn Lasgalen trug, vorgegangen war, und er hatte Freudentränen geweint, als er an die alte Zeit und seine Kindheit hatte denken müssen. Dann jedoch waren sie weiter nach Norden geeilt, und nun standen sie vor einer jener Aschewüsten, die die großen Brände im Eryn Lasgalen hinterlassen hatten.

Aus den Freudentränen waren Tränen der Trauer geworden.

Mitfühlend legte Gimli Legolas eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Das wird schon wieder", sagte er wenig einfallsreich. Er würde die Elben nie verstehen, und erst recht nicht die Waldelben!

„So viele Bäume mussten ihr Leben lassen", flüsterte Legolas mit tränenerstickter Stimme, und sein Blick wanderte schockiert über die Lichtung, die vor einigen Monaten noch nicht hier gewesen war. „Sie alle konnten den Frühling des Grünwaldes nicht mehr erleben. Welch Jammer."

„Dafür seid ihr aber nun endlich die Orks los und der Wald hat seinen Schrecken verloren", warf Gimli ein.

Legolas warf ihm nur einen missbilligenden Blick zu und trieb das Pferd an, das sie sich seit ihrem Aufbruch aus Minas Tirith wieder teilten. Er ritt einen weiten Bogen um die Lichtung, um sie ja nicht zu betreten und betrauerte immer wieder die Bäume in seiner Sprache.

„Warum lebt euer König eigentlich in Höhlen, wo es doch heißt, dass er uns Zwergen nicht sonderlich zugetan ist?", wollte Gimli nach einer Weile wissen, um das ungute Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu beenden.

„Adar folgt dem Beispiel des alten Königs Thingol Graumantel – vielleicht hast du schon durch die Geschichte vom Zwergenhalsband von ihm gehört."

„Ja, jetzt da du es sagst."

„Mein Großvater Oropher hatte noch die weiten Hallen von Menegroth gesehen und war ihnen sehr zugetan, wie adar mit berichtete – ich hatte Oropher nie kennen gelernt, er starb noch vor meiner Zeit bei der Belagerung von Barad-dûr. Adar wurde in seinem Denken und Handeln sehr von Oropher beeinflusst – auch wenn er es nicht unbedingt zugeben will –, und nachdem wir unsere angestammte Heimat hier im Süden verlassen mussten, folge er also dem Beispiel des Königs Thingol und errichtete seine unterirdischen Hallen, auch wenn er bei Weitem nicht das Vorbild erreichte, fehlten ihm doch die Mittel dazu und die Hilfe der Zwerge. Und seine Abneigung gegen Zwerge, falls du es wissen willst, stammt ebenfalls daher, dass Thingol durch die Hand ebenjener starb. Adar ist in manchen Dingen sehr… konservativ und starrsinnig."

„Das habe ich jetzt aber nicht gehört."

„Was? Dass Thingol von Zwergen ermordet wurde?"

„In unseren Geschichten wird nirgends von einem Mord berichtet."

„Darin sind wohl die Elben die Fehlgeleiteten? Aber frag Herrn Elrond, er wird dir die betreffenden Schriften zeigen und dir ihre Echtheit bestätigen können. Mir wirst du wohl jetzt nicht glauben, obwohl ich dasselbe zu berichten weiß."

„Gibt es überhaupt eine Geschichte in Mittelerde, die du nicht kennst?"

„Die wird schwer zu finden sein." Fürwahr, Legolas kannte viele Geschichten aus der Altvorderenzeit und danach. Zugegeben, um dies zu erreichen, hatte er viele Jahre in den Bibliotheken Mittelerdes verbracht, aber es hatte sich ja gelohnt. Wissen schadete nie.

„Zumal du jetzt selber Geschichte geschrieben hast", sagte Gimli.

„Du aber auch."

„Und nicht zu vergessen unsere Freunde, allen voran Frodo und Aragorn."

Die beiden grinsten sich an.

„Aber was hältst du davon, Freund Gimli", schlug Legolas vor, „wenn ich dich zu einem Besuch in den Hallen meines Vaters einlade? Der Anblick ist wirklich lohnend."

„Eigentlich nicht viel, wenn auch nur die Hälfte stimmt, was man über deinen Vater sagt – äh, nichts für ungut", fügte Gimli hastig an, als er merkte, wie Legolas erneut versucht war, ihn wegen dieser Bemerkung böse anzufunkeln. „Aber immerhin hatte ich dich von den Glitzernden Grotten überzeugen können, da wird dies ja wohl nicht schaden."

„Hat dir Glóin etwa von dem Vorfall mit dem Drachen berichtet?", fragte Legolas mit einem lauernden Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ähm, ja… also… weißt du…", stotterte Gimli.

„Er hat", schloss Legolas aus dem unartikulierten Gestammel seines Freundes. „Und mit Sicherheit nichts Nettes."

„Äh… aber du hast mich ja vom Gegenteil überzeugt", versuchte Gimli die Situation zu retten. Doch als Legolas mit einem Male glockenhell lachte, da bemerkte er, wie er an der Nase herumgeführt worden war. „Du Elb, du!", empörte er sich.

„Hätte uns Glóin dies nicht bei Elronds Rat noch immer übel genommen, so hätte ich es schon längst vergessen", lachte Legolas.

„Du und vergessen", grollte Gimli.

„Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen", sagte Legolas beschwichtigend. „Lass und lieber weiterreiten und froh sein, dass wir es seit zweitausend Jahren wieder ohne Gefahr tun können." Er trieb das Pferd an.

Zweifelsohne war Thranduil nicht gerade erfreut über den neuen Freund seines Sohnes. „Aber wir wissen doch alle, dass Legolas ein Querschläger ist", warf Findrilas ein und deutete auf den kleinen Drachen – dessen enormes Wachstum Legolas zutiefst erstaunte („Tithen tôr nín?", fragte er sich ungläubig. „Bist du es wirklich?"). Dennoch waren sie alle überglücklich, dass Legolas wohlbehalten wieder zu ihnen zurückkehrte, wobei er überschwänglich von seinem kleinen Drachen vor den Toren zu Thranduils Hallen begrüßt wurde. Sein Vater und Findrilas waren zwar bei Weitem nicht so stürmisch, doch wurden auch sie nicht der verbalen Freudensbekundungen müde.

Erstaunt und bewundernd ließ Legolas den Blick über den prächtig gediehenen Körper des kleinen Drachen gleiten. „Wie bist du nur auf einmal so groß geworden, kleiner Bruder?", fragte er sich kopfschüttelnd. „Kaum ist man aus dem Haus, muss man eine Überraschung erleben, wenn man wiederkehrt."

„Du hattest versprochen, dass du bald wiederkehrst von Imladris", schimpfte der kleine Drache.

„Du hast doch sicherlich von den Geschehnissen im Süden gehört", begann Legolas in entschuldendem Ton. „Da wirst du dir doch denken können, warum ich mir diese Gelegenheit nicht hatte entgehen lassen können."

„Ja, fürwahr, das hatten wir uns denken können", sprach Thranduil. „Komm und ruh dich aus von all den Gefahren, die hinter dir liegen. Auch deinem… Begleiter soll zu seinem Wohl gereicht werden. Morgen wird der Sieg über den Schatten gebührend gefeiert werden. Dabei kannst du uns alles berichten, was euch widerfahren ist." Und leiser fügte er an: „Und danach haben wir noch ein ernstes Wörtchen miteinander zu reden."

Legolas überging dies geschickt, wohl wissend, dass ihm noch eine Schimpftirade bevorstand, die wohl jeder fürchten würde. Selbst Sauron, dachte er mit einem Anflug von schwarzem Humor. Stattdessen sagte er: „Gimli ist nicht nur mein Begleiter, er ist mein Freund, und ich wünsche, dass er als solcher angesehen und behandelt wird und nicht anders, nur weil er der Sohn Glóins ist und zudem ein Zwerg."

Thranduil horchte aus. „Glóin, soso."

Irgendetwas im Tonfall des Königs veranlasste Gimli dazu, den Kopf einzuziehen und sich lieber an Legolas zu halten, obwohl er nichts von dem, was gerade gesprochen worden war verstand, denn des Sindarin war er nicht mächtig. Als man sie sodann ins Innere des Palastes geleitete, deutete er auf den kleinen Drachen und sagte leise: „Du hattest gesagt, er sei klein. Unter klein verstehe ich aber etwas anderes."

„Ich schwöre hoch und heilig, dass er vor meiner Abreise in der Tat noch sehr klein war; er reichte mir ja kaum bis zum Knie. Und jetzt sieh ihn dir an, meinen kleinen Bruder!" Stolz schwang in Legolas' Stimme mit.

„Du nennst ihn ja wirklich Bruder", stellte Gimli verwundert fest.

Findrilas wandte sich zu ihm um. „Habt Ihr nicht gehört, was ich gerade sagte, Herr Zwerg? Legolas ist nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf; er las zu viel."

„Zufälliger Weise hattet ihr euch da in eurer Sprache unterhalten, der ich leider nicht mächtig bin", grummelte Gimli. Und dabei dachte ich, dass alle Elben so seltsam sind wie Legolas, sagte er sich im Stillen. Doch dabei entging ihm das schelmische Glitzern in Findrilas' Augen.

„Oh, das ist gut", sagte Findrilas in seiner Muttersprache. „Dann sag mir also, Legolas, wo hast du diesen abgebrochenen Gartenzwerg aufgegabelt und was veranlasst dich dazu, mit ihm auch noch Freundschaft zu schließen? So etwas Absurdes ist mir noch nie unter die Finger gekommen."

„Findrilas!", rügte Legolas ihn scharf.

„Was denn?", fragte der Andere mit einer engelsgleichen Unschuldsmiene.

Gimli wurden seine Gemächer zugewiesen, und nachdem Legolas sich vergewissert hatte, dass es ihm an nichts fehlte, wandte er sich zum Gehen, um seine eigenen Räumlichkeiten aufzusuchen. „Aber du bleibst doch nicht lange weg, oder?", fragte Gimli noch leise. „Hier schauen mich alle so seltsam an."

„Was wohl kein Wunder ist", lächelte Legolas. „Sieh mal, jetzt war ich über ein Jahr fort und tauche dann so urplötzlich wieder auf – und das auch noch in Begleitung eines Zwergs. Aber lass mir bitte ein wenig Zeit für mich, damit ich zur Ruhe kommen und mich besinnen kann; es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, wieder daheim zu sein."

So betrat er denn das erste Mal seit langem wieder seine Gemächer und sah sich um. Jemand hatte während der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit hier für Sauberkeit gesorgt, wie er auf einem raschen Erkundungsgang feststellte, und aus dem Bad hörte er die Stimmen einiger Bediensteter, doch sonst war alles wie beim Alten. Er atmete tief durch und ließ sich dann schwer auf sein Bett sinken. Es tat gut, wieder hier zu sein. Auf einmal fühlte er sich so leicht, so befreit von allen Sorgen und Ängsten. Mittelerde war frei von allem Bösen, für immer. Nun konnte er endlich in Frieden sein Leben leben und vielleicht irgendwann mit gutem Gewissen in den Westen segeln.

Mit einem Seufzer schloss er die Augen und sah das weite Meer vor sich, hörte sie klagenden Schreie der Möwen, roch den salzigen Geruch des Wassers und fühlte das leichte Schwanken der Schiffsplanken. Er hatte Galadriels Rat nicht befolgt, dachte er bitter, und nun war auch er dem Ruf des Meeres erlegen. Bald schon wäre für ihn wohl der Zauber der Wälder erloschen, denn die Sehnsucht nah dem Meer saß nun tief in ihm.

Leise sang er sein Lied vom Meer. Es hatte sich so vieles verändert, seit er zu Elronds Rat aufgebrochen war. Er hatte die alte Feindschaft zwischen Zwergen und Elben einfach über den Haufen geworfen und sich mit einem vom kleinen Volk befreundet. Und zufälliger Weise war jener auch noch der Sohn Glóins, den er nun wahrlich nicht in guter Erinnerung hatte. Und auch der Düsterwald hatte sich verändert. Alles Böse war von ihm gewichen und die Wälder, auch wenn sie schwer geschädigt waren, waren wieder so lieblich, wie er sie kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Dieser Umstand machte ihn so glücklich, dass er es kaum zu fassen vermochte.

Hätte seine Mutter dies nur doch noch erleben können. Aber vielleicht war es auch gut, dass sie all das Leid, das in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten über die Waldelben gekommen war, nicht hatte mit ansehen müssen. Sie war seit jeher sehr feinfühlig gewesen, und es hätte sie sehr mitgenommen. Doch nun war sie ja gerächt, wie er sich einst schwor, und er hätte Frodo deswegen die Füße küssen können (was er freilich nicht tat).

Die Stimmen aus dem Bad waren verstummt. „Oh, du bist schon da, Legolas", sagte eine der Dienerinnen, als sie Legolas bemerkte. „Das Bad ist gerichtet."

Er sah auf und lächelte. „Ich danke dir." Diener waren die guten Engel des Palasts, pflegte er stets zu sagen. Er stand auf und betrat das angrenzende Zimmer. Das Bad war ein großer, gefliester Raum, dessen Zentrum ein in den Boden eingelassenes Becken dominierte. Unzählige Kerzen erhellten den Raum und verströmten einen sanften Duft nach Kiefern. In dem Becken war warmes Wasser eingelassen, das angereichter war mit herrlich duftendem Sandelholzöl.

Achtlos warf er seine Kleidung zu Boden und sprang schwungvoll in das Wasser, eh er einige Bahnen schwamm und sich dann einfach nur noch treiben ließ.

Er war wieder daheim.

Am nächsten Tage dann wurde gefeiert, und Gimli staunte, wie sehr sich Legolas doch von jetzt auf gleich verändert hatte. Jetzt wirkte er in der Tat wie ein Prinz, wie einer der Edelsten unter den Elben. Nun war er nicht mehr der etwas eigensinnige und zuweilen recht stille Elb, der einfach das tat, was er tun musste (und manches Mal ein wenig mehr), ohne viel Aufsehen darum zu machen. Er trug an diesem Tag ein weites weißes Gewand mit weiten Ärmeln und feinen Intarsien, dazu elegante Stulpenstiefel und einen edlen Stirnreif. Doch der plötzliche Wandel war nicht der Kleidung zuzuschreiben, wie Gimli mit Verwunderung feststellte, sondern seinem Gebärden. Befehlsgewohnt und autoritär wirkte er mit einem Male auf Gimli, und eine gewisse Aura der Macht umgab ihn.

Trotz allem weckte Legolas ihn schon in aller Frühe. „Guten Morgen", wünschte er Gimli fröhlich. „Komm, die Feier beginnt bald."

Gimli grummelte missmutig. Legolas war halt irgendwo noch immer so, wie er ihn kennen gelernt hatte.

So gingen sie denn in den großen Festsaal, wo bereits die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen wurden. Als auch dies beendet war und sich alle zusammengefunden hatten, hielt Thranduil eine ergreifende Rede über den großartigen Sieg, der errungen wurde. Danach trugen dann Legolas und Gimli ihre Geschichte vor und berichteten ausführlich von all ihren Abenteuern.

Die darauffolgende Feier wurde prächtig, und Gimli fragte sich, wie der König all das so schnell auf die Beine hatte stellen können. Es gab die köstlichsten Speisen und Getränke, und obwohl Legolas ihm abriet, zu viel vom Elbenwein zu trinken, und er diesen Rat (in seinen Augen) befolgte, war er zum Ende hin kaum noch Herr seiner Sinne. Und natürlich durfte Tanz und Musik nicht fehlen, und die Waldelben kannten zuweilen recht kuriosen Schabernack, den sie hin und wieder mit Gimli trieben – natürlich sehr zum Ärger des Zwergen, zumal Legolas nicht abgeneigt war, auch seinen Teil dazu beizutragen.

Die Feier dauerte bis weit in die Nacht hinein und fand erst beim ersten Licht des neuen Tages ein Ende. Gimli befand sich da schon längst im Reich der Träume. Aufwachen tat er jedoch am späten Nachmittag in dem viel zu großen Bett in dem Gemach, das man ihm gegeben hatte; jemand musste ihn her gebracht haben (und er vermutete, dass es nur Legolas gewesen sein konnte, denn die anderen Elben wären wohl bei Weitem nicht so freundlich gewesen). Er hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und alles tat ihm weh. Murrend kämpfte er sich aus der Decke (das, wenn man das Größenverhältnis bedachte, ein kleines Wunder war) und schlurfte nach draußen, auf der Suche nach seinem Elbenfreund; vielleicht konnte er sein Leiden ein wenig mildern. Dieser kam ihm aber just in diesem Moment entgegen, gefolgt von seinem kleinen Drachen, und sah sehr zornig aus. „Bist du mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden?", fragte er nichtsahnend.

„Frag nicht!", giftete Legolas. Dann atmete er noch einmal tief durch. „Komm mit, dann erzähl ich's dir. Ein wenig Zeit habe ich noch, eh mich meine Pflichten rufen."

Kaum wieder daheim und schon Pflichten zu erfüllen?, fragte sich Gimli verwundert und folgte dem Elb.

„Du siehst sehr mitgenommen aus", stellte Legolas fest, als sie sich vor die Palasttore begeben hatten und nun in den großen Parkanlagen nördlich der Hallen spazieren gingen.

Gimli schnaubte und stöhnte sogleich. „Warum wohl?", jammerte er. „Hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können, dass euer Wein solch ein Teufelsgesöff ist?"

Der kleine Drache grinste. „Tja", meinte er nur.

„Das habe ich sehr wohl getan", beteuerte Legolas. „Ich habe dir ausdrücklich gesagt, du solltest dich mäßigen Hallen spazieren ginHallen

beim Genuss von Elbenwein. Wie viel hast du getrunken?"

„Einen Kelch voll, ich schwör's."

Verwundert hob Legolas eine Augenbraue, denn in Gimlis Augen war nichts als die reine Wahrheit zu lesen. Selbst die Menschen vom Langen See vertrugen mehr. Aber vielleicht waren sie auch einfach nur abgehärtet.

„Aber bitte tu mir einen Gefallen", sagte Gimli, „und lass mich nie wieder allein mit einem Haufen angetrunkener Elben! Das war die Hölle!"

Legolas musste grinsen. „Als Gegenleitung werde ich dich dann auch im Erebor besuchen kommen", schlug er vor.

„Na meinetwegen, abgemacht", grummelte Gimli. „Warum bist du nun so wütend?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Vater hat mal wieder seinen Starrsinn unter Beweis gestellt", schimpfte Legolas. „Anstatt überglücklich zu sein, dass Sauron besiegt ist und alte Schwüre nun endlich ihr Ende gefunden haben, hält er mir eine stundenlange Moralpredigt, wie unverantwortlich es doch gewesen sei, einfach so den Ringträger zu begleiten ohne ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber zu sagen. Du musst wissen, Gimli, dass ich ursprünglich in der Tat nur als Bote meines Vaters nach Bruchtal ging und nicht einmal wusste, dass der Ring ebendort verweilte. Als ich jedoch von Elronds Plänen diesbezüglich erfuhr, da überredete ich ihn natürlich, dass ich den Ringträger begleiten durfte – warum, das ist meine Angelegenheit. Natürlich meinte daraufhin adar, dass dies eine große Narretei und unverzeihliche Pflichtvernachlässigung gewesen sei, um einige wenige seiner Kritikpunkte anzuführen. Immerhin hätte es leicht passieren können, dass mir etwas zustieße, und schlussendlich bin ich für das Königreich noch immer nicht gerade unwichtig. Als Strafe hat er mich also sogleich wieder mit all meinen alten Verpflichtungen belegt, anstatt mir ein paar Tage Ruhe zu gönnen. Bei allen Mächten Mittelerdes, glaub er allen Ernstes, solche Maßnahmen sind noch immer angebracht?! Ich habe die Waldelben schon in die Schlacht geführt und dann kommt adar mit… so etwas!"

Unwillkürlich musste Gimli an Lórien denken. Seuche über die Halsstarrigkeit der Elben. Hatte das nicht Aragorn gesagt? Nun, auf diesen einen speziellen Elb schien dies zumindest zuzutreffen. Er musste grinsen.

„Was ist daran so lustig?", empörte sich Legolas.

„Du und dein Vater, ihr scheint mir ein Herz und eine Seele zu sein", stellte Gimli sarkastisch fest.

„Im Normalfall trifft dies sehr wohl zu", warf der kleine Drache ein. „Wenn die beiden dann aber in ihrer Sturheit aufeinander treffen, tja, dann…"

„Na, wenn das so ist", meinte Gimli.

„Das ist ganz und gar nicht lustig!", rief Legolas erbost aus, erntete aber nur zwei herzhafte Lacher.

„Verzeih, Freund Legolas", entschuldigte sich Gimli, „aber du siehst zu komisch aus, wenn du wütend bist."

Der Elb schwieg nur beleidigt und knirschte mit den Zähnen, während sein Stolz einen gewaltigen Knicks erhalten hatte.

In den nächsten Tagen war er fast ausschließlich mit diversen Nebensächlichkeiten der Regierungsgeschäfte seines Vaters. In diese Zeit fiel es auch, dass ihm eine Idee kam, wie sie in Mittelerde wohl noch nie gesehen worden war. Um sich von der vielen Arbeit abzulenken, setzte er sie sogleich in die Tat um.

An jenem Tage traf Gimli seinen Freund samt dem kleinen Drachen und Findrilas auf einer Lichtung unweit der Hallen des Elbenkönigs an und sah, wie Legolas mit einem seltsam geformten Stück Leder an seinem kleinen Drachen herumfuhrwerkte. Das Leder hatte verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einem… Pferdesattel. „Du hast doch nicht etwa vor…", begann er ungläubig, als es ihm dämmerte

„Verrückter Elb", rief Findrilas und warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft. „Ich sage es immer wieder: Du bist der verrückteste Elb in der Geschichte Ardas."

„Ich habe jede freie Minute daran gebastelt", sagte Legolas zu Gimli, als er näher herankam, und deutete auf den Sattel, denn genau das war es. Ein Sattel für einen Drachen.

„Das funktioniert niemals!", war sich Findrilas sicher. „Nicht auszudenken, was alles schief gehen kann."

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so", beschwichtigte Legolas ihn. „Mir wird schon nichts geschehen." Er zupfte mal hier mal da am Sattel und fragte immer wieder seinem kleinen Drachen, ob auch ja nichts drücke. Dann schwang er sich todesverachtend in den Sattel.

„Legolas!", entfuhr es Gimli entsetzt. „Du willst doch nicht allen Ernstes auf einem Drachen reiten?"

„Doch", beteuerte dieser. „Was ist daran so verwerflich?"

„Alles!", riefen Gimli und Findrilas wie aus einem Munde. Sie sahen sich groß an. Dann meinte Findrilas: „Mit den Jahrhunderten sind wir ja nun einiges von dir gewohnt, aber das geht nun wirklich eindeutig zu weit."

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum ihr euch so aufführt. Er ist mein kleiner Bruder", sagte Legolas.

„Warum wir uns so aufführen?!", rief Findrilas aus. „Weil man ja auch in Normalfall einen Drachen bekämpft, als auf ihm zu reiten. Schon allein, dass du ihn damals mitgenommen hast, ist mehr als nur absurd. Und jetzt das hier! Dein Vater tut mir wirklich leid. Dass er noch keine grauen Haare bekommen hat, ist ein Wunder. Ach, was rede ich, mach doch was du willst, du wirst ja schon sehen, was du davon hast." Er winkte ab und setzte sich unter einen Baum.

Legolas atmete noch einmal tief durch und wandte sich an seinen kleinen Drachen. Dieser sah ihn an, nickte und lief dann sachte an.

Gimli raufte sich die Haare. „Das Elend kann ich mir nicht ansehen!", rief er aus und wandte sich ab.

Legolas' erster Flug endete recht schnell in einem kleinen Halbdesaster. Als der kleine Drache mit einem Male in die Höhe sprang und kräftig mit den Flügeln schlug, verlor er ob der plötzlichen Bewegung den Halt und landete recht schmerzhaft wieder auf dem Boden. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen linken Arm, und er stöhnte gepeinigt auf.

„Legolas!", rief Findrilas erschrocken und eilte zu ihm. „Was habe ich dir gesagt? Das konnte doch nur schief gehen! Jetzt hast du ja die Rechnung dafür erhalten."

Der kleine Drache drehte aufgeregt bei und eilte zu Legolas, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht dalag und sich den gebrochenen Arm hielt.

Findrilas half seinem Freund auf und brachte ihn zu einem Heiler. Gimli folgte ihnen. Es braucht wohl nicht erwähnt werden, dass Legolas sich erneut einen Vortrag seines Vaters anhören durfte.

Trotz allem fand Gimli ihn wenige Tage später in seinen Gemächern vor, wie er an seinem Schreibtisch saß und verschiedenste Skizzen anfertigte. Als er Gimli bemerkte, wie er sich aufmerksam umsah, blickte er auf. „Was wünscht du?", fragte er und rieb sich den geschienten Arm. Es juckte verteufelt!

„So wohnt also ein Elbenprinz", stellte Gimli fest und beäugte die Unmengen an Büchern und Notizen, die sich überall zuhauf stapelten, dass man kaum noch Platz hatte zum Gehen.

„Du hattest mehr erwartet, oder?", meinte Legolas lächelnd. „Mehr als nur ein paar unordentliche Räumlichkeiten, die viel zu klein sind für so viele Bücher."

„Du hast's wohl nicht so sehr mit der Ordnung?"

„Nicht wirklich, die bleibt hin und wieder auf der Strecke. Aber solange ich mich noch rausfinde, ist es mir, um ehrlich zu sein, egal. Mein Kammerdiener allerdings ist am Verzweifeln."

„Bei solch einem Chaos ist das wohl kaum verwunderlich. Was machst du da eigentlich?"

„Ich überlege, wie ich es vermeiden kann, dass ich noch einmal so unglücklich stürze."

„Du gibst wohl nicht auf, wie?"

„Niemals!"

Da musste Gimli grinsen. „Ich glaube, ich bleibe noch ein wenig. Das muss ich mir doch ansehen, so etwas sieht man ja nicht alle Tage."

Und natürlich bekam er so einiges zu sehen.

Nachdem Legolas nach zwei Wochen wieder genesen war, versuchte er es erneut und ignorierte geschickt seinen Vater, der verzweifelt versuchte, ihm diese Narretei aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Zweifelsohne mit dem gegenteiligen Ergebnis, sehr zu Ärger des Königs. Natürlich fiel Legolas am Anfang noch immer des Öfteren aus dem Sattel, und Findrilas durfte dann all seine großen und kleinen Wehwehchen auskurieren. Doch man mochte es kaum glauben, aber alsbald schon hatte er gelernt, wie er sich im Sattel zu halten hatte. Es sah zwar noch nicht sehr elegant aus, aber immerhin: Er ritt einen Drachen. Und das sollte ihm erst einmal ein anderer nachmachen, schließlich war er der Erste, dem solches gelang.

„Verrückter Elb", meinte Gimli nur und Findrilas konnte ihm da nur zustimmen.


	20. Teil Zwanzig: Von der Sehnsucht nach der

**Teil Zwanzig: Von der Sehnsucht nach der Heimat**

Die Nacht war unnatürlich still. Obgleich es für den Wald genügend Grund zur Freude gab, schwieg er zu dieser Stunde; kein Käuzchen rief und selbst der Wind hatte sich in den Baumwipfeln zur Ruhe gelegt. Vielleicht taten sie es für den Elben, der unter den Blättern des großen Waldes umher wandelte, vielleicht auch nicht.

Obgleich ungewohnt, empfand Legolas diese Stille dieses Mal als angenehm; sie half ihm, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. So vieles war in den letzten Monaten geschehen und die Ereignisse lagen noch nicht lang genug zurück, um alles verarbeitet zu haben. Er atmete tief die würzige Waldluft ein und sah zu dem Baum auf, unter dem er stand. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf die knorrige Rinde, und ein Rascheln fuhr durch das Laubwerk, obwohl der Wind sich noch immer nicht regte. Doch dem Elben war es, als wolle ihm der Baum zulächeln und sei ebenso glücklich wie er über die Wandlung, die dem Wald widerfahren war. Er legte eine Wange an das Holz, und nun spürte er es ganz deutlich, das leichte Beben, das durch den Baum fuhr, ja, durch den ganzen Wald; er vibrierte wieder vor Leben, war nicht mehr gefangen unter Dunkelheit und Furcht.

Ganz in der Nähe vernahm er das leise Plätschern einer Quelle, und er ging darauf zu. Der kleine See, der die Quelle bildete, war sein kleines Geheimnis, niemand wusste davon. Hier ging er oft hin, wenn er Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit suchte. Er setzte sich in das Gras und beobachtete den Mond in dem fast spiegelglatten Wasser.

Sein Herz ging über vor Freude, als er sich wieder einmal vergegenwärtigte, dass der Eryn Lasgalen nun endlich von seiner Last befreit war und er das erste Mal seit vielen Jahrhunderten gefahrlos und ohne seine Waffen im Wald spazieren gehen konnte. Er konnte es kaum glauben, so irreal war es noch immer für ihn. Nach vielen Jahrhunderten endlosen Kampfes und unglaublicher Mühen und Qualen hatte das Leiden seines Volkes und des Waldes ein Ende. Doch was blieb? Viele Jahre lang hatte er fast nichts anderes getan, als sein Heim zu schützen und für es zu kämpfen. Nun war da… Orientierungslosigkeit, Leere. Umso lauter hallte nun der Ruf des Meeres in ihm, wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker, rief ihn heim.

Schritte waren hinter ihm zu hören. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer da war.

„Du hast mich verfolgt, Gimli", sagte er leise und doch freundlich.

Der Zwerg setzte sich neben ihn in das Gras. „Du bist in letzter Zeit ein wenig seltsam", sagte er. „Ich meine, seltsamer als sonst, anders seltsam halt. Also bin ich dir hinterher gelaufen, um zu sehen, ob ich dir helfen kann."

Legolas lächelte. „Das ist nett von dir, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du mir hierbei helfen kannst."

„Reden schadet nie…", meinte Gimli.

Legolas sah eine Weile schweigend auf das Wasser hinaus. „ _Mornië alantië_ ", sagte er leise. „Und endlich, nach viel zu langer Zeit, sind sie gerächt."

„Wer?", fragte Gimli. „Von wem sprichst du?"

Doch Legolas blieb ihm lange eine Antwort schuldig. Er schwieg wieder einmal, wie er es all die Jahre getan hatte, durchfuhr es ihn auf einmal. Doch... war es gut gewesen? Gimli war sein bester Freund, und eigentlich sagten sich beste Freunde alles. Eigentlich... Tatsächlich beschlich ihn ein schlechtes Gefühl. Und nach Jahrhunderten das erste Mal das Bedürfnis, sich mitzuteilen. „Ich hatte einst eine Mutter, lange Jahre nun ist es schon her", begann er leise. „Selbst für einen Elben lang, meine ich. Doch sie… sie wurde mir genommen, Orks erschlugen sie, damals, auf unserer Flucht." Knappe Worte, doch was gab es auch groß zu sagen? Gimli wollte gewiss nicht hören, wie er noch dieser Tage von Schmerz zerfressen wurde.

Gimli blinzelte überrascht. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, dass Legolas auf einmal begann, aus seinem Leben zu erzählen. Das hatte er noch nie getan! Und doch spürte er auch gleichsam, dass es darum seinem Freund nur umso schwerer fiel. Der Zwerg hatte das Gefühl, dass er überhaupt der erste war, dem Legolas sich anvertraute. Und er wusste auch, wie viel es seinem Freund abverlangen musste, darüber zu reden, er sah es ihm an und konnte es sich aus seinen Worten in Lórien zusammenreimen. Also schwieg er einvernehmlich und unterbrach seinen Freund nicht.

„Wusstest du auch, dass ich einst eine Frau hatte?", fuhr Legolas fort. „Und ein Kind? Eine Tochter war es, doch noch nicht geboren." Er zog aus seinem Gewandt Túvials abgewetztes Haarband und ließ es durch die Finger gleiten, wie er es so oft tat. „Es hatte ihr gehört... Wie habe ich sie doch geliebt! Dabei war es zu Beginn nur eine Zweckehe, doch aus Freundschaft wurde alsbald Liebe. Sie trug mein Kind unter dem Herzen, Ninglor wollten wir sie nennen. Doch dazu sollte es nie kommen, noch am selben Tag erschlugen Orks auch sie. Ich war noch viel zu jung für solch einen grausamen Verlust, keine hundert Sonnenjahre."

Das war wahrlich eine noch größere Überraschung. Gimli hatte Legolas für den ewigen Junggesellen gehalten. Damit hatte er also durchaus recht, oder zumindest zum Teil. Er hatte nie nach dem Grund gefragt. Legolas war Witwer.

„Das... tut mir aufrichtig leid für dich", sagte er nun doch. Hier musste er etwas sagen. In so jungen Jahren schon Witwer!

„Mein Herz war gebrochen und ist es noch dieser Tage...", sagte Legolas leise. Mehr nicht. Es war nur ein flüchtiges Bedürfnis gewesen, doch immerhin wusste nun Gimli davon. Vielleicht eine gute Sache. Hastig wischte er sich die Tränen fort und starre wieder auf den See hinaus. Wasserblumen schwammen dort, die ihn noch immer an seine Tochter erinnerten. Nur allzu gern hätte er sie nur einmal in Armen halten wollen!

Er sollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, befand er. Er verfiel doch nur wieder in seine alten, viel zu düsteren Gedanken. „Was wird nun aus uns, jetzt, wo wir zum Ende aller Dinge gekommen sind?", fragte er schließlich, um davon abzukommen. „Nicht viel bleibt mir hier in Mittelerde, lange wird mich nichts mehr halten."

Erschrocken blickte Gimli auf. „Du willst… in den Westen gehen?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Jetzt schon? Ich dachte, mir blieben noch ein paar Jahre mit dir. Ich würde dich vermissen, wenn du jetzt gehst."

Legolas sah ihn mit einem undeutbaren Blick an und lächelte leicht, während er gedankenverloren mit den Fingerspitzen durch das Wasser fuhr. „Ja, ich will gehen", gestand er. „Und auch wieder nicht. Das Meer ruft mich lieblich und verlockend in meine Heimat, und jenseits des Meeres warten meine Mutter und Túvial auf mich und vielleicht auch meine Tochter. Doch noch gibt es zu viele Dinge in Mittelerde, die ich nicht missen will, die mir sehr viel bedeuten. Du zum Beispiel." Er merkte auf und sah seinen kleinen Freund fragend an. „Verstehst du, was ich meine?", wollte er wissen.

Gimli überlegte eine Weile. „Nein", sagte er ehrlich. „Und ich glaube, ich kann das nicht verstehen, dazu sind wir dieses Mal einfach zu verschieden."

Legolas sah wieder auf das Wasser hinaus. „Es ist wie…" Er suchte nach Worten „… wie ein bittersüßer Schmerz, eine innere Zerrissenheit. Ich will von hier fort und gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht. Doch ich spüre bereits, wie der Zauber der Wälder für mich allmählich verblasst und gleichzeitig die Verlockungen des Meeres stärker werden."

Gimli sah ihn ernst an. „Du darfst jetzt noch nicht gehen", sagte er mit fester Stimme, „zu vieles gibt es noch auf dieser Welt, das du sehen und erleben kannst. Vielleicht sollte ich das nicht sagen, jetzt, wo ich weiß, welchen Verlust du erleiden musstest. Doch... denk vielleicht auch mal an uns, deine Freunde. Was wird denn aus uns, wenn du uns jetzt verlässt? Wir können dir nicht einfach hinterher reisen, wir sind weder Elben noch Ringträger. Wenn du jetzt gehst, werden wir dich alle sehr vermissen. Ich weiß, dass niemand es verhindern kann, dass ihr Elben Mittelerde verlasst, doch es ist… traurig. Ja, das klingt seltsam, dass ich so etwas sage, doch so ist es. Wenn ihr Elben Mittelerde verlasst, dann fehlt etwas in dieser Welt. Das Licht wird schwächer, die Schönheit schwindet. Die Welt wird grauer. Doch du, mein Freund, musst jetzt noch nicht gehen." Er stockte kurz. „Was hältst du denn von einem Tapetenwechsel? Den ganzen Tag lang nur ein und dieselben Bäume zu sehen, muss doch auf Dauer recht langweilig sein. Du hattest doch so sehr von Ithiliën geschwärmt, warum ziehst du denn nicht dorthin? Immerhin hattest du es Aragorn versprochen. Auch ich liebäugle schon eine Weile damit, nach Helms Klamm zu den Glitzernden Grotten zu gehen, so wären wir auch weiterhin nur ein paar Tagesritte voneinander entfernt. Wäre das nicht was für dich?"

Legolas sah ihn eine ganze Weile schweigend und nachdenklich an. Dann lächelte er. „Ich glaube, du hast recht", sagte er und legte Gimli eine Hand auf die Schulter. Aber nun war sein Blick ernst, und tief in seinen blauen Augen war eine geheime Trauer verborgen. „Doch bedenke eines, Gimli Glóinssohn: Alles wird eines Tages ein Ende finden", sagte er.

Gimli nickte wissend.


	21. Teil Einundzwanzig: Von der Schwere der

**Teil Einundzwanzig: Von der Schwere der Unentschlossenheit**

Sam liebte Abende wie diese. Es war ein lauwarmer Sommerabend, die Sterne standen am Himmel, in seinem kleinen Garten duftete es nach Kräutern und Grillen zirpen im Gras. Er hatte sich vor seiner Hobbithöhle auf eine Bank gesetzt, die Füße auf einen Schemel gelegt und rauchte gemütlich eine Pfeife.

Plötzlich hörte er ferne Musik, und aus einem nahegelegenen Wäldchen schimmerte ein silbernes Licht zu ihm durch. Sam sprang auf und fragte sich, was dies sein mochte. Bis er sich des Abends auf seinen Reisen mit Frodo erinnerte, wo sie auf Gildor und sein Volk getroffen waren, und er nun auch Gesangsfetzen erkannte. Er rannte ins Haus.

„Rosie, schnell, weck die Kinder!", rief er. „Kommt, kommt, wenn ihr Elben sehen wollt!"

Sogleich waren sie alle in heller Aufregung und Rosie, Sams Frau, kam mit ihren acht Kindern zu Sam geeilt, Hamfast, den jüngsten, an der Hand und Margerite, die jüngste auf dem Arm.

„Wirklich, Papa? Elben?", fragte Frodo, Sams ältester Sohn, in freudiger Erwartung.

„Ja, hier im Auenland!", sagte Sam. „Ich habe sie drüben im Wald gesehen. Sie scheinen zu den Grauen Anfurten zu gehen. Beeilt euch, aber seid leise, dann können wir sie beobachten."

Die Hobbitfamilie machte sich schnell und leise auf den Weg. Sam zeigte ihnen den Weg und führte sie in das kleine Wäldchen in der Nähe ihrer Höhle. Sie schlichen vorsichtig näher und versteckten sich hinter einen Gebüsch, von wo aus sie einen guten Blick auf die Elben hatten.

Von hohem Wuchs waren sie und wunderschön. Ein silbriges Licht schien von ihnen auszugehen, jenes, welches Sam zuerst gesehen hatte. Sie alle trugen weite helle Gewänder aus edlen und kostbaren Stoffen, wie sie kein Hobbit jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. In den Händen hielten sie zierliche, mit geschwungenen Ornamenten verzierte Laternen aus Silber oder einem Stoff, der wie Silber aussah. Nichts war zu hören, wie sie in einiger Entfernung an ihnen vorbei schritten wie aus einer anderen Welt, nur ihr Lied, welches sie mit hellen Stimmen sangen. Es war die Anrufung Elbereths.

„Sieh, Papa, der erste Elb reitet ja auf einem Drachen!", flüsterte Elanor erstaunt.

Auch Sam hatte es gesehen und mit nicht geringer Verwunderung. „Dann ist er ja Legolas!", rief er aus und sprang hinter dem Busch vor, um seinen Freund willkommen zu heißen.

Als hätte dieser ihn schon bemerkt, hatte er seinen kleinen Drachen zu den Hobbits umgewendet und kam auf sie zu, einen weiteren Reiter auf einem weißen Elbenpferd an der Seite. Bei den Hobbits angekommen, die indes alle aus ihrem Versteck gekommen waren, stieg Legolas von seinem kleinen Drachen.

„Welch Freude, dich hier anzutreffen, Sam", sagte er und wandte sich dann seinem Begleiter zu. „Dies ist Findrilas, mein Freund. Und dies mein kleiner Drache, von dem ich dir schon erzählt habe."

„Wie schön, Euch kennen zu lernen, Herr Legolas", sagte Rosie schüchtern. In seinen weiten Gewändern und dem Diadem auf der Stirn erschien er ihr wie ein König längst vergangener Zeiten. „Kinder, sagt Hallo."

„Hallo", ertönte es im Chor.

Legolas musste schmunzeln. „Deine Familie ist ja in den vergangene Jahren ganz schön gewachsen", stellte er fest.

„Na ja…", machte Sam, wurde ein wenig rot und scharrte mit der Fußspitze im Boden. „Das ist Rosie, meine Frau. Und das Elanor, Frodo, Rose, Merry, Pippin, Goldfranse, Hamfast und unsere Jüngste Margerite."

Findrilas beugte sich zu dem kaum ein Jahr alten Hobbitmädchen auf Rosies Arm herab und sah ihr lächelnd ins Gesicht. Das Mädchen sah ihn erst groß an, dann schmunzelte sie keck und zupfte ihm an seinen langen Haaren. Er lachte. „Sie ist hübsch", stellte er fest.

„Danke", sagte Rosie.

„Kommt doch für diese Nacht zu uns und rastet bei uns, ehe wir weiter müssen", schlug Legolas vor.

„Also, Kinder, was meint ihr? Wollt ihr eine Nacht bei den Elben verbringen?", fragte Sam.

Das begeistert ausgerufene „Au ja!" war eindeutig.

Legolas hieß seinen Leuten, für diese Nacht zu Rasten, und sie nahmen die Hobbits in ihre Mitte und hießen sie willkommen als Elbenfreunde. Sie gaben ihnen von ihrer Wegzehrung und unterhielten sich freudig mit ihnen. Es war Sam ganz wie damals mit Gildor. Doch wusste er dadurch nur allzu gut, was dieses Treffen im Auenland bedeutete. Irgendwann setzte er sich zu Legolas, der schweigend nach Westen blickte.

„Ihr wollt also gehen", schloss der Hobbit.

„Ja…", entgegnete Legolas darauf nur.

Sam seufzte und schwieg. Was sollte er denn auch noch dazu sagen? Dass er es bedauerte? Dass er es traurig fand? Er vermutete – nein, _wusste_ –, dass Legolas dies wohl schon mehr als zur Genüge von Gimli gehört hatte. Traurig senkte er den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Sam", sagte Legolas auf einmal unvermittelt.

Sam sah ihn fragend an.

„Zum einen zieht es mich in den Westen und zum anderen will ich doch noch hier in Mittelerde bei meinen Freunden bleiben. Mein Herz sagt mir: ‚Gehe in den Westen.' Aber mein Gewissen sagt mir (und nicht zuletzt auch Gimli): ‚Bleibe noch eine Weile.' Sag mir, was ich tun soll, denn ich weiß es einfach nicht." Legolas senkte den Kopf.

Nun war Sam erstaunt. Legolas bat _ihn_ um Hilfe und Rat? Vielleicht sollte er sich geehrt fühlen, doch im Moment wusste er nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Nach einer Weise seufzte er und sagte leise: „Du bist der Elb, nicht ich. Ich bin nur ein einfacher Hobbit und Gärtner, ich weiß nicht, was in dir vorgeht, das weißt du besser als ich oder jeder andere, der kein Elb ist. Aber als Freund kann ich dir sagen, dass ich es zwar sehr bedauernd würde, wenn du uns verlässt, du jedoch tun solltest, was du tun musst, sei es zu gehen oder zu bleiben."

Legolas schwieg, und sein Mienenspiel war für Sam unleserlich.

„Du hattest Aragorn doch versprochen, nach Ithiliën zu gehen, weißt du noch?", begann er nach einer Weile vorsichtig von neuem.

„Auch das hatte mir Gimli schon gesagt", sagte Legolas leise und nachdenklich. „Und ja, eigentlich wollte ich nach Ithiliën gehen…" Er versank tief in Gedanken und schien Sam völlig vergessen zu haben. Der Hobbits respektierte dies in einvernehmlichem Schweigen.

In dem Moment kamen Merry und Pippin zu ihnen, gefolgt von ihren Geschwistern. Elanor hielt Margerite auf dem Arm. „Herr Legolas…", begann Merry zögerlich.

Der Elb merkte auf und lächelte die Hobbitkinder freundlich an. „Was gibt es, kleiner Freund?"

„Papa hat immer gesagt, Ihr kennt so viele Geschichten. Könnt… könnt Ihr, ähm, uns eine erzählen?" Merry sah ihn aus großen Kinderaugen an.

Legolas konnte ein breiter Werden seines Lächeln nicht verhindern, als er einen Seitenblick auf seinen kleinen Drachen warf, der seinen Kopf neben ihm in das Gras gebetet hatte und alles genauestens beobachtete. Den Blick kannte er… „Aber natürlich kann ich das!", beteuerte er. „Was wollt ihr denn hören?"

„Etwas Schönes", schlug Elanor vor.

„Nein, ich mag was von den Elben hören!", quietsche Goldfranse.

Legolas' erste Gedanken galten Geschichten von großen Schlachten und tiefen Leid. Nein, das war nichts für die Kinder. „Ich habe etwas Besseres zu erzählen. Passt auf, es wird euch gefallen", versprach er.

Indes war auch Rosie hinzugekommen, die sich wie Sam zu ihren Kindern setzte und gespannt zu Legolas aufsahen, was er ihnen wohl zu erzählen habe.

„Diese Geschichte nennen wir die Ainulindale, das Lied der Ainur, und sie erzählt vom Begin Ardas, dieser Welt", begann Legolas. „Eru war da, genannt der Eine, der von uns Ilúvatar geheißen wird, und sein erstes Werk, Sprösslinge seiner Gedanken, waren die Ainur am Anfang von allen Dingen. Und er lehrte sie Melodien, und sie sangen für ihn vor seinem Thron, und er war es eine lange Zeit hindurch froh und lauschte ihnen. Da geschah es, dass er einst die Ainur alle zusammenrief und sie eine große Melodie lehrte, und erstaunt von dem, was sie so erschufen, fielen die Ainur in Schweigen, doch Ilúvatar hieß sie, das Thema, das er ihnen eingab, auszuführen.

Und sie begannen zu singen, wie es die Welt erst wieder an ihrem Ende vernehmen wird. Ihre Stimmen waren ein großartiger Chor von ebenso großartigen Sängern. Wie Trompeten und Posaunen erschallten sie, wie Harfen, Geigen, Flöten. Sie machten aus Ilúvatars Thema eine Musik von solcher Schönheit, wie sie es kein zweites Mal geben kann, und die Musik hallte hinaus in Ilúvatars Hallen und in die Leere, und sie war nicht mehr leer.

Lange saß Ilúvatar und lauschte, und alles war gut. Doch da kam es Melkor, einem der mächtigsten unter den Ainur, in den Sinn, seine eigenen Töne mit in die Musik zu flechten, und er begann, von der ihm zugewiesenen Stimme abzukommen. Missklang erwuchs da in der Musik, und verwirrt von diesem fielen viele der Ainur in diesen ein, und der Missklang weitete sich aus und aus, und es schien, als würde ein Sturm vor Ilúvatars Throne toben. Er aber blieb sitzen und lauschte und lächelte.

Da jedoch stand er auf und hob die Hand und ein weiteres Thema erhob sich über das erste, diesem gleich und auch wieder nicht. Doch Melkor konnte keinen Frieden geben, als sein Missklang sich erneut gegen die Töne stellte und mit ihnen rang. Als er die Oberhand gewann, stand Ilúvatar ein weitres Mal auf und nun war er gestreng anzusehen. Und ein drittes Thema erhob sich.

Obgleich es doch so zart und sanft erschien, war es nicht zu übertönen, und es wurde mächtig und bestimmend. Wieder lehnte sich Melkor dagegen auf, doch war sein Lied in seinem schrillen Missklang eintönig und sich stets wiederholend wie als würden unzählige Trompeten durcheinander spielen. Es konnte das andere Lied nicht übertönen, ja, es wurde von diesem sogar in seine leuchtenden Töne eingeflochten.

Es war wie ein großer Kampf, der da die Hallen Ilúvatars erschütterte, und inmitten dieses Kampfes erhob Ilúvatar sich ein drittes Mal und nun war er schrecklich von Angesicht. Er hob nun beide Hände und mit einem Male mit einem mächtigen letzten Ton herrschte Stille. Und er sprach zu den Ainur, dass doch alles in ihm seine Wurzeln fand und nichts, kein Thema der großen Musik, könne nach eigenem Willen gespielt oder verändert werden. Und er zeigte den Ainur das, was sie erschaffen, und er trat in die Leere und sprach: ‚Sehet, dies ist euer Lied!' Vor sich sahen die Ainur ein Gesicht, und in diesem Gesicht spiegelte sich eine Welt. Vor ihren Augen tat sich diese Welt auf, legte ihre Geschichte dar, erwuchs, gedieh, war. Groß war aber das Erstaunen der Ainur, als schließlich die Kinder Ilúvatars, Eldar und Edain, Elben und Menschen, ihre Wohnung betraten, denn sie wussten nichts von ihnen, denn diese entsprangen ganz allein Ilúvatars geheimen Gedanken während des dritten Themas der Musik. Als die Ainur nun aber jene Kinder Ilúvatars sahen, da wandten sich viele von ihnen dieser neuen Welt in Gedanken zu und wollten ihnen alles zu ihrer Schönheit und ihrem Wohlgefallen richten.

Da sprach Ilúvatar: ‚ _Ea_! Es sei!' Und er sandte die Unverlöschliche Flamme hinaus in die Leere, auf dass sie noch heute in der Welt Inneren brennt und sie zum Sein erhebt, und er gab den Ainur, in die Welt zu gehen und sie den Kindern Ilúvatars zu richten. Denn wahrlich hatten sie nur ein Gesicht erblickt und die Welt, von den Elben Arda genannt, begann erst jetzt zu sein, und ihre Geschichte ist bei weitem noch nicht abgeschlossen. Und so gingen viele der Ainur, und ihr Leben, so war Ilúvatars Wille, sei die Welt, und sie wären an sie gebunden bis an ihr Ende und hatten alles zu ihrer vollen Schönheit zu richten. Daher wurden sie die Valar genannt, die Mächte der Welt.

Dies ist die Ainulindale, und sie geht noch viel weiter, doch ist dies eine andere Geschichte."

Legolas hielt inne. „Oh, sie sind eingeschlafen", bemerkte er, als er sah, dass die Hobbitkinder sich während seiner Erzählung eng zusammengekuschelt hatten, bis ihnen die Augen zugefallen waren.

Sam musste schmunzeln. „Hab dank, ich hatte ehrlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so schnell einschlafen würden", sagte er.

„Nun, eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte war dies eigentlich nicht", meine Legolas lächelnd.

Sam und Rosie legten ihre Kinder in ihre von den Elben gegeben Betten und begaben sich dann selber zur Ruhe. Ob die Elben in dieser Nacht überhaupt schliefen, wussten sie nicht, doch sie selber fanden eine so erholsamen Schlaf wie wohl nur selten einem zuteilwird.

Sam wachte einige Stunden später in der dämmrigen Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang auf. Er hörte leise Stimmen miteinander reden und linste durch seine halb geöffneten Lider hervor. In einiger Entfernung standen die Elben wie neblige Schemen im Morgendunst und schienen etwas mit Legolas zu bereden. Auf ihren Minen stand jene gewisse Melancholie, die Sam bei ihnen in der vergangenen Nacht nur allzu oft gesehen hatte und nicht zuletzt bei Legolas selbst. Schließlich schienen sie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein. Einige wandten sich nach Westen und trennten sich von den Übrigen, um sich erst viele Jahre später weit weg von dieser Welt wiederzusehen. Die anderen aber, unter denen Legolas und Findrilas waren, wandten sich in eine andere Richtung.

Legolas, als habe er bemerkt, dass Sam wach war, nickte ihm lächelnd zu, als er mit den seinen lautlos vorüberschritt und schließlich im Nebel verschwand, als wäre er niemals hier gewesen.

Lächelnd legte sich Sam wieder schlafen. So war's nur recht und gut…


	22. Teil Zweiundzwanzig: Von den Tücken der

**Teil Zweiundzwanzig: Von den Tücken der Liebe**

Da war diese wunderschöne _elleth_ gewesen, eine Maid von unvergleichlichem Anblick, und Legolas hätte, bis er sie das erste Mal sah, nie geglaubt, dass er das von einer anderen Elbin außer Túvial sagte. Feiniël hieß sie, und er hatte sie das erste Mal gesehen, als sie unter den lieblichen Bäumen Ithiliëns getanzt hatte (seit einiger Zeit lebte er als Herr einer kleinen Elbenschar in diesem Land in Nachbarschaft zu Faramir und König Elessar, wie er es ihm einst versprochen hatte im Fangornwald am Ende aller Dinge). Ihre liebreizende Stimme hatte durch den Wald gehallt, als sie gesungen hatte, und er war ihr gefolgt. Als er sie dann erblickt hatte, da war er wie gebannt stehen geblieben und hatte ihrem Tanze zugesehen. Ihre Haut hatte im silbernen Mondlicht hell geschimmert und ihr volles, ebenholzfarbenes Haar hatte ihre zierliche Gestalt in sanften Wellen umspielt. Er war wie bezaubert. Sein Herz hatte vom ersten Augenblick an für sie geschlagen.

Es gab nur zwei Probleme.

Erstens: Feiniël wollte davon überhaupt nichts wissen.

Zweitens: Zu jener Zeit waren sowohl sein Vater _als auch_ Gimli bei ihm zu Gast (von Findrilas ganz zu schweigen, denn der war gleich mit ihm in den Süden gezogen, um als sein „Berater" zu fungieren, obwohl er davon nicht viel mitbekommen hatte). Die Lästereien und unangenehmen Kommentare blieben da natürlich nicht außen vor.

In seinem Anwesen war es so üblich, dass er zusammen mit seinen Gästen und obersten Bediensteten das Frühstück und das Abendmahl gemeinsam einnahm (gelegentlich ließen sich auch Faramir und Éowyn auf diese Weise verköstigen). Mit ein wenig Geschick und der großzügigen Auslegung diverser Gegebenheiten war es ihm gelungen, dass auch Feiniël an jenen Mahlen teilhaben konnte. Sie hatte durchaus gewusst, welche Absicht dahinter steckte, doch hatte sie angenommen. Wer ließ sich schon ein kostenloses Essen entgehen, denn immerhin war es am Hausherr, dies zu finanzieren.

An einem schönen Frühlingsmorgen kamen sie also alle zum Essen zusammen. Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich und ein laues, nach Frühlingswiese duftendes Lüftchen strich sanft durch die Hallen und neckte die Wandbehänge. Die Welt ergrünte und der Schatten Saurons war schon längst vergangen. Was also wollte man mehr?

 _Einen aufmerksamen Elb_ , dachte Gimli, denn ihm war durchaus nicht entgangen, dass Legolas nur Augen für Feiniël hatte. Die jedoch ignorierte geschickt seine glühenden Blicke und widmete all ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Essen, das sie graziös verspeiste.

Legolas hingegen war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er es noch durchhalten konnte, nichts Unanständiges – und vor allem _Peinliches_ – zu tun. Dabei war er sich durchaus des Faktes bewusst, dass sein kleiner Drache ihn genauestens beobachtete und vor sich hin grinste. Sein Vater warf ihm ebenso hin und wieder bedeutungsschwere Blicke zu. Er würde am liebsten im Boden versinken. Aber er war nun einmal unsterblich verliebt in eine der schönsten Elbinnen die Arda jemals gesehen hatte. Er bemerkte, wie sein Blick erneut zu Feiniël wanderte und an ihr kleben blieb. Sein Herz schlug mit einem Male höher, und er seufzte innerlich. Ach, war sie schön!

Dank eines Tritts gegen das Schienbein wurde er recht unsanft wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Leicht echauffiert sah er zu Findrilas, dem er den Tritt zu verdanken hatte. Dieser verdrehte gekonnt die Augen und deutete unauffällig zu Thranduil, denn jener hatte seit geraumer Zeit versucht, durch die rosarote Wahrnehmung seines Sohnes zu dringen und ihn anzusprechen.

Legolas warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Gimli grinste breit. Auch der kleine Drache verzog die Lefzen zu einem recht respekteinflößenden Grinsen, während er weiterhin an seiner Torte – er liebte Kirschtorten! – kaute.

Thranduil seufzte leise, verdrehte ebenfalls die Augen und sagte: „Ich fragte, ob ihr noch Probleme mit Orks habt."

Legolas brauchte einen erstaunlich langen Moment, eh er seine Gedanken wieder beisammen und seine Sprachfähigkeit wiedergefunden hatte. „Äh, nein" sagte er. „Oder doch. Ja. Hin und wieder tauchen noch einige an den Grenzen auf, aber sie bereiten keine besonders großen Schwierigkeiten." Seine Gedanken drohten erneut damit, zu Feiniël abzudriften, also schwieg er lieber, eh er noch irgendwelches sinnloses Zeug stammelte – stammeln tat er ohnehin schon.

„Es erfreut mich, das zu hören", sagte Thranduil. Er sah in die Richtung, in der das Objekt von Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit zu finden war. Dann blickte er wieder zu seinem Sohn, und ein wissendes Funkeln war in seinen Augen.

Legolas zog innerlich den Kopf ein. Sein Vater schien etwas zu ahnen. _Das_ war nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht! Er sah hilfesuchend zu Findrilas, doch der war ganz offensichtlich damit beschäftigt, seinem Blick ja nicht zu begegnen, und machte sich auffallend langsam an seinem Essen zu schaffen. Erneut seufzte Legolas innerlich, dieses Mal jedoch resigniert. Warum wurde es ihm auch so schwer gemacht?

Nach dem Essen wurde er von seinem Vater in den Gärten abgefangen. Nun wünschte er sich mehr denn je ein Loch herbei, in das er hinein springen und nie wieder auftauchen konnte. Dies würde mit Sicherheit kein angenehmes Gespräch werden.

„Legolas, komm, setz dich", sprach Thranduil ihn an und wies auf einen nahegelegenen Pavillon. „Ich möchte mich ein wenig mit dir unterhalten."

Resigniert fügte sich Legolas seinem Schicksal. _Bitte, lass es nicht zu peinlich werden_ , dachte er und glaubte selbst nicht daran. Rasch sah er sich um, dass auch ja keine neugierigen Ohren in der Nähe waren, und folgte seinem Vater.

„Du hast es hier sehr schön", sagte Thranduil, als sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Es heißt, Ithiliën sei wieder das schönste von allen Ländern des Westens, seit du hier bist, sagte mir jener Faramir."

„Danke, _adar_ , aber Faramir übertreibt gern. Auch er hat nicht wenig dazu beigetragen", entgegnete Legolas. „Ich bin sehr glücklich, hierher gezogen zu sein. Es ist kein langer Weg zu Aragorn oder Gimli, jetzt, wo er nach Helms Klamm ging. Auch ist es nur eine kurze Reise bis zum Meer, nach dem es mich von Tag zu Tag mehr verlangt."

„Du hast vor, in den Westen zu segeln?", fragte Thranduil erstaunt.

„Oh, nein, nicht sofort", verneinte Legolas. „Das heißt, in absehbarer Zeit, in den nächsten Jahren werde ich es durchaus tun. Was soll ich noch hier? Aragorn, obgleich númenorischen Blutes, lebt nicht ewig und bei Weitem nicht so lange wie die alten Könige der Menschen, und auch Gimli ist kein allzu langes Leben beschieden, ganz zu schweigen von den Hobbits. Was bleibt mir also nach ihrem Tod außer Erinnerungen, die wie herbstliches Laub im Wind der Zeit verwehen?"

Thranduil richtete seinen Blick weit in die Ferne. „Es ist still und kalt geworden in meinen Hallen", sagte er leise. „Viele sind von uns gegangen und auch in Lórien hält es nicht mehr viele, jetzt, wo selbst Celeborn über das Meer gesegelt ist. Unsere Zeit ist vorüber, jetzt kommen die Zeitalter der Menschen. Doch ich frage mich, was bleibt hier in Mittelerde, was erwartet uns jenseits des Meeres? Wird man sich unserer erinnern?"

Legolas musste lächeln. „Du machst dir ernsthaft Gedanken darüber, ob man uns vergessen könnte?", fragte er schmunzelnd. „Ich glaube es nicht. Selbst am Langen See wird man wohl noch in Jahrhunderten Lieder über unseren Wein singen. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass die Menschen sich eines Tages nicht mehr an uns erinnern. Seit sie erwachten, waren sie stets an der Seite der Elben. Sicher, bald schon werden wir nur noch Märchengestalten sein, doch vergessen wird man uns nicht."

Thranduil musterte seinen Sohn. „Ist es jetzt schon so weit gekommen, dass sich der Vater von seinem Sohn belehren lassen muss?", meinte er augenzwinkernd.

„Anscheinend", erwiderte Legolas erheitert.

„Aber weil wir gerade bei dem Thema Belehrung sind", begann Thranduil und beugte sich vor. „Was ist eigentlich mit dem hübschen Mädchen vorhin bei Tisch?"

Er hatte es befürchtet, und auf einmal war ihm ganz seltsam zumute. „Ähm, also… äh, du meinst… Feiniël?!" Er verstummte und wurde puderrot im Gesicht. Oh, das konnte ja nur in einem peinlichen Desaster enden! Warum musste sein Vater ausgerechnet mit _diesem_ Thema anfangen?

„Wenn sie so heißt…" Thranduil schien mit einem Male sehr interessiert.

„Tja, äh… nun ja… Das ist ein wenig… kompliziert… Sozusagen", brachte Legolas gerade so fertig. Noch _nie_ hatte es jemand geschafft, ihn so sehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Ach, _so_ ist das also! Komplizierter als mit Túvial kann es ja kaum werden", schloss Thranduil mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Du bist ihr also recht… zugetan, wie ich sehe. Und ich hatte schon gedacht, ich müsste ein wenig nachhelfen."

Legolas sah sich hektisch um. Wo, zum Henker, war ein Loch, das groß genug war?! _Oh, bitte nicht!_

„Meinen Glückwunsch. Dass ich solches auf meine alten Tage noch erleben darf, beinahe dachte ich, ich müsste die Hoffnung aufgeben."

Nun, das hatte er schon von einigen seiner Freunde gehört (erstaunlicher Weise hatte sich dies erschreckend schnell in seinem Freundeskreis herumgesprochen).

„Und habt ihr schon… ich meine, ward ihr schon… Was man eben so macht."

Das hatte er noch nicht gehört. „ _Adar_ …"

„Und wann darf ich Enkel erwarten?"

Was sollte _das_ denn?! „ _ADAR!_ Ich _bitte_ dich!"

„Was du nur hast? Ich hatte doch nur mal gefragt."

Legolas lehnte sich zurück und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Die Sache ist nicht so einfach, wie's aussieht", versuchte er seinen Vater vom Thema abzulenken.

„Ach was", winkte dieser ab. „Liebe ist ganz und gar nicht kompliziert."

„In diesem Fall schon…"

„Du brauchst lediglich ein wenig Selbstvertrauen."

„… vor allem dann nicht, wenn Fei–"

„Wann wollt ihr also heiraten?"

Legolas verschlug es die Sprache. Sein Vater dachte schon an die Hochzeit, während Feiniël noch nicht einmal daran dachte, ihn zu beachten? „Wie bitte?"

„Etwa noch nicht?"

„Äh, _adar_ …"

„Nun denn, ich will euch nicht hetzten. Dann will ich also ein wenig mit meiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter reden." Und damit ging Thranduil.

Legolas sah ihm schockiert hinterher und war nicht fähig, weder etwas zu sagen, noch auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. „Bei allen Mächten Mittelerdes…", stöhnte er. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut! Mit einem Mal muteten seine Bewegungen sehr hektisch an. „Findrilas. Fin und Gimli müssen her", sagte er sich und sah sich um. Die mussten jetzt helfen! Vielleicht sollte er danach für die nächsten Tage in Aragorns Palast untertauchen? Also ging er seine beiden Freunde suchen. Auf dem Weg begegnete ihm sein kleiner Drache.

„Was hast du, großer Bruder?", wollte er wissen.

„Ein Problem. Und zwar ein sehr großes", sagte Legolas.

„Hat's mit der Elbin zu tun?", bohrte der kleine Drache weiter.

„Sozusagen", räumte Legolas widerstrebend ein. „Aber hilf mir lieber, Fin und Gimli zu finden."

Der kleine Drache grinste. Er konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, was solche Liebe bedeutete, doch er hatte rasch bemerkt, dass sie Legolas in einige heikle Situationen brachte.

Sie fanden Findrilas und Gimli wie immer streitend vor, was die beiden bei so gut wie jeder Gelegenheit taten. Sie verbündeten sich lediglich dann, wenn es darum ging, Legolas zu ärgern. Als sie jedoch ebenjenen ausmachten, verstummten sie.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Findrilas und musterte Legolas kritisch. „Du siehst ziemlich… fertig aus, würde ich meinen."

„Ihr müsst mir helfen!", platzte Legolas heraus und erzählte ihnen von seinem Problem.

„Oh", meinte Gimli nur und musste dann herzhaft lachen.

Legolas warf ihn einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Verzeih, aber du musst dir doch eingestehen, dass das hier doch ein wenig amüsant ist", rechtfertigte sich der Zwerg und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Für euch, aber nicht für mich", grummelte Legolas und stöhnte dann: „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll! Ihr müsst mir helfen, ich weiß nicht weiter."

„Nun, es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten", sagte Findrilas. „Entweder du bemühst dich ein wenig mehr um Feiniël oder du gehst zu deinem Vater, redest mit ihm und stellst die ganze Sache klar. Ich jedoch würde dir raten, beides zu tun."

„Du kennst _adar_ , Fin. Letzteres ist nahezu unmöglich bei ihm", hielt Legolas dagegen.

„Dann würde ich dir in diesem Fall zu Punkt Eins raten", schloss Findrilas.

„Und wie?" Damit meinte Legolas es durchaus ernst.

Findrilas und Gimli sahen sich an. Dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Legolas sah sie finster an.

„Du weißt wirklich nicht, wie man um eine Dame wirbt?", rief Gimli aus. „Grundgütiger! Wo hast du die letzten Jahrhunderte verbracht?! Ich dachte, du warst schon einmal verheiratet!"

„Das war als Zweckehe gedacht...", grummelte Legolas beleidigt.

„Ich sag's ja immer wieder: Legolas, du bist ein ziemlich schräger Vogel." Findrilas konnte kaum an sich halten vor Lachen. „Du hast zu viel Zeit mit deinen Büchern verbracht, als mit der Damenwelt, was dir viel besser getan hätte. Jetzt hast du die Rechnung."

„Könnte ich bitte eine Antwort auf meine Frage haben…"

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde es ja zuallererst mit Blumen probieren", sagte Gimli. „Frauen lieben Blumen, Blumen und Romantik. Romantik auf alle Fälle. Ein gutes Essen unter Sternen mit Kerzenschein und schöner, ruhiger Musik dazu, das kommt auf alle Fälle gut an. Aber pass bei den Blumen auf, dass du ja nicht die Falschen nimmst. Rote Rosen sind immer gut, Edelweiß, Jasmin oder Mädchenauge würden ebenfalls passen, vielleicht auch Goldlack, Kornblumen wären unter Umständen schon zu aufdringlich. Aber das musst du entscheiden, ich kann dir nur sagen, was machbar ist. Dichten könntest du ja auch und ihr ein Lied vorsingen oder so ähnlich, aber da würde ich vorsichtig sein; manche haben da schon schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Und mach ihr Komplimente, aber möglichst geistreich."

„Aha…", meinte Legolas skeptisch. Túvial war da eindeutig leichter im Umgang gewesen!

„Bei uns Zwergen ist das allerdings alles ein wenig anders", räumte Gimli ein. „Nicht so… kitschig. Aber Frauen mögen es so, und das ist es doch, worum es dir geht, oder?!"

„Du weißt erstaunlich viel darüber", stellte Findrilas fest. „Hat's dich etwa auch schon erwischt?"

„Was? Nein!", beteuerte Gimli.

„Galadriel…", sagte Legolas nur, und es war ihm einfach so herausgerutscht.

Gimli sah ihn böse an.

„Oh, was ist denn mit der Herrin Galadriel?", bohrte Findrilas in der Wunde.

„Ich werde dir nie wieder helfen, wenn mir meine Hilfe auf diese Weise gedankt wird", zischte Gimli an Legolas gewandt.

„Entschuldige bitte", versuchte Legolas zu retten was zu retten war. Doch Gimli war mittlerweile voll damit ausgelastet, Findrilas abzuwimmeln. Legolas sah, dass die beiden erneut für eine ganze Weile miteinander beschäftigt waren und ging seiner Wege. Er ließ sich noch einmal alles durch den Kopf gehen, was er von Gimli erfahren hatte. Ein Versuch war es ja allemal wert…

Und natürlich hatte er sich allerhand Mühe gegeben. Nur ergab sich erneut ein Problem: Feiniël kam zu spät zum Essen. Der Tag war perfekt gewählt, ebenso die Uhrzeit und die Umgebung. Alles passte also. Nur die Hauptdarstellerin fehlte…

Unruhig tigerte Legolas um den Tisch herum. Er zupfte immer wieder an seiner Kleidung herum und fragte sich, ob auch ja alles saß. Um sich von seiner Nervosität abzulenken, denn er war unglaublich nervös, stellte er die Kerzen um. Danach gefiel ihm jedoch die neue Anordnung nicht, und er stellte sie wieder zurück.

Wo nur blieb Feiniël? Sie hatte diesen Abend doch nicht etwa vergessen? Oder ließ sie ihn gar sitzen? Wollte sie nicht kommen? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Die dumpfe Befürchtung, dass dem so war, machte sich in ihm breit.

Doch da machte er zwischen den Bäumen eine weiße Gestalt aus. Ein zentnerschwerer Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. Sie hatte es weder vergessen, noch wollte sie ihn sitzen lassen. Hastig kam sie auf ihn zu geeilt und fuhr sich über die Haare, um sie wenigstens ein bisschen zu bändigen. „Entschuldige bitte, dass ich zu spät bin", begrüßte sie ihn atemlos. „Es tut mir ja so leid."

Er strahlte sie breit an. Oh, sie war ja so wunderschön, so bezaubernd und liebreizend! An diesem Abend war sie ganz in Weiß gekleidet, und es hätte keinerlei Schmuck gebraucht, um ihre Schönheit zu unterstreichen. Sein Herz machte vor Freude einen Hüpfer. Da stand sie also, die Frau seiner Träume, so dicht vor ihm, dass er sie hätte berühren können. Und dann lächelte sie auch noch! Seine Knie wurden weich und sein Verstand verabschiedete sich. „Dir sei alles verziehen", brachte er gerade so fertig. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, versuchte, seine Nervosität zu vergessen, und deutete auf den gedeckten Tisch. „Komm, setz dich und lass es dir schmecken."

„Oh, da hast du dir aber sehr viel Mühe gegeben", stellte sie fest, als sie den großen Rosenstrauß bemerkte und bewunderte.

Sie begaben sich zu dem Tisch und setzten sich gegenüber. Feiniël begann mit sichtlichem Genuss zu essen, während Legolas ihr förmlich an den Lippen hing und selber kaum einen Bissen hinunter bekam. Ihr entging dies natürlich nicht.

„Hast du noch nie eine Frau essen gesehen?", fragte sie herausfordernd mit einem kecken Lächeln.

„Nein, nun ja, doch", stammelte Legolas. „Aber das ist schon viele Jahrhunderte her." Er bemerkte gar nicht, was er da redete. Auch Feiniël bemerkte dies.

„Ach so", meinte sie nur.

 _Ein Kompliment, Legolas!_ , durchfuhr es ihn. „Du bist wunderschön." _Und zwar ein möglichst geistreiches, hat Gimli gesagt…_ Er bangte schon, dass er soeben alles verdorben hatte.

Doch Feiniël schien geschmeichelt. „Danke", sagte sie. Dann jedoch legte sie die Gabel auf den Teller, lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn ernst an. „Dann meinst du es also durchaus ernst", sagte sie.

„Ja, natürlich!", beteuere er mit der Inbrunst der Überzeugung. „Ich, äh… ich… liebe dich." Jetzt war's offiziell! Er sah sie kleinlaut an.

Aber Feiniël konnte nur herzlich lachen. „Oh, du müsstest dich selber sehen können! Äh, nichts für ungut, aber… Einfach köstlich."

Er lächelte nervös.

Sie wurde wieder ernst. „Verzeih, ich hätte nicht lachen dürfen."

„Nein, vergessen und vergeben", beteuerte er. „Wahrscheinlich bin ich eh ein Narr, dass ich mir in irgendeiner Weise Hoffnungen mache."

Sie beugte sich ein wenig vor, ergriff seine Hand und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er schluckte schwer, und sein Herz schlug Purzelbäume und flog ihr förmlich zu, während der Blick ihrer grünen Augen ihn gefangen hielt. Er wünschte sich, dieser Moment würde ewig andauern.

„Du kannst dir sehr wohl Hoffnungen machen", sagte sie leise.

Er horchte auf und wagte kaum daran zu denken, was dies zu bedeuten mochte.

„Doch nicht bei mir."

Niedergeschlagen und schockiert senke er den Blick. Er hatte es befürchtet.

„Hör zu, es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht leiden kann oder so", sagte sie sanft. „Wir passen nur halt einfach nicht zusammen. Du bist sehr nett und höflich und zuvorkommend, aber mir bist du halt hin und wieder ein wenig zu… eigen."

Er sah sie traurig an, und seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, dass er keinen Ton hervorbringen konnte.

„Sieh mich nicht so an", sagte sie und lächelte kläglich. „Da bekomme ich ja gleich Gewissensbisse." Sie ließ seine Hand los und wurde wieder ernst. „Es gibt mit Sicherheit genügend Frauen in Mittelerde, die dich mehr verdient haben als ich. Wir sind Elben, Legolas, wir haben die Unendlichkeit vor uns, da wirst du doch mit Sicherheit irgendwann einmal eine Andere finden."

„Aber ich will nur dich!", beteuerte er energisch. „Nur dich allein, niemanden sonst. Du bist das Schönste, was ich jemals sah, du bist mein Stern am Himmel, das Licht im Dunkel, du…" Er verstummte, da er einfach nicht die richtigen Worte fand, um seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete sie mitfühlend. „Doch du musst von mir lassen, so schwer es auch fällt. Ich kann dich nicht lieben, so wie du es verdient hättest. Wir können Freunde sein, mehr aber auch nicht. Ist das für dich in Ordnung?"

Er lächelte und sah nicht mehr ganz so betrübt aus. „Besser als nichts allemal." Nach kurzem Zögern fügte er an: „Aber da ist noch etwas, was du mir sagen willst."

„Du hast eine gute Beobachtungsgabe", räumte sie ein und sagte dann zögerlich: „Vor einigen Tagen kam dein Vater zu mir…"

„Grundgütiger!", stöhnte er.

„Du weißt, worüber er mit mir redete?", fragte sie leicht entsetzt.

„Ich kann's mir denken."

„Er… nun ja, denkt, dass… dass wir, äh, zusammen sind." Sie lief rot an im Gesicht.

Legolas schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken. „Genau das hat er kurz zuvor auch zu mir gesagt. Aber bitte glaub mir, ich schwöre hoch und heilig, dass ich versucht hatte, ihm dies auszureden."

„Ich auch…"

„Lass mich raten, er hat dir nicht zugehört."

„Äh, ja. Und jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Oh, na toll…" Nach einer Weile schlug sie vorsichtig vor: „Erst einmal so tun als ob?"

Er sah sie groß an und nickte dann leicht. „Aber die Idee kam von dir, ja?! Hoffentlich hört da dann das Gerede auf."

„Gerede?!"

„Findrilas und Gimli verbünden sich erstaunlicher Weise immer nur genau dann, wenn sie eine Gelegenheit finden, mich mit ihren Sprüchen zu nerven."

„Warum nur dann?"

„Normalerweise streiten sie sich nur."

„Worüber? Äh, ich möchte dir mit meiner Fragerei nicht zu nahe treten, du brauchst nicht antworten."

„Neinnein, das tust du überhaupt nicht. Findrilas hat's nicht so mit Zwergen, und Gimli umgekehrt nicht so mit Elben. Das lassen sie sich gern immer wieder gegenseitig spüren."

„Und dennoch hast du dich mit dem Zwerg, verzeih, Gimli befreundet. Welchen Sinn ergibt dies?"

„Vielleicht, weil ich einen Drachen meinen kleinen Bruder nenne?", entgegnete er. „Vielleicht auch, weil ich diese ewige Feindschaft leid war? Mir jedenfalls hat kein Zwerg je persönlich ein Leids getan. Die Sturheit meines Vaters diesbezüglich war wohl auch ausschlaggebend; man sollte nie so verbohrt sein. Aber womöglich befreundete ich mich mit Gimli auch nur einfach deswegen, weil er sehr liebenswürdig ist, wenn man ihn näher kennen lernt."

„Oh, jetzt hast du mich neugierig auf ihn gemacht."

„Wirklich? Willst du ihn kennen lernen?"

„Jetzt schon, gerne. Aber nicht mehr heute, es ist schon recht spät."

„Dann gestattest du mir, dass ich dich zu deinem Heim geleite?"

Sie lächelte geschmeichelt. „Danke, das ist sehr nett von dir, aber es wird nicht nötig sein, ich wohne ganz in der Nähe." Sie beugte sich ein wenig vor, lächelte leicht und ließ ihre Augen aufblitzen. „Aber ich gestatte dir einen Kuss."

„Ein _Kuss_?!" Er sah sie groß an und fragte sich, ob sie dies ernst meinte.

Doch sie stand auf und ging zu ihm. „Ja, ein Kuss. Auf die Wange."

Er trat ihr gegenüber. „Und du meinst das ernst?"

„Ja, natürlich."

Er blinzelte und fragte sich, ob er sich überschwänglich freuen oder ein wenig ratlos sein sollte. Schlussendlich entschloss er sich, dass es ihn ja kaum hätte besser treffen können, und so beugte er sich vor, um sie sanft auf die Wange zu küssen. Doch Feiniël drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, und so trafen sich ihre Lippen. Legolas wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, doch da vertiefe sie den Kuss schon und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen. Seine Gefühle schlugen Purzelbäume und wussten gar nicht, was zu tun. Schlussendlich entschieden sie, dass ihm nun wirklich nichts Besseres hätte geschehen können, und er schloss die Augen, erwiderte den Kuss und kostete ihn voll aus.

Viel zu rasch löste sie sich wieder von ihm, wie er fand. „Nur der eine, denk daran", sagte sie leise und war im nächsten Augenblick zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden.

Wie gelähmt blieb er allein zwischen all den Kerzen zurück und sah ihr hinterher. Voll begreifen, was soeben geschehen war, konnte er nicht. Er berührte lediglich seine Lippen und versuchte, sich an jenes Gefühl zu erinnern, das ihn durchströmt hatte. Es war berauschend, und obwohl er eigentlich keinen Grund dazu hatte, war er in bester Stimmung. Ein Kuss war besser als keiner, und er und Feiniël konnten immerhin Freunde sein. Fröhlich pfeifend ging er zurück.

Auf dem Weg jedoch begegnete er seinem kleinen Drachen, Findrilas und Gimli. „Und, wie lief's?", wollten sie wissen.

„Besser als gedacht", gab er zur Antwort und setzte beschwingten Schrittes seinen Weg fort.

Dies jedoch hätte er lieber nicht gesagt, denn sowohl Elb als auch Drache und Zwerg sahen sich hinter seinem Rücken groß an und interpretierten diese Aussage ganz nach ihrem Willen.

Folglich waren Legolas und Feiniël also in der Tat dazu gezwungen, jenes kleine Schauspiel zu veranstalten, um noch mehr Gerede aus dem Wege zu gehen – sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen, versteht sich. Sie versuchten allerdings in dieser Zeit immer wieder vorsichtig, das ganze klarzustellen – mit wenig Erfolg. Nun, Legolas musste sich jedoch eingestehen, dass er doch eigentlich gar nicht so viel dagegen einzuwenden hatte, jedoch hütete er sich, die Situation auch nur im Entferntesten auszunutzen.

Jedoch gehörte es auch zu dem Zusammensein auch dazu, dass man zusammen _lebte_ und es nicht nur _war_. Als den beiden dies klar wurde, war es bereits zu spät für einen Rückzieher.

„Ich würde sagen, du schläfst im Bett und ich auf den Fußboden. Nein, lieber gleich im Nebenzimmer", sagte Legolas.

„Nein, kommt gar nicht in Frage", widersprach Feiniël. „Das sind deine Räumlichkeiten und erst recht dein Bett. Du schläfst hier."

„Und das kommt wiederum ebenso wenig in Frage", hielt nun Legolas dagegen. „Du bist eine Dame, und dies zuzulassen verbietet mir die Höflichkeit."

Sie sah ihn schräg an. „Vergiss einmal deine Höflichkeit und mach es einfach!"

„Nein!"

„Grundgütiger, du bist aber auch stur!"

„Sei doch froh. Ich werde dich auf keinen Fall auf dem Boden nächtigen lassen."

„Gut, bitte, wie du willst. Wenn du es unbequem haben willst, kann ich nichts dagegen tun."

„He, Spitzohr!", rief Gimli Findrilas hinterher.

„Was ist, Gartenzwerg?", wollte dieser wissen.

„Findest du nicht auch, dass Legolas und Feiniël ein wenig… steif miteinander umgehen?", sagte Gimli.

„Als hätten beide einen Besenstiel verschluckt", stimmte Findrilas zu.

„Weißt du, wo es hier Misteln gibt?"

„Wieso?"

„Anscheinend muss man Legolas hin und wieder ein wenig zu seinem Glück verhelfen."

Findrilas grinste breit. „Na dann komm mal mit."

Legolas fragte sich noch eine ganze Weile später, wie er in jener Nacht Schlaf gefunden hatte. Erstens war Feiniël ganz nahe bei ihm und er konnte ihr kein bisschen näher kommen. Und das auch noch in _seinem_ Schlafzimmer! Und zweitens war der Boden verdammt hart. Als im Osten hinter dem Gebirge der Himmel schon allmählich grau wurde, fand er endlich ein wenig Schlaf, auch wenn er sehr unruhig war. Bald darauf jedoch wurde er von Geräuschen aus dem Nebenraum geweckt. Noch ganz trunken vom Schlaf sah er zu seinem Bett, ob denn Feiniël dafür verantwortlich war, doch jene war es nicht, denn sie sah ihn genauso fragend an.

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie vorsichtig und wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Ihr schwante Böses.

Legolas begriff so langsam, was hier los war. „Oh, äh… das ist mein Kammerdiener." Er sprang auf und trat an sein Bett. „Äh, könntest du bitte ein wenig… rutschen?!", bat er vorsichtig. „Ich habe den Hang dazu, immer zu lange zu schlafen, wenn ich nicht gerade unter freiem Himmel nächtige. Also hatte ich mit ihm abgesprochen, dass er mich jeden Tag um diese Zeit weckt."

Feiniël sah ihn groß an. „Also, du meinst, dass er gleich… Oh."

„Ich habe leider vergessen, ihm zu sagen, dass er dies heute nicht tun soll, es tut mir leid. Aber bitte, bitte rutsch ein wenig zur Seite", flehte er und fügte zögernd an: „Schadensbegrenzung."

Nun kniff sie die Augen drohend zusammen.

„Ich werde dir auch möglichst nicht zu nahe kommen", schwor er.

Widerwillig rutschte sie ein wenig zur Seite, und er schlüpfte zu ihr unter die Decke, versuchte aber, so viel Abstand wie möglich zu wahren, obgleich sie in ihren Sachen genächtigt hatten. Dabei versuchte er schon beinahe zwanghaft, ihre ziemlich nahe Gegenwart zu ignorieren.

Schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde die Tür geöffnet und Legolas' Diener erschien. „Oh, mein Herr Legolas, du bist ja doch schon munter. Und ich hatte befürchtet, dass ich wieder kaltes Wasser zur Hilfe nehmen muss. Aber…" Sein Blick fiel auf Feiniël. „Oh, ich verstehe, na dann will ich nicht weiter stören." Er verschwand und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Legolas und Feiniël wurden wie auf Kommando puderrot im Gesicht.

„Ein Übel im Austausch gegen ein andres, oder wie?", sagte sie.

„Wie? Oh nein, er ist sehr verschwiegen… glaube ich."

Sie sah ihn schräg an. „Du machst mir Hoffnung… Aber du könntest mich jetzt durchaus wieder loslassen."

Beinahe unbemerkt hatte er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt. Seine Augen wurden ganz groß, und er imitierte geschickt einen Fisch an Land, eh er hastig wieder aus dem Bett sprang. „Oh, verzeih! Das tut mir ja so schrecklich leid!"

Sie seufzte. „Lass gut sein. Bei einem guten Frühstück könnte ich es vielleicht wieder vergessen."

Sie sollten nicht weiter als bis zur Tür kommen, denn dort wurden sie von Findrilas und Gimli abgefangen.

„Halt! Keinen Schritt weiter!", rief Findrilas.

„Ihr steht unter einem Mistelzweig", fügte Gimli an und deutete auf den Türrahmen.

Legolas und Feiniël sahen synchron nach oben.

„Was zum…", stöhnte Feiniël.

„Wer hat dieses… _Unkraut_ hier aufgehangen?!", zischte Legolas und funkelte seine beiden Freunde an.

„Das ist doch nicht von Belang", hielt Findrilas dagegen. „Ihr müsst euch dennoch jetzt küssen."

„So verlangt's der Brauch", ergänze Gimli.

Das Fast-Paar sah recht entgeistert aus.

„Äh, tja…", meinte Legolas nur.

„Nun hab dich nicht so, Junge, da ist doch wirklich nichts dabei", ermunterte Gimli ihn.

Sie zierten sich recht lange, während Findrilas und Gimli den einen oder anderen Kommentar fallen ließen. Schlussendlich war es Legolas zu viel.

„Schluss jetzt!", sagte er und wich von Feiniël zurück. „Ich habe diese Farce endgültig satt. Ich sage es jetzt klar und deutlich, da ihr uns in den letzten Tagen ja nicht zuhören wolltet: Wir – sind – kein – Paar!"

„Was, etwa doch nicht?", rief Thranduil verwundert aus, der soeben hinzukam. Er hatte seine Ohren auch wirklich überall – und meist an den falschen Orten. „Also doch keine Enkel? Schade, ich hatte mich schon mental darauf eingerichtet."

Gimli sah Legolas groß an. „Oh, wie schade", meinte er enttäuscht. „Und ich hatte gedacht, dass der Spaß jetzt erst so richtig anfängt."

* * *

Da eigentlich Túvial zu meinem Hauptheadcanon zu Legolas gehört, ist das hier natürlich außerhalb des ganzen zu sehen. Ich hatte das Kapitel lange vor der Zeit geschrieben, als Túvial dazu stieß, wollte es danach aber nicht rausnehmen.


	23. Teil Dreiundzwanzig: Vom Scheiden der El

**Teil Dreiundzwanzig: Vom Scheiden der Elben aus Mittelerde und dem Beginn eines neuen Zeitalters**

Dann baute Legolas sich in Ithiliën ein graues Schiff und fuhr den Anduin abwärts aufs Meer hinaus; und mit ihm, so heißt es, fuhr Gimli der Zwerg. Und als sein Schiff entschwand, hatte der Bund der Ringgefährten in Mittelerde sein Ende gefunden.

Der Herr der Ringe - Tolkien

Ich stehe am Heck meines grauen Schiffes. Es ist ein Elbenschiff. Sanft klatschen die Wellen gegen den Bug und der Wind säuselt in den Segeln. Delphine spielen in der Nähe des Schiffes, Möwen lasen ihren klagenden Ruf erklingen. Möwen… Allein wegen ihnen befinde ich mich an Bord dieses Schiffes und weile nicht mehr in den lieblichen Wäldern Ithiliëns. Bereits verblassen die Gesandte Mittelerdes am Horizont und bald werden nicht einmal mehr meine Elbenaugen sie erblicken können. Das Meer hatte mich damals in seinen Bann geschlagen, ich konnte mich dem nicht entziehen. So viele Erinnerungen hängen mit diesem „damals" zusammen. Erinnerungen an Freundschaft und Treue, aber auch an Tod und Leid.

 _Einstmals kam ER_

 _Kam nach Arda mit einem großen Heer_

 _Schmiedete einen Meisterring_

 _Der freien Völker Knechtschaft Beginn_

 _Sauron breitete seinen Schatten aus_

 _Orks krochen aus ihren Löchern heraus_

 _Elben und Menschen verzagten_

 _Viele Räte tagten_

 _Ein letztes Bündnis aus Eldar und Edain_

 _Und waren sie an Zahl auch noch so klein_

 _Mutig kämpften sie zusammen_

 _Und gewannen_

 _Doch mit welch schrecklichem Verlust_

 _Einzig Eru hatte es gewusst_

 _Elendil tot, Gil-gald gefallen_

 _Und Isildur war dem Ring verfallen_

 _Der Ring verriet den Königssohn_

 _Für seine Taten der Tod war sein Lohn_

 _Von Orks wurde er getötet_

 _Von seinem Blut das Wasser ward gerötet_

 _Der Ring wurde von allen vergessen_

 _Die Jahre des Frieden waren bemessen_

 _Denn wieder regte sich der Schatten im Osten_

 _Wurde nicht schon genug Blut vergossen?_

 _Des Feindes Waffe, lange Zeit verschwunden_

 _Wurde von einem Halbling gefunden_

 _Die Neun Wanderer zogen aus_

 _In die gefährliche Ungewissheit hinaus_

 _Frodo wurde zum Ringträger ernannt_

 _Und uns allen ward bekannt:_

 _Würde er versagen_

 _Wir alle müssten verzagen_

 _Neun Gefährten waren wir_

 _Die Zahl der Hobbits war vier_

 _Ein Zauberer, ein Zwerg, zwei Sterbliche_

 _Und ich, ein Elb, ein Unsterblicher_

 _In all der Zeit erlebten wir Abenteuer_

 _Schlugen Schlachten, besiegten Ungeheuer_

 _Boromir den Tapferen verloren wir bei Parth Gallen_

 _Dort ist er im Kampf gegen Orks gefallen_

 _Die Ringgemeinschaft zerfiel_

 _Doch unsere Freundschaft hielt_

 _Bis heute an_

 _Wir blickten nur voran_

 _Frodo vernichtete den Ring_

 _Und nun: das Vierte Zeitalter beginnt_

 _In Gondor herrschte Arathorns Sohn_

 _Die Krone war sein Lohn_

 _Und ich…_

 _Ich segle in den Westen_

„Hör auch mit diesem melodramatischen Gesülze. Da wird mein grauer Bart ja gleich noch grauer", schnauzt mein zwergischer Freund. Noch heute fragte ich mich, wieso ich mich ausgerechnet mit einem _Zwergen_ angefreundet habe. Nun gut, wenn sich Elb und Drache gegenseitig Bruder nennen, dann ist dies wohl noch vertretbar.

Und natürlich ist mein kleiner Drache mit mir auf dieser Reise. Wir gehören nun einmal zusammen. Aber warum habe ich ihn eigentlich immer nur „kleiner Drache" genannt? So klein ist er doch schon lange nicht mehr…

Ich wende mich zu meinem Freund um. Er ist alt, das lässt sich nicht leugnen. Für einen gewissen Grad bin ich froh, dass er mit mir in den Westen geht und ich noch ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen kann. Aragorn, Merry und Pippin hatte ich schon schmerzlich verabschieden müssen. Treue Freunde, die ich an die Zeit verlor…

„Hast du was gegen dieses Lied, Gimli?", neckte ich ihn.

Er sieht mich mit einem undeutbaren Blick an. Etwas Melancholie in Erinnerung an die alten Zeiten schwelgt ihn ihm mit, so scheint's mir. „Wir sollten nach vorne blicken, nicht zurück, Legolas", sagt er leise.

Wohl war.

Ich straffe die Schultern und gehe zum Bug meines Schiffes. Die Zukunft, dir ich erwählte, wird mich nur vorwärts führen, niemals aber zurück in die Vergangenheit. Ich sollte sie hinter mir lassen… Tol Eressea, für immer unser, der Elben Freistatt, und der Hafen Avallóne sind mein Ziel, meine neue Heimat. Bald schon werden meine Augen den Turm von Avallóne erblicken und Celeborn, den Weißen Baum, der inmitten von Eressea wächst und ein Setzling von Galathilion ist, ein Abbild von Teleperion höchstselbst. Schon jetzt erfreut sich mein Herz an den Gedanken daran, und, dass ich so meiner Mutter ein Stück näher sein werde. Bald, sehr bald schon…

 _Into the West._

Und bald war das Schiff auf hoher See, bis [er] schließlich in einer Regennacht einen lieblichen Duft bemerkte und Gesang hörte, der übers Wasser schallte. Und da war es ihm […], als werde der graue Regenschleier in silbernes Glas verwandelt und weggezogen, und vor ihm lägen weiße Strände und dahinter ein weites grünes Land unter einer rasch aufsteigenden Sonne.

J.R.R. Tolkien - Der Herr der Ringe


End file.
